Beautiful Disaster
by Quicklove202
Summary: When Quinn Fabray finds her world collapsing around her, she seeks refuge with family in the small town of Forks. With a new life comes new friends, new enemies, and a soulmate? Quinn/Jacob. (Majority is rated T, with a few minor M scenes).
1. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

**(AN: I just saw a video on you tube with this pairing and it gave me this idea. I plan on making this a full story, but only if people are interested. The first few chapters will focus on Quinn, you'll see why. **

**This story takes place during "Born This Way" on Glee and in the Twilight-verse, it will take place during Eclipse, specifically it starts during the scene where Riley comes into Bella's home and nearly attacks Charlie.**

**This first chapter is just a background of what's happening with Quinn and how she ends up leaving Lima. The second chapter, will be more…interesting.**

**Warning: There will be some self-harm in the next chapter. So if that's not you're thing…but don't worry, it's only one scene.)**

* * *

><p>School had ended hours ago but Quinn Fabray was still slumped against a wall in the middle of the semi-dark hallway, crumpled Lucy Caboosey posters in her hands. Tears streamed down her face, something she couldn't seem to control. Her head was still reeling with the fact that the one secret she had hoped to go to her grave with was now out in the open for all the world to see.<p>

Now everyone knew just how much of a fake she was. Lifting her head up from her knees, she hastily swiped at her tears, in hope that it would quell her own crying but found her attempts futile, which in turn just made her that much more upset with herself. Through teary eyes, she looked around and noticed for the first time just how many of her handmade Fabray/Hudson prom campaign posters filled the hallway. She pushed herself off the floor and walked over to the closest one. She studied it carefully, remembering the long hours it took for her to make each one of them (not to mention the cost). Now she started to wonder why she'd even tried so hard, making things that would only end up in the trash. No matter how many posters she made or didn't make, it wasn't like that was going to determine her success for prom queen.

Even though she had tried so hard to stay confident and positive about the whole campaign, from the moment she started the whole thing, there had always been a small voice in the back of her head asking her, _Do you really think you have a chance? _

_Everyone hates you, do you really think people are going to vote for someone they hate? _

_Stop trying so hard and just forget about this whole affair, it will save you a lot of heartbreak. _

But did she listen? No, of course not. That was one of many faults. She never listened to her conscience even though it would always end up biting her in the ass later.

Sighing heavily, she began walking up and down the empty hallway, tearing all her prom campaign posters off the walls before tucking them under her arm with the Lucy Caboosey posters. She was stupid to think that people would vote for the girl who always looked down at others and paraded around the school thinking she was better than everyone else. She was such a hypocrite. She'd made more mistakes than anyone at this school, probably in the history of McKinley.

She walked past one of Lauren Zizes' prom campaign posters and shook her head at the very idea that Lauren might have been right. Now that her dark secret was out, people were just going to hate on her even more. The very thought of being ostracized _again_, made hot tears sting the corner of her eyes.

She stopped in front of the trashcan and tossed all her campaign posters in the bin. She took one glance at the Lucy Caboosey posters in her hands and grimaced. Lucy Fabray hadn't been a happy little girl; that's why she dyed her hair, got the nose job, and exercised until she was no longer fat.

But now, after reflecting on what has transpired so far in her high school life, she realized that Quinn Fabray was not a happy young lady. Maybe she would've been better off as Lucy Fabray, for Quinn Fabray was a hell of lot more miserable than she remembered Lucy ever being. She hastily began tearing the posters into tiny pieces before throwing them in the trashcan and walking away.

* * *

><p>When she pulled up in the driveway of her house, Quinn noticed her mother's car also in the driveway. She turned off the engine and stared up at the house in front of her. These days, coming home was her least favorite part of the day, mainly because of her mother. When her mother had asked her to come back home after leaving her father, Quinn knew their relationship wouldn't be as it once had been. But she didn't expect her mother to treat her like trash.<p>

They were practically strangers now, two strangers living under one roof. As soon as she stepped inside her house, (which really doesn't feel like home anymore) she walked down the hallway, not bothering to call out her mother like once used to. She found her mother in the living room, sitting in her favorite chair, glass of scotch in one hand, one of those tawdry romance novel in the other. Quinn has become accustom to this picture ever since her father left. "You're home awfully late," her mother started, her gaze never flickering up from her book.

Quinn nodded and headed upstairs to her room without a second thought, muttering something about studying under her breath. She long gave up on trying to make small talk with her mother anymore since she'd get about as much out of it as she would by talking to a wall. Even though it had been her mother's idea for her to come back home, the distance between them couldn't be greater.

Once she was in the safety of her own room, she tossed her shoes aside before kicking the door closed behind her. She set her bag onto her desk chair and then pulled her cell phone out from the pocket. She glanced at the screen, partially surprised that she had a few text messages from Finn. Just seeing his name on the small screen made her feel somewhat better.

The first message read, _How are u? _

The second read, _Call me if u want to talk. U know I'm here for u, Q. _She smiled to herself. Even after a day of fighting, she could always count on him to make her feel better. She was about to reply to his second text when a knock came to her door. She sighed heavily and placed her phone on her nightstand, feeling somewhat irritated. "Come in."

Now what could her mother possibly want?

She turned around just in time to see her mother standing in her doorway, one hand wrapped around the doorknob, as if it were the only thing keeping her upright.

"Out of scotch?" she couldn't help but ask, deciding that it only plausible reason as to why she could be up here.

"Very funny." her mother replied, dropping her hand from the doorknob and crossing the room until she sat down on the edge of her bed. "How was school?"

Quinn looked at her mother, eyebrow arched. _Since when does she like to make small talk? Maybe she's had a little too much scotch for today… _

"It was fine." she replied with a shrug, a little unsure of where this all was going.

"Are you sure? There isn't anything you want to tell me?" She had that tone of voice that parents got when they know something that their kids don't think they know.

"Not that I can think of." Quinn said quietly as she pulled off her cardigan and neatly hung it up on the back of her chair.

From over her shoulder, she could hear her mother sigh, before saying, "Something interesting happened today as I came home from work…there was a poster on our door."

Quinn froze and felt her stomach drop. She didn't say anything, not that she could, and waited for her mother to continue.

"It was of you….when you were younger." She could've swapped the word 'younger' for 'ugly' and Quinn wouldn't have noticed.

"It read, 'Lucy Caboosey for Prom Queen'." her mother continued, "I didn't think anyone knew about your little secret, honey."

"People found out about it today…believe me it was out of my control." Quinn muttered, mindlessly organizing her already spotless desk.

"Oh?"

Quinn sighed, nodding her head before turning around so that she now longer had her back to her mother. "I provoked some girl at school and she dug up some dirt on me and told the whole school to get back at me."

Her mother sighed in frustration and pushed herself off Quinn's bed, "You just love to cause a scandal, don't you? First your pregnancy, then getting mono, now this? Are you that desperate for attention?" Quinn stared at her mother in shock, her mouth slightly agape. Did she really just say that? Unbelievable!

"You think I wanted this to happen? Ju…Just because I want _attention_? Are you insane?" Her throat began to burn as her voice got louder but she didn't care.

Her mother seemed to ignore her comment as she continued on shaking her head, "You just have to be the center of attention, even if it costs you your reputation! I thought we raised you better than this, Quinny! Do you even care that word of your bad reputation is getting to the parents of some of your classmates, whom happen to be my friends… the people _we_ go to church with? Your actions reflect badly on me! You've all but ruined our entire family's reputation in less than two years! Did I do something to you that made you hate me this much and want to make me suffer so badly?"

Quinn couldn't believe that her mother was making this about her! Her mother started to pace back and forth in front of her. "The women in my bible study are going to have a field day when this news get to them and they find out that you were…"

"Go ahead and say it!" Quinn all but shouted, startling her, "Say it mother, say when I was _ugly_. When I was _fat_ and _disgusting_…"

Her mother rolled her eyes at her, "For goodness' sake, Quinny, don't be so overdramatic/ You know I would never say something like that."

Quinn had never been so tempted to slap someone, even her own mother, in her whole entire life. "I don't even see why I try, all you care about is yourself and your reputation." She whispered, angry tears flooding the corner of her eyes.

Her mother ignored her again (what a surprise). "I don't even know what I'm going to do with you! What's next Quinn? Huh? Going to get a job as a stripper or maybe just steal from a bank? Just anything to ruin what's left of this family's good name!" she exclaimed in exasperation. Quinn could not help but continue to shake her head in disbelief at every ridiculous thing that tumbled out of her mother's mouth. Huffing in frustration, her mother gently brushed away the tears that threatened to ruin her makeup before looking at her seriously. "I think it's time you get away for awhile, Quinn. Get some space, because obviously you're not happy here."

Quinn blinked, staring at her mother incredulously. "Are you kicking me out _again_?"

"Don't be silly. You need some time away. Maybe you can spend the summer with your aunt and uncle…" her mother sniffled as she tried to fix her makeup in Quinn's mirror.

"But I still have a few more months school," Quinn started, moving around so that she stood behind her mother.

"Well you're always complaining how summer is too short," her mother replied, looking to Quinn's reflection rather than turning her head and talking to her face to face.

"I can't just leave school like this, I have finals and…". She was going to say _prom_ but at this point she really didn't give a damn about it anymore.

But then there was also Nationals, but then again, she really didn't care about missing that either.

"Your aunt and uncle can enroll you in a school over where they are for the rest of the semester, you'll be fine." Her mother assured her.

_Was she really serious? _

"I'll call up your Aunt Kate and your Uncle Max right now, they've always been fond of you. They'll be sure to agree to this." Before Quinn could even get a word in edgewise, her mother crossed the room and left, her footsteps vaguely heard as she headed downstairs. She could not believe how easily her mother planned on getting rid of her.

Needing a moment to herself, she plopped down onto her bed and tried to get her brain to properly process their whole conversation. Live with her aunt and uncle for the next couple of months, until school started up again? Sure she loved her Aunt Kate (how could she not, she was the polar opposite of her sister and Quinn's mother) and her husband, Max, was a very kind man and always knew how to make Quinn laugh, but that didn't necessarily mean she would want to leave her hometown to stay with them God knows where.

But unfortunately, the more she thought about it, the more she started to think that maybe there was some logic to her mother's insanity. Maybe it was for the best.

Maybe getting out of Lima for the summer is just what she needed. It wasn't like anything was keeping her here. She'd been fighting so much with Finn that he'd probably be glad to be rid of her just so he would be able to spend the whole summer with Rachel Berry. He'd probably take her to Prom too. Just the thought of them together on the most magical night of their high school lives made Quinn want to burst into tears again. But she wouldn't allow it. She'd already done enough crying as it was.

She pushed the horrible image of Finn and Rachel at prom to the far corners of her mind and glanced around her room. Even though she'd lived in this room her entire life, she found that she hated it with a passion. The wallpaper was lavender, a color she loved, but it wasn't the color that bothered her. It was the numerous cheerleading, dance, and gymnastic trophies that adorned her shelves that she hated. Her mother never allowed her to take them down even though they were years old. She claimed that they were something to show off and be proud of.

Quinn looked up at the wall above her desk, which was filled with various pictures, most of them of her and Finn, some of her and the Cheerios, and one or two of the glee club (with Rachel's face scratched out, of course). Seeing all those pictures just made her that much more keen on getting away from everything and everyone in this stupid town she called home.

Before she could even ponder the thought of ripping down all her pictures and maybe taking a hammer to all her trophies, her door burst opened, causing her to spin around. Her mother stood in her doorway yet again, her hand still holding onto the doorknob, with an unsettling smile on her face. "Your aunt and uncle would be happy to have you. They said that you can stay however long you want."

Quinn nodded understandingly, although a small part of her had wished they said _no_.

"I'll see if I can get you the first flight out of here." her mother said happily, with a little too much pep in Quinn's opinion, considering that she was just shipping her daughter off to a far away place.

Which led her to ask, "Where are they living now?" She had always known her aunt and uncle to be like gypsies, as her mother put it, always traveling but never living in the same place for too long.

"Some small town in Washington." her mother replied offhandedly. "They say you'll love it there."

Her face fell. _Washington?_

As in Washington where there was grizzly bears, horrible weather, and Sarah Palin?

Wait no, that's Alaska.

She snorted. Alaska, Washington, whatever. They're practically the same place.

* * *

><p>One <em>long<em> plane ride later…

.

Quinn walked into the living room and stopped to take in her new home. It wasn't as big or lavish as her house, but it had that homey vibe to it that her own home never had. Her body gravitated more toward the fireplace, in hope of reclaiming some of that body heat she'd definitely lost on the drive over here. As she admired the photos of the various places her aunt and uncle had visited on top of the fireplace, her aunt came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, startling her.

She turned to meet her gaze and found that her Aunt Kate had that worried look only mothers got as she asked, "Are you okay, honey? You've been awfully quiet." She nodded and mustered up a warm assuring smile in response. This seemed to satisfy her aunt, for she dropped her arm from Quinn's shoulder and then proceeded to show her the upstairs while Uncle Max finished bringing in her bags.

Quinn followed her aunt as she gave her a tour of the upstairs and nodded along as she stopped to explain some of the pictures up on the walls. She tried not to let her smile falter at any given time, for her aunt's sake, but she was starting to find that easier said than done. She had hoped that once she was out of Lima, her spirits would lift and she would be able to forget about this rough phase of her life, but instead found herself feeling worse than she had before, if that was even possible.

Taking notice of the window at the end of the hall and the rain lightly tapping against it, she sighed. The only difference from Lima was that the weather seemed to mirror her mood here.

Maybe this was a sign. Maybe that, like Forks' weather, these feelings of hers were always going to be present. _Was this what it felt like to be in a depression?_ God, the mere thought of being one of _those _people made her want to slap herself. She couldn't be depressed. She was Quinn Fabray for Christ's sake.

But then again she certainly had a lot to be depressed about.

No.

She immediately pushed all thoughts of depression or relating to it out of her mind and followed her aunt into her new room. She was surprised to see that the walls were lavender, like in her old room, but it differed because the color was painted on and there was not an ounce of wallpaper in sight. Thank god.

"I really didn't have much time to plan your room but I think it came out nicely, don't you?" Came her aunt's voice.

She nodded in agreement. It was nice, really nice. It looked more like her than her old room did. Her Aunt Kate walked over to her side and squeezed her shoulders. "Things are going to get better, Quinn. I promise."

Quinn smiled at her aunt's words and gave a faint nod, wanting to believe her words, with all heart.

But unfortunately, things weren't that simple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, please!<strong>


	2. It Gets Worse at Night

**AN: Please, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

><p>She had been in Forks for three days and she didn't feel any better than how she'd felt back home. She leaned against her window and pressed her cheek to the cold glass, her face quickly going as numb as the rest of her body felt. She held one of her many cameras in her hand, having just snapped a few pictures. No one knew this outside her family, but she was a photography junkie. Glancing around, she reluctantly moved her face away from the glass and lifted her camera up to her eye before snapping a few pictures of her aunt's small garden outside.<p>

She learned that while Forks lacked many things (sun, warmth, people, among the few) one thing it didn't lack was trees. They were _everywhere_. Their backyard was practically the forest, with the only thing separating the two was Aunt Katie's small white picket fence. Quinn walked away from her window and placed her camera on her nightstand. She really wasn't in the mood to take pictures anymore. She wasn't in the mood to do anything, really.

She picked up her phone from off her bed and saw that the amount of messages had doubled in the last hour, all of them being from Finn. He had been texting and calling her non-stop, wondering where she was. Tired of her phone lighting up every time she got a message, she turned it off all together and chucked it in one of her drawers before climbing back on her bed. She laid down on her back and stared up at the ceiling, her eyes on the small glow in the dark stars that decorated it. She began to wonder if her aunt had put them up there especially for her or if they were already in the room.

Without taking her gaze off the ceiling, she reached over and grabbed her camera off of her nightstand and brought it to her chest. She snapped a picture of the stars before putting the camera back. Even though it was late afternoon, since Forks was always so overcast and dark, the stars glowed faintly. She rolled onto her side and moved her pillow from beneath her head and hugged it to her body. She was going to start school at Forks High School on Monday. She was not thrilled about it to say the least.

Wanting to bury all thoughts of school, she pressed her face into her pillow and kept it there for the longest time, hoping she'd eventually fall asleep just to kill some time. But she couldnt' sleep so she just lay there, listening to the music softly playing from her Ihome. Eventually her aunt's voice carried upstairs and called her to dinner.

She reluctantly got up even though she didn't have much of an appetite. She turned off her Ipod before walking into her private bathroom and turned on the sink. She squeezed a little soap in her hand before lathering both hands. As she dried her hands, her gaze landed on her razor that was on the edge of the sink. Without much thought, she picked it up and looked at it for a moment. She twirled the item in her hand, taking notice how sharp the blades are and wondering how much it would hurt to... When she realizes what she was doing and thinking, she put the razor down and quickly left the bathroom, trying to shake off the dark thoughts that suddenly popped into her head.

* * *

><p>After dinner, she helped her aunt wash the dishes, while her Uncle Max dashed to the living room to watch some sports game he claims he 'cannot miss'.<p>

"I was thinking we could go shopping tomorrow." her aunt started, as she handed Quinn another dish to dry. "We could drive to Seattle, get you some clothes for school, grab lunch, just the two of us. Have a girl's day."

Quinn nodded even though she was only semi-paying attention to her aunt.

Which she must've noticed because she frowned at her and stopped washing the plate in her hands. "Quinn, I know you're going through a rough time and it may feel like the end of the world," she paused for a moment, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I won't judge you."

Quinn stopped her drying, as she was very tempted to tell her aunt about how she was feeling but she decided against it and put the dried plate on the rack with the others. She wouldn't understand.

"Thanks," she said instead, taking another rinsed plate from her aunt and beginning to dry it.

* * *

><p>Once the dishes were done, Quinn opted out of watching the game with her aunt and uncle and walked back upstairs into her room. She headed towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She caught a glimpse her reflection in the mirror and grimaced. She really wished she had never become Quinn Fabray, she would've been better off as ugly, Lucy Fabray.<p>

That way she wouldn't have been able to hurt so many people. If she hadn't changed her appearance she never would've become the bitchy cheerleader, she never would've been able to cheat on Finn and then get pregnant by Puck. She never would've had to deal with giving away her daughter. She never would've been able to hurt Sam and cheat on him with finn.

She had destroyed so many lives, hurt so many people. She was like a tornado, sucking people in only to hurt them and leave them worse than she had found them. In short, the world would've been better off without Quinn Fabray.

Holding onto that thought, she pushed herself towards the shower. She moved the shower curtain back and sat down on the edge of the tub as she turned on the hot water faucet as far as it will go. The bathroom quickly filled with steam, the air now thick and hot, reminding her of Lima. She walked back over to the sink, ignoring her reflection as she picked up her razor.

With it in hand, she heads back to the tub, and without hesitation, lowers herself in the tub, not even bothering to take off her clothes. She sat in the water for a minute, waiting to feel the effect of the scalding water on her body but it never came. For once it seemed that she was immune to pain. _Let's see how long that lasts. _She turned the razor in her hand before taking off its protective covering and struggled for a second to pop the removable head from the handle.

She looked at the razorblade for a moment, noticing that her hand is twitching somewhat, almost as though it knows what is to come. She bit down on her lip as she pressed the blade to her skin. She had never done this before but she figured that she's heard enough stories about it to get somewhat of an idea. She drew the blade from wrist to elbow in one swift movement. Her arm began to sting which causds her to curse under her breath before she plucked up enough courage to do it again just in case she didn't do it correctly the first time (although it sure felt like she did).

She opened her eyes and glanced down at her forearm, her pale skin marked with two perfectly perpendicular lines of blood. Satisfied with the results, she took the blade in her other hand and repeated her actions to her other arm. She was only able to slice through her other arm once, since her hand was so shaky that she dropped the blade in the tub before she could start the second. She figured she had done enough so she closed her eyes again and let her arms sink under the hot water by her sides.

She faintly could hear a knock on the door, but it was so soft that she wasn't sure if what she heard was real or just a sign that her mind had gone fuzzy, so she doesn't answer (not that she had the energy to anyways). She could hear a door being opened, but it seemed so far away that she didn't really pay it any attention. She was only partially conscience of what happened next.

Suddenly there was screaming and crying, which seemed seemed to be echoing off the walls, pounding against her eardrums. Moments later, she feels strong arms lift her out of the tub and place her gently on the tile floor. Two people are hovering over her, but she's unable to make them out clearly, for they're moving at such a fast pace, but she guesses that they're her aunt and uncle. She wants to fight them, to stop them, but she hasn't an ounce of strength to do anything but lie limp.

"The Paramedics are on their way," her uncle says. She felt her aunt cup her face and tell her to stay awake. The look on her aunt's face made her want to stay awake for her but she was unable to stay conscious for another second...

* * *

><p>Riley Biers walked through the Forks Community Hospital as inconspicuously as possible. He had just been at Bella Swan's house, gathering a few personal items that contained her scent. He almost had the chance to kill her father but the little human had gotten home before he had the chance to. Before he could leave Forks and get back to Victoria, he had one more job to do. He needed a few more newborns for her. He didn't understand why they had to be from Forks, like he was, when it was so much easier to get them from somewhere else. If someone were to recognize him from the posters around town, (most of which were now in the trash thanks to him) he'd be screwed.<p>

Well, actually, _they'd_ be screwed. He was a vampire now, after all.

The only reason he was at the hospital was because Victoria had given him specific orders to kill people from here, something about it being less suspicious. Death in a hospital was as normal and likely as a fish swimming in water. Lucky for him, it was the middle of the night so there weren't any people lingering around except for a few nurses on the graveyard shift half asleep at their desks.

He walked down one of the halls and slipped into the last door. He closed the door behind him without a sound and looked at his next victim. She was young, a few years younger than himself, and pretty attractive, blond hair and all. He walked closer to the girl and inspected her. He didn't see a cast or bruises, or anything that would explain her reason as to being here. And then he saw her arms, both her forearms were neatly bandaged. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he remembered something his college roommate used to tell him. _It's always the pretty ones that are the most fucked up. _

He smirked, unable to help but voice to her, "It's always the pretty ones that die first too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If that cutting scene wasn't accurate or realistic...well, sorry, I don't know much about that stuff since I can't stand blood. <strong>

**Reviews would be awesome!**


	3. Transformation

**AN: Just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed! And to those who didn't, please do. It lets me know that people are actually reading this thing. lol...Glee season premiere tuesday! Eeek! Random i know, but i can't help it. Anyways, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

><p>The Cullens were huddled in their living room, the local news streaming on the television but with no one really paying any attention to it. They were too distraught over the news that an unknown vampire had been in Bella's home without their knowledge. Edward had taken Bella home a few hours ago and wasn't expected back home that night, for they knew he was too worried to leave her side again. Emmett and Rosalie had gone hunting a little after Edward and Bella had left. Rosalie was tired of having to protect Bella all over <em>again <em>preferred to take out her frustrations out on unsuspecting mountain lions.

Alice sat on the couch beside Jasper, focusing on getting a vision that would help them in finding who was behind all this. She was deep in thought when a vision suddenly came to her. She grasped Jasper's knee and the rest of the family noticed what was happening. Jasper looked over at her expectantly, "What do you see?"

It took a moment for Alice to respond. "Carlisle," she whispered.

Carlisle, who had been on the other side of the room with Esme, moved and sat on the other side of her, "What is it?"

Alice blinked and then looked at him, "There's a girl at the hospital, she's going to get bitten by a vampire."

"By who? Victoria?" Esme inquired as she walked over to Carlisle, her hands moving to his shoulders.

Alice shook her head, "It wasn't her. It was someone else, although I couldn't see who clearly."

"Who is the girl? Anyone you recognize?" Carlisle inquired.

Alice shook her head and frowned, "No, I've never seen her before."

Carlisle quickly stood up, decided. "We must go down to the hospital. If this girl's already been bitten, we need to get her out of there before its too late."

They all nodded in agreement. Carlisle turned to his son, "Jasper, see if you can track down Emmett and Rosalie in the woods and tell them what's transpired. We might need their assistance. " Jasper nodded and within a blink of an eye was gone.

Alice turned to Carlisle, "Should we call Edward?"

Carlisle shook his head, "He's already on edge about Bella's safety, let's not add to his stress." Alice nodded and the three of them headed outside.

* * *

><p>Riley gently sat on the edge of the girl's bed and began unwrapping the bandage on the girl's left arm. He usually went for the neck in these cases but he was feeling particularly malicious and figured he'd let the girl suffer a little while longer than going for the obvious bite. It would take a little longer for the venom to travel from her wrist to her heart and he wanted to enjoy the squirming and screaming she was bound to do.<p>

Once he finished unwrapping her arm, he put the girl's arm up to his mouth, inhaling her sweet scent for a moment before sinking his teeth into her delicate skin. He released the girl's hand and got up, anticipating the screams that were bound to erupt at any second. His body suddenly stiffened. There were other vampires in the area close by, so close that he could smell them. Probably the coven that Victoria had warned him about, the ones with mind tricks. He cursed under his breath and disappeared out the window, leaving the girl behind.

Quinn had been asleep when she felt something pinch her wrist. No, it was less like a pinch and more like…a bite. She shifted, and then her eyes flashed open, her whole body suddenly overcome with excruciating pain. It came so fast, it was like getting hit by a huge semi. Her body jerked and she couldn't help the scream that ripped through her throat.

She was on fire. It coursed through her body at such a rapid rate, she couldn't figure out where it had started. Her skin felt as though it was being seared off by some unknown heat. It traveled through her veins, burning every nerve, scorching her muscles. She was choking on her tears now. The pain was so extreme that she couldn't tell if she was still screaming or not. She began to think that maybe she had stopped, because no one was coming to her aid.

* * *

><p>Just as Carlisle pulled up to the hospital with Alice and Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper appeared from the forest. As they all entered the hospital, they were met with ear-piercing screams that echoed in all their ears. Since the screams came from down the hall and the nurse was up front with ear buds in her ears, she didn't hear it as well as the vampires did. The Cullens headed down the hallway, following the now consistent screams.<p>

They reached the end of the hall, and Carlisle opened the last doorway. They all stiffened at the sight of the girl screaming and writhing in pain. This was something they were all too familiar with and didn't enjoy revisiting. Carlisle moved to the girl's side and grabbed her wrist and looked at the bite mark as Jasper tried to calm the girl down.

"Can you get the venom out?" Rosalie asked anxiously.

Carlisle shook his head, "I'm afraid it's too late for that. It's already too far gone in her system. I do that and I'd drain her trying to get it all out."

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked over the girl's screams, wincing slightly.

"We either end her or let the venom do its job and let her become-".

Rosalie cut him off. "Kill her."

They all turned to her. Rosalie shook her head, "No, don't give me that look, you all know how I feel about this. She'll be better off dead. Just snap her neck and be done with it."

Carlisle looked to his wife and saw that her gaze was on the young girl, her eyes showing sympathy for her. She turned to look at him, having felt his eyes on her, "You're the head of this family, it's your decision. You do what you feel is best."

Quinn's hands locked into fists, her nails digging into the palm of her hand so tightly, that she broke the skin. She couldn't breathe, she tried to, but was unable to. Her throat was on fire and it seemed as though the fire was engulfing the oxygen before it reached her lungs. She had to be dying, this had to be death coming for her.

She guessed she should be happy. She had wanted to die, that was what landed her in this hospital in the first place. But not in this way. She didn't deserve this. Then again, who was she to say how she deserved to die? After everything she had done, all the people she had hurt, it seemed fitting that her life end the way her life played out. Full of pain. But God, it seemed never ending, only intensifying as she became engulfed by a fresh tide of flames that burned through her skin like acid. This time she was sure that she was screaming.

Then suddenly, she realized that there were people with her. She heard some type of noise and wondered if it was their voices. She prayed to God that these people were here to help her, to make the pain stop. Through her clouded vision, she made out a blonde man, one she was almost thought was her father.

Carlisle looked down at the girl who was suffering so much, it made his dead heart ache to see a person in so much pain. He debated the pros and cons in his head, knowing he did not have much time left.

Alice was the one to break the tense silence, "I don't think you should kill her."

"Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed, shooting a look of disbelief at her sister.

"Don't get me wrong, Rosalie, I'm not keen on making her into one of us, but…" she turned to look at the girl, "I just have this strong gut feeling that we _need_ to let her become one of us." Rosalie shook her head, disgusted at her sister's betrayal.

Jasper frowned, unsure of where his wife was coming from, "Did you have another vision?"

Alice shook her head, "No, but I'm telling you guys, I have the strongest feeling….I just know that she'll be better off as one of us."

"On the plus side, if we change her, Victoria won't stand a chance against us, not with a newborn." Emmett said with a grin.

Esme looked at her son disapprovingly. Rosalie huffed in frustration and grabbed the girl's chart off the back of the bed, "This girl, Quinn Fabray, is in here for attempted suicide! Obviously she's not happy in her life and wants to end it! The last thing we should do is make it so that she can't ever die!"

"She has a point." Jasper said quietly earning a glare from Alice.

"Just because she's in a dark place doesn't mean we can't help her out of it. I was once like her and even though I was unsure about this life, it ended up being the best thing that's ever happened to me." Esme said calmly, her gaze drifting to Carlisle.

"I agree with Esme, just because her life now isn't doing it for her now doesn't necessarily mean that she'll hate a new immortal life. I mean my life is so much better now than what it was like when I was human." Emmett said.

Carlisle took a deep, unnecessary, breath before quickly leaving the room, his mind made up. He reappeared and quickly injected something into Quinn. He could hear Rosalie curse under her breath. "What's that?" Emmett asked.

"Morphine. It will last at the most, twenty-four hours. Which is better than nothing."

He sighed, running a hand through his light hair. "I've never known of anyone turning with narcotics in their system. I don't know how this will affect her, so I didn't give her that much. There might be side effects…".

"Carlisle, please reconsider what you're doing!" Rosalie begged. She shook her head in disbelief and stared out the small window, tempted to throw the chair next to her out the window. Emmett saw this and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder but only to have her shrug it away.

* * *

><p>The Cullens managed to get Quinn out of the hospital without anyone's notice but they took every precaution necessary to ensure that no one had seen what they had done. Carlisle even had Emmett tamper with the security tapes for safe measure. Once they arrived home, Carlisle placed Quinn in his study on his lounge chair, where she was still writhing and screaming. Carlisle and Esme stayed with her, while the others stayed downstairs. They knew it would be awhile before the transformation was complete.<p>

"Well, what the hell are we going to do now? We stole her from the hospital! How are we going to explain her disappearance?" Rosalie asked, partially hysterical.

"We could say that she wandered away in the middle of the night, walked out into the street and got hit by some unknown vehicle." Alice suggested.

Rosalie scoffed. "And the body? Even if her family believes that, they're going to want to bury her body, Alice."

"Say that there was a mix-up and that the body had been cremated already." Jasper suggested.

"Have Carlisle give them some animal ashes or something, they won't know the difference." Emmett agreed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous. They're going to find about it and they're going to pin it on us and then we're screwed."

"That's not going to happen, Rose. " Emmett reassured to which Rosalie simply snorted.

"We'll figure something out" Alice said softly, even though deep down she was starting to feel the same worries that her sister did.

* * *

><p>Jacob Black had been running through the forest, doing his nightly patrol, when he suddenly stopped in the midst of the trees. He looked around, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, but he knew that didn't mean that something wasn't wrong. Something was off, the air had shifted, the earth felt different beneath his paws. He could feel it throughout his bones, in his veins. An uneasy feeling arose in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what this meant, but he didn't expect that any good could come out of it.<p> 


	4. Cullens

**AN: Just saw the new Breaking Dawn trailer. Even though I didn't care for the book, the movie looks really good. Poor Jacob though...Anyways thanks for the reviews! Here's another chap for you all to enjoy. So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

><p>When Quinn regained consciousness, she felt as though someone was slowly turning down the heat. Her body was still tingling with warmth but wasn't burning like it had been earlier. Maybe it had just been a reaction to the medication she was given. If it was, she was sure going to give those nurses some serious hell!<p>

Her eyes started to flutter open. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light and focus, but when she did, she found everything clear. Yes, she had always had perfect vision, but now, looking at her surroundings, it were as if everything had become more detailed, more precise. There were so many more colors than she ever remembered existing, she felt like all this should overwhelm her, but it didn't. Now she really was beginning to question what the hell those nurses had given her.

She wrinkled up her nose. Her vision wasn't the only thing different, her sense of smell had greatly increased. It seemed as though she could smell _everything_, from the scent of the fabric softener used on her clothes to the scent of the leather lounge chair she was lying on. Wait…lounge chair? She looked down and was indeed on a lounge chair. It then dawned on her that she wasn't in the hospital anymore. She straightened up and tried to figure out where she was. She wasn't at her aunt and uncle's home because she'd seen every room in their house, and none of them looked like this.

She held her breath as she was flooded with waves of panic. She was for certain that this wasn't her aunt and uncle's home, this room was way too chic. When she realized that she had not exhaled, she found that her lungs were not screaming for air as they should. She exhaled and found that it felt so…useless, as if it was unnecessary.

She stopped breathing and didn't feel the desire to exhale or inhale. This worried her and made her uncomfortable so she resumed breathing, ignoring that sense of uselessness. What the hell was going on? Had she been kidnapped? Had she been drugged? Was all this a hallucination? Sweet Jesus, she could be in the house of a psycho right now! Now she was really starting to panic. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…._

Quinn heard a gasp that was not her own, and her head shot up. There was a girl standing in the doorway. She was short, pale complexion, with a dark pixie haircut and piercing golden eyes. She was gorgeous. Did this…dark tinkerbell…kidnap her?

Funny, she doesn't _look_ like a psycho…

A huge smile spread across the girl's face, "You're awake!" The girl's voice was like soft music to Quinn's ears.

The girl giggled and skipped over to her. "Well, it's about time! You were taking FOREVE.," she said with an exasperated sigh, before sitting down next to her feet.

"I'm Alice," the girl said brightly. Quinn opened her mouth to say something but found it difficult to speak, almost as if she forgot how to.

"You must have a million questions," Alice looked at the expression on Quinn's face and took her hand, "I know…it's different, but it will be okay." Alice's hand was ice cold and she quickly took her hand back.

Quinn knew she should feel relief at Alice's reassuring tone, but she didn't. This girl could be a kidnapping psycho freak after all.

"Everyone's been really anxious for you to wake up. I know I have. I've already seen that we're going to be the bestest friends ever."

Quinn blinked. "Huh?"

"You'll see." Alice said with a wicked smile. The next thing Quinn knew was that a bunch of people were suddenly in the room with them.

Quinn sucked in a sharp breath. They were all so gorgeous. Just like Alice. There were six of them and they were all staring at her, mixed expressions on their beautiful faces. The young man who was in front took a step towards her, "Hello, Quinn, I'm Carlisle Cullen."

He had blond hair, pale skin that matched the others and an incredibly warm smile. He held out his hand and Quinn reluctantly shook it. "I see you've already met Alice." he said with a small smile. Quinn's gaze darted to where Alice was, now beside another young man with unruly blond hair and matching golden eyes. She then realized that they all had the same golden eyes and pale skin.

_They must be family._

"How did I get here? Why am I here?" she asked. The voice that echoed in her ears did not sound like her, she didn't remember her voice every sounding so…she didn't even know how to describe it. This was making her anxiety grow and made her all the more desperate to know what was going on. She looked at them, waiting for someone to answer her questions.

"What's the last thing you remember, Quinn?" Carlisle asked.

Quinn thought for a moment as she racked through her brain. She remembered going to her room after washing the dishes with her aunt and cutting herself in the bathroom, then ending up in the hospital where…she involuntarily flinched as she remembered the pain that had coursed through her. It seemed so long ago that it had happened, and yet it felt as though she had just gone through it. For a moment, she thought she might cry, all the emotion that brings one to cry was all there, and yet…her eyes were dry. Like she was unable to cry.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered to herself, but evidently they had heard her, for a woman with caramel brown hair walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her.

"Quinn, something happened to you while you were at the hospital," Carlisle started, "You were…bitten….by a vampire."

Her head shot up at the word 'vampire'.

Carlisle nodded and continued, "The venom had already spread by the time we got to you. We didn't want you to die, so we…let the venom turn you."

Turn her? Wait, had she heard right? No, this had to be a dream. A really freaky dream. That was the only logical solution. She looked up at these people, they had seemed so normal…obviously she had been right to assume these people were psychos.

"I think she thinks we're crazy." A guy, the biggest of them all said with a chuckle.

"Of course I think you're crazy!" she exclaimed as she got up, a lot faster than she thought possible, she might add.

"You expect me to believe that I'm a…vampire?" She laughed at the ludicrous thought.

_What have these people been smoking? Was this supposed to be a joke? _

She frowned. _Obviously not, thanks to their solemn faces, but still… This had to be a dream. _She gently pinched her arm and mentally told herself to wake up. But no matter what she did, she was still here.

"Look we know this is hard to process but it's true. You are a vampire, just like us." Carlisle said softly.

Vampire. Vampires are dead. That means that she's dead. But she's alive now, she's moving, talking, dead people don't do that. But what was she? If she was normal, she wouldn't be able to hear this much or see this much. If she was normal she wouldn't be questioning whether she really needed to breathe or not. If she was normal she should be able to feel her heart pounding against her chest like a drum. If she was normal, she would feel tears welling up in her eyes right now. But she didn't. And she couldn't. Literally couldn't.

The woman who was sitting next to her, pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly, like a mother would. Like her mother never did. Quinn was so distraught that she hugged her back, not wanting to let go.

She pulled away from the woman and looked back at the rest of them, "This isn't a joke." They looked at her sympathetically and shook their heads. How she had wished they had said 'yes'.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her eyes?" asked a deep voice with a southern accent.

Quinn realized that it had come from the man who Alice was standing next to. Now Alice was looking at her too, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Carlisle looked at them and then back at her, his eyebrows raised. He knelt down and looked at her closely, "Yes, that is unusual."

"What's unusual?" Quinn asked, instinctively putting a hand up to her face.

"Your eyes are gold." he said quietly.

She frowned, "So are all yours."

He smiled, "Well we're not newborns. But you are. Your eyes should be red."

"Newborn…like a baby?" she asked, completely confused.

He nodded, "That is what we call our kind during the first year of our new lives."

"She certainly doesn't act like a newborn," the man with the southern accent said, his arms folded across his chest.

Carlisle looked back at him, "Jasper, every newborn is different. Some have more control than others." Jasper seemed unsure of her and it showed.

Carlisle stood up, "As for her eyes, that is peculiar."

Quinn suddenly scratched her neck, which was now tingling in the weirdest way. Kind of like when you get a sore throat but…different.

She cleared her throat, "Could I get some water? I think I'm thirsty."

She could see that all of them had broken their solemn faces with a chuckle. The biggest one, the one with all the muscles was bellowing loudly, earning a nudge from the blonde he stood next to. Did she just make a joke or something?

"What did I say?" she asked, looking at them all for an answer.

"I think the newborn needs to hunt." Alice said with a giggle.

_Hunt? What did that mean? __Wait, did she mean hunt… people? _

* * *

><p>Jacob had been rudely awoken by the sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand. He grabbed the small piece of plastic and put it up to his ear.<p>

"Hello?" he grumbled against his pillow.

"Jake? It's Bella…could you come over, something's happened. There-" Before she could even finish her sentence, he was out the door, his phone left forgotten on his bed.

* * *

><p>He grimaced as he entered Bella's room. It reeked of leech. It made his nose burn and his head throb uncomfortably. After he inhaled it, he walked back downstairs and outside with Bella. Edward was there standing on the lawn, only adding to his irritation. "Whoever it was, he left his stink behind. It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here."<p>

Edward's eyes narrowed. "We don't need you to handle anything. Or _anyone_."

Jacob stepped towards him and snorted. "I could care less what you need".

Edward glared at him before taking Bella's hand. "All right, we're done here."

"No, _you're_ done here." Jacob growled, moving in front of Bella.

Bella stepped back from them both and huffed in frustration, "Stop it, both of you! I'm tired of this. From now on, I'm Switzerland, okay?"

Jacob glared at Edward and he glared right back.

Bella turned to him, "Thanks for your help, Jake. I'll see you later?"

He nodded, "Sure." He watched with a heavy heart as the leech led her towards his car before driving off with her.

* * *

><p>Alice had taken her out to hunt while the others stayed at home. She taught her how to find the animal, hunt it, and tackle it before feasting on it's blood. The very thought of doing such an animalistic thing made Quinn feel uneasy, but Alice reassured her that once she got a whiff of the blood, she would be singing a whole other tune.<p>

Alice had been right. Even though watching Alice rip apart a helpless deer grossed her out at first, the minute she inhaled the smell of it's blood, her uneasiness had disappeared and was replaced by thirst. Hunting hadn't been as difficult as she had thought it would be. It was like a whole other side of her took over, she didn't even have to think about it.

After Quinn finished hunting, her and Alice took their time getting back to the house so Alice could inform her on everyone.

"Edward can read people's minds. You haven't met him yet but you probably will today. But when you do, don't let him get to you, he can't help reading your mind." Quinn nodded.

"Now, Jasper," Quinn couldn't help but notice the way Alice said his name, the way a lover spoke of their mate, she wondered if she herself ever sounded like that when speaking of Finn or Sam. _Probably not. _

"He has the ability to control the emotions of those around him" she continued, a dreamy smile on her face. Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme don't have specific gifts, but-"

"Do you?" Quinn wondered.

Alice smiled and nodded, "I can see into the future. My visions may not always be correct since the future is always changing, you know, based on people's decisions and all. That's how we found you."

Quinn stopped and looked at her, "Really?"

She nodded, "I saw you get bitten."

Quinn frowned, "What would've happened if you hadn't?"

"Well, you would've turned for sure and probably made a mess of yourself with all the blood that lingers in hospitals."

"Do you know who turned me?" she inquired.

Alice shook her head sadly, "I didn't get a good look. But we have a hunch that who ever it was the same person whose responsible for all the killings lately. Anyways, more on that later."

As they got closer to the house, it started to sound like there was yelling taking place inside. Quinn looked at Alice to ensure she was hearing what she was hearing.

She just sighed, "I take it they told Edward or he found out on his own." Quinn looked at her unsurely.

Alice just smiled and linked arms with her, "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

As they entered the house, Quinn could hear that an unfamiliar voice was doing all the shouting. She figured it was Edward.

"Why didn't anyone think to contact me? This decision affects me as well, I'm still apart of this family." a velvety voice said.

"You were so worried about Bella, we didn't want to…" she recognized the voice as Esme's.

"Why Carlisle? Of all times to acquire a newborn, this has to be the most incontinent time. This is the last thing we need to worry about. We need to focus on Bella's safety and getting rid of Victoria, as well as finding out about who's killing those people." She and Alice walked into the living room and all eyes were suddenly on them, well on her mostly.

Edward, just like the rest of them, was utterly gorgeous, with bronze hair and a tall, lanky frame. He stood next a girl, a human she realized, with brown hair and brown eyes. She really didn't look like she belonged among them. But then again, Quinn didn't think that she herself did either. Edward moved in front of the girl, suddenly, his eyes suddenly dark.

"Are you insane, Alice? Bringing a newborn into the house while Bella's here?" he said through gritted teeth.

Quinn looked at Edward, then at Alice. Did he seriously think she was going to hurt this girl?

"Yes, that's exactly what I think." he spat. Mind reader, right.

Alice rolled her eyes at him, "Edward, she's not going to harm Bella. Chill out."

"I will admit, she does smells good" Quinn said quietly.

Edward snarled at her. She looked at him, her mouth agape, "Did you just snarl at me? Please tell me he did not just _snarl_ at me? Who the hell does that? How would you like it if I snarled at you?" She could see that the girl he was protecting, Bella, was trying not to chuckle behind his back.

She looked at Bella, "Does he ever snarl at _you_?" Emmett was now booming with laughter.

Alice grinned, "Bella, this is Quinn. Quinn meet Bella."

Bella smiled, "Hi."

"Hello Bella, I'm Quinn. I just want you to know that I have no intentions of harming you. You seem really nice. Although I do have to question your taste in boyfriends." she said, throwing a glare Edward's way.

"This household suddenly got so much more entertaining." Emmett said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!<strong>


	5. Good News for People Who Hate Bad News

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Did anyone see Glee on tuesday? Can't believe that Quinn got a tramp stamp of Ryan Secrest's face! That was hilarious. Just wanted to say that I personally think Quinn has had some great under the radar funny moments, but since they don't get noticed as much, nobody really thinks she's funny. I don't care if its pregnant Quinn, bitchy Quinn, badass Quinn, whatever I just love her. LOL. Can't wait for Tuesday! Sorry, I'm rambling... enjoy this chapter! Read. Enjoy. Review!**

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting in the living room with the Cullens and Bella, where they were trying to explain to her what was going on. "Okay so let me get this straight. Bella's in danger because Edward killed,…Victoria's mate…"<p>

"James." Alice said.

Quinn nodded, "Right, James. He wanted to kill Bella but Edward killed him, so now Victoria wants revenge and is after Bella, who we have to protect, obviously. But who's also being protected by werewolves. One of which, is Bella's best friend. But we don't like them, right?"

Alice nodded, "They really hate us but the distaste is mutual."

"And on top of all this, there is another vampire killing people around Seattle and we think it's the volchuri?"

"_Volturi_," Alice corrected, "But I don't think it's them behind this. I've been watching Aro's decisions. I would've seen him decide."

Quinn frowned, "Whose-"

"Aro is the head of the Volturi." Edward explained.

"Right." This was all so much to take in, she felt as if she were going to explode.

"She's overwhelmed." Edward said.

_Get out of my head! _

She glared at him, "Of course I am. This morning I just found out I'm a vampire. Now I found out that werewolves exist and that they're roaming around town, while killer vampires on the loose. It's is like something out of a bad movie", She looked at Bella, "And I thought _I_ caused drama." Edward glared at her.

"Well, now that we've caught the newborn up, I think its about time to take Bella home." Edward announced, standing up and taking Bella's hand.

_I have a name, you know. It's not 'newborn', she thought to him. _He just smirked. "I'll see you guys later, it was nice meeting you Quinn" Bella said as she retrieved her bag off the floor. "Bye Bella." _See, even your human girlfriend knows my name, she thought to Edward. _

* * *

><p>As soon as they left, Alice sat down next to her on the couch and looked at her expectantly, "Now that they're gone. Spill it, sister. We want to know everything about you and your human life". Quinn's eyes widened. There was no way she could just spill her life story at the drop of a hat.<p>

Esme frowned, "Alice you shouldn't be so pushy. Quinn can tell us about herself whenever she wants. Or not at all. Don't pressure her."

Alice sighed, "Fine."

Quinn sighed in relief, thank God for Esme. She swallowed hard, "I know this must seem like a stupid question to you all but…what about my family?" she asked, her aunt and uncle's picture appearing in her mind, as well as her mother, father, and sister. How was she going to explain all this to them?

Carlisle was the one who answered. "Quinn, technically you're dead. You're aunt and uncle believe you died in the hospital."

She looked at them, "So seeing them is out of the question."

Carlisle nodded sadly, I'm afraid so."

"What about-" She thought about everyone back in Lima.

"Word will spread of your death, Quinn, to your parents back in Ohio, to your friends."

"Are you telling me that I can't ever go back to Lima?" she couldn't help but notice her voice crack. The thought of never seeing her parents, Finn and the glee club, heck even Rachel Berry made her want to cry, especially after all the loose ends she'd left behind.

"You can return to Lima after a few decades, when we're sure that everyone you know has…passed on."

"But couldn't we say that there was a mix up, that I'm not really dead?" she asked.

"It's too late for that now. If we were to come out about you being alive, there would be a lot of questioning, scrutiny on our family. With everything that's going on, we can't add to it by risking exposure." If it weren't for her being dead, she'd be bawling right about now. She bit her lip, keeping everything at bay as best she could. "Okay." She was never going to see them again…any of them. She was beginning to wish that she'd said goodbye to them after all. She felt as though she was going to be sick.

"Alice why don't you show Quinn her new room?" Esme suddenly suggested.

Alice's face lit up, "I almost forgot!"

Alice grabbed her arm and led her upstairs before she could even process what was happening. It was going to be awhile before she got used to moving at vampire speed. "While we were out Esme cleared out this room for you."

She pulled her into the room at the end of the hallway. Quinn stopped, looking at it in amazement. It was completely decorated and furnished. They hadn't even been gone, what an hour? How could Esme had done this in such a short amount of time? _She's a vampire, that's how._

Her room, like the rest of the house, was open and full of light. Plum colored drapes covered the two glass doors that led outside. If she wanted to, she could escape into the woods and they probably wouldn't even notice.

"If you don't like it, we can totally redo it to fit your tastes."

Quinn shook her head, "There's no need, it's gorgeous." She looked around and frowned, "There's no bed."

Alice chuckled, "Well that's because we don't sleep. Although we can get you one if you really want one…"

She shook her head, "Since I don't sleep I guess it's pretty useless." No sleep? That meant she would have an extra eight or nine hours added to each day. Ugh, what the heck was she supposed to do with that extra time?

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were extremely boring for Quinn. Yes, she got to know her new family much better, but since she was still a newborn, she wasn't allowed to leave the house with the exception of supervised hunts. At first she was fine with it, for she didn't want to hurt anyone unintentionally. But when she realized that she had a lot more control than she thought, she begun to get annoyed. First they tell her that she can't ever see her friends and family ever again. Now, she's was practically on house arrest until she passes this newborn phase. Carlisle's words echoed inside her head. <em>"You're still a newborn, Quinn. Even though you've been very in control, you never know when the raging thirst will kick in. We can't risk you snapping." <em>Since she wasn't allowed out of the house, Carlisle gave her one of his credit cards so she could do some online shopping. But even that got boring after awhile.

Besides the fact that she had way too much time on her hands and nothing to do, she also found that she had too many thoughts, which she didn't even think possible. It seemed like they doubled, no tripled, ever since she became a vampire. Where did they all come from? They were seriously giving her a headache. If she didn't get out of here and do something, she was bound to go crazy.

So she pushed herself off her lounge chair and headed to her windows, pushing the door handles open and leaping out into the forest depths. It wasn't until she was running when she truly realized just how fast she was. It was incredible, unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Everything just zoomed past her in a blur. It was both thrilling and a little unnerving.

After running for awhile, she decided to stop, sitting herself down in a picturesque little spot by a babbling brook. She looked up at sky and could see the sun peaking out from gray clouds. She closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the feeling of the sun's rays against her cold skin. Within minutes, the sun was fully out and the clouds had all but disappeared. She smiled. It was the first time she'd seen the sun since arriving in Forks.

She opened her eyes again and looked away from the sun. Her eyes widened when she saw her hands. Her skin, it was…sparkling, as if she'd been dusted in glitter. Since when did vampires…_sparkle_? She'd seen and read a bunch of vampire stories in her time and not one of them ever mentioned sparkling in the sun like a freaking diamond! Obviously the Cullens forgot to mention one tiny little thing. Now it made sense why they were so against her seeing her family and friends. Whenever she'd step out into the sun, she'd start sparkling like a diamond. She understood why the Cullens picked Forks, of all places to live, since it was the perfect setting for vampires. But sparkling in the sunlight….really? _Just another thing to get used to, I guess. _

She kicked off her shoes and dipped her toes in the water. She brought her knees up to her chest and sighed. She had come to Forks to start a new life, and that was exactly what she got. But despite having a new family, one that actually cared about her, she still felt utterly alone. Maybe she just needed more time to adjust. But part of her started to question if she would ever find happiness.

* * *

><p>Jacob was running through the forest, doing yet <em>another<em> patrol. He was so tired of doing all these patrols, it felt as though that's all he ever did anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he watched t.v. or worked on his bike, or did anything not related to pack duties. He was ready to kill this redheaded leech already and move on already. He ran a bit faster, eager to get back home so he could get some sleep. The sun shone brightly above him, making him feel a little better since it had been days since they had any sunshine. The wind picked up, carrying an unfamiliar yet familiar scent. He skidded to a halt, his nostrils flared. The scent burned his nose. It was a leech for sure.

It wasn't a Cullen, he realized, and it wasn't the red head either. He grew eager at the prospect of getting his frustration out and tearing apart some unknown leech. He picked up his pace, running and following the scent at lightening speed. But he found that, as he got closer, the scent became less repulsive and more…appealing. Wait, what? Where the hell had that come from? He shook his head of the absurd thought and kept running. He could hear the sound of rushing water close by and saw a break in the trees. The intoxicating scent was strong here. He kept low as he pushed through the trees.

He scanned the area, his eyes finally landing on the leech. His entire body stiffened, suddenly numb, as though someone doused him in cold water. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. If he had believed in angels, he would've sworn he was looking at one. His heart pounded against his chest like a drum as realization overcame him.

_Imprint. _

He had just imprinted on a vampire. How could he of let this happened? He had to get out of here, he had to get away from her before she spotted him. But he couldn't. His feet were cemented in the ground, he couldn't move. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening! He had to do something. _Think of Bella, think of your Bella, he told himself._ But he couldn't, he couldn't even remember what she looked like, not with this beautiful creature in front of him. His body shuddered and convulsed with anger, no with rage. Because of that _thing_, he couldn't even remember what his love looked like! Without a second thought, he retreated back into the trees and started running.

* * *

><p>An odd scent filled Quinn's nose but she ignored it. Every scent smelled odd to her now. But that odd scent was accompanies with what sounded like heavy breathing, like an animal. She looked up and scanned the area, but she saw nothing. She shrugged and pushed herself off the grass and gathered up her shoes, noticing a sudden tingling she felt course through her body. She figured it was a sign that she should head back home now.<p>

He couldn't go back to La Push now. The pack could not find out about this. He had to leave, run away. They could find the redheaded leech without him and maybe if he was lucky, they would destroy _her_ too. Then he could come back and act as though nothing happened. Then he could focus on Bella again. The only one that truly mattered. He wanted nothing more than to find Bella and to keep her close, but he couldn't. Gravity no longer held him to the ground. That _thing_ did. And he'd be damned if he let her ruin his relationship with Bella. He pushed his legs harder, ignoring the fact that every step away from that leech was like a bullet to his chest.

When Quinn opened the front door, she was prepared to be yelled at or grounded for disobeying them. She took a deep breath before walking into the living room where they all were. They all stood up upon seeing her. She held up her hands defensively, "Don't worry, I didn't hurt anyone. I just went for a walk."

Alice let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god! We started thinking of places to move to." She threw her arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Your confidence is overwhelming me." she said sarcastically.

"It isn't that, Quinn. It's just…"

She smiled, "I know, I understand your concern" she turned to the others, "By the way, when were you guys going to tell me that I _sparkled_?" They all smiled. "We wanted you to find that one out yourself. It's more fun that way." Alice said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself." Emmett muttered.

"Poor Emmett flipped when he found out." Rosalie laughed, grabbing her husband's hand and squeezing it.

"What guy wouldn't? I mean, its easier for a chick, but for a dude? It's humiliating! What guy wants to sparkle like tinkerbell?" Emmett's words made Quinn think of Kurt.

Emmett looked at Jasper, "Jas, did you flip out when you found out?"

Jasper, his hands behind his back like a solider, merely drawled out, "It was unsettling to say the least."

"Speaking of things that sparkle," Alice turned to Quinn, "We have a surprise for you!"

Alice dragged her down to the garage with the other Cullens behind her. Alice abruptly stopped, causing Quinn to nearly crash into her. She looked at their cars, impressed at how sporty and expensive looking they were. It wasn't until Alice brought her attention to a covered car at the end of the garage, when she realized why they were all down here.

She looked back at Carlisle and Esme, "You guys didn't." They just smiled knowingly. She turned back around and bit her lip. They really didn't need to get her a car. She just hoped it was something plain and simple. But then again, nothing the Cullens owned was plain or simple. Especially their cars.

"Drum roll, Emmett." Alice said with a grin. Emmett's impersonation of a drum roll echoed loudly around the room.

"Ta-da!" Alice pulled off the cover to reveal an incredibly expensive looking car. It looked like something out a magazine. Thankfully it was silver, and not a bright yellow like Alice's Porsche or bright red like Rosalie's BMW. "It's a Ferrari 458 Italia…" She started to go on and on about its facts and how fast it went, but Quinn wasn't really paying attention. She was too much in a state of disbelief that they had just given her a _Ferrari_. It must've cost them a fortune!

"You guys really didn't need to…wow…this is too much." She would've settled for a bicycle.

"Nonsense. Besides you really think we would've given you something less than what we have?" Alice asked, as she sat on the hood of her yellow Porsche, which was parked next to her new car. Quinn turned back around to face Carlisle and Esme. "Thank you so much".

"It was our pleasure." Esme said with a smile, before enveloping her in a hug.

Carlisle smiled, "Enjoy."

She walked over to him and hugged him, "Thank you again, really."

Alice cleared her throat, "Don't I get any thanks? I mean I'm the one who picked it out."

She feigned hurt and Quinn walked over and hugged her tightly, "Thank you so much, Alice."

"Now that's more like it" she said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Later that evening…<p>

.

"Come on, Quinn!" Emmett's voice echoed throughout the entire house.

"No way, Emmett! I'm done!"

"One more time, this time I know I can beat you!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as Emmett followed her upstairs. "That's what you said last time, and the time before that. I am not arm wrestling you or playing thumb war with you again!"

"You're no fun," Emmett grumbled before retreating back downstairs. Quinn couldn't help but smile at her new brother's immaturity. He was like Puck in that way.

She walked into her room and grabbed one of Edward's books that he lent her and sat down on her lounge chair. She hadn't read more than two words when she heard Alice in the hallway. She sighed and closed her book shut, not surprised when she popped her head in the doorway. She was carrying two boxes, each one stacked on the other.

Alice walked over to her and set the boxes down at her feet. Quinn looked at her curiously. "I visited your aunt and uncle's home just now. I grabbed a few of your things, some personal items…I couldn't take too much though, otherwise they would've noticed." Quinn picked up one of the boxes and set it on her lap. She rummaged through it, a sigh of relief escaping her lips when she saw her cameras, her photo album, and Ipod. Her most prized posessions. "Thanks." she said sincerely.

She looked at Alice. "Did you see them? My aunt and uncle I mean." she asked, as she put the box back down on the floor.

Alice nodded. Her breath hitched, "H-How are they?"

Alice looked at her sympathetically, "Sad. At least from what I could tell." Quinn's heart sank. "They're just mourning, Quinn. It's perfectly natural."

"But, I'm not really dead. They shouldn't have to go through this." She hated thinking about them so hurt, so sad.

Alice sighed, "It's unfair, I know. But this gets easier over time, believe me. You just have to take it one day at a time." Quinn shrugged.

"You know, while I was at your aunt and uncle's, I noticed all of your photography. You take beautiful pictures. Esme would love to be able to hang some of it around the house."

Quinn smiled, "That would be nice."

Alice stood up and smiled, "I'll just leave you with your things. Tonight's movie night for Jasper and I. Want to join us?"

Quinn shook her head, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

Alice shrugged, "Your loss. I'll see you later."

Quinn closed her door behind Alice and walked back to her things. She fished her Ipod out of the box and started to listen to it. She walked over to her windows and pressed her cheek against the glass, staring out at the dark forest. Ever since she left the forest, she had acquired this tingling sensation in her body, a strange pull of some kind that centered in her chest. At first she thought that it was just another vampire thing but something told her it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If any of you are curious as to what Quinn's car looks like, the link is on my profile. <strong>

**Review please!**


	6. What Is and What Never Should Be

**AN: Again, thank you all SOO Much for the awesome reviews! I woke up this morning sick as a dog and those reviews totally made my day! =] **

**Anyways, I wrote most of this while loopy off of cold medicine. LOL. So I apologize if some parts aren't very good. So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

><p>Quinn spent most of the morning in the forest with Alice, acting as the model while she took pictures of her. She still felt the strange pains throughout her body but she figured it was just her way of adjusting to being a vampire, so she tried to ignore them as best she could. But this was hard, since the pains seemed to get more uncomfortable by the second. Thankfully she was good at hiding her pain, for she had years of practice, and Alice didn't suspect a thing.<p>

* * *

><p>When Jacob opened his eyes that morning, her face was the first thing he thought of. He stretched out his back and looked around at his surroundings. He had been running all night until he finally collapsed from physical exhaustion. He wasn't sure of where he was, but the trees were different here, so he figured that he was in Canada or maybe even Alaska. Wherever he was, he didn't care as long as he was out of Forks and away from <em>her<em>. He made a movement to get up but his legs started to quiver under his weight. He groaned and laid back down, trying his best to ignore the aching pain that was engulfing his body.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes melted into hours. His stomach growled with hunger but he couldn't bring himself to go and find food. He really wanted a cheeseburger. But he was afraid that if he moved, his body would just take him back to Forks. To _her_. And he did not want that. He would rather starve to death than let that happen.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Alice came back from the forest with a camera full of pictures. "I'm surprised that they even make film cameras any more. With everything digital these days…"<p>

Quinn frowned. "How are we going to get them developed? I don't have my equipment with me."

"There's a place in town where we could get them done. We can go today."

Quinn looked at her, eyebrow arched. "I thought I wasn't allowed to go into town? What about risking exposure?"

Alice smiled, "I talked with Carlisle and Esme, they think you can handle it."

"What about my aunt and uncle? What if we run into them?"

"They're in Seattle for the weekend. When I got your things, I overheard them talking about it." she explained.

"Finally, it's about time I got out of this house." she exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen.

She set her camera down on the counter and started rummaging through their shelves and pantries, unsure of what she was looking for exactly.

"What are you looking for?" Alice asked curiously as she plopped herself down on the counter.

"Something to eat." she muttered, picking up an unopened box of cereal…from 2004...and then putting it back.

Alice chuckled, "Good one…Have you forgotten you don't need human food anymore?"

Quinn closed the pantry and turned to face Alice. Right. "If you're thirsty we could go hunting." she suggested.

_But I'm not thirsty, I'm hungry, she thought. _What she really wanted was a cheeseburger with fries. That sounded like heaven. She knew if she told Alice this, she'd give her a strange look or laugh at her, so she decided against it. But as luck would have it, Edward came into the kitchen, immediately reading her cheeseburger hungry thoughts, and gave her the look she envisioned Alice giving her.

He chuckled, "The newborn wants a cheeseburger." he said to Alice.

Alice looked at him and then back at Quinn. _And fries, she thought, sending a glare towards Edward. _

He smiled, "And fries."

Poor Alice had a total look of confusion on her face, "What?"

Quinn shrugged, "I'm hungry for a cheeseburger with fries. Is that so odd?"

Alice gave her that obvious look. "Uh, yeah! Vampires don't want cheeseburgers with fries, they want blood."

"Well, I don't. At least not at this moment."

She looked at Edward and Alice, "So, which one of you willing to take me to go get one or am I going to get it myself?"

* * *

><p>The three of them piled into Edward's Volvo and headed toward some diner in town, but not before picking up Bella. Alice and Quinn waited in the car while Edward fetched Bella. Quinn turned to Alice, "What if something happens? What if I snap in the middle of the diner?"<p>

"I have a feeling you'll be fine. I mean, Bella's scent didn't even make you flinch. The first time Edward met Bella, he wanted to kill her." she said reassuringly.

Quinn made a face, "How romantic." Alice laughed.

Once they got to the diner, Quinn was overcome with numerous scents, all appealing in their own way. Quinn reached out for Alice's hand and squeezed it hard when the waitress came over to their table. Her scent making Quinn's throat burn.

"Easy, just take a few breaths." Alice said calmly, placing a hand on her back.

"Alice, this was a bad idea." Edward hissed.

But Quinn's thirst left as quickly as it had come when she looked over at the big cheeseburger on some trucker's plate at a nearby table. _I'm totally getting what he's having, she thought. _

She and Bella were the only ones who ordered food, while Alice and Edward stuck with water. When their food came, all three of them were looking at her like she was a freak. Well, more than a freak that she already was. "Would you all please stop looking at me like that?" she said in annoyance, just as she was about to take a bite of her food. Bella quickly averted her gaze, Edward just smirked, and Alice's face read, WTF are you doing.

Alice grimaced, "This is so disturbing…I've never seen a vampire eat a burger…and actually enjoy it."

Quinn frowned, "Alice, please let me eat."

* * *

><p>Days passed and the tingling sensation that had settled in Quinn's chest only got worse. She started to feel sick. It was like getting mono all over again, except ten times worse. It was becoming harder and harder to keep this from the Cullens, so she asked Carlisle about it, knowing he'd have all the answers. She sat on Carlisle's desk in his office while he inspected her. "Why do I feel like crap?" she grumbled.<p>

Carlisle frowned, "Tell me your symptoms again."

Where did she even start? "Well, my whole body aches, my bones hurts, I've got frequent headaches, sometimes I feel like I'm going to puke. I feel like my body's trying to pull itself apart."

She knew she wasn't making any sense, but she couldn't think of any other way to describe how she felt. "Carlisle, what's wrong with me? Is this another vampire thing? Because if it is, it sucks."

"I'm afraid it isn't. Vampires don't get sick. It's impossible for them to."

"Then why am I feeling so funky?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, completely at a loss. "I honestly haven't the slightest idea. In all my years, I've never seen anything like this."

"Great. Just great. What am I supposed to do?"

"Go hunting with Alice again, see if you feel better after you fed." he suggested. She sighed and hopped off his desk.

* * *

><p>Pain. That was all he felt anymore. Days passed and he still found himself in the forest. He snuck into town a few times and grabbed what food he could, but it was nowhere near satisfying to what a growing wolf ate. He paced around the forest in his wolf form. He was going crazy here. The wolf inside him was demanding that he go back but he wouldn't allow it. Not with that <em>thing <em>possibly still there. He couldn't. But he could only take so much of this excruciating agony, of this hell he was now in.

Before he could even process a plan of action, he started running again. Faster and faster, his feet pounded against the ground. It wasn't long before he started to recognize his surroundings. He was back in Forks. He slowed down and started walking. He was relieved that the sharp pains had diminished and were now just a numbing feeling. Now that he was back in Forks, he knew who he needed to see.

When he finally reached his destination, he phased and slipped on the clothes that were strapped to his leg. He walked into Bella's backyard, grabbed a rock off the ground and chucked it at her window. The light was on so he knew she was there. A few seconds later he saw her figure at the window. "Jake?" her voice came as she pushed the window up.

He nodded, "Back up, I'm coming up."

Her figure disappeared and he climbed up her tree before launching himself through her window. He landed on his feet with a soft thud. He looked at Bella, thankful to see that the Cullen hadn't changed her yet.

"Where have you been? Sam said you went out on patrol a few days ago and didn't come back, what happened?" she was angry with him. That meant that she still cared about him, even after all those things he'd said before.

"Bella," he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her against his chest. He swore under his breath. Christ, not even her hugs felt the same to him. "Jake…you're…crushing…me." she said through muffled gasps. He reluctantly let go of her.

Bella looked at him closely, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, "Jake, something's wrong. What is it?"

He frowned and scratched the back of his neck, "Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

"You don't look fine, in fact you look like hell," she said as she folded her arms across her chest. He snorted, "Jee, thanks."

"Jake. I'm your best friend. I know you better than anyone. I know something's wrong, is it another wolf thing?"

Jacob grimaced then sighed, "Bella, I'm fine. Really."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure my best friend was still in one piece." Best friend. He hated how easy it was for him to refer to her as just that. It sickened him. "So, have I missed anything while I was gone?" he asked, needing something to distract him of all thoughts that could possibly set him off.

"Not much, really. Um, Edward, Alice, Quinn and I went to the diner today…"

His eyes darkened, "Who's Quinn?"

She looked at him oddly and then realized that he didn't know about her, "Oh, she's a Cullen."

"_Another Cullen_?" he hissed. Jesus, how many of them were there?

He froze. The girl in the forest. His imprint. He swallowed hard, his heart now pounding against his chest, "Bells, what does she look like?". _God, please don't be her, don't be her… _

"Well, she's blonde, around my height, gold eyes, she mostly wears dresses with cardigans…Why do you want to know?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Not only was his imprint a leech, but a fucking Cullen!

"Jake, tell me what's wrong. You're trembling." Her voice broke him out of his thoughts and he realized that he was indeed trembling.

"Jacob, it's clear that you're hurting. Tell me what's wrong? How can I make this better?"

He could tell she was close to tears. God, why couldn't he imprint on her? Why couldn't he imprint on his Bella? Why of all people did it have to be a leech? He could feel his body begin to shake again. "I have to leave." He was afraid that if he didn't, he'd hurt her. He couldn't have that. "But Jake-". It was too late, he was already out the window, running back into the dark depths of the forest.

* * *

><p>Later that night….<p>

.

Carlisle shut off the t.v. just as Edward and Bella entered the room, "It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something about this."

Jasper frowned, "It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. And they're undisciplined, conspicuous."

"It's newborns." Edward muttered.

Bella frowned, "Like what Quinn is?" They all nodded.

"With the exception of Quinn, that's when we're at our most uncontrollable. Vicious. Insane with thirst."

Emmett grinned at Bella. "Something to look forward to".

"No one's trained these newborns but this isn't random. Someone's creating an army."

Emmett got up, "Well, now we're definitely going to Seattle."

"An army of vampires. They've been created to fight someone."

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Edward said with a frown.

"Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long." Carlisle said, he too standing up.

Edward looked at him, "Maybe they're behind it. In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me and Alice to join him, but he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive."

"An army could solve that for him." Jasper said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as they walked upstairs to his room. "Jacob stopped by the house earlier."<p>

Edward stopped, instantly panicked. "Did he hurt you?"

She quickly shook her head, "No. It's just he looked…terrible. Like he was sick or something." Edward frowned. She continued, "He wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but I know something's up."

"You said he looked sick?"

She nodded, "Yeah, kind of how Quinn looks. By the way is she feeling any better?"

Edward stopped at his doorway and turned to face her, "I'll be right back, I need to talk to Alice."

She frowned in confusion, "Okay?"

Edward walked into Quinn's room to find her and Alice talking about girl stuff. "Alice could I talk to you for a moment?"

_Can't you knock? Quinn thought, throwing him a glare. _

He ignored her and led Alice downstairs and into the kitchen. "What's up?" she asked.

"Have you had any visions of Quinn's future lately?" Alice thought for a minute and then shook her head, "Now that I think about it, no. I haven't had a vision of her since we found her. Why do you ask?"

"Bella was telling me about Jacob and how he seemed ill, like Quinn."

Alice frowned, "I don't get where you're going with this."

"Alice, what are the only things that cause interference with your visions?"

"The wolves," she replied.

"Exactly. Quinn and Jacob both have unusual symptoms, you can't see Quinn's future anymore…"

"Edward, what are you implying?"

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

Alice shook her head. "It's the way the wolves find their mates. Like soul mates if you will"

"So you're saying that you think Quinn is the soulmate of Jacob Black?" He nodded.

Alice grimaced, "Poor girl". She then frowned, "But why is she ill? Is she allergic to him or something?"

He shook his head, "If I know Jacob, and I do. He's probably fighting this. I read his thoughts. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to imprint on anyone but Bella. Now that it's happened, he's going to fight it. That's why they're both ill."

They both stopped. Edward looked at her, "You smell that?"

Alice nodded, "It's the dog."

Edward made a movement to leave but Alice stopped him. "No, you stay. I'll go greet the mutt."

* * *

><p>Despite doing all that he could to keep him from coming here, Jacob found himself in the Cullen's backyard. Her scent perfumed the air to the point were it was all consuming. If only she wasn't-<p>

"You know, I could introduce you to her." a voice said.

Jacob looked over his shoulder to see the smallest Cullen, Alice, standing walking up to him. He said nothing and turned back around. "I know why you're here, Jacob."

"You don't know a damn thing."

"I know that you're the reason my sister is in pain. Just like you are, mutt."

"Go away." he growled.

"You're on our territory, remember? If anyone should be leaving it's you."

He looked up at the house, "She's not just some relative, is she?" he said quietly. He turned around, "You bastards turned her, didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact we did, but only because she was dying. We had no choice."

"You could of let her die!" he growled. The very thought of being free of this entire mess if they had just let her die, enraged him.

"No, we couldn't."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief, "You do realize that you broke the treaty. I can't wait to tell the others. We've been waiting years for you parasites to fuck up. It's going to be so much fun tearing all of you to shreds."

"You aren't going to tell your pack about her."

Jacob raised his eyebrows, "Oh no?"

She nodded, "Because if your pack comes after us, that means they'll come after _her_. You wouldn't want now would you?"

He snorted, "I could care less if she lives. She doesn't mean a thing to me."

Alice smirked, "And yet here you are."

"Look mutt, you can try and fight this, but you'll cave in eventually. You being here is just proof that you're already slipping." He looked away from her.

"I can't see people in my visions when you wolves are involved, it's very annoying."

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not."

"I can't see Quinn's future anymore. I can't see her in my visions and you know why."

"Maybe you're just getting old." he muttered.

Alice rolled her eyes, "And maybe you're just being stubborn."

"Her future is intertwined with yours, whether you like it or not but she has a right to know".

He shook his head, "That's taking a step I don't want to take."

"That's not in your power to decide. This is bigger than the both of you- It'll take its course whether you like it or not. The truth will come out sooner or later."

He didn't seem phased. Now she was really getting irritated.

"Look, you think this is only affecting you but it's not. This is affecting her too. She feels just as shitty as you do. So why don't you grow a pair and do something about it because if you don't, I will."

And with that, she turned on her heel and headed back inside the house, sharply slamming the door behind her. Jacob looked back at the house. As much as he hated to admit it, Alice had a point. Even though he hated Quinn, he couldn't let anything happen to her. Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please!<strong>


	7. Every Breath You Take

**AN: Hey hey! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! You guys are too freakin cool! lol. Tuesday's Glee...wasn't it good? So much Quinn. Yay. That bombshell at the end... Crazy! Just shows that you never know what Quinn's up to. hehe. **

**Anyways, Read. Enjoy. Review. (Please)**

* * *

><p>Despite having a family who loved her and just about bought her anything she wanted, Quinn still felt alone. What she wanted was someone to talk to. Yes, she had Alice but she couldn't bring herself to open up to her about her past. She hated that even after becoming a vampire, she was still an insecure little girl who shielded her emotions from everyone. Ice Queen was the preferred term for her back at McKinley. But unlike those at McKinley, she knew that the Cullen's wouldn't judge her. And why would they?<p>

Most of them had gone through much worse in their lifetime that anything she did in her human days would seem insignificant. She wanted to tell them, for it seemed fair, seeing as how she'd learned all their life stories already but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Maybe she never would. Maybe that would be for the best. Just let those memories die with her and move on.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a strand of sunlight coming from her window. It was about time. Now that she didn't have sleep to fill her nights, she found herself bored out her mind most of the time, and more eager for morning with each passing day. She put down the book that she hadn't really reading and got up. She slipped out of her 'sleepwear' and slipped on a dress and ballet flats. She grabbed her camera off her shelf before opening her windows. She inhaled the crisp morning air before leaping outside, landing gracefully onto her feet. Now that she had proven to the Cullen's that she could handle being on her own without going psycho on anyone, she began to venture off into the forest by herself.

She walked throughout the never ending forest, snapping photos every few minutes. Thanks to the Cullen's extreme generosity, she now had her very own darkroom to develop her photos. All she had to do was promise Esme that she could hang some of her work on the walls. Thankfully, Forks had been blessed with beautiful weather this past week, so that almost every day included clear skies and sunshine. Her favorite kind of weather. She climbed on top of a fallen tree that hovered over a stream and walked along it as if it were a bridge. She jumped down and continued walking.

She was in the middle of taking a picture of a bird in a tree when she was hit with a foul odor she could only describe as wet dog. She wrinkled her nose up in disgust and looked away from the bird in the tree to see what was the cause of the stench. Her eyes widened when she saw it. Well, them. Big massive forms appeared along the trees, an echo of combined snarls breaking the silence of the forest. They were the biggest animals she'd ever seen, as tall as horses but much more muscular. They were giant, presumably mutated, wolves. _They must be the La Push wolves the Cullen's were always talking about, she thought. _

They didn't look like werewolves, or at least, not to her. When she thought of werewolves, she thought of those hideous ones from the Underworld movies or from the Wolfman. These ones looked like ordinary wolves, just ten times its normal size. She stood there, frozen in her place, unsure of what to do. The Cullen's had told her time and time again about the wolves hatred for vampires and how they were extremely dangerous. Why is it that it's always her that attracts trouble?

* * *

><p>Sam Uley waited in the forest for the rest of the pack to meet him. Jacob was still missing, and even though they had searched for him more times than he could count, Sam wasn't going to give up on him. Jacob had been going through some tough times and Sam didn't want him to deal with it on his own. He had a pack that were willing to help him. Too bad Jacob was too stubborn to let them in. Sam straightened up when he heard the pack's nearby thoughts. Within seconds they were in front of him. <em>Another search party? Really? Are you kidding me<em>? Paul thought with intense irritation.

_He's still apart of this pack, he's still our brother._ Sam declared.

Leah trotted up beside Paul, _I'm with Paul, it's obvious Jacob wants nothing to do with this pack, otherwise he never would've left. _

_He's going through a tough time. We still need to try and find him, for Billy's sake. He needs to know that at least Jacob's alright. _

Jared snorted, _It's obvious that he doesn't want to be found Sam. Besides we've been looking for him nonstop. We need to focus on more important things, like the leeches! _

The others agreed in unison.

_We aren't going to stop until we find him. Is that clear?_ Sam said using his Alpha voice.

The wind picked up and their ears perked up as an infuriating scent burned their nostrils, one word echoing in each other's heads. _Leech. _

_Well it's about time,_ Quil thought excitedly.

_Everyone get in position and follow my lead_, Sam ordered before taking off in the direction of the leech's scent.

* * *

><p>Jacob had grown accustom to living in the forest like a real wolf, seeing as how he couldn't go back to La Push. The morning sun hit his back, warming it until it was uncomfortable. He sighed and opened his eyes. Another clear day. He yawned and stretched out his back, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep and never wake up. But seeing as how he didn't have a comfy bed, he decided against it. He pushed himself off the ground and sniffed the air for any sign of food. He stopped. That familiar scent that was the reason he was here in the first place filled the air. <em>Quinn. <em>

His heart started to pound against his drum with anticipation. He hated how his body betrayed him with just a single thought of her. He stood still for a moment, debating what to do, but he found himself running towards her scent, unable to fight the pull. The closer he got, the better he felt. Yet another betrayal of his body. He would stay around her. Watch over her. He knew he didn't have a choice, but he'd had enough of the ongoing sharp pains and he didn't want her to be in any pain either. And besides, if he left her alone completely, Alice would probably come after him and rip his balls off.

As he ran, he noticed where he was and nearly skidded to a halt. He was in La Push. He looked around, her scent still incredibly strong. Which meant that _she_ was in La Push. Panic struck him like a lightening bolt and he ran faster, praying that she was okay. After running a few yards, he smelt not only Quinn…but the pack as well. _Shit. _He stayed low and stayed in the tree's shadows. She was the first thing he saw. She stood a few feet away from him, the sun's rays illuminating her marble skin. Growls that were not his own broke him out of his thoughts.

The pack was only a few feet away from her as well. The looks on their faces, the formation they were in. He knew that all too well. They were going to kill her. She was outnumbered seven to one, and even though she was strong, there was no way she'd survive. A part of him told him to let the pack do away with her, that way he would be free of his whole mess. He could get his life back, focus on Bella, if he just stepped aside. But as much as that appealed to him, he was bound to her. He couldn't just stand and watch as she was torn apart before him. Without realizing it, he had already started running toward her.

* * *

><p>Quinn heard the faint sound of a branch breaking and she turned her head to see yet another wolf emerge from the trees. This one a reddish brown. Unlike the others, it didn't hesitate in running towards her and she instinctively shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. She could hear its snarls but felt nothing. She opened her eyes to find it in front of her, standing between her and the others. Almost as though it was protecting her.<p>

_Look, it's Jake! _Seth thought as a reddish brown figure suddenly appeared in the clearing with them.

_Oh, now he shows up! _Jared growled.

_Come on, Sam, let's kill the parasite_, Paul yelled furiously as he began pawing the ground, ready to attack.

_Looks like Jake's going to beat you to it_, Leah thought as Jacob headed for the leech.

_Stupid leech won't even see him coming, this take down is going to be epic! _Embry thought.

_Wait what the hell is he doing? Are you seeing this Sam? _Paul thought in disbelief.

_It looks as though he's protecting her! Seriously? First he's in love with a leech lover, and now he's fucking protecting a leech? _Leah thought in outrage.

_Everyone calm down. _Sam ordered as he ran over to where Jacob was.

_Jacob. _Sam commanded, a warning growl accompanying his words. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was looking at Jacob, who was only a few feet away from him, and yet…he couldn't hear a single thought of his. Not one thing.

_What the hell? _Embry noticed it too. They all have.

_Why can't we hear him? _Seth wondered.

_Do you think he can hear us? _Quil thought.

Sam looked at Jacob, and he could tell that Jacob couldn't hear them either.

_What the fuck is going on Sam? _Jared thought.

Sam was at a loss, _I don't know. _

_Maybe the leech has some special ability like those Cullen's. She's probably doing this on purpose._ Leah thought.

_What if she's a Cullen? _Seth thought.

Sam shook his head, _She's not, we've seen the Cullen's before and she's not apart of their clan. She has their gold eyes, _Seth thought quietly, _maybe she's a good vampire_.

_There's no such thing as a good vampire, Seth, _Paul snarled. He looked to Sam, _Can we just kill the bitch already? _His growl is a combination of hatred and impatience.

_Cool it, Paul, _Sam warned.

_Well what are we going to do then? She's on our land, remember? Some us should just take down Jacob and the rest deal with the leech!_ Jared thought.

Seth whined. _We can't hurt Jake, he's our brother. _

_He stopped being our brother when he ran away and started protecting goddamn leeches! _Leah snapped. _Fuck it, I'll take the both of them down._

_I'm with Leah_, Paul growled.

He stepped in front of her, shielding her from the others. Sam stepped forward and he growled at him, warning him to back off. But something was wrong, he was right in front of them and yet he couldn't hear _any_ of their thoughts. _Sam, can you hear me?_ Nothing. He could see Paul and Leah pawing at the ground, their nostrils flared. It would only be a matter of time before they charged for them. Even though you aren't supposed to turn your back on your enemy, he did.

* * *

><p>The wolf protecting her turned around and nudged her with his muzzle. She frowned. He nudged at her again, a soft whine escaping his mouth. He nudged her a third time and she understood what he wanted. He wanted her to leave. She looked up at him. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second, before he looked away. She knew she should leave if she wanted to stay alive, but she couldn't. She felt a connection with this wolf and she didn't want to leave him. But he snapped at her and she jumped, biting her lip before turning her back to him and starting to run.<p>

She could hear the sound of their feet pounding against the ground, going after her. Hell had broken loose. But she didn't dare look back to see it, she just kept running, pushing her legs harder and harder until they started to burn. After running for what seemed like miles, she looked over her shoulder and stopped. They were gone. She couldn't hear them or see them anymore. She sighed heavily in relief. But that changed when she was overcome with worry. What had happened to that wolf? Regret started to seep in. She shouldn't have left him. She should've stayed with him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Quinn started running, Leah and Paul were the first ones to go after her. He derailed Paul by slamming him into the tree but that meant he still had six more wolves to protect her from. He ran after Leah, but she was fast. He just about had her when he saw Sam heading for him and Jacob nearly had time to get out of the way. He thanked God when he saw the brook up ahead, signaling the end of their territory and the start of the Cullen's. Leah skidded to a halt upon seeing this and he ran past her, leaping over the brook onto the other side. They couldn't harm her on Cullen land now. He looked back at them and saw that Leah was glaring daggers and he could almost hear the word, <em>Traitor<em>, escape her lips. He averted the other gazes, knowing what he'd see, and turned around, continuing running while the others turned back around.

Quinn paced back and forth, debating on whether or not to go back. But just as she had made her decision, she heard those thunderous paws hitting the ground. They were back. She turned around and her heart leapt out of her chest. It was just her wolf. He moved closer to her and started to walk past her. He was going to leave. "Don't go," she said softly. He turned around, his deep brown eyes staring down at her in curiosity. She couldn't help but bring her camera up to her face and snap a picture of him.

Jacob sighed in relief upon seeing that she was alright. He had done his job in protecting her, now he could leave her alone again. He walked closer to her and then past her when he heard her say, "Don't go." He stopped. He had imagined what her voice sounded like over and over, but he was prepared for what she actually sounded like. Which was like soft music to his ears. He knew he sounded corny but he didn't know of any other way to put it. He tore his gaze from her lips and looked down at her with her Long lashes and bright, curious, hazel eyes. He frowned. Hazel? He looked down at her closely. Her eyes were not that pure shade of honey like he had seen when he saw her for the first time. Instead, they were a green hue with those flecks of honey still residing. She looked almost human.

His thoughts were distracted when she slowly brought her camera up to her face, the thing making a soft clicking noise. He blinked. She lowered her camera down, revealing those eyes of hers. Fuck, she was gorgeous. He shook his head. _Get a grip on yourself. She's a leech. remember? _"Thank you for helping me out back there. I really appreciate it." she said with a smile. _Do not let her get to you_, a small voice told him. He snorted.

"I know you wolves are supposed to hate us vampires". He let out a low rumble. "But I just want you to know, that, even though your friends totally tried to kill me, I don't hate you. I know I'm supposed to but…how can you hate someone that you don't even know?"

She frowned. She remembered a time when she did exactly that, hating people she didn't know for no reason, or just because they weren't as popular or pretty as she was. She shut her eyes and tried to push out those memories. "I was a horrible person when I was human" she said quietly, "You wouldn't believe the things I did…I hurt a lot of people." When she realized what she was saying, she shook her head, "Wow. I did not mean to say any of that." She bit her lip, "I should really go."

He watched as she started walking away from him, and as though she had him on an invisible leash, he followed her. She looked at him, and he noticed a smile creep onto her face, "Seeing that I get home safely? What a gentleman." He snorted. They walked in silence, the two of them so close that his fur sometimes tickled her arm as they walked. She couldn't believe that she was walking around with a _werewolf_ as though he were an ordinary dog. This was so bizarre and yet it felt so right at the same time. Jacob, on the other hand, was trying to figure out how the pack and him couldn't read each other's thoughts. He looked over at Quinn. Maybe it was because of her. Maybe it was an imprint thing.

* * *

><p>Once the Cullen house came into view, he stopped at the break in the trees. The last thing he needed was any of the Cullen's to see him or smell him. "Well wolf, this is were we say goodbye" she said quietly. He detected the hint of sadness in her voice. She started walking towards the house but she stopped and looked back at him, "Maybe one day we can talk while you're in your human form." He sighed. <em>Maybe, he thought. <em>And without a second glance he disappeared back into the forest.

As soon as she walked inside, she was greeted by Alice, who had her nose scrunched up in disgust. "Quinn, you smell terrible."

Her face dropped, "What?"

Alice nodded, then her eyes suddenly widened, "Woah!"

Quinn frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that! You're eyes! Have you seen them?" Quinn ran to a mirror and looked at herself. She froze. Her eyes were hazel. Like they'd been when she was human. That wasn't normal.

"Quinn, why do you smell like wet dog?"

Quinn looked away from her reflection and innocently shrugged.

Alice stared at her. "Well, I might of ran into a couple werewolves…"

"What?"

"Yeah, they tried to kill me, but this one with reddish brown fur protected me…"

"You were on the reservation?" Alice shrieked. _But at least the dog did something right, Alice thought. _

Quinn nodded, "I'm sorry, okay? It's not like there are any signs in the forest saying, 'You are now in La Push territory', or 'you are now leaving Cullen territory."

"You could've been torn to pieces!"

"But I wasn't, I'm fine!"

Alice shook her head in disbelief, "It's like you have a death wish!"

Quinn glared at her, "I do not."

Alice sighed and grabbed her arm, leading her upstairs, "What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"You need to tell Carlisle about your encounter about the wolves, and the fact that you've got freaky eye things going on." Quinn groaned. Of course she couldn't just be a vampire, no, she had to be the freaky cheeseburger eating, eye color changing, completely in control vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews = Awesomeness.<strong>


	8. Set Fire to the Rain

**AN: Again thanks for the awesome reviews! Love you guys! And to answer some of your questions, I don't know what Quinn's special ability is going to be. i haven't decided yet. As for the eye color changing thing, i'll probably explain that in the next chap. I was going to add more to this chapter, but I'm way too tired to keep writing. I blame the SAT's I had to take this morning. lol. Anyways, sorry if it kind of cuts off at the end. I'll probably post the rest tomorrow. Read. Enjoy. Review!**

* * *

><p>Jacob needed to go back home. Not because he wanted to, but after living in the forest for so long, he was in serious need of clean clothes. He walked back to La Push in his human form. When he saw his house in sight, he walked over to his window, where he pushed it up and hopped inside. He couldn't hear any noise from the living room so he suspected that his father wasn't home. He was relieved because the last thing he wanted was his father to witness him leaving again. He grabbed some clothes and tossed them in his old backpack. His body stiffened when he smelt a familiar scent. Sam. He grabbed his bag and walked outside and sure enough, Sam was standing outside, waiting for him.<p>

"Just came to get some clothes. I'm not staying." he muttered as he walked past Sam. Sam's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He shrugged his hand away.

"Want to tell me what the fuck is going on with you?" he asked, as he looked him up and down. Jacob slung his bag over his shoulder, "Nothing."

"You leave the pack without so much as a goodbye and then you pull that stunt in the woods the other day, that is not 'nothing'."

Jacob shrugged and continued walking, but Sam grabbed his arm again. "Don't touch me."

"Tell me what's going on with you."

Jacob was really getting annoyed now, "I said nothing."

"Jacob, you're still apart of this pack-" Jacob knew that if Sam ever found out about him imprinting on a leech, he would be eating those words.

"Look, I never wanted this, I never wanted to be apart of this pack. You guys don't need me. You have more than enough wolves to deal with the leeches."

"Jacob, you belong with the pack. We're family. Whatever it is that's going on, we can help you through it. Together."

"Dammit Sam, leave me the fuck alone!" he roared. His body was trembling now. Nobody could help him through this. And he was stupid to think that he could. He was in this mess for eternity. And it was all _her_ fault. She was the reason he had to push them all away, the ones who were there for him when he needed them most. He shook his head and turned away from Sam before walking back into the woods. He needed to cool down.

* * *

><p>Jacob knocked on Bella's door. It opened and a smile crept onto his face upon seeing her. She smiled, "Hey, Jake, what are you doing here?"<p>

He shrugged, "Just needed to see you is all. Can I come in?"

She nodded and stepped aside. "Charlie at work?" he asked, noticing the silence of her house. "Yeah, he'll be back later though. How are you Jake?"

He plopped down onto her couch and shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

"You sure? You've been acting weird lately." she replied as she sat down across from him.

He sighed. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing really, I just had a fight with Sam and really took a lot out of me". "What were you fighting about?"

"A subject that I really don't want to talk about."

There was no way in hell he was going to tell her about Quinn.

Bella bit her lip. _Now's the time to tell him that you know, she thought to herself. _"Jake, I know about you imprinting on Quinn." she said quietly.

His face fell, "What?"

She nodded, "And I just wanted to say that I'm so happy for you. I've been waiting for the day for you to find someone."

He stared at her, his mouth agape, disbelief written all over his face. "Bells, you seriously can't be happy about this? How did you find out?"

She didn't even have to answer. Alice. And if not her than Edward. Damn them.

She frowned, "Wait, isn't this a good thing? Didn't you want to imprint?"

"Yes, but on you! It should've been you, Bella."

He pushed himself off the couch, "Bella, I love you. Yes, I imprinted but I'm fighting it. For you. I'm not going to let that come between us."

Even though he felt himself losing the fight back when he saved Quinn, his feelings for Bella were still there. And now they were back in control.

Bella stood up as well, shaking her head, "Jake, I don't want you to fight it! You shouldn't even be fighting it in the first place! It's harmful to both you and Quinn. No wonder she was getting sick."

"Bells, I love you, we're supposed to be together. My imprinting won't change that."

"Jake, I love Edward. I don't love you in that way."

"You really need to stop lying to yourself. I know you have feelings for me."

"No, _you_ need to stop lying to yourself! And besides even if I did have those feelings for you, which I don't, I wouldn't let you fight your destiny. You imprinted on Quinn for a reason. You two are meant to be together."

"No, we're not. You and I are". He took her hand but she pushed him away, "Jake, no. I didn't want to tell you like this but Edward and I…we're getting married. I'm going to become one of them."

His eyes darkened, "Bella, you're not becoming one of them."

She nodded, "Yeah, Jake, I am."

He shook his head, "No…you can't! I won't let you."

Bella arched her eyebrow, "It's my choice, Jake. It's not like you can stop me."

Jacob pulled at the hairs on the back of his neck, "Dammit Bella, why? How can you just throw everything, _your_ _life_ away for _him_?"

"Because I love him, Jake. I want to be with him forever. And the only way that's going to happen is if he changes me."

"Bella I can make you happy, remember? When he left remember that time together? We can spend our lives together, like normal people. You wouldn't have to change for me."

"Jake we can argue about this all day, but my mind's made up and nothing you say is going to change that."

He stormed out of the house after that. He didn't want to risk phasing, which he knew he was seconds from doing. He ran into the forest, rage, hatred, coursing through his body. All of this led back to _them_. Those damn leeches.

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes he was in front of the Cullen household. He stepped onto their front porch and slammed his fist against their door. The door opened a second later to reveal Alice, "Jacob."<p>

"Leech."

She arched her eyebrow at him, "What's got your tail in a knot?"

He folded his arms across his chest, "I want to talk to her."

Alice eyed him suspiciously, "Why?"

"That's really none of your business."

"She's my sister, that makes it my business."

"I thought Edward was the nosy one". That's when _her_ scent hit him. And then he heard her voice from inside, "Alice, who's at the door?" The next thing he knew was that Quinn was standing right in front of him.

* * *

><p>Quinn hadn't see the wolf since that day in the clearing and she was beginning to wonder if she ever would. She hoped so. She missed him terribly for some reason. It was clear that she was obsessing. The problem was that she couldn't stop for the life of her. She walked downstairs to watch some television when she heard Alice at the door, talking to someone she didn't recognize. She walked up behind Alice, "Alice, who's at the door?"<p>

Alice turned around, enabling her to see who she was talking about. She stopped. Those eyes. She recognized those eyes. Her eyes widened. Her wolf. Her wolf was standing right in front of her, only he wasn't a wolf, but a man. A gorgeous one at that. She could feel herself go weak at the knees and she clutched the side of the door for support. He looked to Alice, "Do you mind?"

His voice was deep and husky. She looked at Alice, who seemed wary of leaving her alone with this guy. She reluctantly turned on her heel and went back inside the house. Quinn frowned at her and looked up at her wolf. "I believe we've met before." she said with a smile, "But we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Quinn."

She held out her hand but he simply looked at it. She frowned and retracted her hand.

"I didn't come here to make small talk." he said.

She swallowed hard, his voice giving her chills.

"I need you to do something for me." he started.

She looked at him oddly, "Okay?"

"I need you to tell me to that you want me gone. Tell me that you never want to see my face again. Actually, tell me to go jump off a fuckin' cliff. Tell me to go kill myself."

Then he'd have to do as she asked. Quinn looked up at him. She didn't understand why he was saying all these things.

"Why are you-?"

"Just do it, please"

She frowned and shook her head, "No! What the hell is wrong with you? Who asks someone to do that? It's sick, disgusting. If you want to kill yourself enlist in someone's help."

"It has to be you." he said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. She was seriously confused.

He scoffed, "You mean they didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" _They tell Bella, but not her. Of course. _

"It doesn't matter. Just…stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you. At all."

Quinn stared up at him in shock, surprisingly hurt at his harsh words.

"What the hell is a matter with you?"

Quinn whipped around to see Alice behind her, eyes full of rage. Alice moved past Quinn and shoved Jacob.

He staggered back, his eyes dark with anger.

"You have got some nerve mutt! How dare you say that to her! Just when you take a step forward, you take another ten steps back! It's not her fault this happened!"

"I know it's not her fault! It's your fucking family's! You're the reason for all this! Because of you leeches, I'm a monster, because of you, I've imprinted on her and now your family wants to suck the life out of the girl I love!"

"Cry me a flippin river!"

"Alice!" Quinn had never seen Alice like this. She was usually the level-headed one.

"You need to back off, I won't hesitate in ripping you to shreds." Jacob threatened.

Alice laughed, "I'd like to see you try, mutt."

That was the last straw.

Quinn watched with wide eyes as Jacob burst out of his skin, his clothes falling around him. A wolf standing in his place. Her wolf.

"What the hell is going on?"

Quinn turned around to see Rosalie.

She walked back inside and called the rest of the family.

Quinn looked back at Jacob who looked as though he was about to attack Alice at any second. Quinn stepped in front of Alice. Jacob stepped back at this, his teeth still bared.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Alice exclaimed_. I have no idea, she thought to herself._ Within the blink of an eye, Edward and Jasper were in front of them, crouched down, snarls escaping through their teeth.

"Jacob, we outnumber you. You need to leave." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Jacob, we don't want to harm you." Carlisle said calmly.

"Speak for yourself." Alice muttered, causing Esme to give her a disapproving look .

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Emmett spat, through a low growl.

"He's not thinking straight. Imprinting, the isolation from the pack, Bella's news, it's too much for him to handle. He's not thinking rationally." Edward explained, having read his mind.

_Get out of my head, leech, Jacob thought. _

"Since when are mutts ever rational?" Rosalie hissed.

Quinn frowned. _He's hurting, couldn't they see that? _She pushed past Jasper and Edward and moved in front of Jacob, who was still growling at them. Both Edward and Jasper reached to pull her back, but she dodged them.

"He won't hurt me." she said to them.

"Quinn, he's not stable." Edward hissed.

"You can read his mind. Will he hurt me?" Quinn whipped her head around to look up at Jacob. She could see it in his eyes. Hidden deep down. He wasn't going to hurt her or any of them. He sighed and backed away from her before running back into the forest. The others regained their composure.

"Now I'm really not in the mood to party." Emmett muttered, referring to the graduation party that was to be held at their house that night.

Once they all got back inside, Quinn looked at her family for answers. "Okay, spill. Someone needs to explain to me what the heck just happened. And don't act like you guys doing know what's going on, because I know you do."

"You're not gonna like it." Emmett muttered.

"I don't care. Whatever it is, I have a right to know, seeing as how it involves me!" she exclaimed.

Edward was the one who spoke up, "Jacob imprinted on you."

She looked at him, "He what-?"

"Imprinted on you," he said again, "It's basically when a werewolf finds its soulmate."

"S-Soulmate…are you shitting me?"

"Quinn language!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry, but you expect me to…" Ugh, she couldn't even form complete sentences, her brain was completely boggled. Soulmate? With Jacob, the werewolf who HATED her? She felt sick. She couldn't even handle a boyfriend, how the heck was she supposed to deal with having a soulmate, but not only that, one who despised her?

Without saying another word, she ran up to her room, slamming her door shut behind her. _No, no, no! _Why did this have to happen to her? She was still dealing with being a vampire, now she had to add a soulmate to it? She slumped down to her floor, her legs giving out on her. She looked up at the ceiling, wishing that she could cry. Why wasn't turning her into a vampire enough? She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead against her knees. Obviously she wasn't meant to be happy, first as a human, now as a vampire.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

.

Rosalie was currently doing Quinn's hair in her room, when Alice burst through the door, an unenthusiastic Bella behind her. "Hi, Bella." Quinn greeted upon seeing her in the mirror reflection.

She wore a light blue dress shirt and jeans with her usual converse.

"Hey Quinn, wow, I now feel completely underdressed." she muttered, as she took in all their outfits.

"You'll be fine." Alice reassured.

"Do I really have to go to this party? I mean I'm not really in the party mood." Quinn muttered.

"And what do you plan on doing all night?" Alice asked, her hands moving to her hips.

_Listening to music, probably go down to the darkroom and develop my pictures, she thought. _

"It will be fun, I promise."

Bella snorted, "That's what you said about the last one."

"And look what happened," Rosalie muttered.

Quinn frowned, "What happened?"

"It's a long, depressing story," Rosalie muttered.

Bella grimaced. "Sounds like my life." Quinn said quietly.

"You know, you still haven't told us about your human life." Rosalie brought up.

Alice glared at her, "Rosalie…"

"What? I'm curious, besides she's heard all our stories. I'd like to know what led her to try and kill herself."

"Rosalie!"

Quinn swallowed hard, "No, she's right. It's only fair that I tell my story". She was already in a bad mood as it was, might as well add to it.

"So, what were you like when you were human." Rosalie asked as she ran a brush through Quinn's hair.

"Vain, selfish, mean, basically a total bitch."

Alice smirked, "Sounds a lot like someone in this room."

Rosalie glared at her, "Hey, when you're beautiful like we are, it comes natural."

Quinn shook her head, "I didn't always look like this. I used to be fat, I had an ugly nose, terrible acne, out of control hair…"

"Well, now look at you, you're gorgeous. We all have our ugly duckling phase."

"The only reason I look this way is due to a nose job, dieting, a lot of exercise, and a bottle of hair dye."

Rosalie smirked, "So you were _that_ girl."

Quinn frowned. "Rosalie, leave Quinn alone!" Alice snapped.

"Quinn isn't even my first name. It's my middle name."

Bella looked at her, "Then what's your name?"

"Lucy," she replied.

Alice smiled, her head cocked to the side. "You do look like a Lucy."

"I stopped going by Lucy when I entered high school, by then I was a completely different person, both inside and out."

"Let me guess you were a cheerleader." Rosalie guessed.

"I know, I'm such a cliché." Quinn said quietly, "It gets worse."

Rosalie put the brush down, "Do tell."

"Rose, you're taken way too much enjoyment out of this." Alice said with a frown.

"Last year, I cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend, and got pregnant. Lied to my boyfriend, who eventually found out. My parents kicked me out of the house. I gave the baby away to a teacher. As of recently, I cheated on a guy who was nothing but good to me with my ex. I tend to sabotage my happiness." she said glumly.

Before she could continue, Esme walked into her room. "Girls, the guests are arriving." Quinn and Bella both made a face.

"Let's get this over with." she said under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please!<strong>


	9. Coming to Terms

**AN: Again, thanks for the great reviews! You all are awesome. And to answer another question: Yes, we will be hearing from the McKinley gang. That's all I'm saying about that. hehe Read. Enjoy. Review!**

* * *

><p>Quinn walked around the Cullen household, which now resembled a chic nightclub thanks to Alice, uncomfortably. She wanted nothing more than to run back into her room and hide. If there was anything she hated more than parties, it was not knowing anyone at them. The house was filled with Bella, Alice, and Edward's classmates from school. Alice kept telling her to mingle, but Quinn Fabray was not a good mingler, especially with strangers. So Alice gave her the job of photographer, which at least gave her something to do.<p>

She spotted Bella talking to some friends, who looked about as uncomfortable as she felt. She walked over to them, "Hey, Bella. Want me to take a picture of you and your friends."

"I take the pictures, I'm not in them." Angela started.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Quinn, this is Jessica and Angela. Guys this is Quinn Cullen."

Jessica raised her eyebrows, "Another Cullen? Dr. and Mrs. Cullen sure like to adopt."

"Yeah, the adoption papers were just completed not too long ago."

"Where are you from?"

"Ohio." she replied with a smile.

"Are there hot guys there?" Jessica inquired, prompting Angela to shake her head in disbelief, "Is that all you think about?".

Jessica looked at her, "Yes."

Angela smiled and looked back at Quinn, "So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen. I'll be a senior in September."

"Yeah, she'll be going to Forks." Bella said.

"Good luck with that. Good thing you only have one more year. I'm just glad we're done with high school. It was seriously suffocating me." Jessica said in exasperation.

Angela nodded, "Pray to God that you don't get Mr. Jefferson for government…so boring."

"Ooh, Ang, I love this song! Let's dance." Jessica said suddenly as a popular song blasted through Emmett's sound system. She quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her away while saying, "Bye Bella!"

One they were out of sight, Quinn looked at Bella, "They really don't seem like the type of people you'd hang out with." She expected Bella to hang out with other girls who were just as uncoordinated, tomboyish, and awkward as she was.

Bella shrugged, "They're cool. A lot more girly than I am, but cool."

"I guess I really shouldn't judge seeing as how you enjoy the company of vampires." she said with a smile.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Quinn turned around to see Edward behind her. She stepped aside and watched as he wrapped his arms around Bella. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." she said, before snapping a picture of them and walking away.

She walked past all the people and onto the unoccupied terrace. She closed the door behind her and sighed. She looked up at the night sky, amazed at how many stars you could see here. Back in Lima, you couldn't see half of them. She raised her camera up to her face and snapped a picture of the full moon that gleamed brightly in the sky. For some reason she thought of Jacob. She shook her head of the thought. _You seriously need to get him out of your head! He wants nothing to do with you, remember? _

* * *

><p>Jacob stared up at the sky and sighed. She was hurting. He could feel her hurt as if it was his own. But then again, maybe it was. Maybe he was feeling a combination of the two. All he knew was that he felt as though he was suffocating. He tried to ignore it as he continued to walk though the forest in his human form. But with every step he took, he felt worse and worse. He finally stopped.<p>

Music. He could hear music in the distance. He turned his head. It was coming from the direction of the Cullen house. He frowned. Since when did they party? He bit his lip, debating on whether or not he should go and apologize to her. He took a deep breath, knowing he'd probably regret his decision, before walking toward the home of the vampires he'd just went head to head with only a few hours ago.

As he got closer, he saw that the Cullens were indeed throwing a party. Their house was full of people and there were a ton of cars in the driveway. Come to think about it, it must've been the graduation party he vaguely remembered Bella telling him about. Instead of entering through the front door, he figured he'd use the back door. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene.

All he wanted to do was go in, apologize, and leave, before any of the Cullens had the chance to throw him out on his ass. He walked around the house, now able to feel her. Smell her. She was close. When he reached the backyard, he looked up and spotted her up on the balcony. He sucked in a sharp breath. She wore a simple white spaghetti strapped dress, and had her hair down, with a matching white flower braided into her hair. Damn she was beautiful.

She must've smelled him for her gaze found his. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He hesitantly walked over to her. Just as he did when he was at Bella's, he climbed up the tree and leapt onto the balcony. He landed right next to her causing her to step back. She set her camera down on the table and folded her arms across her chest.

He cleared his throat, "Hey."

"Hi." he could tell she wasn't pleased to see him. And with good reason.

"Look, I-"

She held up her hand to stop him, "Hold that thought."

He frowned and watched as she disappeared inside for a second. He hoped she wasn't bringing reinforcements, he really wanted to apologize to her _without_ an audience. She came right back, kicking the glass door close behind her, holding an empty crate.

He watched in curiosity as she set it down firmly in front of him, "What are you doing?"

She didn't reply, but merely stepped onto it, giving her a little more height. The next thing he knew…she punched him in the side of the face.

"Fuck!" He staggered back, clutching his cheek. Stupid leech! He came here to apologize and this is what she does? He glared back to her to see a satisfied look on her face before hopping off the crate and putting it aside.

She looked up at him, "I needed that so I could properly punch you in the face."

What he hated most, besides the fact that she had punched him, was that he actually thought she was incredibly cute at this moment. Damn imprinting.

"Are you insane?" he hissed, his hand still covering his cheek, which stung like a mofo.

"Hey, I'm just getting back at you for being such a douchebag to me earlier."

He let go of his cheek, wincing at the pain. "I came here to apologize, you know."

Quinn scoffed, "What did Bella force you to or something? Or was it Alice?"

He rolled his eyes, "Believe it or not, I decided to come on my own."

"Put on your big boy pants have we?"

He glared at her. She glared right back.

He sighed, "Look I'm sorry about earlier. I had no right to say those things to you."

"Damn straight."

"It's just…this isn't easy to swallow. I _really_ didn't want this to happen."

"And you think I do? I can barely handle a human boyfriend, let alone a crazy werewolf soulmate!"

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "So I take it you know now."

She nodded, "Edward finally told me."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You know what really hurts?"

He frowned, "What?"

"My cheek." He looked at her. She put her fingers to her cheek and winced. "God dammit, I can't even punch you in the face without feeling the repercussions." Stupid imprinting.

"You got some right hook on you. I'm guessing you've had practice." he said, as he moved his jaw from side to side.

She shook her head, "I've never punched someone like that before." The only time she ever got close to doing that was when she got her spot back as head Cheerio and Santana decided to go all Lima Heights on her. They fell into silence for a little bit.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him, "With what, being a vampire or being the soulmate of a werewolf?"

He rested his hands on the railing, "Both."

She shook her head and sighed, "Yes, the Cullens are more than wonderful but that doesn't mean I want to be this way forever. I don't want to _live _forever…It's just not how it works. We're born, we live, we die. End of story. Believe me, I don't want to be a vampire anymore than you want to be bound to one."

She rested her elbows on the railing, "Earlier you were talking about how we did this to you. How we made you become a werewolf. You know, you are not the only victim here. The problem with you is that you think we wanted this life, that we wanted to become…monsters. That we enjoy it."

"Well we don't. Especially the others. They've had it worse. They had to deal with not being able to grow old with the people that were closest to them, not being able to start families of their own, being frozen like this. We are just like you. You didn't have a choice in becoming a wolf, well none of us had a choice either. We are not the bad guys, no matter how hard you guys try to make us out to be."

He sighed heavily. "Well, maybe you guys aren't, but there are plenty of other leeches out there who enjoy their new life, who kill for sport, who harm innocent people."

"Then why do you hate us so much? We're not like those vampires. I don't understand it."

"We were taught to hate vampires, Quinn. Generation after generation of Quileutes were taught that you vampires were a menace and had to be taken care of. After meeting you Cullens, we see that this whole thing isn't as easy as black and white anymore, but that hatred that's been harbored for years doesn't just go away overnight."

"I guess I can understand we're you're coming from…Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded. "So you don't need the full moon to turn into a wolf?"

He smiled and shook his head, "Silver doesn't affect us either. Most of the Hollywood legends don't apply."

"So, you can just go poof anytime you want?"

He looked at her, "Poof? Really? It's called _phasing_"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, sorry that I'm not up to date on werewolf terminology."

He looked at her. She frowned, "What?"

"Your eyes, they're hazel again. Is that a normal vamp thing?"

She shrugged, "Carlisle thinks it has something to do with the imprinting. Whenever I'm around you they revert to my human color. But when I'm not with you, they go back to gold."

He frowned, "Weird."

She nodded her head in agreement, "Apparently imprinting has made me a freaky vampire of sorts."

You mean, other stuff is happening besides your eye thing?"

"You make is sound as though I have pink eye! Anyways, yeah. I enjoy human food still. Because of me, Esme now has a reason to go to the market." she said with a chuckle.

"You know when I was with you back in the clearing. I couldn't hear my pack."

She looked at him oddly.

"When we're in our wolf forms, we can all hear each other's thoughts. But when I was with you, I couldn't anymore. It was like you blocked it." he explained.

"Oh…sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't be. It's been the first time in months since I've had only me inside my head."

"Oh…then you're welcome."

He chuckled, then turned serious. "Look, Quinn, I know we're kind of getting along now, but…I don't know when…if….I'll ever be okay with this whole imprinting thing. If you haven't already noticed, I have some issues that I need to deal with. In short, I'm pretty fucked up."

"That makes two of us. But even though we don't want this, we're stuck in this mess. We can't just ignore it. We're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it."

He nodded, "It's not going to be easy."

"Is any relationship ever easy?"

He nodded, "Guess not. So where does that leave us? Friends?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, "I don't think we've reached friends territory. We're more like…acquaintances. We've got to take our time with this, we have to learn to crawl before we can run."

He chuckled at her wording before nodding in agreement, "Okay."

She bit her lip and looked back inside, "Do you want to come inside?"

He hesitated, "Seeing as how your family hates me and Bella's in there…I don't think I'd want to ruin the fun."

She shook her head, "You won't. Come on, the food's delicious. You know you're hungry."

He put a hand on his growling stomach, "You heard that?"

She shook her head, "No, I felt it." She said putting a hand over her own growling stomach. He looked at her oddly.

"Alice thinks it's another imprinting thing. Weird I know." she explained, taking his hand and leading him inside.

"Woah." Jacob said upon seeing the inside, with all the purple lights everywhere. "All Alice," she muttered, as she led him over to where the food was. Quinn handed him a plate.

"Wow…this does look good." he said, his mouth watering at the sight of all the food.

Quinn nudged him, "Close your mouth, you're starting to drool on the food. It's not sanitary."

"Quinn!"

They both turned around to see Alice walking towards them. Her nose wrinkled up in disgust, "I thought I smelt dog. What are you doing here?" she asked, her attention on Jacob now.

"I said he could come inside" Quinn replied for him.

Alice looked at her, "Am I missing something?"

"We got the chance to talk and…"

"You mean you guys are…." Jacob could see the hope rise in the vampire's eyes. She almost looked like a cartoon. "Hold up, pixie. We're not together."

She frowned.

"We're acquaintances," Quinn said.

Alice looked at her oddly.

Quinn sighed, "I'll explain to you after the party."

"You better. In full detail."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yes, _mom._"

"Jacob?"

Jacob stopped piling food on his plate when he heard his name. He looked up to see Bella walking over to them. "Hey, Bells."

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd come after everything that happened."

He shrugged, "Quinn said there would be food so I was like what the hell."

Bella looked at him, with confusion on her face.

Alice touched her arm, "Don't worry, Bella. I'm completely confused too."

Alice suddenly stopped. Quinn frowned, "Alice?"

Jacob looked at her strangely, "What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's having a vision." Bella said quietly.

"Alice what'd you see?" Quinn asked when she finally came out of it.

"The decision's been made" she said quietly.

Jacob frowned, "Huh?"

Bella's breath hitched, "You're not going to Seattle."

Alice shook her head, "No. They're coming here."

Jacob looked at her, "What? Who's-".

Quinn grabbed his arm, "I'll explain later." She said as she followed Alice to round up the others.

The Cullens, and Jacob, huddled in Carlisle's office. "They'll be here in few days." Alice announced.

Carlisle frowned, "This could turn into a bloodbath."

Edward looked at Alice, "Who's behind it?" She shrugged, "I didn't see anyone I recognized. Maybe one."

Edward nodded, "I know his face. He's a local. Riley Biers. He didn't start this."

Alice nodded, "Whoever did is staying out of the action."

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Carlisle concluded.

Jasper stood up, "Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

Jacob looked at them, "Hold up. What damn army?"

"Newborns. Our kind/" Carlisle explained.

Quinn frowned, "But what are they after?"

"They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse." Alice said.

Jacob's jaw clenched, "They're after Bella. What the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight." Carlisle replied. "With lives lost"

"I'm in" Jacob said. Bella stood up, "No. You'll get yourself killed. No way."

Jacob looked at her, "I wasn't asking for permission."

Bella frowned and turned to Edward, "Edward?"

He looked at her apologetically, "It means more protection for you."

"What about the rest of the wolves?" Emmett asked. Carlisle looked at Jacob, "Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?".

Jacob frowned, "I'm not exactly on the best terms with the pack…but seeing as how it means that they'll get to kill _some_ vampires. I don't see how they'd refuse."

"Jasper?"

"They'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge."

Carlisle nodded, "We need to coordinate."

Bella shook her head, "Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt."

"We'll all need some training." Carlisle finished.

He looked to Jacob, "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

Jacob nodded, "Just name the time and place."

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Jacob looked down at her, "Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along. Remember?"

"What about Quinn?" Alice asked.

Jacob took his eyes off Bella, "What about her?"

"What's going to happen when your pack sees that we've added another member to the family? They're not gonna help us, instead they'll go after us for breaking the treaty." Alice said worriedly.

"We'll saw she's a visiting friend, whose come to stay with us. They won't know that we turned her."

"What about him?" Rosalie said, sending a glare Jacob's way, "Can't the pack read his thought's. They'll find out the truth."

Jacob shook his head, "No they won't. Whenever I'm with Quinn, she blocks the connection. They can't hear my thoughts and I can't hear theirs."

"Good. Now that everything's set, we can go back to partying!" Emmett said, his voice booming off the walls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!<strong>


	10. When The Stars Go Blue

**AN: Anyways thanks again to all of you who review! you guys are so awesome! Here's another chapter. Hopefully I can get another two finished by the end of the weekend. Which leads me to ask, if there are any certain things you'd like to see in this story. I know you guys want to see the glee gang, which i've already started to outline, but if you would like to see more of something just let me know. I'd appreciate the input! Anways, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

><p>"That was the longest party of my life," Quinn muttered as she and Jacob walked back into the forest. It had to be at least after midnight now and the party finally wrapped up when Carlisle and Esme felt it was getting late.<p>

Jacob nodded, "I guess they were all having so much fun that they didn't want to leave."

Quinn sighed, "If only they knew what was really going on."

"Don't worry about it, this thing will be over before you know it. It will be an easy win."

She looked up at him, "Are you sure you can get the pack to help?"

He nodded, "I might not be their favorite person at the moment, but they would never pass up the chance to kick some vampire ass."

She smiled, then seriously looked at him, "Are you ever going to go back home? Or are you just going to live out here for the rest of your life?"

"I can't be around the pack, they'll find out about you. I can't let that happen."

She frowned, "Then just don't phase around them."

"They know how to push my buttons. I could get riled up and phase without meaning to. I can't risk it. Besides, they already know something's up with me."

"Don't you miss them?"

He shrugged, "A little."

She sighed, "What about your dad? Can't you at least tell him?"

Jacob shook his head, "He hates vampires more than anything. It would kill him if he found out that I imprinted on one. He'll be better off being in the dark about it."

Quinn frowned, "What would your mom say?"

He frowned, "She wouldn't really have a say…she's dead."

Quinn's expression fell, "Oh, Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

He nodded, "It's fine. It's too bad though, she probably would've been okay with this. She was always the open one. Unlike my dad who's incredibly stubborn."

She smiled, "Like father, like son."

He nodded, "Besides, I don't need to live at home. I could always get a job in Forks, save up for my own place…"

She looked at him, "You're only seventeen!"

"But I don't _look_ seventeen." he said with a grin.

"What about school? Are you even in school right now?"

"The story is that I'm on sabbatical. I'll go back…maybe."

She poked his arm, "You have to go back to school. You need to graduate."

He merely shrugged. "You could always go to Forks High with me. At least then I won't be alone." she suggested.

"I'll have to think about it….they let in any old riffraff there." he said with a smirk.

She glared at him, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

He stopped and looked down at her, "You know what I want to hear?"

She looked at him, "What?"

"Your story. I want to know about your past. You know basically everything about me. And yet I really don't know anything about you. So spill."

She shook her head, "I can't."

He frowned, "Why not?"

"Just…I just can't. It's too hard and then you'll just judge me." she said, still shaking her head.

"So you're not ever going to tell me about your past?" She nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest, "That seems highly unfair."

She shrugged, "Life's unfair."

He sighed, "How do you expect us to become friends if you don't let me in?"

She didn't answer.

His expression was unyielding and she bit her lip, "Look, it's hard to explain, Jacob, okay? I've been through ten times more crap that you have been. And I just…I barely opened up to Alice, Rosalie, and Bella about it. But they get it more. They're girls. You're a guy, it's different." He frowned.

She looked up at him, her eyebrow arched, "Besides, why would you care? I thought guys hated getting emotional and talking about feelings?" She thought of Puck, who basically epitomized that.

"If you haven't already noticed, I'm not most guys, Quinn. You hurt, I hurt. We need to be honest with each other." She remained quiet.

He bit his lip before making a suggestion, "Would you talk to me if I was a wolf…would that help?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know."

Taking that as a yes, he walked over and disappeared behind a large tree. When he came back, he was a giant russet-brown wolf. She sighed and sat down on the grass. She watched as he walked around her and settled down behind her. She leaned against him, his body heat warming her in seconds. She looked up at the sky and took a deep breath before spilling her guts. She told him everything. About being Lucy, about her parents, glee club, the cheerios, about Beth, about coming to Forks and getting turned…

When she finally finished, she looked back and saw that his eyes were closed, his head against his paws. She wondered if he was really sleeping. The sound of his steady heartbeat filled her ears, as well as his rough breathing. She found it comforting to her ears. She looked at her watch, it was incredibly late. She had been talking a lot longer than she had thought. She looked back at him and wondered at what point he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jacob awoke to the sound of someone going, "Psst…"<p>

He reluctantly opened his eyes and looked up to find Quinn sitting in the tree, camera in one hand, a fistful of leaves in the other. He looked up at her curiously. "I'm keeping myself entertained" she explained, allowing some leaves to fall on top his head before snapping a picture. He snorted and shook them off. He backed away and disappeared behind one of the trees to phase. He came back in his human form wearing his clothes from last night. He walked back over to her and stretched out his back, "What time is it?" He asked with yawn.

She shrugged, "The sun rose about an hour ago…so I'd say about seven."

"Christ," he said with a groan, laying back down on the grass. Didn't she know that werewolves needed a _ton_ of sleep? He shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"Don't go back to sleep!"

Something smacked him in the face and he opened his eyes to see that it was her shoe. She had thrown her shoe at him. He glared up at her and she glared back at him. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because I'm bored. Watching you sleep is about as fun as watching paint dry." He rolled his eyes before shaking his head.

He looked her up and down, "Did you change clothes?" She was now wearing a floral dress with a navy blue cardigan.

She nodded, "I went back home to change and to grab my camera." She jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on her feet, "So last night…".

He stood up, "What about last night?"

She fiddled with her camera uncomfortably, "Exactly how much did you hear last night before you fell asleep?"

"I heard everything, Quinn."

Quinn sighed, "I guess that's good. Well, now you know what a horrible person I was."

He shook his head, "You weren't a horrible person. You were just…lost. You needed someone to really be there for you, but no one was."

She nodded sadly, "Yeah."

He sighed in frustration, "I wish I could've been there for you when you were human."

She smiled, "Me too, I really could've used you."

He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, enveloping her tightly. She trembled. She closed her eyes, her cheek against his chest, and listened to the soothing sound of his heart beating as he held her lovingly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been held like this. Maybe it was because she hadn't _ever_ been held like this.

Jacob rested his chin atop her forehead, not bothered in the slightest that he was holding a vampire. One whose body meshed against his like a lost puzzle piece. It felt incredibly good.

She reluctantly pulled away and looked up at him, "That was nice." she said softly, a small smile on her face.

He nodded in agreement, "Our first hug. I think we're making progress. Don't you?"

She nodded and looked up at him, "Would you like to come over for breakfast before you go talk to the pack?"

He looked at her hesitantly. "Come on, and don't tell me that you're not hungry because I can feel it." She said with a smile before poking his stomach.

"Where is everyone else?" Jacob asked, as Quinn led him through the seemingly empty Cullen household.

"Carlisle's at work, Edward's over at Bella's, and I think everyone else is just upstairs in their rooms," she explained as she led him into the kitchen. He sat down at the counter while she walked over to the fridge.

"So what's on the menu, today?" he asked.

"How does pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns sound?"

"It sounds amazing, I can't wait." he said as leaned back into his seat.

"Well get up and grab the pancake batter out of the 2nd cupboard for me, please."

He arched his eyebrow, "Wait, what?"

She closed the fridge with her foot, milk, eggs, and bacon in her arms, "You didn't think I was just going to cook all this by myself and let you watch, did you? You're so helping me."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if the food comes out burnt or undercooked, don't blame me."

"I won't. Besides if that does happen, you'll just have to eat it anyways." she said with a smile. He frowned.

She sighed, "You'll get your food faster if you help, so don't complain."

"Yes, _ma'am._" She glared at him.

"I thought I heard someone down here." Quinn looked up to see that it was Esme. "Good morning, Quinn. Jacob, it's nice to see you this morning too." Esme said with a warm smile.

Jacob nodded politely, "Hello, Mrs. Cullen."

"What are you two doing?" Esme asked curiously. "Attempting to make breakfast," Jacob replied.

Quinn scoffed, "Speak for yourself. I know what I'm doing."

Esme smiled at the two of them, "Just try not to make too much of a mess in here."

As soon as she said that, Jacob accidentally dropped one of the eggs onto the floor. Quinn shook her head while Jacob tried to pick up the yolk with his hands.

"I'd keep an eye on him if I were you, Quinn. Wouldn't want him to burn the house down" Esme said with a chuckle.

"I intend to." Quinn said with a smile, while Jacob looked at her sheepishly.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything." Esme said, before walking back upstairs.

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later…<p>

.

"Do you think that's enough?" Quinn asked Jacob after she finished making yet another batch of pancakes. The entire counter was filled with food. She had made enough to feed a family of eight. And by the look of Jacob drooling, it seemed as though he intended to eat every last bite.

He nodded, "I'll totally eat all of this."

"Would you at least give me an eighth of it?" she joked.

He rolled his eyes, "I guess so…"

She laughed and lightly smacked his hand when he tried to sneakily steal her bacon off her plate, "Hey paws off my bacon."

Quinn watched in amazement as Jacob scarfed down plate after plate of food. She knew werewolves ate a lot, but she really didn't think that he could eat _seven_ plates full of food and still be hungry.

"What?" he asked, his face full of food, when he noticed her staring at him.

"You're like a bottomless pit, or a garbage disposal. You just keep eating…it's both disgusting and amazing." He looked at her oddly.

She frowned, "What?"

"You're so weird." he said with a smile.

"Shut up." she muttered.

"Ugh, what is _he_ doing here?" Quinn and Jacob looked up to see Rosalie standing there, her hands on her hips.

"Hello to you too, Rosalie." Jacob muttered sarcastically.

"Your stank is everywhere. It's reeking up the house." she turned to Quinn, "Quinn, dogs belong outside, tied to trees."

Jacob glared at her.

Quinn sighed, "Enough with the dog jokes, Rosalie. Jacob hasn't done anything to you."

"He's here, that's enough." she said with a look of disgust.

"I'm leaving, the combination of his stench and that food, is giving me a headache." she declared before turning on her heel and walking into the living room.

Once she was out of sight, Jacob looked at Quinn, "I'm sorry you have to live with _that._"

Quinn frowned, "Jacob, be nice. She's my family."

Jacob sighed and got up to put his dish in the dishwasher. "What, you aren't going to lick your plate clean?" Quinn asked.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious. I should get going anyways, I still have to talk to the pack." He grabbed the last piece of bacon off her plate and then quickly dodging her punch, "Bye, Q". he said through laughter before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Jacob jogged to La Push in his human form before reaching Emily and Sam's house. To his dismay, he heard boisterous voices inside, telling him that the pack was inside as well. He was hoping to just have to deal with Sam and not the others. He walked up to the door, which was open as usual, but knocked anyways. He could see some of the pack from here and they stopped upon seeing him. "Well, look whose here" Embry said unenthusiastically.<p>

"Jake!" Seth exclaimed, his eyes lighting up upon seeing him.

"Hey, Seth" Jacob said, bumping fists with him as he walked over to them. Emily appeared from the kitchen, carrying a plate of muffins, "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to Sam," he looked around, "Where is he?"

"He's with your dad, keeping him company since you up and ditched him for those leeches." Paul spat.

"Cool it, Paul. He's not worth it." Jared said through a mouth full of food.

"I'll just go over and find him then." Jacob said before turning around and heading towards the door.

"Jake, don't go! Stay for breakfast, we got plenty!" Seth said. Jacob noticed all the other pack members glaring at Seth.

"No thanks, maybe some other time," Jacob replied, clasping Seth on the back before heading outside. After taking no more than three steps outside, Jacob saw Sam emerge from the woods.

He stopped upon seeing him, "Jacob."

Jacob walked up to him, "Sam, can I talk to you?"

Sam nodded, "What is it?"

"We've got a problem." Sam arched his eyebrow, "_We_?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes, this affects all of us."

Sam frowned, not liking Jacob's tone of voice, "What is it?"

"The Cullen's discovered what's been going on with those killings in Seattle."

"What was it?"

"Newborns. Basically newly turned vampires. They're after Bella."

Sam's eyes widened, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Someone created these things on purpose. Like for an army and they're coming here."

"Can't the Cullen's handle it?"

Jacob shook his head, "And there aren't enough of them to protect the town. They need the pack's help."

Sam stayed silent. Jacob sighed, "If you say no, the Cullen's won't be able to stop them. And then you'll have to deal with them on your own. These newbie's are a lot stronger than regular leeches. You guys won't stand a chance. But together, we can easily take them down."

Sam nodded, "Alright. We're in. I mean, I don't relish in teaming up with leeches, but it's for the good of the people. We need to take care of this."

Jacob nodded in agreement, "The Cullen's want to meet. Fighting newborns is different from fighting normal vamps. One of them has experience with newborns and wants the pack to come and observe on how to defeat them."

Sam nodded, "Name the time and the place."

* * *

><p>Quinn stood next to Jacob and Alice, the three of them, as well as Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme watching as Emmett lunged for Jasper, <em>again<em>, only to be hurled into the air and onto the ground, landing with a powerful thud. They were in the middle of the forest now, near the boundary line. She could hear the faint sound of a car getting closer, and she knew it was Edward with Bella. Quinn shifted uncomfortably and tugged at her jeans, "These things suck." she muttered under her breath.

Alice looked at her and chuckled, "Still grumbling about the jeans are we?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes, there's a reason I don't ever wear jeans. They're just so…ugh."

Alice laughed, "Well you can't fight in a dress now can you? Unless you want everyone to see what you wear underneath."

"Now, I wouldn't mind seeing that." Jacob said with a boyish grin.

Quinn rolled her eyes at him and nudged him. Their hummer pulled up next to them and Edward and Bella got out.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I smell the dogs." Quinn looked up and could see the pack slowly emerging from the trees, all of them in their wolf form.

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why are they all in their wolf form?"

"They don't trust us." Edward explained.

"They came, that's what matters." Carlisle said as he walked up in front of them.

He looked to Edward, "Will you translate?"

Carlisle turned to the wolves, "Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

Jasper stepped up, "A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. But no human army could stand against them. Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second, don't go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that and you will lose."

Jasper turned to Emmett, who was pumping himself up. "Don't hold back". Jasper said.

Emmett grinned, "Not in my nature."

Emmett then charged for Jasper and Jasper dodged him. Emmett may have the strength, but Jasper was quicker, for before he knew it, Emmett was lying on his back again. "Never lose focus." Jasper muttered.

Cullen after Cullen faced each other. Jacob was pretty impressed and he could see that the pack was a little impressed as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bella, and she could tell she was having a little trouble keeping up with them, since the Cullens moved so fast. He watched as Alice faced Jasper. For once it seemed that Jasper didn't have the upper hand. Once they finished, Alice skipped over to them, a smug smile plastered across her face.

"Okay, now Quinn." Jasper said. Jacob's hand flew out before Quinn before she even had the chance to move.

"Do I have to?" Quinn asked. She was not a fighter. She did not enjoy physically harming someone, unless that someone was Rachel Berry or Santana, but that would only happen if they provoked her enough times.

"You need to practice, like everyone else." Jasper said sternly.

"Can't I just sit on the sidelines and cheer you all on? I'm good at cheering." Quinn said with a hopeful smile.

"I'm with Quinn on this one." Jacob said seriously. He didn't want Quinn to get hurt. Alice walked over to them and pulled Quinn away before Jacob could even protest.

"Don't worry, Jasper won't hurt you." Alice reassured her. Quinn reluctantly stepped in front of Jasper.

It went as well as Quinn had thought it would. Jasper was just so freaking fast, that whenever Quinn tried to make a move, she ended up being hurled onto the dirt floor. "C'mon Quinn. Fight back." Jasper said.

Quinn huffed in frustration as she pushed herself off the floor _again_, "I told you I'm not a fighter."

Jasper sighed, "Let's tried a few more times. You've nearly got it".

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Jasper, has anyone ever told you that you are a horrible liar?"

Jasper smiled, "Now just a few more times. I know you can do it."

Quinn sighed, "Fine". She charged for Jasper but once again she landed on the ground. She cursed under her breath and tried again. And once again, she landed on the dirty ground. And she thought Cheerios practice was tough. Now she was really getting pissed off, "Would you stop throwing me into the dirt!"

She knew she probably sounded like a child, but she could feel the dirt in her hair and that would not fly. She charged for Jasper again, and this time, it was _Jasper_ who ended up in dirt. Her face lit up when she realized what she had done.

"YES!" she cheered, throwing her hands up in the air like a victor.

"Congratulations, Quinn. That actually hurt" Jasper said as he pushed himself off the floor. Jasper turned to Carlisle, "I think that's enough for today." Carlisle nodded.

Quinn walked up to Jacob, a proud smile on her face, "God that felt so awesome."

She looked up at Jacob who didn't seem as happy. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. I just didn't like seeing you get tossed around like a rag doll."

"It didn't really hurt. I was just exaggerating." she explained.

He folded his arms across his chest, "I still don't like it, even if it was just practice. I think Jasper was being tougher on you than the others purposely."

Quinn arched her eyebrow, "Since when are you mister overprotective all of a sudden?"

He looked down at her, "Since it's my job to make sure nothing happens to you."


	11. You're In My Veins

**AN: Again thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter like I promised. I have a feeling you'll like it. So read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

><p>The night before the battle, The Cullen's decided to go hunting to keep up their strength, while Quinn opted out to spend some time with Jacob. They were currently inside her room, her ipod filling the room with music as Jacob looked through her photo album. Jacob sat on the floor, his back against her lounge chair while Quinn laid down on it.<p>

He chuckled, "I still can't believe you were in glee club." Quinn looked down to see him looking at a page full of her glee club photos.

He looked at her, "So that's where you like sing and dance, right?"

She nodded, "Yes. And wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

He laughed, "Sorry. It's just…you were in _glee club. _That's pretty lame."

She smacked his arm, "Your face is lame."

"So were like the star? Did you do all the singing?" he asked.

Quinn chuckled, "Yeah no. She," she pointed to Rachel in one of her pictures, "She was the uber annoying star of our little group. But she can really sing."

He looked back at her, "I want to hear you sing."

She looked at him, "What?"

"You heard me. And don't say that you can't because Obviously you can since you were in glee club. So sing. I'll even give you a beat."

She shook her head, "Not happening."

He frowned, "Why not?"

She shrugged, "Because."

"Because is not an answer."

She shook her head, "Whatever just drop the subject."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. But I guarantee I'll hear you sing one day."

"In your dreams."

He stuck his tongue out at her, "Well if you won't sing for me, then dance for me."

She arched her eyebrow, "Do I look like a stripper?"

He laughed, "Not in that way. I just mean show me something you learned in glee club."

"Why are you curious all of a sudden? Didn't you ever hear the saying of 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

He grinned, "That doesn't apply for wolves."

She sighed, "Enough talk about glee club. Let's change the subject." Although she hated to admit it, she missed them…a lot. And talking about them wasn't really helping.

He threw his hands up in surrender, "Fine, we'll play twenty questions."

She groaned, "I hate that game."

"Too bad. First question…what's your favorite food?"

She sighed and reluctantly went along with him, "Anything Italian. And blood, of course. Yours?"

"Cheeseburger with chili cheese fries but I'll eat anything."

She chuckled, "I sure know that. Uh…favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"White." She replied.

"Okay, how about favorite animal? And if you don't say wolf I will be completely offended." he warned.

She laughed, "Well then be prepared to be completely offended. My favorite animal is a lamb."

"Fine, that will just be your new nickname."

She shrugged, "Okay. Next question…," she had to think about it for a moment, "Are you a virgin?"

He looked at her, surprised that she asked that kind of a question, "No. Are you?"

Quinn looked at him. He looked at her sheepishly, "Right, I forgot."

"Anyways, you're turn."

He tapped his chin in thought, "What's one thing you've always wanted to do but never have?"

"Good question. Ugh, there are so many things…Oh, I know. I've always wanted to dance in the rain. Like Gene Kelly did in Singin' in the Rain."

"Well then, as soon as it rains, you have to do it."

"Only if you do it with me." she said with a mischievous grin.

He shook his head, "No way, I don't dance."

"Don't be a butthead. If you do it, then you can call me dances with wolves!" she said with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes at her, "You're one crazy lamb."

"So…are you excited for the battle tomorrow?"

He frowned, "I'm not excited about it, but it will be nice to be able to tear apart some leeches for a change."

Quinn knew she had nothing to worry about, that this whole thing would be a piece of cake. But she couldn't help but feel a little worried. What if something went wrong? What is someone got hurt? What if they underestimated the newborns?

Jacob's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Quinn."

She looked at him, "Hmm?"

He stood up and looked down at her, "I want you to sit out of the fight."

She got up, "What?"

"You heard me. I don't want you to fight. You could get hurt."

Quinn shook her head, "No way."

He sighed, "Look at it this way, if you don't fight, I won't have to worry about you, I'll have a clear head and be able to do my job. If you do fight, I'm just going to be worrying about you. I won't be able to focus clearly."

"Jacob, I appreciate your concern. I don't want to fight anymore than you want me to, but I can help. The more people we have, the faster we'll get this thing over with. The easier it will be for us to win."

He shook his head, "You can't expect me to _not_ protect you."

"That's not what I'm saying, Jacob, it's just-"

"Quinn we're back!" It was Alice's voice. Quinn could hear the rest of the family downstairs as well.

She sighed and looked up at him, "Jacob, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

* * *

><p>It was the day of the battle, and according to Alice, the newborns would be here at any moment.<p>

Quinn sat down on a boulder, anxiously waiting for this whole battle to be over and done with. They were in a clearing now, just waiting. She jumped when something nudged her. She turned around to see that it was Jacob, just in his wolf form. She slid off the boulder she was sitting on. She felt a little better about this whole thing now that Jacob was here beside her.

"Hey, Jacob." she said quietly. She reached her hand out, her fingers trembling slightly, and touched the reddish-brown fur on the side of his face. He leaned his head down and she kissed the top of his head. A thrumming hum resonated in this throat. He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek softly. She smiled. Her smile faded though, when Alice told her to get in position. This was really happening. She could feel a knot form in the middle of her stomach. She was sure if it was because of Jacob or if it was just her own nerves getting to her.

They all stood in a line, crouched down in the attack position, anticipating any movement. Alice was using her visions to watch for the newborns. The wolves were on the other side of the clearing, hidden by the trees, waiting to make their move. Quinn stood next to Alice and Jacob stood next to Quinn. Instead of keeping with his pack, he stayed with the Cullen's since he refused to let Quinn out of his sight. Quinn frowned when Jacob suddenly moved in front of her. Her eyes narrowed and she moved beside him again. He snorted and moved in front of her again. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

She knew he was just being protective but still it was a little annoying. She moved from behind him. He let out a disapproving growl. "Don't you dare growl at me, Jacob Black." she hissed.

She stopped as Jacob let out a menacing growl. Not directed at her, of course. But at the newborns. That's when she was smelt them. They smelled a lot like human blood. Jacob starting pawing at the ground when they finally emerged from the trees. They approached, carefully and cautiously. Everyone was anxious for the signal, and when Carlisle gave it, within seconds, everyone was in action.

The newborns charged for them, raving like lunatics. They reminded her of zombies, just so out of control. She was so glad that she never had to go through that. Jacob stayed by her side, destroying every leech that even came remotely close to her. Yes, she was incredibly grateful, but she wanted to at least kill _one_ newborn! While Jacob was circling a newborn, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a newborn charging for her. She quickly spun around and kicked the girl in the face. She fell back but quickly got up and lunged for her again. Quinn dodged the girl's attack and managed to get behind her, where she wrapped her hands around the girl's neck and started pulling. The girl squirmed around like an out of control animal. Quinn snapped her head off within seconds, letting the body drop to the floor. She took a deep breath before dismembering the rest of the body. _So gross…_

Before she even had a chance to react, someone rammed into her, knocking her to the ground. Arms pinned her to the ground and she saw that a newborn boy was snapping at her, seconds from plunging his teeth into her neck. She struggled and almost had him, but he was incredibly strong. She heard a thunderous growl and the next thing she knew, the boy was on the ground, Jacob now in the process of ripping his limbs off. She sighed in relief and quickly got up to help him.

* * *

><p>Jacob had been right. The battle had been a piece of cake. The combination of the vampires <em>and <em>werewolves made it so that the battle was over quickly. In less than fifteen minutes, all the newborns were in pieces. They were currently in the process of throwing their limbs into the large bonfire they had made.

"That was the most fun I've had in years." Emmett said with a grin as he tossed two bodies into the flames.

"You call this fun?" Quinn asked, tossing a newborn head at Emmett suddenly. He caught it and threw it in the fire like he was shooting a basketball. Quinn shook her head, this whole thing was so morbid.

After they got all the pieces, they all huddled up as Edward and Bella made their way towards them.

"Did you guys have any trouble?" Bella asked nervously.

"Piece of cake!" Emmett replied with a cheeky grin.

"What about Victoria?" Carlisle asked, looking to Edward.

"She won't be bothering us anymore." Edward said with sigh of relief.

Quinn looked back at Jacob. who was standing beside her, "See, and you were worried." He merely snorted.

She could see the wolf pack emerging from the depths of the forest. They all seemed pleased with themselves. That's when she saw him. A lone newborn that they had that they had somehow missed. The smallest wolf with the light gray fur saw him too and before Quinn could even say something, the wolf charged for the newborn.

"Leah, don't!" Edward yelled. The next thing Quinn knew, Jacob had left her side and was now running to help Leah. The leech threw Leah aside upon seeing Jacob and charged for him. They fought, rolling around on the ground, Jacob snapping his teeth. But the newborn was too fast for him. Within the blink of an eye, he had his arms around Jacob. That's when she heard the loudest _crunch _in her life.

Her eyes widened in horror when Jacob collapsed to the ground, "Jacob!" she screamed.

The other wolves took care of the newborn before running back in the trees to phase.

"Jacob," she whispered, she moved to go to him, but Alice held her back.

"The Volturi are coming, Quinn. They don't honor truces with werewolves." _Damn the Volturi, Jacob needed her! _

Quinn looked back at the pack, who were all in human form now as they helped lift Jacob.

"I'll be over as soon as I can." Carlisle said calmly to Sam. Sam nodded. Quinn watched as they all carried him back into the woods. She stared at the spot where Jacob had fallen. She felt sick. She felt as though she was going to pass out any second.

"Quinn are you okay?" Alice asked, her hands touching her shoulders.

She shook her head. She was most definitely_ not _okay. She couldn't stop replaying what she just saw inside her head.

"He'll be okay," Alice said softly, "Those wolves heal fast. He'll be fine."

"What's that?" It was Rosalie. Both Alice and Quinn looked to see what she was talking about. Quinn could see a newborn with long brown hair and big red eyes, cowering behind Carlisle and Esme. Jasper snarled at her. "She surrendered. I thought we could show her the way." Carlisle explained.

"H-How can you stand that?" the girl cried. She was talking about Bella's scent.

"You'll have to learn how to control yourself." Carlisle said.

"They're here." Alice said quietly. They all turned their heads and could see four figures emerge from the shadows. The Volturi. There was a large one that reminded Quinn of Emmett, except for the red eyes and more expensive clothing. Next to him was a young man with sandy brown hair. And then there were two smaller figures next to them. There was a boy, about thirteen or fourteen, with brown hair and a boyish face who resembled the small blonde next to him. They looked like brother and sister.

The boy was the first to speak, "It appears that there's not much left for us to do. Odd."

The blonde girl nodded, "We're not used to being rendered unnecessary."

"Had you gotten here a few minutes earlier, you would've been able to join in on the fun." Alice said, a fake smile on her face.

The blonde's eyes landed on Bella, "Aro will be surprised to see that you're still human, Bella." Bella shuddered.

"We've already got a date set" Edward said through gritted teeth, his grip on Bella tightening. "And who's this?" the blonde's eyes landed on Quinn.

"Jane, this is Quinn. A new member of the family." Carlisle explained.

Jane's eyebrow arched, " You Cullen's certainly like to expand your clan, don't you? You've got to be the largest coven, that is, besides us".

The boy next to Jane pointed to the other newborn, "You forgot one."

"She surrendered. We plan on taking her in, showing her the way." Esme said.

"This newborn has broken the law. Her fate is with us now." Jane said.

She turned to the largest one, "Felix."

"Wait," Edward said.

"We will take responsibility for her. She didn't know what she was doing. She can learn." Carlisle said.

Jane shook her head, "We don't give second chances."

"Take care of that Felix, I want to go home." she said nodding her head towards the newborn. Quinn closed her eyes as the girl's screams filled her eyes, followed by a sickening crunch and snap. When she opened her eyes again, the Volturi were gone.

* * *

><p>Back at the Cullen house…<p>

.

"Carlisle, you've got to let me come with you!" Quinn begged. She was in Carlisle's office, watching as he put a few medical looking instruments in his bag.

"If it were up to me, I would let you come, but it's not." he said softly.

"But I need to see him!" she exclaimed.

Edward walked into the room, "You can't go on their land, Quinn. They've only made an exception for Carlisle because he can help Jacob. If you were to go onto their land, it would be breaking the treaty." She bit her lip to keep her from going off on them.

Carlisle sighed, "Jacob will be okay, Quinn." Quinn watched as he passed her and disappeared out of the house. Quinn cursed under her breath before walking over to her room and slamming the door shut behind her.

A few hours later, a knock came to her door. She opened it and saw that it was Esme. "Hey, Esme, what's-"

Esme lifted up the phone and with a smile said, "Someone wants to talk to you."

Quinn's stomach did a back flip as she took the phone.

She pressed the thing up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, lamb." a deep, husky voice said on the other line.

She smiled and sighed in relief, "Jacob."

"The one and only" he said with a pained chuckle.

"H-How do you feel?"

"Like crap. But I'm healing pretty fast so it should only be a few more days of this hell."

"What exactly did you do?" she asked.

He sighed, "Doc said that leech broke all the bones on the right side of my body. My bones was already healing by the time he came over, so he to rebreak them so that they would heal in the right place…that wasn't fun."

"That sounds awful." she said quietly.

"It's not that bad, it's worse not being able to see you."

She nodded, "I wish I could see you down at La Push."

"Me too. How about you. Are you okay? Did anything happen?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine now that I know that you're fine". She could hear Jacob yawn on the other side of the line. "You should get some rest, Jacob. Let your body rest so that it can heal."

"I'm fine. I'd rather be talking to you."

She shook her head, "Jacob, stop being so stubborn and just do as I ask."

"Fine," he grumbled, "But I'm only doing it because I'm obligated to."

She smiled, "Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Jacob."

"Night, lamb." he yawned before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Three days, fourteen hours, twenty-two minutes, and sixteen seconds later…<p>

.

Quinn hadn't heard from Jacob in two days and she was starting to go crazy. She was debating on whether or not to call him, but she worried that his father might answer or something, and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. She huffed in frustration and grabbed her camera off her desk and walked outside. The early morning gloom had disappeared and the sun was now out, shining brightly in the sky._ Maybe this was a sign, she thought to herself. _She walked deeper into the forest, doing her usual routine of taking pictures when she heard a branch snap behind her.

She stopped and spun around. Her eyes widened, when she saw what had caused it, "Jacob?"

He wore a fitting maroon shirt and khaki shorts. He smiled, "Did you miss me?"

She looked him up and down, he didn't look hurt at all. Not even a cast or any sign or a bruise. She walked up to him and he enveloped her in his arms. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, "I missed you so much."

"Don't ever do something brave like that again." she mumbled into his chest.

He laughed and nodded, "Alright." She reluctantly let go of him and looked up at him. She frowned, he was looking at her differently. There was something in his eyes, almost like a gleam. He wasn't staring at her in the way he usually did. He was staring at her in the way that made her think that maybe their relationship had progressed more than she had thought…

He took a step closer to her, "Quinn."

Even the way he said her name had changed. It now gave her chills, if that was even possible. She could hear his hear pounding against his chest. Her body was practically humming in anticipation. She'd seen enough romantic movies to know what was going to happen next. She bit her lip, just realizing how much of a height difference there was between them. She had kissed tall guys in the past, I.e. Finn, enough to know that it made for awkward and uncomfortable kissing sessions. And Jacob was more than five inches taller than Finn. Jacob seemed to be thinking the same thing. Well, not _exactly _the same thing…

He took her camera from her and placed it on the floor. "This might help" he said softly as his arms snaked around her waist and lifted her up off the ground. She stared up at him as his rough fingers cupped her jaw, tilting her chin toward him. Slowly, tentatively, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. It wasn't a devouring kiss, but tender and sweet. Everything a first kiss should be and more. Her arms wrapped around his neck, gently tugging him lower to deepen the kiss. They kissed over and over, their lips caressing together in perfect movements. It amazed her that she had gone so long without ever knowing this feeling. It felt as natural as breathing. He reluctantly pried his lips from hers due to lack of oxygen. He rested his forehead against hers and said the three words ever girl wants to hear.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews= Awesomeness!<strong>


	12. Wonderful Surprise

**AN: Again, thanks for the rewiews! Sorrry if this chapter seems rushed, I had alot of things to do today and wanted to get this done and out of the way. So, read. enjoy .Review! **

* * *

><p><em>"I Love You".<em>

Quinn stared up at Jacob with dazed eyes. Did he just say what she think he said?

"Did you just say that you love me?". He nodded. Her brain felt as though it had blown a fuse. He gently set her back down so that her toes touched the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hands still gripping her arms.

She nodded, "I-I just wasn't expecting that".

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out".

She shook her head, "I'm not freaked. I'm just surprised. I mean we _just_ kissed, couples usually don't start saying _I love you _until way later".

"Usually, but that doesn't really apply for imprints, now does it?" he said with a smile.

She chuckled, "I guess not. You just caught me off guard is all."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "You'll learn that I'm full of surprises."

She wrapped her arms back around him, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad."

He grinned, "Definitely good".

She pressed her cheek against his chest and sighed, "I never realized how beautiful the sound of a heart beating was. It's amazing how much you can miss it when its gone".

He kissed her hair, "It beats for you, you know".

She smiled, "If mine still did, I'd say the same thing".

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"Jacob".

"Hmm?".

"Would you love me even if I wasn't your imprint?".

She didn't know why she asked that, for she already knew what his answer would be.

He nodded, "Probably. I mean, it would be pretty hard _not_ to fall in love with you."

She smiled and pushed herself onto her toes before kissing his chin, "I love you, Jacob."

He grinned, "Good, otherwise this would be pretty awkward".

She chuckled and let go of him before bending down to pick up her camera.

"Now that we've said 'I love you', I think it's about time that we had our first date, don't you?" She looked up at him, her eyebrow arched, "Jacob Black, are you asking me out?".

He smiled, "In a way, yes".

"Our first date," she laughed, "Don't the 'I love you's' usually come way _after _the first date?"

He chuckled, "Traditionally yes. But where's the fun in tradition?"

* * *

><p>After spending a few hours in the forest together, the two of them headed back to the Cullen household.<p>

"Want to help me develop my pictures?" Quinn asked as they walked up the steps to the house. Jacob opened the door for her, "Sure, sounds like fun".

They walked inside to find Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen.

"Food!" Jacob exclaimed, his mouth watering at the sandwiches they were making.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry. How is that possible?"

"We made lunch, we hope you two are hungry." Esme said brightly.

"Well I am," Jacob said as he reached over and shoved a sandwich in his mouth.

Quinn heard thunderous footsteps coming downstairs and she knew it was Emmett. She turned around and saw him walking towards them.

"Hey family" he greeted, his loud voice echoing off the windows. His eyes were a shade darker than normal which meant he was thirsty.

"Rose and I are going hunting," he said.

He walked over to the foot of the stairs, "Hurry up Rose, I'm starving!"

Within the blink of an eye, Rosalie was walking down the stairs, a displeased look on her face. She noticed Jacob and her face went from displeasure to disgust, "He's here _again_? At this rate we'll never be able to rid the house of his god awful stench".

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Would you give it a rest, Rosalie? It's not Jacob's fault."

"Do you have to bring him here all the time?".

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned, "Jacob is with Quinn now. That makes him apart of this family". Rosalie grimaced and shook her head, "This is so wrong on so many levels…".

She turned to Emmett, "C'mon, babe. Let's hunt."

Emmett chuckled and turned to Jacob, "Don't worry, she'll come around."

"Yeah and if she doesn't, I got a bunch of blonde jokes waiting to be told in my pocket." Quinn frowned at Jacob.

Emmett laughed, "You're not that bad, dog. See ya later family." he said to them all before heading out the door. By now Jacob had finished his fourth sandwich.

"My, my, my, I've never seen someone eat so much before," Esme said with a chuckle before she took Jacob's empty plate away.

"That was just a snack, Mrs. Cullen," Jacob said with a laugh.

"And he's serious about that, Esme." Quinn said with a smile before taking Jacob's hand and leading him away.

"Thanks again," Jacob said.

"Anytime, Jacob" Carlisle said before the two were out of sight.

Esme smiled, "Aren't they cute?"

Carlisle nodded and wrapped his arms around his wife, "Very. And very deserving of each other. It's good to see them so happy".

Quinn led Jacob into her darkroom, "Well, this is where the magic happens."

Jacob looked around, clearly impressed, "This is cool".

Her darkroom was the size of his room back home. She closed the door behind him and turned off the lights.

"Would you mind turning on that light above your head?" she asked. Jacob looked up and reached for the small chain, he pulled it and a red light bulb illuminated the room. He watched as she walked over to a counter and set her camera on the table before taking the film out. He smiled. Even in this light, she still seemed to glow. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her against his chest. She smiled and turned around to face him, well technically his chest. He gently picked her up and set her down on the counter. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Is this the only reason why you wanted to come down here?" she asked in between kisses.

He chuckled and nodded, slowly moving his kisses down to her neck. She laughed softly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply, his lips tickling her skin. She pulled his face from her neck and tapped her lips with her finger. He grinned and covered her lips with his again. She cupped his face before running her fingers through his short hair. They continued on like that for a good hour, doing nothing but making out.

He reluctantly pulled away and turned his head to kiss the inside of her wrist, "I should get going".

She smiled and jumped off the counter, "Okay. Then I'll see you tonight."

He nodded, "It's a date."

He leaned down and pecked her on the lips before opening the door, only to find Alice on the other side.

Jacob stopped, "Alice?".

"Were you listening outside the door?" Quinn asked.

Alice smiled sheepishly, "Had to make sure you two weren't getting down to business…we have rules about that kind of stuff when the rest of the family is home."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief, "Bye Alice. Bye Quinn."

"Bye Jacob," Alice and Quinn both said in unison.

Quinn watched as Alice's smile suddenly got way bigger. That was never a good sign. "Did I hear correctly? Are you and Jacob going on a date?"

Quinn nodded. Her eyes lit up, "Ohmygod! You know what these means, don't you?"

Quinn frowned and shook her head.

"You're going to need a new outfit! Which means…" The little light bulb went off in Quinn's head. Oh no.

"Shopping!" Alice exclaimed.

Quinn had heard about Alice's spontaneous shopping sprees from Bella. And she wasn't keen on experiencing it first hand. "I really don't need anymore clothes, Alice. I have more than enough clothes to choose from for my date".

Alice rolled her eyes, "You don't have _date_ clothes. You just have _everyday _clothes. There's a difference. A _huge_ difference."

Quinn shook her head and turned off the light in the darkroom before walking back into the hallway, "Jacob doesn't care about that stuff. He's a guy".

"You still need to look presentable" Alice said as she followed Quinn into the living room.

"Alice, I-"

"I wouldn't try and fight her, Quinn. Alice always gets her way." Jasper said as he got up from his place on the couch.

"But-"

"Listen to Jasper, Quinn. This goes a lot more smoothly if you cave." Alice said before taking her hand and leading her down to the garage.

Quinn groaned, "Not the Porsche. Please, Alice. Not the Porsche."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Stop whining. You sound like Bella".

"But it's just so…flashy. Couldn't we just take-"

Before Quinn could finish her sentence, Alice had already pushed her in the passenger seat and strapped her in. She was now her prisoner. Great. Just great.

* * *

><p>Their shopping trip consisted of Alice blurring through racks of clothes, throwing them at Quinn, before shoving her into a dressing room and forcing her to try on all the clothes. This took at least an hour. And that was only for one store. If you times that by how many stores they went to, well, for once Quinn was glad she was a vampire, because if she hadn't been, she would've never been able to keep up with Alice. She didn't know how Bella does it. By the time Alice decided they had enough clothes, which consisted of over five hundred dollars worth of clothes, Quinn was surprised that they even made home in time for her date. When they got home, Quinn found the house empty.<p>

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I kicked them out," Alice explained as she put down their shopping bags in Quinn's room.

"You kicked them out?".

She nodded as if it were perfectly normal to kick family members out of their own house.

"I just thought you and Jacob would want the house to yourselves, so we're all going to be out for the night….and the morning if needed" she said with a mischievous grin.

"Nothing like that is going to happen, Alice" Quinn said as she chucked a shirt Alice bought for herself at her.

Alice plopped down on Quinn's lounge chair, "Why, don't you want to?".

"Not on our first date! Jacob and I just got together and I mean, the last time I had sex was the time I got pregnant. The last thing on my mind is sex.".

Alice started rummaging through the bags, "So? What are you worried about? Vampires can't get pregnant".

"All I know is that this time around I'm not having sex until I'm married".

Alice chucked a blue cardigan at her, "Good luck telling that to Jacob. Werewolves aren't the most patient of creatures. Here, wear this" she said as she handed her a white dress with blue dots to match the cardigan.

"Now do you need help with your makeup?" Alice asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No, _mother_".

"Hey, I'm old enough to be your mother, so watch it".

Quinn chuckled, "Your old enough to be my _grandmother_".

"Which gives you all the more reason to listen to me" Alice grinned.

"I think I'm good," Quinn said, referring to Alice's question.

Alice sighed and stood up, "Okay. I guess I can leave you now. Jasper and I are going to the movies".

"Alright, have fun" Quinn said with a wave as Alice headed for the door.

"You too. But not _too_ _much_ fun" Alice said with a wink.

When Quinn heard Jacob knock on the door, she quickly shed her apron and released her hair out of the ponytail she kept it in to keep it from getting in the way. She smoothed out her dress before opening the door. She smiled when she saw him standing there. He wore a navy blue t-shirt and jeans. Simple. Just like him.

"Hey, you" he greeted, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

She smiled and took his hand, "Come on in".

"This place smells amazing, what are you making?".

"Chicken Alfredo" she replied as she started walking back into the kitchen.

He closed the door behind him and looked around, "Where is everyone?".

Quinn smiled, "They all cleared out so we could be alone".

He followed her into the kitchen, now realizing that music was coming out of the stereo, "So you just told them all to scram so that we could have our date here?".

She shook her head, "No…Alice did".

"That Alice" he said with a chuckle, shaking his head.

He walked over to the sink and washed his hands, "What do you need help with?".

"Um…you could make the salad". He nodded and dried his hands with a towel before walking over to the counter.

"You think you can handle chopping a tomato?" she joked as she tossed him a tomato. He playfully rolled his eyes before taking a knife out of a drawer.

While Quinn mixed the Alfredo sauce, she could feel Jacob's eyes on her, even though he was supposed to be chopping the tomato. She looked over at him and their eyes met. She shivered.

He noticed, "What's wrong?".

She shook her head and focused on the sauce, "Nothing".

She heard him put down the knife, "Now that's a lie if I ever heard one".

"It's nothing" she assured him.

He walked over to her, "Just tell me".

She sighed and looked up at him, "It's just the way you're looking at me".

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What's wrong with the way I look at you?".

She shook her head, "Nothing. It's just…I've never been with a guy who's ever looked at me like you are now".

He smiled, "It's just the look of love".

She smiled weakly, "Exactly. Nobody's ever looked at me in that way".

He leaned down and kissed her, "Well get used to it, lamb, because you're going to be seeing it a lot from me."

* * *

><p>After dinner…<p>

.

"What should we do now?" Quinn asked as she put away the last of the dishes back in the cupboards.

"I was thinking we go to the park?" Jacob suggested as he hopped off the counter.

She frowned and turned around, "Why the park?"

"They usually show old movies there. I thought we could check it out since you like old movies".

"That's an understatement, Jacob. I _love_ old movies! We have to go!" she said excitedly.

"It's like perfect timing too. I'm pretty sure we can make it," Jacob said as he glanced at the clock in the kitchen.

Quinn walked into the living room and grabbed her purse off the couch, "Is it okay if we take my car?".

He raised his eyebrows, "They got you a car?". She nodded sheepishly and led him down into the garage.

When they reached it, Jacob let out a low whistle, "Damn, they sure know how to pick cars. Which one is yours?".

She hesitantly walked over to her silver car that was still parked next to Alice's Porsche.

His eyes bugged out, "Wow…is that car.. Italian?".

She nodded. "How much horsepower does this thing got?" he asked as he ran his hand along the side of the car.

She shrugged, "Beats me".

She fished her keys out of her purse, "Want to drive?".

He nodded, "Sure". She could tell he was more excited than he led on. What was it with guys and cars? She didn't understand the fascination. She chuckled and tossed him the keys.

Apparently fast driving wasn't just a Cullen trait, Quinn noticed as they zoomed down one of the main roads. It didn't bother her, for she was used to driving with Alice, but the last thing she wanted was for them to get pulled over. "You better slow down, Jacob, you're going over a hundred".

He glanced at the speedometer and eased off the gas petal, "It's amazing. It doesn't even feel like we're going that fast. This is one bad ass car".

She rolled her eyes at him, "You're such a guy".

Thanks to Jacob's fast driving, it only took them a couple of minutes to get to the park.

"I can't believe you've never seen Gone With The Wind" Quinn said, shaking her head in disbelief as they walked through the park, looking for the perfect spot in front of the oversized screen set up. The movie that was playing was Gone With The Wind, with Clark Gable and Vivien Leigh.

Jacob shook his head, "I've never even heard of it, is it good?".

She stared at him, her mouth agape, "Seriously, Jacob? Is it good? Of course it's good! It's freaking fantastic!".

Jacob laughed and wrapped his arm around her, "Well what's it about?".

Quinn shook her head as she sat down, "You'll have to wait to find out".

He sighed and sat down behind her.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, Jacob found himself bored out of his mind. He hated time period movies, they always reminded him of History class, which he also hated. He glanced down at Quinn who had her eyes glued to the screen. He leaned down and started nuzzling her neck affectionately.<p>

She shifted, a smile spreading across her face, "Jacob," she said with a giggle, trying to shrug him away, "Watch the movie. The good part is coming up."

"You said that like an hour ago." he mumbled.

She chuckled, "Well there are a lot of good parts."

He sighed, "How long is this movie anyways?"

She rolled her eyes, "Would you quit whining, we're almost to intermission."

His eyes widened and he groaned, "You mean there's more? H-How much more?"

She poked him, "You're acting like a little kid you know that?"

"Am not." he pouted.

She chuckled, "Just try and watch the movie, please?". He took a deep breath and rested his chin against her head, trying for Quinn's sake to enjoy the movie. But it was just soo boring…

His gaze drifted away from the screen and onto Quinn. He found himself looking at her left hand which he was currently caressing. Her hand was so much smaller than his own, and incredibly soft, like a child's in a way. And for a moment, he found himself staring at her ring finger. He could easily picture a wedding band on her finger. When he realized what he was thinking, he almost dropped her hand. She noticed this and looked up at him curiously. "Sorry, babe" he muttered. She shrugged and went back to watching the movie….

"Four hours? That movie was four hours?" Jacob said in disbelief when he checked his watch the moment the film credits started to play.

"Don't be so dramatic" Quinn said with a chuckle as she pushed herself off the grass, "It was totally worth it".

"You're crazy! That was one of the most boring movies, I've ever seen! The only good part was when that guy swore at the end. And even then, it wasn't a good curse word! It was just damn!". Quinn folded her arms across her chest, an amused look on her face, "Are you listening to yourself right now?".

"Never make me sit through that movie ever again" he pleaded.

She shook her head, "I don't think I can make that promise".

He sighed, "Okay, how about not anytime soon?".

She giggled, "Fine".

He wrapped his arm around her as they walked through the park.

"Let's go to the playground," Quinn suggested when she saw that it was completely deserted.

He frowned, "What are you five?".

She glared at him before tugging on his arm, "C'mon!". He sighed and eventually followed her. _This girl is full of surprises, he thought. _When they reached the playground, she headed for the swing set.

She sat down on the first swing and looked up at him expectantly, "You should push me".

He arched his eyebrow, "Oh I should?".

She nodded, that adorable smile he loved, plastered across her face. He sighed and got behind her. He placed his hands just above Quinn's on the metal chains.

"Ready?"

Quinn nodded and couldn't help but let out a giggle of excitement as the wind swept through her hair and the ground was far below her feet.

"Having fun?" He laughed. He pushed her a few more times before moving to the swing next to her and pushing himself.

"I bet I can go higher than you," Jacob challenged.

Quinn scoffed, "As if!". She immediately began pushing herself higher. Jacob did the same. Before she knew it, the swing set structure began to shake. "Jacob, we better stop otherwise we might break this thing" she said with a laugh.

He slowed down, "I guess this thing wasn't made to withstand werewolves and vampires". "Which is too bad, I was just starting to have fun" she said as she dragged her feet through the dirt to stop herself. She sighed, "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun".

"I bet you had fun like this all the time in glee club". She stopped, her stomach constricting in a painful knot as she thought of glee club. Jacob stopped too, noticing her expression, "Quinn?". Quinn bit her lip. She knew she couldn't cry, but she definitely had the urge to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…".

She shook her head, "It's fine. I just…".

"You miss them." he finished.

She nodded, "A lot more than I thought I would. I just…I wish I had the decency to at least say goodbye before I left. Or at least break up with Finn before, but no, I just left. I expected to be back home in a few months…I didn't think…".

Jacob got off his swing and knelt down in front of her, "You didn't know this was going to happen. It's not your fault".

"I know, I just wish I could see them one last time. Not even talk to them, just see them" she said quietly.

He stood up, "If you really want to see them, I'll take you myself".

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "I can't. It's too risky".

He frowned, "Says who? Look, Quinn, you're the most stable vampire I've ever met and if something were to happens I'll be right beside you".

She seemed unconvinced, "The Cullen's said that I shouldn't. I mean, everyone there thinks I'm dead".

"I think you should see them. Before it's too late."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews = Awesomeness!<strong>


	13. Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed

**AN: Hey guys, I would've uploaded this yesterday but I was having a problem uploading my files. I was like...NOOOO! But today I can. So phew...I also saw that i have 50 reviews and I was so happy, I even did a happy dance. Hopefully I get another chapter in by the end of the day. Anyways read. enjoy. review! Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Quinn said quietly as heard Jacob enter her room. She gathered up some clothes and neatly packed them into a bag.<p>

"You won't regret this, so stop worrying about it," Jacob said as he appeared beside her, throwing his own duffle onto her 'bed'.

They had gotten back from the park no more than an hour ago and they were currently in her room, packing for their 'road trip.' None of the Cullen's had come back home yet, so she didn't have to worry about explaining this to them. She knew if she did, they wouldn't let her go.

She frowned and nodded her head over to his duffle bag, "Where did that come from?".

"Made a quick stop to my house to get some things" he replied.

"You went to La Push? I had thought you just went to the bathroom".

He smiled and shook his head, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash.

Quinn arched her eyebrow, "Did you rob a bank as well?".

He laughed, "Nope, just some money I've had saved up, I used to work at the grocery store back on the Rez".

She walked over to her desk and picked up her camera off her desk. She turned around, "Do you think I should leave a note? That way they won't think that you just kidnapped me?".

He playfully glared at her for the last part.

"I think I should," she said more to herself before turning back around and grabbing a piece of paper off her desk and quickly wrote,

_Family, Jacob and I decided to get away for a few days, but don't worry. We'll be fine.- Quinn. _She quickly walked downstairs and placed it on the kitchen counter. "Do you have everything you need?" Jacob asked as he walked down the stairs, their bags in his hands. She nodded and opened up the laptop that she had left in the living room earlier, "Just need to print out the directions, thank god for Mapquest,".

"I'm going to put these in the car" he said as he walked out the door. She pressed the 'print' button on her laptop and grabbed the papers out of printer before closing her laptop and heading outside.

She locked the house behind her and walked over to where Jacob and the car were parked. She handed him the directions before walking over to the passenger's side. He sat down and looked over the papers, "Jeez…over 2,000 miles…you know Ohio doesn't look that far on a map".

He stuck the key in the ignition and started the car up, "I'm about to drive over two thousand miles with a vampire…I think I might lose my sanity on this trip".

He groaned when he felt her fist slam into his arm. "Jerk, you better be nice to me".

He shook his head and backed out of the driveway, trying to ignore the sharp pain now in his right arm.

Quinn stared out the window at the passing trees, hardly able to believe that she was doing this. If she were to be discovered….She shook her head and tried to not think about the numerous things that could go wrong on this trip. She looked back at Jacob, who kept yawning. She wasn't surprised, seeing as how they've been on the road for a few hours already.

Jacob pulled into a gas station to get gas. He stepped out of the car and stretched, letting out a long yawn. The air was crisp, the sky still dark, and the town that they were in was practically a ghost town. As he filled up the tank, he glanced at the clock inside the car. It was nearly three in the morning. Just seeing how early it was made him yawn again. He put the gas pump back in its holder and shut the gas cap. He turned around to see Quinn in front of him. He frowned, "What are you doing?".

"I'm driving, it's obvious you need to sleep". He watched as she stepped into the driver's seat. He shrugged, he wasn't going to argue with her on that.

* * *

><p>Jacob woke up when he felt his neck starting to get stiff from the awkward sleeping position he had been in. He reluctantly opened his eyes and adjusted his position. "Well, good morning. Or should I say, good afternoon".<p>

He looked over at Quinn who was smiling at him.

He immediately straightened up, "Did you say afternoon? How long have I been asleep?".

She let out an exasperated sigh, "_Twelve hours_. You weren't kidding when you said werewolves needed to sleep a lot".

He glanced at the clock and saw that she was right, he had been asleep twelve hours. "Where are we?" he asked as he glanced out the window, noticing the unfamiliar territory that looked nothing like Forks.

"We're in Montana," she replied.

He arched his back, "How many more states do we have to cross?".

"Five or six, I think".

He leaned over and kissed her. She pulled away, "No offense but your breathe reeks". He smirked and blew air in her face. She shook her head and made a face before pushing him away, "Bad dog".

He smiled and sat back down, "I'm hungry".

She pointed behind her seat. He frowned and leaned back to see that there were a few grocery bags full of food.

"When did you get all this?" he asked, spotting a deli sandwich from one of the bags and sitting back down.

"Awhile ago. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up," she starting shaking her head, "I swear you could sleep through a tornado…".

He chuckled, "I've been told that before". She rolled her eyes at him. "It's probably been super boring having nothing do but drive" he said in between mouthfuls of sandwich.

She nodded, "Ugh, it's been so boring, especially since I don't have my ipod with me. I can't believe I forgot it back home…I could've sworn I had it".

He put down his sandwich and pulled something out of his pocket. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was her ipod.

She looked at him, "You had it this entire time?". She quickly swiped it from his hand.

He nodded, "I must've forgotten to tell you".

She glared at him, "Do you know what I've had to deal with this entire time? Horrible, crappy music, that's what! Every station plays the same freakin' five songs over and over, I was about ready to shoot myself!".

He laughed and took another bite of his sandwich, "Whoops".

She shook her head at him and quickly plugged her ipod into the jack.

About half an hour later, Jacob was ready to blow his brains out. The music Quinn was playing was just…terrible. He wanted to cover his ears the moment yet another Radiohead song came.

Jacob shook his head, "How can you call this music?". Quinn glanced over at him, a frown on her face.

He leaned over to change the song but Quinn stopped him, "Don't you dare".

He sighed in frustration, "Come on, this is crap! You can't even understand what he's saying".

Quinn glared at him, "Obviously you need a hearing aide because you can clearly hear what he's singing about".

He rolled his eyes at her, "Whatever, can we at least change the song?".

"No way, this is one of my favorite songs".

He groaned, "You have such weird taste in music".

She frowned, "It's not weird! For your information lot's of people _love_ Radiohead".

He shook his head, "I don't. Their music is crap".

"Jacob, I'm two seconds away from beating the shit out of you. Stop talking crap about Radiohead!".

"Normally I would be turned on by this, but seeing as how you're one of the few people that can actually beat the shit out of me, I'm not. I'll stop now but only because I don't want to get in a fight with you. Even through Radiohead does suck…" he said the last part under his breath but Quinn, being a vampire, totally heard him and smacked him upside the head. "Jesus Christ woman!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his now aching head, "What happened to my sweet lamb?".

"She stepped out for a moment when you starting insulting Radiohead, but don't worry she'll be back. All you have to do is remember to never talk crap about them in front of me" she said with a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>After that, Jacob was pleased to find that aside from Radiohead, Quinn actually had some cool music. Most of it surprised him, for he didn't expect a girl like her to even like this kind of music. He had expected her to be more mainstream. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed her pulling off onto the side of a road. The sun had gone down awhile ago, so now it was pitch black. Without the car's headlights, one wouldn't even be able to see the road. "What are we doing here?" He could make out pine trees near them.<p>

"I need to hunt," she replied as she unbuckled her seat belt. He nodded and unbuckled his too, intending on going with her.

"You need to stay here" she said, upon seeing him moving to get out. He shook his head, there was no way he was letting her go into uncharted territory alone. "You seriously want to leave this car, alone, on the side of the road?". He sighed, she had a point.

"I won't be long," she reassured, leaning over and kissing his cheek before getting out of the car. He got out of the car anyways so that he could stretch out his legs and take a leak.

After waiting for an hour, he started to get worried that something had happened to her. Surely she didn't need this long to hunt. He tapped his foot against the ground, mentally telling himself that he'd give her five more minutes before setting out to find her. _Screw it, he thought. _He pushed himself off the car and stormed towards the trees when he saw her walking towards him.

"Hey," she said with a smile, "Ready to go?".

He looked down at her, "Where were you?".

She frowned, "I told you I was hunting".

He folded his arms across his chest, "What took you so long?".

She shrugged, "I was thirstier than I thought".

He shook his head, "I was ready to go and find you, you had me worried sick". She smiled, "Aw…you're so overprotective you know that?".

He shrugged, "I can't help it".

The two of them got back in the car, but Jacob resumed his place in the driver's seat. "So tell me about Lima" he said out of the blue as they got on yet another freeway.

"There's nothing to tell really?" Quinn said as she opened up a package of gummy bears.

"C'mon, there has to be something. Do you guys have any cool attractions, like a fifty foot pickle or the world's largest ball of yarn or something?". She looked at him oddly.

He sighed, "You know what I mean".

She smiled and shook her head, "We don't have any fifty foot pickles or balls of yarn, sorry". "Well what do you have?".

She thought about it for a moment, "We have a city mascot named Beanie".

Now it was his turn to look at her oddly, "Beanie?".

She giggled and nodded, "He's a giant green lima bean with a red hat that says 'Beanie' on it. He's pretty adorable for a lima bean".

Jacob just shook his head, "Wow".

"Hey, you asked, I answered…do you know what Lima stands for?". He shook his head.

She chuckled, "**L**ost **I**n **M**iddle **A**merica. There's a movie about it".

He grinned, "That's pretty cool, what else?".

She shrugged, "I mean, really, there isn't much to do in Lima. I mean, people have even capitalized on it. All over there are shirts and coffee mugs with that say, _Lima, Ohio….nothing to do since 1831". _

He smiled, "Wow, then it must be boring".

She nodded, "It's true. Unfortunately, not all towns can have vampires and werewolves roaming around like in Forks".

He laughed, "Imagine if all towns were like Forks, with everyone was like that? Wouldn't that be crazy?". She nodded, trying to push back the sudden image of Coach Sylvester as part of the undead that just popped into her head.

They continued on for days, driving steadily, going from state to state. Jacob was pushing to go faster, seeing as how this car was made for speed, but he didn't want to risk getting a ticket.

The last thing they needed was to be pulled over by the cops. They were in Wisconsin now, and it was a lot sunnier here than at Forks. How would he explain the fact that his girlfriend was sparkling in the seat next to him to a police officer?

"Can you pull over here?" she suddenly asked.

He nodded, "Need to hunt again?", he asked as he pulled over to the side of the road.

She shook her head, "No, these trees are just really beautiful and I want to take some pictures".

He nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt before taking the key out of the ignition. He got out of the car and stretched. Staying cooped up in a car was not fun. It was uncomfortable to say the least and it didn't help that it has been days since he last phased. He found himself itching to get out of his skin. Which was odd for him. Usually it was opposite, but seeing as how this was the longest amount of time he'd ever gone without phasing, he figured he'd phase for awhile. "Mind if I phase for awhile?" he asked her as he followed her into the trees.

She shook her head, "But what about the car?".

He continued on walking, "We're in the middle of nowhere and we haven't seen a car for miles. I think it will be fine". She nodded and quickly turned around when he started stripping in front of her. It she could still blush, she'd be red as a beet right now.

"Jeez, Jacob, could you at least warn me before you start getting naked".

She could hear him chuckle behind her, "You know you want to look".

Quinn bit her lip and tried to focus on taking a picture of the tree in front of him, but the thought of Jacob getting completely naked behind her made it hard to do so. "Do you want to go for a run?" she smirked, "That is, if you think you can keep up with me?".

She heard him scoff, "Are you implying that I can't?". She shrugged, a mischievous smile on her face, "Maybe…".

"Well, bring it lamb".

She casually looked over her shoulder and frowned when she saw that he was in his wolf form already.

She looked at him, "Ready to be left in the dust?". He snorted and took off without warning.

She frowned, "Jerk!" she called before running after him. The both of them ran at lightening speed. Trees passed them by at a rapid rate that they were no more than green and brown blurs. It didn't take her long to catch up with him, she just pushed her legs harder, and easily passed by Jacob. She heard a playful growl escape his mouth as he continued to push harder. Now it had become less of a running competition and more of a chase.

She looked back for a moment to see him close on her tail, his teeth snapping at her. That jerk was trying to grab her dress! She found herself laughing as she pushed herself even more. Unfortunately, she was too busy trying to distance herself from him, that she didn't see a small rock in her path. The next thing she knew, she fell face first into the grass. She shook her head and pushed herself up. Ugh, how humiliating. She looked over at Jacob, who seemed to be laughing, that is, if wolves could even laugh. She glared at him. She watched as he disappeared behind one of the trees and reappeared, laughing hysterically.

"Oh god, that was hilarious! You totally ate it!" he exclaimed through furious laughter.

She was glad that she couldn't blush now. She quickly brushed her dress off and walked past him.

"Oh come on, don't be mad, it was funny!". He reached out and grabbed her hand, forcefully pulling her back to face him.

"Come on, you know that if I was the one who fell, you'd be laughing your ass off too". She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

He smiled down at her and wrapped her in his arms, "You know it was pretty funny. I didn't even think vampires were capable of tripping".

"Shut up," she mumbled into his chest.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "But seriously, you alright?". She nodded.

"Are you sure about that? I mean you fell pretty hard…I think I'd better carry you back to the car, just in case" he said with a grin. Quinn looked up at him, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at his corniness. In one swift movement, he scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. "You're so silly, you know that?" she said as she rested her head against his chest.

He chuckled, "I don't hear you complaining".

She smiled, "I'm not. It's one of the things I love about you". He grinned.

"It's getting pretty dark now, are you sure you'll be able to find your way out of here?" she teased.

"You know, we should stay here for the night. I mean, no offense, but that car of yours isn't really comfortable to sleep in".

She shook her head, "Would've fooled me, seeing how you sleep like a baby in it".

He smiled, "I adapt".

Quinn turned off her ipod when she saw the sun peeking out from the horizon. She had gone back to the car a few hours ago to ensure that it was still there, which it was, and grabbed her ipod from inside before coming back. She was currently underneath one of the trees, Jacob beside her, out like a light as usual. She rolled onto her side, her head propped up by her arm and stared at Jacob as he slept. He shifted, as if he knew she was watching him and sighed, "You're staring".

She smiled and shook her head, "I'm merely gazing".

He still had his eyes closed, "It's creepy".

She scoffed, "It's romantic".

He smiled and slowly opened his eyes, taking a minute for his eyes to adjust to the light. He looked over at her and smiled. Seeing her face first thing in the morning was like waking up and then remembering that it's Christmas.

"Good morning," she said to him.

"Very good morning," he said extended his right arm around her and pulled her so that she lay on top of him.

She smiled and snuggled into his warm chest, "This is nice".

He nodded in agreement, "Pretty good way to start the day, don't you think?".

She smiled and nodded, "Although I can think of something to make it better".

He looked down at her and saw her tap her lips. He smiled and rolled her underneath him before showering her face and neck in kisses.

She giggled and pushed him at his chest slightly, "Down boy".

"I was dreaming of you last night" he murmured against her neck.

"Oh really? And what was I doing?".

"We were doing exactly this" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "What a lovely dream".

"It was. But not as good as the real thing" he said before lightly nipping at her skin.

"Do you dream about me a lot?" she asked.

He nodded, "All the time. I mostly just dream about being with you, kissing you, holding you. I think it's my brain's way of keeping me sane until I can do the real thing".

She smiled and kissed him softly, "But as nice as this is, I think we should get going, don't you?". He sighed before nodding and rolling off of her.

"You know what I've been wondering?" Jacob asked as they walked back to the car.

She shook her head and looked up at him, "No, what?".

"When your birthday is. It's an important thing for an imprint to know".

She chuckled, "My birthday already passed".

"Damn, when is it?".

"End of April. The thirtieth to be exact".

"April 30th. It's forever seared in my brain. So what did you do for it, have a big party?".

She shook her head, "Not exactly, unless you count my transformation celebrating".

He stopped, "Wait, what?".

"I was in the process of turning that day…some birthday, huh?".

He frowned, "Please tell me you're joking".

She shook her head, "It wasn't until I got back my sense of time when I realized that my it had passed".

"That's terrible".

She shrugged, "It's no big deal. I've never really liked my birthday since I've had such few good memories on that day. Although turning into a vampire probably takes the cake".

He looked down at her apologetically, "I'm sorry".

She shook her head and headed for the car, "Don't be. It's no big deal. Really".

He drove for a few hours before deciding to stop at a CVS pharmacy. Quinn noticed this and looked at him curiously, "Why are we stopping here?".

"I need to use the bathroom," he lied before getting out of the car and jogging towards the entrance.

When he came back with the items he needed, he saw a crowd of people around Quinn's car. He quickly walked over and saw that they were taking pictures of the car. He quickly got back inside the car. He closed the door and looked over to see Quinn as far slouched in her seat as possible, her hand shielding her face. She sighed in relief when she saw him, "Thank god, let's get out of here, they won't stop taking pictures of the damn thing".

He quickly started the car and zoomed out of the parking lot.

"So what did you get?" Quinn asked curiously as she opened up the bag he had brought.

He quickly snatched it away from her and tossed it behind him, "Nothing, just junk food" he said quickly.

She looked at him oddly.

"It's a surprise," he muttered as he pulled into the parking lot of a nearby park.

She looked around, "What are we doing here?".

"I need you to go over to the swings," he said, pointing over to where the playground was.

She frowned, "Why?".

"Just do as I say, okay?".

"Jacob, you're not making any sense, why-".

"Just do it, please?" he pleaded. She sighed and reluctantly got out of the car and headed for the playground. Once he was sure she wasn't looking, he reached into the back seat and grabbed the bag from CVS. He quickly pulled everything out of bag.

Quinn patiently waited on the swings as Jacob asked, wondering what he was up to. She looked back at the parking lot and could see him walking towards her, his hands behind his back for some reason.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" she asked him when he got close enough.

"You really don't like surprises, do you?".

She shook her head, a smile on her face, "Nope. Can't stand them. Now tell me what's going on, please".

He sighed, "Alright".

He pulled his right hand from behind his back to reveal a Hostess chocolate cupcake with a single lit candle in the middle. He held it out in front of her, "Happy Belated Birthday, Quinn". She looked up at him, "Jacob-".

"I know you said that your birthday isn't a big deal to you since you haven't had the best of memories so you prefer not to celebrate it, but I just thought that it's one of the few days I'm obligated as a boyfriend to celebrate you, that is, besides Valentine's day. It's an important day, I mean I wouldn't have you without it, now would I?"

" So, even though you don't want to celebrate it, for as long as we're together, which may I remind you is forever, I plan on celebrating your birthday in hopes of pushing whatever crappy memories you once had and replacing them with happier ones. Now I know today isn't your actual birthday, but I couldn't wait until next year to tell you all this. I'm impatient like that. So again, happy belated birthday".

Quinn bit her lip which was trembling a little now. She knew she couldn't cry but she sure felt like she could. He placed the cupcake in her hand and kissed her cheek. She smiled and pointed to his other hand, which was still behind his back, "What's that?".

He grinned, "Now what would a birthday be without presents?".

He showed her what he had in his other hand. It was a small stuffed animal lamb. "Now finding this was pure luck. I was going to get you flowers and candy but then this fell in my lap and it was just perfect. Like you".

"If you've forgotten, this is where you make a wish" he teased, referring to her still lit candle. She smiled, "I already have everything I ever could of wished for".

She gently touched his cheek, " I Love you Jacob".

He smiled, "Now just blow out the candle so I can kiss you already."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next stop...McKinley? You'll have to review to find out...hehe...<strong>


	14. Don't Stop Believin'

**AN: Again thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Here's that other chapter like I promised =]. So read. !**

* * *

><p>Quinn turned up the volume when Frank Sinatra's 'Fly Me to the Moon' came up on her ipod. "Whenever I hear Frank Sinatra, I think of Olive Garden for some reason," Jacob said as he drove. Quinn smiled, "This is one of my favorite songs".<p>

She leaned over and turned up the volume a little more.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars _

_Let me see what spring is like on_

_Jupiter and mars…_

Jacob turned his gaze away from the road when he realized that Quinn was singing along. Her head was slowly moving from side to side as she sang.

He grinned, "You're singing". She broke out of her trance like state and looked at him, "What?".

"You were singing just now. I thought you weren't ever going to let me hear you sing".

Quinn bit her lip, she hadn't even realized that she had been singing.

He looked over at her, seeing the look on her face, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you have a beautiful voice. You should sing more often".

Quinn shook her head and quickly changed to the next song. The next song was Journey's 'Don't Stop Believin'. How fitting, she thought.

Jacob smiled, "Wow, a song I've actually heard of".

Quinn lightly poked him.

"Do you know this song?".

She nodded, "Of course I know this song, who doesn't know this song?".

"Then sing with me" he said.

She shook her head, "No way".

She turned away from him and looked back out the window. "Fine, you leave me no choice". He cleared his throat before singing,

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit..._

Quinn whipped her head around and looked at Jacob who started belting out the lyrics at the top of his lungs, deliberately singing off key. She had to cover her ears, he was so loud, "Jacob, my ears!".

He just laughed at her, "Shush, lamb, I'm singing to Journey here. DON"T STOP BELIEVING! HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING".

"Jacob! Stop!" she said through laughter as she leaned over and tried to cover his mouth with her hand, but he dodged her.

"I'm trying to drive here! You're going to make me crash this car" he said before continuing singing.

"It's not like it will kill us!" she yelled over his loud singing, which seemed to get louder and louder by the second.

He laughed and rolled down all the windows so that everyone could hear him.

"Jacob you're insane!" she exclaimed as she tried to roll her window back up but he had locked the button. "I won't stop until you sing with me, c'mon it's fun!".

"People are staring at you!" she said as she slouched in her seat.

"Who cares," he leaned over and tickled her side, "C'mon you know you want to".

She shook her head in disbelief before reluctantly belting out the lyrics with him. They continued singing, although he was more like yelling along with the song. He stopped as the song neared the end, smiling over at Quinn, who hadn't realized and continued on.

_Some will win, some will lose,_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on..._

When the song finished, Jacob took his hands off the wheel for a second and starting clapping, "Encore, encore!". Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"C'mon, you know you had fun".

She nodded, "I'm not going to lie, I did…but I can't believe we just did that".

He grinned and reached over and grabbed the directions, "It's good to let loose every once in awhile".

He glanced at the directions, "You'll be pleased to know that we'll be in Lima within the hour". Her eyes widened and she looked around at their surroundings, "What? Already?"

She couldn't believe that they were in Ohio already.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, she started recognizing the area more. Her stomach lurched at the sight of the oncoming Welcome to Lima, Ohio sign. She had seen that sign countless times when she lived here and never thought twice about it. She grabbed her camera from under her seat and snapped a picture of it. Who knew if she'd ever see it again after this. She started snapping pictures of all the little things she had grown used to seeing everyday. Like Breadstix, which reminded her that they had to stop by before they left. She looked up at the sky and sighed in relief, thankfully Lima was hit with some cloudy, overcast skies today.<p>

"So which way to McKinley…that's your school's name right?"

She nodded and pointed to the right, "Just go down this street until you hit the street light and it will be on your left".

She glanced at the clock, it was a little after three o'clock. _Glee club should still be at practice, she thought. _She started to wonder if the New Directions had won Nationals. She hoped for their sake, they at least placed. They had worked so hard this year…

"Nice school," Jacob commented, breaking her out of her thoughts. They just pulled into the McKinley high parking lot. "It's a lot bigger than the school on the Rez."

Quinn looked up at her former high school and swallowed hard. She hadn't felt this nervous since her first day at McKinley, when she stopped being Lucy and became Quinn. She reached into the back seat and grabbed her bag before reluctantly getting out of the car. Jacob walked over to her side of the car and interlocked his hand with hers. With every step towards the school, her nerves increased. She was starting to feel like this was a mistake. That she shouldn't of come.

Jacob turned around when he saw that she had stopped.

He frowned, "Are you okay?"

She swallowed hard and nodded even though her feet were cemented against the ground. She wanted nothing more than to grab Jacob's hand and run back to Forks.

"Hey, it's going to be alright" he whispered, as he ran his hands up and down her arms. She nodded and forced herself to continue on. Jacob walked ahead of her and opened the front door for her.

It wasn't until she stepped inside, when she realized that McKinley had a distinct scent. She had never realized how much it smelt of undercooked tater tots and cherry slushie until now. The school seemed empty, for she couldn't hear a soul in there. She walked down the hallway with Jacob and stopped upon seeing the girls bathroom.

She looked over at Jacob, "I need to change."

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but nodded anyways. She let go of his hand and pushed the door open. Even though she knew the bathroom was empty, she couldn't help but look under the stalls just in case. She locked herself in the nearest stall and started to get out of her dress and cardigan. When she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a thermal tee shirt. She pulled out one of Jacob's baseball caps from her bag and tucked her hair underneath it. She knelt down and tied the laces on her converse before slipping on a pair of Jacob's Ray-Bans. She looked over at herself in the mirror and figured she didn't look anything like herself, which was what she was going for. She was already risking enough being here, the last thing she needed was for somebody to recognize her.

She walked out of the bathroom to find Jacob leaning against some of the lockers. He straightened up when he saw her and his eyebrow arched, "What's with the disguise?"

"Just a precaution," she replied as she tried to flatten out the creases in her jeans. He took her hand again and they continued down the hallway.

"Which locker's yours?" he asked. She nodded her head over to her right and stopped in front of some lockers. She walked up to hers and opened it, for some reason expecting all her things to be there. Her heart sank when she saw that someone had cleared it out. It was empty. She hadn't seen her locker like this since her first day back in freshman year when she opened her locker for the first time. She slammed her locker shut and subconsciously flinched. Ever since she joined glee club, she associated the sound of a closing locker with slushie facial, for she had seen it and been victim of it enough times. She could practically taste a cherry slushie now. She shook her head of the thought and took Jacob's hand again, "Come on, I want to show you the choir room".

She walked down the empty hallway and stopped in front of the choir room door. She could see through the tiny window that it was empty. She swallowed hard before pushing the door handle down and taking a step inside. She couldn't help but feel like she just came home. She looked around and smiled, everything is exactly how she remembered it. Except for one thing. There was a small gold trophy on top of the piano. She let go of Jacob's hand and walked over to it and picked the trophy up. It read, 12th place. Quinn frowned, she could only imagine how disappointed they all had been. But twelfth place? Something must of gone wrong because they were so much better than twelfth place! Maybe Jesse St. James had sabotaged them or something. She never liked him.

She put the trophy back down and found herself walking over to the seats. She sat down and looked up at the white board in front of her. She couldn't count how many times she'd been in this position before. If she shut her eyes and focused, she could hear Mr. Schuester's voice, clear as a bell, lecturing them like he always did. She could also hear Rachel Berry's voice, interrupting him with an annoying comment as usual, and Santana's voice, smacking Rachel with some clever remark, immediately shutting Rachel up.

She could practically hear the rest of the gang snickering under their breath as they did whenever something like this happened. It was like there all here with her. It was like how it used to be. But when she opened her eyes again, she is saddened that she isn't surrounded by her friends. Funny how she only started referring to her them as her 'friends', only _after _she died. She looked around and found that the seats were once again empty around her. She shuts her eyes again, wanting to go back to the picture where she's surrounded by them all again. Arms wrap around her and her eyes fly open. It's Jacob. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer.

It only takes one hug from him to make her feel so much better than she had felt a few seconds ago. He kisses her cheek before sitting down next to her. She looked over at him and smiles weakly at him.

"I bet you've sung a lot in here." he said.

She smiled and nodded. "What about solos, have you ever gotten to do those?"

She shrugged, "Not really. Only once or twice. I haven't got the strongest singing voice so I didn't really get a lot of spotlight time," she saw the look on his face, "But it never bothered me. I was okay with it".

She reluctantly got out of her seat and took his hand, "C'mon, let's go".

They were walking down the hallway when Jacob asked her something out of the blue, "Do you guys have yearbooks?" he asked.

She nodded and looked up at him, "In the library, why?".

"I want to see one. I'm curious as to what your yearbook photo looks like, seeing as how I've never seen what you look like as a human".

She sighed and led him towards the library. The lights were off and the doors were locked but all Quinn had to do was push, and the doors flew open. Quinn walked down the first aisle and found where the old yearbooks were. She had planned on showing him last year's but she saw a newer yearbook that she hadn't seen before right next to it, so she grabbed that one instead. It was the 2011 Thunderclap. The shiny black cover was emblazoned with the school's red and white crest. It was lighter than she ever remembered a yearbook being, probably since she was a vampire now and could pretty much lift a Hummer in her hands if she wanted. She handed it to Jacob who started rifling through it.

He stopped on one page and grinned, "You look gorgeous, lamb".

She peeked over to see that he was talking about her yearbook photo. She had been feeling particularly beautiful that day. Not that she liked to brag or anything…

He continued skimming through the book, "Is glee club in here?".

She grimaced, if she knew any better Karofsky and those other Neanderthals probably defaced their picture already.

He frowned, "What the hell?".

Obviously he found the picture.

She reluctantly looked at it. And she had been right. Their picture was completely defaced. About every obscene name and gesture was written on the page. She had the word _Slut, _written across her face in black sharpie. She stood next to Sam, who was still her boyfriend at the time of this picture, and he had it even worse. Someone had drawn a…well, a male body part…coming out of his mouth. Quinn turned back a few pages, wanting to see how many pages the Cheerio's took up. She didn't expect to be in any pictures, seeing as how she only spent half the year on the team and had quit the team just before Nationals.

She definitely wasn't one of Coach Sylvester's favorite people. But when she found the team page, her jaw dropped. She was almost in every picture! She was in more pictures than Coach Sylvester was, and that never happened. Then she saw why, in cursive writing at the top of the second page, read _Quinn Fabray, 1994-2011. She will never be forgotten. _Coach Sylvester must have put that in there because she had full control of what went on the Cheerio's pages.

"Wow, babe, you're one sexy cheerleader," Jacob said as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "You wouldn't happen to still have that skirt would you?".

She shook her head and closed the book shut before putting it back.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Quinn as they walked out of the library, "How you doing?".

She nodded, "I'm alright".

He kissed the side of her head as they walked.

"They'll probably be in the auditorium," she said quietly, referring to the glee club.

* * *

><p>She found her nerves coming back as he opened the door to the auditorium. She could hear a lot of people and knew it had to be them. She took Jacob's hand and led him up to the balcony where they sat down. She looked down at the stage and sighed. There they were, all of them. Just as she remembered.<p>

They were all standing around, looking less than enthusiastic.

"C'mon Mr. Schue. It's the last week of school. We're not supposed to do anything on the last week of school but chill and sign yearbooks. Why you drilling us so hard?" Mercedes asked as she began fanning herself with her hand.

"Yeah, why are we even still here? Nationals is over, we lost thanks to two people who will remain nameless" Santana said throwing a glare towards Rachel and Finn.

"C'mon guys, this is your last week before summer break and then we won't see each other for three months".

"Most of us see that as a blessing," Santana interjected as she inspected her French manicure. "C'mon guys, let's go out with a bang!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed.

Quinn watched as they all started to bicker and protest, when Jacob nudged her. She looked at him.

"Who's that?" he pointed down to Sam. "That's Sam…another ex-boyfriend" she said quietly. Jacob chuckled, "He's got a freakishly huge mouth, you know that?".

She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"And who's that?". He pointed to Brittany, who was talking to a wall.

"Brittany, she's…" She wouldn't even know how to describe her without sounding mean.

"I get it, she's…" they both laughed quietly at their silent understanding.

"So which guy is the one that…". Quinn realized what he meant and pointed to Puck, who was pretending he was playing the guitar.

He arched his eyebrow, "That's the guy who got you-"

She nodded sheepishly. He looked at her, "What did you ever see in him? I mean, he has a Mohawk for Christ's sake!".

She shrugged, "No idea. I blame the wine coolers".

"C'mon guys from the top, get in your positions!" Mr. Schuester yelled before running off stage. They reluctantly got into their places and the lights dimmed throughout the auditorium. She realized that they were doing a mash-up of B.o.B's "Airplanes" and John Denver's "Leaving on a Jet Plane."

Jacob smiled and said quietly to her, "They're really good".

She nodded in agreement. They hadn't even gone a minute into the song when all of sudden three voices started singing the same verse of "Airplanes".

Everything came to a screeching halt.

"What are you two doing?" Rachel said as she looked over at Mercedes and Santana, "I thought it was decided that I sing the Hayley Williams part".

"Psh, you decided that Berry. We all decided that I would sing that part" Santana announced. Mercedes scoffed, "As if, Lopez, this has Mercedes Jones written all over it".

The three soon got into a diva-off over the part. Quinn could hear Mr. Schuester groan from his place in the audience before running back onto the stage to try and mediate the fight. God, how she missed this.

She heard Jacob chuckle beside her, "This would make for a good television show".

Quinn smiled and reached into her bag for her camera. She stopped when came across two envelopes. She pulled out the envelopes and she bit her lip.

"What are those?" Jacob asked softly.

"Letters," she replied sadly, "I wrote them one night when I felt like venting…they're for _them_…I don't know why I brought them…It's not like I can give it to them".

Jacob took the two envelopes and looked at them, one of them had the word, _New Directions_, written across it, and the other said _Finn_.

"I could give it to them, if you want" Jacob suggested.

She smiled at the thought but shook her head, "You can't, Jacob. I'm dead, remember?".

He got up out of his seat, "I can make something up, say you wrote them before you died and wanted them to have them".

She smiled up at him, "Okay". He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She got up too, "I'm going to wait outside in the hallway, I don't…".

He nodded, "I'll be right there".

Jacob walked down the aisle way towards the stage, Quinn's letters in his hands. They didn't seem to notice him, for they were all arguing with each other, that is, until the blonde that Quinn was talking about earlier, Brittany, spotted him and blatantly asked, "Who are you".

Everyone stopped and their eyes landed on him. He walked up the steps and onto the stage. Mr. Schuester looked him up and down, "Can I help you?".

Jacob nodded and cleared his throat, shifting his gaze away from the Latina who was currently eye fucking him. "I'm Jacob Black. I'm a friend of Quinn Fabray's".

They all stopped at the mention of her name.

"Her family was going through her belongings and found these" he lifted up the letters, "They seem to be for you guys".

He handed them over to Mr. Schuester.

"Um…thank you" Mr. Schuester said, taking them from Jacob.

He looked down at them, "Finn".

Jacob watched as the guy on the drums stood up, a partially blank/confused look on his face. Mr. Schuester held out one of the letters to him, "This is for you".

With every step he took, Jacob noticed Finn's complexion getting paler and paler. By the time he reached Mr. Schuester, his hand was shaking as he took the letter.

"Mind if I go outside?" Finn asked. Mr. Schuester shook his head. Jacob watched as he headed out the door.

Quinn waited patiently outside the auditorium. Part of her wanted to know what was going on inside, while the other part didn't want to know a thing. She heard footsteps on the other side and heard the auditorium door swing up, she expected it to be Jacob. But it wasn't. It was Finn. She froze. He stopped upon seeing her. Had he noticed her? Holy hell was she screwed!

Finn's eyes narrowed, "Quinn?". His voice was shaky. She noticed her letter in his hands.

She frowned, "I'm sorry, who?".

She didn't know why she answered with a southern accent. But thank god for the sunglasses, she thought. Otherwise she would've been outed for sure. She watched as his face fell.

"Um, no one. You just remind me of this girl I used to know. You couldn't be her though, you're way paler, and she wouldn't be caught dead in converse, let alone jeans" he said with a weak smile.

She watched as he walked away from her, his head downcast as he started reading her letter. It took all her willpower not to run after him and hug him, and apologize to him for every shitty thing she'd put him through. She sighed in frustration that she couldn't do that. But at least the letter could.

Finn walked down the hallway, Quinn's letter in his shaky hands. He hadn't even started reading and he already felt hot tears sting the corner of his eyes. He looked down at her curly cursive writing and starting reading.

_Finn, _

_I just wanted to start off by saying that I'm sorry for not giving you so much as a goodbye before I left. I really wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to hurt you but I realized that just leaving probably hurt you even more. I have put you through so much crap over these past two years and for this I'm sorry. You deserved so much better than me. I screwed up our relationship both times, probably because I knew in the back of my mind that you were too good for me. And maybe that's why I hurt you so many times, because I knew that I would never be good enough for you. I know this probably doesn't make sense but I want you to know that I never stopped caring about you. You're my first love and you never forget your first love. You are such a good person, Finn. Never forget that. _

_Love always,_

_Quinn_

After that near run-in with Finn, Quinn was ready to bolt back to Forks if Jacob didn't hurry up. But as soon as she thought that, Jacob walked out of the auditorium. Her first instinct was to ask him how it went, to give her every detail on what happened. But she kept her mouth shut.

"I gave them the letters" he said.

She nodded, "I ran into Finn".

His eyes widened, "He didn't-".

She shook her head, "He was always oblivious".

Jacob sighed in relief, "So what do you want to do now?".

She bit her lip before replying, " I want to leave". She didn't want to risk running into another glee club member again.

He nodded, "Okay." She took his hand and they started walking down the hall together.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry ran out the auditorium shortly after that freakishly tall but hot, man boy who gave them the letters left. She quickly ran down McKinley's halls, looking in all the usual places for Finn. But she came up empty handed every time. She checked the gym, the choir room, the cafeteria, the quad…Her heels clicked with every step she took down the empty hallway. <em>Where could he be? She thought to herself. <em>As she walked down the hallway, she could see two people coming towards her. She didn't pay them any attention though. She was like a horse with blinders on focusing on one thing and one thing only _Finding_ _Finn. _That is, until she heard some one say two words that stopped her dead in her tracks. _Ru Paul. _She stopped and whipped her head around, watching the two figures round the corner. She blinked. It couldn't of been her. Rachel Berry was many things, bossy, driven, talented, but ignorant she was not okay maybe sometimes. But, only one person ever liked to call her that particular name. And that person was Quinn Fabray.

She shook her head, impossible she was dead…or was she? Rachel quickly followed those two figures around the corner, careful not to fall or trip. Last thing she needed was to break her nose, again. She barely recovered from the last time. She ran down the hall, stopping when she saw someone just about to push the door open to the exit. She couldn't tell if it was Quinn or not because the person had their back to her. But then the girl looked over her shoulder, just a tad, and Rachel's eyes widened. Even though the girl's face was mostly covered by sunglasses and a baseball cap, her mouth was uncovered. And then she saw it. That smirk.

She'd seen it countless times on Quinn Fabray's face, either when she did something devious, or when just insulted her with a witty remark. Rachel blinked. She was gone. Rachel shook her head, had she really just seen what she think she did? Did she just hallucinate, or was what she saw real? Was Quinn an angel or something? Or maybe she wasn't really dead after all. For nobody _really_ knew the details of her death except that she was in an accident. Maybe she faked her death. Whatever the reason was, she had a feeling she was going to need to have her dads move her therapist back into their spare bedroom. Again.

* * *

><p>Quinn hadn't meant to say it aloud. She had thought of it in her head when she saw her and it merely slipped out. It was a reflex of sorts. It didn't really matter anyways. It wasn't like she wasn't going to see her or any of them ever again. And if this was the last time she was every going to see Rachel Berry again, she might as well insult her one last time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please!<strong>


	15. Cry

**AN: Again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Just wanted to say that this chapter is probably not as good as the last one. I had alot going on this week and was super duper distracted while I wrote this. It didn't help that I got a case of writer's block. Anyways, read. enjoy (hopefully). Review! Thanks so much! **

* * *

><p>For the next few hours, Quinn decided to show Jacob around Lima, driving around and pointing out various locations that were special to her. She showed him her favorite vintage store, where she got most of her clothes, and the photography store where she bought all her cameras and equipment. Before long, the sun had gone down and darkness covered the town. She figured they should start heading back to Forks now.<p>

"Could you show me where you lived?" Jacob asked suddenly, when she stopped the car at a red light.

She looked over at him and debated it in her head for a moment. She hadn't planned on going back there, but part of her wanted to see her mother one last time. Even though they didn't have the best of relationships, she was still her mother. When the light turned green, she changed lanes and made a right turn before driving down the street towards her house.

"I take it you were rich," Jacob said as he took notice of the rather fancy houses that adorned both sides of the street.

"I guess you could say that," She didn't really think of her family as rich though. Her parents just had good jobs and saved what they earned. She parked in front of a house with a for sale sign hammered into the ground and opened her car door. She didn't want to park in front of her own house because she didn't want to risk anyone seeing them.

Quinn got out of the car and took Jacob's hand. They walked down the street in silence. She took a deep breath when her house came into view and stopped. Jacob noticed this and stopped too, following her gaze which was on the house in front of them.

He let out a low whistle, "Nice house".

"Always a house, never a home" she said quietly. Her hopes of seeing her mother were dashed when she noticed that none of the lights were on and the driveway was empty. She walked up the stone pathway up to their door anyways, kneeling down and lifting up the small potted plant next to her before taking out the small key from under it. She unlocked the door and returned the key to its place before opening the door and stepping inside. The house smelled exactly how she remembered it smelling, like her mother's perfume. She stepped forward into the dark, empty house and heard Jacob close the door behind her.

She didn't bother turning on the lights as she walked through the house. She headed heading upstairs, Jacob behind her, as she jogged up to her room to see what her mother had done to it. She walked down to the end of the hallway and opened her door. She hesitated for a moment, expecting that the room she was about to enter would not be the room she had left behind. Knowing her mother, she probably had gotten rid of her things just so she could turn it into her own personal exercise room or something. She flipped on the light switch and stopped. Her room was just as she had left it.

She stepped from under the doorway and looked around. It didn't look as though her mother had touched a thing. She really wished she could hug her mother in that moment. She pushed the thought away and walked over to her bed before sitting down. Her gaze drifted to her nightstand and she smiled upon seeing her old stuffed animal lamb, Charlie, placed next to her alarm clock. She had Charlie for as long as she could remember, he was the first stuffed animal she ever received. She reached over and grabbed the small animal. He had acquired a bit of dust so she shook him clean.

He's so old, she thought, as she brushed her finger across his little face. His once white coat was now faded gray and most of his stuffing had gone. His front leg seemed to be hanging on by a thread. Years of dragging him everywhere she went had led to some serious wear and tear. She kissed his worn little head before gently tucking him inside her bag. She wasn't going to leave him this time around. She turned around and saw that Jacob was looking over at her corkboard full of photos. She got off her bed and walked over to him. Jacob turned around and pointed to a certain picture, his eyebrow arched. She looked at the picture he was pointing to and smiled.

"What's with the crazy hair?" he asked.

He was referring to a picture of her, Mercedes, and Kurt when they did the Rocky Horror Picture Show for the school musical. In the picture, they were all dressed as their characters. "School Musical," she explained, "Rocky Horror Picture show".

Jacob frowned, "Rocky Horror what?".

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes at him, "Seriously Jacob, your lack of culture is embarrassing. When we get back home, we are so watching this movie, as well as a bunch of other ones".

He smiled and turned back to her pictures. She looked at the pictures too, mentally going down memory lane with each picture. She froze when she noticed Jacob looking at a certain picture. It was of Beth, the day she was born. It was the only one she had of her. She had purposely tucked it behind another picture so that she didn't have to look at every day.

She quickly snatched it out of his hand. "Quinn…".

She shook her head and shoved the picture in a random drawer, "Don't".

He walked up to her, "It's okay to miss her".

She shook her head, her bottom lip trembling, " I don't want to talk about it".

"Have you seen her since you gave her up?".

She shook her head, "Jacob, stop! I don't want to talk about Beth!". Her voice cracked as she said her name. She had gone an entire year trying so desperately to push all thoughts of her away and now it seemed as if all the pain she'd endured from that day was flooding back. She gripped her dresser for support and could feel the wood splintering under her strong grasp. Jacob turned her around and pulled her into his arms.

She buried her face into his chest, "I miss her so much, Jacob. So much…".

"I know you do, it's only natural for you to miss her. She's your daughter".

"I never should of abandoned her…what kind of mother does that?".

He kissed her forehead, "You did the right thing, Quinn. You did what was best for her. Because of you, she's going to be able to live a life you weren't able to give her on her own".

"It just hurts so much," she said quietly.

He looked down at her, "Do you want to see her?".

"She's in New York with Shelby," she whispered.

"We could extend her trip…" he offered.

She shook her head, "We can't. If I see her, I'll just want her back and that will just complicate things more than they already are".

He nodded and held her tightly, "I'm sorry I brought her up".

She nodded, "It's okay".

"You definitely are a mystery Quinn Fabray" he said softly.

She looked up from his chest and sniffled, "What do you mean?".

"I thought vampires couldn't cry" he said.

She nodded, "They can't".

"Then do you mind telling why my shirt is wet?".

She looked down at his chest which had a small damp spot where she had her face just moments ago. She touched her face and felt warm moisture streaming down her cheeks. She was crying. But, how? She looked up at Jacob and saw that he was just as perplexed as she was.

"How is this even possible?" she whispered, shivering slightly as Jacob gently brushed away her tears. He shrugged, "I guess we'll have to ask Carlisle when we get back". She nodded.

He kissed her gently and sighed, "I think your mother's home". Quinn nodded. She could hear her mother's Mercedes pulling into the driveway as they spoke.

She reluctantly moved out of Jacob's arms, "We better get going".

He nodded in agreement and walked over to her window before pushing it open.

"You go on ahead, I need to get one last thing" she said to him.

He nodded and leapt out the window. She grabbed her bag off her bed before walking back over to her drawers and pulling the picture of Beth out and stuffing it into her bag. She quickly moved over to her open window and could see Jacob waiting for her. She jumped out the window and landed gracefully on the grass. He took her hand, "You ready?". She nodded and they climbed over her backyard fence before making their way back to the car.

"What should we do now?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt. She could hear Jacob's stomach start to growl in response. She smiled and looked up at him.

He smiled sheepishly, "You know me, always hungry".

She chuckled and nodded, "I know a place were we can go".

* * *

><p>They pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix. "So they really can't stop serving you breadsticks?" Jacob asked. She nodded with a smile.<p>

He grinned, "That's so cool".

"You're going to have to get it to go, cause I can't go in there" she reminded.

He nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt, "Right".

She watched as Jacob went inside and waited until he came back about ten minutes later. As soon as he opened the car door, that oh so familiar scent of their Breadsticks filled her nose. She was starting to feel Jacob's hunger inside her belly.

"This food smells amazing" he said as he handed her the bag before he started the car.

She nodded in agreement, "It is pretty amazing, considering we don't have an Olive Garden around here".

She lifted the bag up, "How much food did you order?".

"Enough for me…and I think for you too…maybe" he said with a grin. She playfully nudged him. "So you want to eat it here?".

She shook her head, "Let's go to the park. You just go down this street and make a left".

He nodded, "Okay, but give me a breadstick first, I'm starving here,".

She smiled and pulled a breadstick out of the bag. He opened his mouth and she put a breadstick in front of him. He moved to take a bite but she pulled it away from him at the last second. "Hey!" She giggled and took a bite of it before letting him have the rest. He drove down the deserted street and pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Community park. They both got out of the car and decided to sit on the hood as they ate.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later….<p>

.

"Jacob, would you leave me alone?" Quinn exclaimed in aggravation.

"What? I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Yes, you are! Stop trying to take my food! You had yours!". Quinn was currently sitting on the far left side of the car's hood, shielding what was left of her Chicken Parmesan from the hungry wolf she called her boyfriend. "C'mon, just one bite!".

"One bite for you is like ten bites for me! No way, you can't have any".

Jacob pouted and started whimpering like a puppy.

Quinn shook her head, "That will get you nowhere".

He scooted closer to her, "Quinn…".

"Get away from me, Jacob! You had _four_ meals already! Four! And you're telling me that you're still hungry? Seriously where do all that food go, cause I'm not seeing it".

He smiled proudly, "It simply turns into muscle".

She rolled her eyes at him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "So, can I have a bite… please?".

She sighed in defeat and handed over her plate to him, "Have it all, but you so owe me".

He nodded in agreement and immediately starting scarfing the food down, "Love you".

"That would sound much more romantic if your face wasn't stuffed with chicken as you said it".

Quinn opened her eyes when she felt a heavy weight pressing down on her. It was Jacob, who was sound asleep, his head resting on her chest, his arm draped over her stomach. She pulled her headphones out of her ears and turned off her Ipod which she had been listening to while Jacob slept. She could hear birds chirping and realized that they were still at the park. She smiled lazily and ran her fingers through Jacob's hair, kissing his head softly. She closed her eyes again, enjoying the feeling of the sun's rays on her skin. Wait, sun? Her eyes flew open and she realized the sun was indeed out and here she was sparkling for the whole world to see.

"Shit!" she quickly rolled off the hood of the car, causing Jacob to smack his face against the metal. "Ouch!".

"Sorry!" she apologized from inside the car. He sat up, gripping the side of his head, taking a minute to figure out where the heck he was. He realized that the sun was out and figured that was the reason for Quinn's quick departure. He slid off the car and slipped into the driver's side.

"Sorry about that rude awakening," Quinn said softly, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I know a way you can make it up to me," he said quickly before grabbing her and pulling her onto his lap. She smiled and cupped his face before kissing his lips. He smiled against her lips and immediately deepened the kiss, his hand snaking around and cupping her ass. She moaned, pressing more into his body, the electricity of their kiss flowing through every nerve in her body. She encouraged him by rubbing her hands up and down his hard chest. She gasped when he took her bottom lip between his own and gently sucked on it before moving his lips down to her neck, kissing the delicate flesh on the side of her throat.

"Now this is how we should start our mornings every day," she whispered as his lips attacked her collarbone.

He nodded in agreement, "Most definitely". She smiled and gently pushed his face away before he went any lower. She looked up at him and saw that he had a dopey grin on his face. She pecked his lips once more before climbing back into the passenger's seat. She pulled on her seatbelt and noticed Jacob still staring at her with lustful eyes.

If she could blush, she would be right now, "Come on, we have a long's way to go before we get back home".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at McKinley…<p>

.

The bell rang throughout the school, signaling the start of first period. Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room at the last minute, "Morning, guys!".

There was a less than enthusiastic response. The last day of school was only days away and they were all over with school already. He turned around to face his glee kids and cleared his throat. "So guys, yesterday's practice ended…unexpectedly," he looked around, "Wait, where's Finn? I kind of wanted all of you guys here before I-".

"I'm right here, Mr. Schue" Finn said as he walked through the doorway, causing Mr. Schuester to turn around.

"Glad you could make it," he said, clasping Finn on the back before he sat down next to Rachel. "Sorry I kind of ditched the rest of rehearsal yesterday, Mr. Schue, I just needed some space". Rachel looked at him sympathetically and squeezed his knee.

"Now that everyone's here…" .

"Hold up," Santana said suddenly, "Where's Britt?".

Everyone looked around and realized that she was missing.

"She probably got lost in the bathroom again, she always said it was like a maze in there" Kurt said with a slight roll of his eyes. Everyone chuckled at the thought.

"I really wanted everyone to be here but….". He held up the letter from Quinn which was still unopened. A few faces paled.

He looked to them all, "Should I read it now?".

There was a silent nod of heads. Mr. Schuester opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside. A few people braced themselves, for nobody knew what was going to be inside that letter. For all they knew it was nothing but Quinn lashing out at them. Mr. Schuester cleared his throat before reading,

_New Directions,_

_Just wanted to start off by saying that you guys mean so much more to me than I've let on these past two years. I'm sorry for not treating you all like I should have. You guys were there for me in my toughest of times, helping me out as best you could and I didn't even give you so much as a thank you. That's no way to treat your family and wish I could take it back. But I can't, so the only way is to make it up to you all when I get back. I miss you guys all so much, more than I thought I would. Even you, Berry, but I'm sure that will pass the moment I see you again. Anyways, I know this letter isn't much but it's only because I plan on apologizing to you all face to face once school starts back up again. I hope you enjoy you're summers and I'll see you in September. By the way, I hope you all win Nationals. I know you all are going to do great. Have fun in New York for me. _

_Love,_

_Quinn. _

Mr. Schuester adjusted his tie uncomfortably before folding the letter back into its envelope. "Now I really wish we had won Nationals," Mercedes said quietly, tears stinging the corner of her eyes.

"It wouldn't of mattered, she's still dead" Puck muttered, his arms folded across his chest. He had the urge to cry but fought against it with all his willpower. There was no way he was going to start crying like a little pussy. He shook his head in frustration. Why did she have to die? Of all people? He just wished he had talked to her this year, been there for her, instead of ignoring her like he did. It had just been too hard to even look at her, for every time he did, he saw Beth.

He should've been there for Quinn, maybe even try and work things out with her. But no, he just went on doing his bad boy routine, getting thrown in juvie and what not. He could've stopped this whole thing, he knew he could've. They all could have. But they didn't, and because of that, his daughter would never get to know her mother. He just hoped that were ever she was, which he was positive was heaven, because even God wouldn't be that big of a dick not to let that sweetheart into heaven, no matter how many mistakes she made, she was happier than she was here.

Santana took in a deep shaky breath as she tried to keep her cool. Her best friend was dead. She was just starting to get over it and now this shit happens. She really wanted to punch something right now. She figured she'd slushie Rachel later on in the day to make her feel better. Santana remembered the days when she and Quinn did that together. They even made a sport of it, seeing how many losers they could slushie in a single day. Those were the days were Quinn, Brittany, and herself were the best of friends.

The unholy trinity. Now that was gone, there was only the unholy duo. She wasn't going to lie, the breakup of the unholy trinity had been her fault. As soon as Quinn got pregnant with Puck's kid, Santana dropped her faster than a hot plate. Brittany only did the same because she ordered her to. This past year they were rivals more than anything. They even had a throw down on the first day of school. Even though they were on the Cheerios together for half the year, their friendship wasn't what it used to be. Quinn had changed after having the baby. She, on the other hand, was still her bitchy self. Maybe if she had been a better friend to Quinn, she wouldn't of left. And then that accident never would of happened. And she would be sitting here with them, having an entirely different conversation. She always had Brittany's back, she just wished that she could have said the same for Quinn.

"Brittany!". Santana's head shot up at the sound of her name. Brittany had just walked through the doorway, a wide smile on her face.

"Brittany, you're late, what happened?" Mr. Schuester inquired.

"I couldn't find Lord tubbington this morning, so I figured that the elves took him. I went down to the park, because that's where they live, and that's when I saw Quinn". Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell have you been snorting, girl?" Mercedes asked.

Brittany looked at her, "Coco powder".

She turned to Mr. Schuester, "But I did see Quinn…and she sparkled. Like a unicorn. It was amazing". Half of the group rolled their eyes at her as she walked over to her usual seat next to Santana.

Mr. Schuester nodded, "Good for you, Brittany".

Brittany sat down beside Santana and looked at her, "You believe me, don't you?".

Santana nodded, "Of course".

* * *

><p>About two and a half hours later…<p>

.

"Quinn stop taking pictures of me while I'm driving!" Jacob exclaimed, trying to shove her camera out of his face without crashing the car. She shifted in her seat, "What? I can't help it, I'm bored".

Jacob chuckled, "Congratulations. Now stop taking pictures of me, I know I'm handsome and all but…". She rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue. He did the same.

She poked his side, "Entertain me".

"I would, but what I have in mind wouldn't work while I'm driving. Unless you're willing to pull over for a while" he said suggestively. She shook her head. He looked ahead and smiled, "Slug Bug!" he exclaimed.

"Huh? OW!" Quinn cried, clutching her arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at him.

He pointed to the yellow Volkswagen that passed them by, "Slug bug".

She punched him in the arm, "Jerk! Didn't you ever learn not to hit girls?".

He clutched his arm, "Slug bug is an exception!".

She shook her head, "No it's not!".

He rolled his eyes at her, "It's not like I hit you that hard. You on the other hand…I won't be surprised if I get a bruise".

"Aw, poor baby".

He playfully glared at her, "Okay, you want entertainment? I got a game for you. I say something and you tell me the first thing that comes to mind, sound good?".

She nodded, still rubbing her arm, "Okay, go".

He thought for a minute, then said, "Katy Perry".

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Annoying".

"Apple sauce".

"Disgusting, this game is so random, you know that?".

He laughed and nodded, "That's the fun of it. Okay…Jersey Shore".

Quinn made a face, "Garbage".

"Bacon".

Her face lit up, "Heaven!"

"Saturday Night Live"

She giggled, "Cowbell!"

He laughed, "Okay, Gerard Butler."

She sighed, "Yum." Jacob glared at her.

She bit her lip, "I mean, ugh, so ugly. Total yuckiness…"

He shook his head at her, "Sushi."

She shook her head, "Nasty."

"Lady Gaga."

"Weird."

"Marry me?"

"Yes". She stopped and looked at him, "Wait, what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please!<strong>


	16. Three Wishes

**AN: Wow I got so many reviews on the last chapter, it blew my mind! Thank you all so much! I give you all virtual hugs! So here's the next chapter, which i think is the longest one i've done. I have to warn you all that this chapter is definitely rated M. I'm serious. There's some serious...lovin'...going on at the end of the chapter. So If you don't care for that kind of stuff, run for the hills! JK, I'll post when it gets all hot and heavy beforehand. So read. enjoy. review!(please!)**

* * *

><p>Quinn looked over at him, "Jacob, did you…were you….was that a joke just now?"<p>

Jacob pulled over to the side of the road and looked at her, "Did it sound like I was joking?"

She shook her head, "No."

He looked at her, "Were _you_ joking?"

She bit her lip, "No."

He nodded, "Well, neither was I."

"So what does this mean?"

He unbuckled his seatbelt and shut off the car, "Well, I just asked you to marry me and you said 'yes'. I'm pretty sure that means we're engaged."

"Engaged?" she repeated, unable to process what the hell was going on.

Jacob grinned and got out of the car. She noticed this and did the same. "What are we doing?" she asked, noticing for the first time that it was already sunset.

"Doing this properly." he replied before turning around to face her and dropping down onto one knee.

"Oh God," Was this really happening?

He took her hand in his and she felt as though her knees were about to give way at any second. "As you can see, we're not in the most picturesque of settings for a proposal," he started, "I don't have a romantic dinner set up, there isn't a string quartet or whatever you call those guys hidden someone. Personally, I always thought that stuff was over the top."

She nodded, "I agree."

He grinned, "Good. So here we are, just the two of us, on the side of this deserted road in the middle of Wisconsin,"

"Minnesota," she corrected.

He chuckled, "Right. Anyways, I'm here on my knees, looking up at the most stunning creature I've ever seen before in my life. As you know, I never wanted to live forever…but now that I have you, I can't wait for forever to start. You make every day so much brighter, so much more worth living. Ever since this trip started, I've found myself falling more in love with you with each passing day. If that's even possible. And I honestly can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't know how I've been able to go so long without you. So, here's my question. Would you, Lucy Quinn Fabray, be willing to marry an overprotective werewolf like myself and spend the rest of forever with him?"

She nodded, tears stinging the corners of her eyes, "Yes, of course!"

He smiled, "Great!" He scooped her up in one swift movement and started spinning her around. He gently set her back on the ground.

She looked up at him, "I love you, Jacob."

He smiled back, "I love you too. Now I know I don't have a ring yet, but as soon as we get into town, we can start looking for one."

She nodded, "Okay, what about a place to get married?"

"I kind of already have a place in mind, is that okay?"

She nodded, "I trust your taste. That is, unless you plan on taking me to Vegas, then I'd have to kick your ass."

His head dropped, "Darn, there goes my plan….just kidding. No, I think you'll like this place I have in mind. We still have a long way's to go before we get there."

"Can I have a hint?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nope. Total surprise."

She looked up at him, "You know I hate surprises."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "This one you'll love."

They were in some small town in South Dakota when Quinn suddenly screamed, "Jacob, stop the car!"

Jacob immediately stopped the car, thinking she was having an emergency of some kind, "What's wrong?"

She pointed to a dress shop across the street.

He groaned, "Don't you have enough clothes already?"

"Not a wedding dress! Look it says they have vintage wedding dresses!" she exclaimed. Jacob frowned, A wedding dress? He had assumed that they'd just get married in their normal clothes. He looked over at Quinn, only to find her seat empty. His head whipped around and he saw that she was already out of the car, skipping across the street. He shook his head and quickly pulled into an empty parking spot.

The door of the shop made a little bell sound when he opened it and stepped inside. The store smelled like old people.

"Way to wait for me, lamb." he said to Quinn when he spotted her.

"Sorry!" she said back to him as she walked over to the little old lady behind the counter. Jacob shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked around.

"Jacob, I'll be right back. She's going to show me some dresses in the back." Quinn said excitedly.

He nodded and watched the two disappear into the backroom. He smiled, loving how the prospect of getting a dress made her face was light up. He looked out the store window every few minutes to ensure that no one tried to steal her car. It was drawing some attention again, like it always did, and he debated on whether or not to go out there and tell those people to scram. He decided against it and leaned against one of the walls, patiently waiting for Quinn to come back out.

About an hour later, Quinn emerged from the backroom, her face glowing with excitement. She skipped over to him and kissed his chin, "I found the perfect dress."

He pushed himself off the wall, "Cool, let me see it."

She shook her head, "You can't see it until we get married."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Well, how much is it?"

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it, it will be a gift from the Cullen's." She pulled out a silver credit card that the Cullen's had given her and waved it in his face.

He grinned, "Awesome, I love when I don't have to pay for things."

A few seconds later, the elderly woman who had helped Quinn came back out, holding what he assumed to be Quinn's dress. It had a cover on it, so he couldn't tell what it looked like. The elderly woman handed Quinn the dress and Quinn handed her the credit card. "So you're the lucky groom," she said with a warm smile as she looked Jacob up and down.

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She turned to Quinn, "You were right. He is handsome".

Quinn nodded in agreement as the woman handed her card back to her, "I like to think so."

The woman handed her a recipe and a pen to sign it with, "I remember when I got married. I was even younger than you two are now. A lot of people are against marriage when you're young. But sometimes, you just know…I can tell it's like that with you two."

Her telephone rang. "Excuse me for a moment?"

They nodded. Jacob leaned down and kissed Quinn's hair, "Can I please see the dress?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Not a chance."

"Excuse me?"

Quinn and Jacob looked up to see the elderly woman holding the phone, "You have a phone call."

Quinn and Jacob both looked at one another. "What?"

Quinn walked over and reluctantly took the phone, "Um, thank you?"

She pressed her ear to the phone, "Hello?"

"What the hell are you doing buying a wedding dress?" a voice demanded.

Quinn's eyes widened, "Alice?"

"The one and only!"

"H-how did you even know….I thought you couldn't see my future because of Jacob."

"I can't. But I can see what things you buy with your credit card we gave you on the computer! For once, thank god for the Internet! And for each purchase there's a number listed for the store. And I called it, seeing as how I haven't been able to reach you since you've turned your phone off! And I get it, Quinn, I really do. I'm totally cool with you taking a road trip with Jacob. I don't like not being able to call you, but I digress."

" Anyways, so here I am, checking your purchases to make sure you're not buying anything you're not supposed to. I see normal things on the list like food and gas, I'm like, 'Okay, they need this stuff. They're on a road trip, perfectly normal' and then all of sudden…BAM! It says you bought a wedding dress! A wedding dress, Quinn! Mind telling me what's going on?".

"Jacob asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Quinn replied.

Alice groaned on the other end, "Tell me he is not taking you to Vegas, because Bella totally wanted to do that and I nearly died…"

Quinn shook her head, "No, no Vegas."

"I am so ashamed of you, Q! Seriously getting married without any of us there! It's insulting!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think that-"

"You are so lucky that I have Bella's wedding to plan otherwise I would so kill you, and you'd be even more dead than you already are!"

"Alice aren't you overreacting just a little bit?"

"Quinn you are so lucky that you are not here to see the face that I'm currently giving you. I've gotta go now, so I hope you have a lovely wedding. Although, it would be ten times more awesome if you waited and let me throw the wedding for you…"

"I'm hanging up Alice."

"Ooh, I know we can have a double wedding! You, Bella, Edward, and Jacob! I can see it now….Ohmygod this will be epic! I can-"

Quinn slammed the phone down on the receiver. She turned around to meet Jacob's bemused look. "Your sister's crazy you know that?"

Quinn nodded, "I know. Let's just go." She picked the dress of the counter and headed for the door.

Jacob followed her but stopped at the last minute, "Uh…I have to use the restroom."

She nodded, "Okay, I'll be in the car. That is, if I can pry those people away from it." she said, referring to the ogler's surrounding the car.

She kissed his chin before turning around and heading to the car. Jacob backed tracked and walked over to the elderly woman behind the counter. "Excuse me?"

"Did you forget something, dear?"

He shook his head, "No. I was wondering if you knew of a place were I could get a ring."

The woman smiled, "It just so happens that I have a few rings here. Would you like to take a look at them?".Jacob nodded. She knelt down and pulled out a shelf on the bottom of the counter, she stood back up and placed five ring boxes on the counter.

She opened each of them up. Jacob looked at them all in awe, "Wow, they're all amazing."

She lifted up one of the boxes, "This one I particularly am fond of because it comes with an engagement ring and a wedding band".

She handed it over to Jacob. "This is the 1930's style antique engagement ring, it's crafted with 18k of white gold and set with a .12 carat round diamond. The wedding band is more simpler but notice the elegant leaf design adorning it."

Jacob nodded and reached for his wallet, "I'll take them."

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

.

"Are we getting close? Because, seriously, this suspense is killing me." Quinn said to Jacob as they passed yet another town.

He chuckled at her impatience, "We're almost there, lamb. So, calm down."

Quinn groaned, "You said that two hours ago!"

"But this time I mean it, we're like minutes away."

Quinn straightened up, "Minutes?"

He nodded, "More like seconds." Quinn immediately started looking around, her eyes widened when she saw it, "Is that where…?"

He nodded, "Yup. You like it?"

They had just pulled up to Yellowstone National Park. The world's first National park as well as one of the largest.

"Oh my god, Jacob! This is amazing! Are we seriously going to get married here?"

He nodded, "It's the perfect setting, outdoors. Over 3,000 square miles of untouched landscape, 290 waterfalls, over sixty different types of mammals, just in case you get hungry, it's perfect, right?"

"More than perfect!" she exclaimed, "It's so beautiful."

Jacob grinned and pulled up to the little attendant window.

"Hello, welcome to Yellowstone National Park, how may I help you?"

"We're here to get married."

"How wonderful! Okay, I just need to see your permit and what's the reservation name under?"

Jacob frowned, "The what?"

"Well to get married at Yellowstone National Park, you will need to obtain a marriage license, that's $53.00. You have to submit to blood tests, they're required. You must apply to Yellowstone National Park Visitor Services Office for a non-refundable, $50 permit two weeks prior to your wedding. And then you have to make a reservation and pay the $100 ceremony fee. You did all that right?".

Jacob's face fell, "You've got to be shitting me."

Quinn nudged him, "Language."

"Are you telling me you just came here and said oh let's get married?" the girl started laughing, "Oh gosh, that's just too funny. The people who get married here have waited months! You can't just drive up and say I want to get married. This isn't Vegas!"

Jacob cursed under his breath and started to back up. "Jacob, I'm sorry."

"Some surprise," he muttered as they drove down the street.

"It's okay, we can get married somewhere else." she reassured.

He sighed, "I guess. This really blows." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'm sure there's a chapel around here somewhere. We can get married there."

He nodded, "Okay."

"Jacob, it doesn't matter where we get married. I really don't care where it happens. All that matters is that you're next to me when I say 'I do'. Everything else is unimportant."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, they spotted a small chapel as they drove around the more residential area. Quinn looked at him, "What do you think?"<p>

Jacob nodded and pulled into the parking lot, "It looks perfect. Let's just hope they don't have a wait list." Quinn nodded and quickly got out of the car. He followed her up the steps of the _Little Piece of Heaven Chapel_ and opened one of the doors for her.

Quinn immediately walked up the aisle and looked around, "Wow, I should've brought my camera" she said as she took in the stain glass windows. "Can I help you two?" an elderly man, who Jacob realized was a minister, asked, as he got up from his place from cleaning one of the windows.

Quinn nodded, "Who do we talk to about getting married here?"

The elderly man looked at them both, "You two want to get married?" They both nodded.

He looked them up and down, "Aren't you two a little young?"

"We're both eighteen, sir." Jacob lied. He hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for lying to a minister in church. The last thing he needed was to be struck down on his wedding day.

"Okay, when were you two wanting to be married?"

"Now, if possible." Quinn said.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm free right now. All I need to do is get the paperwork." Quinn squealed in delight and hugged Jacob. "Now would you two like to be married outside or inside?"

They both looked at him, "We can get married outside?"

The man nodded, "We have everything set up outside as well."

Jacob nodded, unable to contain his excitement any longer, "Then, we'll get married outside, most definitely."

"Alright, then."

"I'll be right back, I need to go get my dress from the car and you're tux!" Quinn squealed in delight before running out the doors.

* * *

><p>After Jacob put on his tux, he walked towards the back door and outside. The sun was down and the backyard was beautifully illuminated like a garden, with little hanging white lights all around. Pretty amazing, considering how small and plain the chapel looked like from the outside. He stepped onto the grass and walked over to where the minister, whose name he learned was Father Andrew, stood under an archway decorated with flowers. Jacob could feel his palms start to clam up when he took his place next to Father Andrew. He patted his pocket, to make sure he hadn't lost his rings. Father Andrew clasped him on the shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He laughed, "Take deep breaths, son. Everything will fall into place."<p>

Quinn smoothed out her dress and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She looked like she just stepped out of a bridal magazine or something. She took in a deep breath and did her best to hold in her tears. Not sad tears, of course, but happy tears. She was just so freakin' happy she almost couldn't contain herself. She had been picturing this day for a long time. Yes, she never pictured herself being a vampire and marrying a werewolf, but she had always pictured having the dress of her dreams and about to marry the man of her dreams. There was a knock on the door, followed by a, "Miss, are you ready?"

She cleared her throat, "Yes, I'll be right there." She took a deep breath before opening the door and following the woman who would be playing the wedding march for her. She stopped and waited for the woman to start playing. The music started and her first instinct was to run over to Jacob. She gripped the bouquet that she was given a little tighter than necessary before stepping outside and making her way towards Jacob.

Jacob's knees buckled at the sight of her. She was beautiful. No, she was more than that. She was gorgeous, stunning, exquisite in every sense of the word. She looked up at him and smiled that million watt smile at him. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and start kissing her senseless. When she stopped right in front of him, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. She started shaking her head, "Don't you start, Jacob Black, because if you do I'm going to start crying too."

He nodded and took in a deep breath, "I love you."

She smiled up at him, "Love you too."

Father Andrew started, but Jacob wasn't really paying attention. He was too in awe of the girl standing next to him. He couldn't believe they were doing this. He never would've thought he'd ever get married so soon. But he doesn't feel like he's too young to be doing this, he doesn't feel as though he's not ready for this. He feels no nerves, no anxiety, no doubt. It feels right, natural, being here with Quinn. She was his everything. It seemed only fitting that they make it official.

"Jacob William Black, do take Lucy Quinn Fabray Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife?

_To have and to hold_

_From this day forward_

_For better, for worse_

_For richer, for poorer_

_In sickness and in health_

_To love and to cherish_

_For as long as you both shall live?"_

Jacob grinned, "I do." Quinn smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. "And do you, Lucy Quinn Fabray Cullen take Jacob William Black to be your lawfully wedded husband? _To have and to hold_

_From this day forward_

_For better, for worse_

_For richer, for poorer_

_In sickness and in health_

_To love and to cherish_

_For as long as you both shall live?_"

Quinn nodded, "I do."

The minister closed his book, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jacob, you may now kiss your bride." Jacob looked down at Quinn and leaned down before kissing his new wife passionately. She threw her arms around his neck and dropped her bouquet onto the ground.

They pulled away from the kiss and Jacob kissed her forehead, "Mrs. Black." The name gave Quinn chills.

Father Andrew headed towards the chapel and looked back at the two, "I reckon you two should get inside, it looks as though it's going to rain at any moment." Both Quinn and Jacob looked up at the dark sky with heavy clouds surrounding them. Jacob knelt down and scooped her up bridal style before taking her back inside and heading towards the car.

"Can you believe that we just got married?" Quinn asked as she buckled her seatbelt on. She wiped her face of the few drops that hit her face on their way to the car.

Jacob shook his head, tiny rain droplets from his hair flying from his hair, "No, _Mrs. Black._"

Quinn couldn't help but keep smiling, "Married at seventeen…who would've thought?"

"I know, right?" Jacob said as he turned on the car, "Now what?"

"Well…you know how I've always wanted to dance in the rain…"

* * *

><p>Jacob took Quinn back to Yellowstone National Park, only this time, they kind of just snuck in. It wasn't like anyone would notice. The park was over 3,000 sq miles, he highly doubted that there were security cameras on every tree. Quinn starting running, enjoying the feel of the rain on her skin and not having to worry about getting sick in the morning. She breezed past the trees, gracefully leaping over fallen tree trunks or swiftly ducking between low branches that would've caught most humans. Blades of grass stuck to her bare feet. She could hear Jacob behind her, laughing with her, as he closed in on her. Even when he wasn't in his wolf form, he was pretty freakin' fast. She yelped in surprise as he tackled her successfully, sending them into the ground with a loud thud. Thankfully the thunder that now echoed around them masked the sound of the collision.<p>

"Told you I'd catch you." he said triumphantly as he pushed himself onto his arms and interlocking his fingers with hers and throwing her hands above her head. She shook her head and struggled against his grasp, "I let you catch me."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. She stopped struggling and he let go of her arms and she took this as an opportunity to push him off her. "Oomph!"

She quickly got back up, "Come on!" She pulled at his hand and he reluctantly allowed her to pull him. "

I told you before we got out here, I don't dance." he muttered.

She rolled her eyes at him, "What is it with men and dancing?"

She took his arms and wrapped them around her waist before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He rested his chin on her head, "We don't have music."

"The rain and the thunder can be our music."

"That's not real music."

She poked him in his ribs, "Stop trying to get out of dancing and just enjoy it!" He sighed and held her as they swayed back in forth. He had to admit, this was pretty nice.

"Ow, that was my foot," she mumbled against his chest.

He kissed her head, "Sorry, I told you I can't dance for shit."

They danced in silence for what seemed like forever. She wrapped her arms tighter around Jacob, pressing her ear against his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart beating so animatedly against her. Jacob had one hand at the small of her back, caressing in small circles, pulling her tight against him. He lifted her gently off the ground and buried his face in her hair, breathing her in.

She felt dizzy. Not from the dancing, but from him. For some reason, everything about him, his warmth, his scent, his _feel_, was entrancing her more than ever before. She felt like her body was slowly becoming consumed in flames again, and not even the rain could put a stop to it. She met Jacob's gaze, noticing how dark his eyes had gotten within a matter of minutes. She swallowed hard, "Jacob…do you…I mean…are you…" God, she couldn't even form a proper sentence, she was so hot and bothered.

"It's your call. Although I can already smell what you want." he said with a lustful gaze.

She moved out of his arms, "That's so gross!"

He chuckled, "It's just another wolf thing."

"It's still gross."

He shook his head and looked down at her, "Seriously, Quinn. Do you want to? I mean are you ready? We don't have to, I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you or anything cause-" She shut him up by crashing her lips onto his, the force of it liable to knock a human down. He returned the kiss, his hands gripping her hips tightly. She caught an unnecessary breath when she saw that raw male desire in his eyes. Desire for her.

**M Start's here! Don't like, then just stop right now!-**

She shuddered when she felt his lips start their descent downwards, focusing his attention on her neck and collarbone. She grabbed his shirt, which was sticking to his skin thanks to the rain, and began unbuttoning it. When she finished, she pushed it off his body, and took in his bare torso. God, it was delicious. She started showering his chest in soft kisses. His grip on her tightened and she felt his lips making their way back up her neck. Her hands slid down his abs to the waistband of his pants. He grasped her hands and brought them back up, before kissing her deeply, smiling against her lips as she moaned in response. He unzipped the back of her dress and she stepped away from him, only to shimmy out of it, the material silently pooling around her feet. He pulled her back in his arms the moment she stepped out of it, his lips seeking to devour hers.

He gently laid her down on the grass before moving on top of her. He hurriedly moved to rid himself of his own confining pants. Once those were gone, he grabbed the back of her right knee and hooked her leg over his hip, gaining a more suggestive angle. He began caressing her ankle, slowly working his way upward, then stopping when he noticed the lacy garter belt on her right mid thigh. She smiled up at him, "I believe it's the groom's responsibility to remove that". He grinned and lifted her thigh up to his lips and grabbed the material between his teeth before ripping it from her body.

She swallowed hard when his index finger and thumb pinched the fabric of her underwear and with a simple tug, it was gone. Her eyes widened when he spread her thighs apart and dipped his head in between her legs. "Jacob!" She most definitely wasn't expecting that. The feeling of his hot breath against her womanhood, made her hips involuntarily jerk forward. His hands gripped her hips in a firm position as his tongue parted her lips and rasped a long stroke along her flesh, ending at her clit.

Now she most definitely wasn't expecting that! He pointed his tongue and pushed against that small set of nerve endings, licking and sucking across the sensitive area. She gasped when he took her legs and propped them onto his shoulders, giving him complete access. He began imitating intercourse with his tongue, his mouth devouring her. She found herself tearing at her shoulders, the only thing she could hold on to. She screamed as her orgasm finally released. She was breathing rapidly, mumbling incoherently about nothing, tears flowing down her face in relief. Her hips bucked when his tongue started lapping at her juices. When he finished, he pushed himself up on his knees, his hands still on her thighs, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. I just didn't expect _that _to be so…overwhelming."

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Don't you dare!" she breathed.

He grinned and reached back to unhook her bra, "Good, cause I don't think I could stop even if you wanted me to."

He pulled the last piece of fabric away from her body and tossed it aside. She nearly had another orgasm from the look he was giving her. No one had ever looked at her the way he was staring at her and she felt the throbbing ache between her legs intensify, burning for relief. A relief only he could provide.

He leaned down and licked her nipple, causing her to thrash slightly at the sensation. He repeated his actions, each time provoking more of a response from her. He took her nipple between his teeth and gently tugged, causing her to cry out. "Oh…" she whispered, arching her back. His hot mouth was at her breasts, his teeth and tongue combining in their unmerciful assault against her tight nipples. He swirled his tongue over her nipple...back and forth and then moved to the next one. He slid his arm around her back and lifted her up to him, her breast going deeper into his mouth.

"So...good…Jacob…" she whispered, throwing her head back in pleasure. He dragged his teeth across the sensitive area, her gasping in approval and curling her fingers into his hair.

"Jacob, please…stop teasing…me…" she cried, her nails digging into his scalp. He reluctantly released her soft flesh but not before giving her one last lick.

He brushed her bangs out of her face, "You ready?"

She nodded, her grip on him tightening. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head as she felt his thickness nudge at her wet entrance, the internal muscles she never knew existed until tonight aching for him to take her. Her nails dug into his back when he finally slide inside, filling her to the hilt. He growled, the heat the two of them created almost unbearable. She wasn't cold like he thought she would be. As he felt her relax around him, he gazed down into her eyes before pulling out and then right back in again slowly. Her eyes closed involuntarily, the pleasure of his thrust leaving her mindless with pleasure. "Open your eyes, lamb."

Her eyes fluttered open at his command. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, "I love you." She smiled and cupped his face, "I Love you too, hubby". She wrapped her arms and legs around him, leaving no room between their bodies. He began rocking his hips into hers, plunging deep inside her, causing them to simultaneously moan. She gasped as she began unconsciously moving her hips, their bodies rocking together in perfect unison. She learned that making love was like a dance, a smooth connection of bodies, of rhythm, of movement, and touch. This was definitely an entirely different experience compared to her night with Puck.

He groaned with pleasure as he felt her inner walls tighten around his cock in a hot, wet, quivering vice, driving breath from him. It wasn't long until she came, hot and fast. It began in her toes and traveled upward until it settled into a throbbing pulse between her thighs. He groaned, the magnitude of her orgasm causing his body to tremble, as it sought for release as well. She ran her hands all over his naked body, everything about it was perfect, so perfectly sculpted. And he was all hers. They kissed again until he pulled away, fighting to hold back his release long enough to make sure that they came together.

The muscles in his back tightened and ripped as he rocked his hips against her body, making love to her with desperate urgency. "Oh god!" she screamed as her toes curled into the ground. She bit him roughly on the shoulder, to keep any more screams of ecstasy from leaving her lips. His thrusts went from gentle to hard, then from hard to urgent in the space of a heartbeat.

The tiny flutters that signaled release tingled in his stomach made him desperate. He cursed under his breath and he lifted her leg, placing her calf over his shoulder, almost bending her in half to hit a whole new penetration level. "Oh …yes…. oh …harder" she cried, her nails digging into the ground beneath her. He lifted up her hips, tilting them at an angle so that he was able to penetrate her sweet spot with the right amount of force every single time.

"Yeah,…oh Jacob." she gasped. He let out an animalistic groan just as she screamed again, him releasing into her, jet after jet, her channel squeezing and milking him until there was nothing left. He stayed inside her, his hips still rocking into hers, as they came together once more, still able to feel their own smaller volcanic tremors continuing as their orgasms began to soften and their bodies came down from their high.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph that was….amazing… for lack of a better word." she breathed, her eyes closed. Jacob nodded in agreement and reached over to Quinn, grabbing her and pulling her on top of him. She sighed and rested her head against his chest as his arms encased her.

"That was wonderful, Jacob. Thank you." she kissed his chin.

He closed his eyes and smiled, "Mmm, just be prepared cause in a few minutes, I'll be ready for round two."

She giggled, "Already?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah, I can't believe I just wrote that last part. <strong>

**Anyways please Review!**

**Oh, P.S. if you want to see what Quinn's dress, ring, and car look like, they'll be on my FF profile.**


	17. Did It Again

**AN: Betcha you all weren't expecting an update on a Monday, were you? Lol, neither was I. But i didn't have any hwk today so i thought I could possibly crank out another chapter! By the way thank you all for the awesome reviews on the last chap! So, read. ! (please). **

* * *

><p>Jacob woke up to the bright rays of sunlight hitting his face. He shifted, hoping to move out of the direct light, but it was no use. He reluctantly opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked around, needing a moment to figure out where he was. When he realized where he was, he looked around, seeing no sign of his wife anywhere. His wife. All the moments of yesterday came back to him and smile spread across his face. He pushed himself off the grass and realized he was naked. He spun around, before realizing that his clothes were folded in a neat pile beside him. He reached down and grabbed his boxers before putting them on.<p>

Once he had those on, he slipped his shirt on, not bothering to button it up. He stopped though, when he got a look at his torso. He had small bruises forming up and down his chest and stomach. _Quinn, he thought. _He guessed this was the result of making love to a vampire all night. He was in the process of putting on his pants when he saw her walking over to him. She had changed her clothes, now she wore a white sundress and had a white daisy tucked behind her ear. Her camera was in one hand, her shoes in the other. She looked unearthly in the sunlight, with all the white she was wearing and the fact that her skin was softly sparkling under the sun's rays. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Hey, you. I was wondering when you'd wake up" she said when she got close enough to him, "I think last night wore you out more than you led on".

He scoffed, "Yeah, right. I would've been raring to go if you had woken me up earlier".

She rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah, right".

"Where've you been?" he asked as he finished zipping up his pants.

"Taking pictures, you should've seen the sky at sunrise, it was breathtaking. I also went hunting. I came across this grizzly bear, it was huge! You should've seen it, it was-"

"What? A grizzly bear? Are you insane you could've been hurt!".

"Please, Jacob. A grizzly bear couldn't even give me a scratch! I would snap it's neck before it even made a move towards me".

"Still, can't you go after something less…aggressive…like bunnies or something?".

"Actually that's exactly what I did. I couldn't kill the bear because I saw that it had cubs so I left it alone. And then I found some tasty rabbits, although I felt really bad after because they were so cute and fluffy…".

He smiled and walked over to her before leaning down and kissing her lips, "You're too adorable, you know that?".

"Why thank you, hubby".

He grinned, "God that sounds so sexy, say it again".

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Jacob Black, my husband".

He leaned down and kissed her again, "Mmm, I could get used to that title". She nodded in agreement before pulling away from him and snapping a picture of him.

He shook his head, "What was that for?".

"For our wedding album! Since we got distracted yesterday, I have to make up for it today and seeing as how this is like the perfect setting…" She took another picture of him.

He groaned, "Stop that! I hate getting my picture taken".

She rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a baby. And button up your shirt!".

"Why? Don't you like the view?".

"I love it, but I'm taking pictures for our wedding album, not for an issue of Playgirl".

"Fine," he started buttoning up his shirt and Quinn started to regret saying anything at all.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

.

"How many pictures do you need?" Jacob asked, growing annoyed that she kept snapping pictures of him. He wasn't even doing anything really, just making faces at her.

"A lot" she replied with a smile, not stopping.

"You passed a lot like ten minutes ago" he said, pushing himself off the grass, "Let me take some of you. That way our wedding album isn't just of me". She sighed and reluctantly handed over her camera. He grinned, she almost never let him use her camera. He put the camera up to his face and immediately started taking pictures. He wasn't surprised that she was just as talented in front of the camera than she was behind it. She started spinning around, smiling and laughing, posing like a model. She was a natural. After a few minutes, she brought her hand up to cover her face, "Okay, that's enough".

"What? You got like twice the number of shots of me than I got of you, that's no fair". She shook her head and reached for her camera.

"Fine, but you know then our wedding album won't say, 'Jacob and Quinn's Wedding Album', instead it will just say, 'Jacob's wedding album' and then in small print underneath it will read, 'Featuring Quinn'".

She rolled her eyes at him, "Ha. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious".

He grinned, "I know, that's why you married me".

She shook her head, "Sorry, no. I married you because of that insanely delicious body of yours". He arched his eyebrow, "Oh Really?".

She giggled, "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. But yes, it's true…I only married you for your body".

"Well I hate to tell you, but I married you just for your body too".

She looked at him in mock horror, "How could you!". They both burst into laughter and Jacob pulled her back into his arms again.

* * *

><p>About a week later…<p>

.

"I can't believe it took us a week to get home" Quinn muttered as she pulled into the Cullen driveway.

"We would've gotten home sooner, lamb, but remember you kept on wanting to do it everywhere-"

She slugged his arm, "I did not, jerk".

He laughed and rubbed his arm, "It's not my fault that you're insatiable".

She parked the car and looked at him, "Who are you calling insatiable? You're the one who's constantly aroused".

"Only cause you are!".

She shook her head and opened her door, "Shut up, Jacob".

He got out of the car and followed her to the front door, "You know you love me".

Quinn opened the door and pushed it open before stepping inside.

"SURPRISE!". It was Alice's voice who Quinn recognized was the loudest. Quinn stopped, causing Jacob to bump into her, "What's all this?".

She looked around to see the entire family in the living room. A big banner hanging over the kitchen, saying _'Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Black!' _

"It's a welcome back slash congratulations on getting married party!" Alice answered, skipping over to Quinn and pulling her into a hug.

Quinn returned the hug, "You guys didn't have to throw us a party".

"It was Alice's idea" Rosalie said with a slight roll of the eyes.

"Yeah, besides party is my middle name. I wasn't about to let you come home to nothing!".

"Yes, apparently we're not enough" Edward said with a smile.

"Yeah, we're just nothing, I guess" Bella joked.

"You guys know what I mean," Alice said with a shake of her head.

"Well, seeing as how this is a party, where's the food?".

Quinn rolled her eyes at him, "My husband, the bottomless pit".

"Food's in the kitchen, Jacob" Esme said, beckoning him over before leading him into the kitchen.

Quinn grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her close, "I thought you weren't going to tell anyone? Me and Jacob wanted to surprise everyone".

Alice nodded, "I know and I tried to keep it a secret. I really did, but I couldn't help it! I had to tell Jasper because, well, he's my husband, and then Edward read my mind so he knew, and he told Bella, so I figured I had to tell the others…".

"Remind me never to tell you a secret again".

"Technically you didn't tell me, but anyways how was the wedding? I want details? What did you wear? Where did you get married? Come on, I'm dying here!".

"I'll tell you later, Alice" Quinn said, noticing Jacob come out of the kitchen with a plate full of food. Esme followed him, carrying what seemed to be a tray of champagne filled glasses. Everyone took one.

"I propose a toast," Carlisle said, raising his glass up, "To Jacob and Quinn. May you're lives be filled with nothing but happiness as you step into this new chapter of your lives. Hopefully, you will be as happy as all of us have been".

"To the newlyweds!" Alice cheered. They all clinked glasses for taking a sip. Alice eagerly put her glass down, "Now it's time for presents!".

Quinn shook her head, "You guys really didn't need to…"

"That's what I said," Rosalie muttered before taking another sip of champagne. Alice nudged Rosalie as she walked past her.

Rosalie handed Quinn a beautifully wrapped box. Quinn undid the ribbon and opened the box, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before a smile spread across her face.

"Well what is it?" Bella asked. Quinn couldn't contain her chuckles as she lifted up a large dog collar with the name, Jacob, on the front. Quinn burst out into laughter. Jacob on the other hand, didn't see it as amusing.

"That way if he gets lost and someone finds him, they can return him to his owner". Quinn couldn't stop laughing.

"Gee thanks, Rosalie, just what I always wanted" Jacob said sarcastically.

"There's also a leash and a dog bowl" Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Rose you're horrible!" Alice exclaimed through fits of giggles.

"It's just a joke. Don't take it up the ass, dog. But then again, that's how you dogs-"

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

"Okay, next present" Alice said with a clap of her hands. Bella got up and handed them an envelope before walking back to Edward's side. Jacob opened it and his jaw dropped, Quinn looked over her shoulder and she did the same thing, "Are you guys serious? Two tickets to Greece?".

Edward smiled, "You've got to have a proper honeymoon somewhere, right?".

"And Quinn, you said that Greece was on your top five places to go see, so we thought it would be perfect".

"It helps that Carlisle owns his own island over there" Alice said. Jacob and Quinn both looked at him, "Seriously?".

Carlisle smiled, "I have a few actually, but I've already promised the one in Brazil for Edward and Bella to use".

"So what, you just buy islands around the world for no reason?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle chuckled and looked over at Esme, "I buy them in honor of my beautiful wife".

Esme smiled and handed them her sketchbook. "What's this?" Quinn inquired as she opened the cover. "My sketches…of the house we're planning on building for you two".

Quinn's eyes widened, "What?".

"Well you're married now. You'll probably want to live on your own for awhile" .

"Besides we probably wouldn't be able to take Jacob's stench if you did decide to live with us. No offense, man." Emmett chuckled.

Jacob shrugged, "None taken. I probably wouldn't be able to deal with your guys stench either". Quinn and Jacob both stood up to give Carlisle and Esme hugs. "Thank you so much, you really are too kind for words" Quinn said to Esme.

Esme smiled, "Oh honey, you and Jacob are my children. I'd do anything for you guys".

"Okay, enough with the sappy stuff. Jasper and I still have to give our gifts, which are totally awesome" Alice said, reaching behind her seat and pulling out a large purple bag with tissue paper coming out of it. "This is mostly for Quinn, but I have a feeling Jacob will be thanking me in a few minutes" she handed the bag over Quinn. Quinn took the tissue paper out of the bag and peeked inside. She quickly closed the bag, "Alice!".

"What's in the bag, babe?" Jacob asked.

Alice chuckled, "It's lingerie". Emmett let out a wolf whistle. Rosalie nudged him. Jacob grinned, "Awesome. Thank you Alice!".

Alice beamed, "Am I psychic or what?".

"Let's not forget about Jacob," Jasper said, getting up from his place on the couch, "Your gift is a little too big to wrap, so if you'll follow me into the garage…".

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy mother of-"

Quinn nudged Jacob in the ribs, "Language Jacob!".

"I can't believe it! This is….this is…so freakin' amazing!" Jacob exclaimed as he stared at his brand new silver Yamaha YZF R1 motorcycle that was parked in front of him and adorned with a bright red ribbon.

Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper, "Bella told us about your love of motorcycles and Jasper being quite the aficionado said this was the one to have".

Jacob walked over to Jasper and shook his hand, "Thanks so much, man. The both of you, thanks so much".

Jasper nodded, "Welcome to the family, Jacob".

Alice let go of Jasper and hugged Jacob, "Who would've thought we'd ever be welcoming a werewolf into the family, huh?"

* * *

><p>Later that night….<p>

.

Seth Clearwater ran through the woods in his wolf from, the wind blowing against his fur. It was his turn for patrol and he was glad that Leah hadn't insisted on going with him. He hated how she treated him like a baby, completely incapable of handling himself. He sighed. Usually when he had problems he'd talk to Jacob about it. But Jacob was gone. The pack hadn't heard from him since the newborn battle. Seth wished he knew what was going on with Jacob. He missed him, he missed hanging out with him. He was like his big brother.

Yes, he had the rest of the pack, but he was much closer to Jacob than to any of them. He wished Jacob would come back, the pack just wasn't the same without him. Seth came to a halt when a familiar scent filled his nose. It smelled like Jacob. His hopes went through the roof as he followed the scent, hoping that his nose wasn't playing tricks on him. He stopped at a break in the trees and stayed in the shadows. He whimpered in delight when he saw Jacob across the way and that blonde vampire he had protected that day at the clearing.

Quinn and Jacob walked hand in hand through the woods for a late night walk. "I honestly didn't think they'd be that cool with us getting married, I mean I am a werewolf after all" Jacob said, leading her to the brook. Quinn looked up at him, "Jacob, they don't care about that. All they care about is whether or not you love me or not. And you do, so they love you because they know I love you. They're very accepting and caring".

Jacob nodded, "Just wish my family was like that" he said quietly.

"Well maybe they are, you just don't know it".

He stopped, "What are you saying?".

She continued on walking, "I'm saying that you should tell them about us. Tell them I'm your imprint and the situation... maybe they'll be understanding and…".

Jacob shook his head, "Quinn, they're not like the Cullen's. They hate vampires. And I mean really hate vampires. They only played nice with the you guys to get rid of the newborns. That doesn't mean they think of you as allies or friends".

"But-".

He sighed, "If they find out that the Cullen's turned you, they'll go after all of you. They won't care that we're together if they know the Cullen's broke the treaty".

"But I thought you said that you guys couldn't kill each other's imprints, that it was against the pack law".

Jacob nodded, "It is, but I'm not apart of their pack anymore, not technically anyways".

Quinn frowned, "Could we at least tell your father? I mean, he hasn't heard from you in what months? Does he even know where you are? Can't you trust him with this?".

"He's on the council, I'm not sure that he would not say anything to the pack".

"But-".

"Quinn, look I just don't think telling any of them would be a good idea. I don't know how any of them would react and that scares the shit out of me. If something were to happen to you…I just don't want to do anything that would jeopardize your safety. I wouldn't be able to survive if something happened to you".

Quinn nodded and wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck, pulling him down for a kiss, "Just promise me you'll check in with your father. He's probably worried sick about you".

"Quinn-".

"Jacob, please. It's the least you can do. Please, just promise me that you will".

Jacob nodded, "Okay".

Seth began to panic, he really shouldn't of been listening in to their conversation. He quickly backed away and started running back to La Push. Now what was he going to do? He was never good at keeping secrets, and especially with the pack's communicating abilities, how the heck was he supposed to keep this from them?

Jacob leaned down and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers intertwined in his short hair as she pulled him down to her height. Her mouth was lost to his. A low growl escaped his lips, igniting a fire in the pit of her stomach. He pushed her against a nearby tree, his hands roaming various spots on her body. She slipped her hands under his shirt, pulling it over head and running her nails down his chest, his abs, until she brushed over his erection. He pressed his body even more into hers, his mouth enveloping her own. She fiddled with his jeans while he worked on the zipper of her dress.

Clothing was strewn across the grass until there was nothing left. He lifted her up and she hooked her legs on his hips. He entered her in one swift, deep, thrust. They met each other thrust's, anticipating each other's movements before they even made them. He tilted her hip, angling towards her sweet spot. Her nails dug into his back as he slammed into her and he was pretty sure he heard the tree behind her crack. They moved together, picking up their pace as their orgasms built. He kissed her face everywhere that his lips could reach as their bodies reached their high and both quaked from their simultaneous orgasms. "You alright?" he breathed, kissing his forehead.

She nodded, "Fantastic". He smiled and set her back down on her feet. Her legs nearly gave way but he caught her before she hit the ground.

"You sure you're alright?" he joked.

She nodded, "My husband just fucked my brains out….other than that I'm great".

"Want more?" he said with a mischievous grin.

She smiled, "I'm game. Although we should probably stay away from the trees, another minute and I think we would've knocked this tree down" she said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>A few days later….<p>

.

Jacob jogged downstairs of the Cullen household, his new home, that is until Esme and Carlisle finished his and Quinn's house. The smell of delicious food hit his nostrils like a breath of fresh air. His stomach growled in anticipation. He walked into the kitchen to see Alice and Quinn talking.

He walked over to Quinn and kissed her forehead, "Woah, what's with all the bacon?". Quinn shrugged, "Just been craving it lately, want some?".

She offered him a piece and snatched it out of her hand with his mouth, "Definitely".

" I swear, Jacob, you're affecting her appetite. This is her third batch of bacon this morning!".

He frowned, "Really? That sounds like something I would do, you usually don't eat this much".

She shrugged, "Maybe it's the weather or something".

"Or all the sex you two have been having" Alice muttered.

"Alice!".

"What? You honestly think we all can't here you when you're in Quinn's room?".

"We don't intentionally mean to do it there, it just happens".

"Yeah, sometimes we just can't wait to get to the woods".

Alice made a face of disgust, "Ugh, enough talk about your sexcapades, please. Just stop doing in the house. It's disgusting! We don't want to hear you two doing it. And poor Edward, you really think he enjoys listening to your thoughts?".

Alice stopped and looked at Quinn, "Q, you alright?".

Quinn nodded, her hand going to her stomach, "I think I've might of overdone it with the bacon". Jacob looked at her with concern, "Baby, you don't look too well".

Quinn shrugged him off, "I'm fine. I probably just need to hunt".

Alice slid off the stool, "Okay, we can go together, I just need to tell Jasper". Quinn nodded, wincing as another sharp pain hit her stomach. She reached out for the counter, grasping it tightly.

Jacob saw this and reached for Quinn, "Alice, I think you should call Carlisle". Alice nodded and disappeared within the blink of an eye.

"Jacob, I'm fine. It's just a stomach-"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, for she passed out in Jacob's arms.

When Quinn opened her eyes, she saw Jacob leaning over her.

She blinked a few times before looking around, "What happened?".

Jacob let out a sigh of relief and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "You fainted".

She moved to sit up but Jacob stopped her, "Take it easy, lamb". Quinn noticed that Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice were in the room too. The room, she realized, was Carlisle's office.

"How are you feeling, Quinn?" Carlisle asked, looking down at her.

She nodded, "Fine".

She looked at Jacob, "Did you say I fainted?".

He nodded, "You were having stomach pains and then you fainted".

Quinn frowned and looked to Carlisle, "Any idea what that means? I just thought I needed to hunt or something".

"I've been trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong while you were passed out. Stomach pains are not common for a vampire, maybe if they're thirsty but I've never heard of that before…But then I saw your stomach".

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "My stomach, what's wrong with it?".

"You have a bump, Quinn".

Quinn looked down at her stomach and lifted up her shirt. He was right, she had the slightest of a bump around her middle. She knew that bump. She had that bump before. She remembered it, because she had spent weeks trying to conceal it at one point. She pushed her shirt back down and looked at Carlisle, "Are you trying to tell me that I'm pregnant?".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Most of you knew that ending was coming, lol. Anyways review! <strong>

**P.S. Again, if you want to check out what Quinn's dress, ring, or car look like the links are now on my profile. And now, i've just added what Jacob's bike looks like. So check those out. **

**Review pple!**


	18. The Chain

**AN: Gosh I kept on getting interrupted while writing this chapter! It was so annoying and then I kept getting inspiration at the most inopportune places...like Olive Garden. So bizarre when you're trying to enjoy your food and ideas start flodding into your head and of course I'm at a restaurant so I don't carry a notebook around, so i had to resort to writing down my ideas on my phone and save it as a text...Grrr!...Not fun.**

**Glee is finally back on Tuesday! Random, I know. =] But thank god, I was going through some serious withdrawls! Phew! Anways just wanted to say thanks again for the awesome reviews! Hope you like this chapter. So Read. Enjoy (hopefully). Review!**

* * *

><p>Quinn kept shaking her head, unable to process that she was pregnant…again. "I can't be pregnant, Carlisle, you said vampires couldn't get pregnant. Last time I checked, I am a vampire!"<p>

"Not an ordinary one," Alice said quietly. Quinn glared at her.

Alice shrugged, "What? You cry, you eat, your eyes are a human color…you're a super freak."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Thanks a lot, Alice."

Carlisle looked back at Quinn, "You're not an ordinary vampire, Quinn. The imprinting has affected you so that you are more human than the average vampire. I believe it's the imprinting that made it possible for you to conceive a child".

"But are you sure I'm…pregnant? Can't it be something else?"

Esme was the one to speak up, "Stomach pains, your strange eating habits, dizziness…it sounds like a pregnancy to me."

Alice squealed in delight and turned to Jasper, "I'm going to be an aunt! I've always wanted to be an aunt! Oh my god, this is so exciting!" Jasper smiled at his wife.

Quinn rested a hand on her bump, which felt as though it had grown in size the entire time they were talking. Even though she didn't want to believe it, she knew deep down, she had a child growing inside of her.

"Can we have a minute alone?" Quinn asked, looking to her family.

They all nodded and left the room, leaving her and Jacob alone. Jacob turned to her. For once, she wished she was the mind-reader in the family just so she could hear what was going on in Jacob's head.

"So what do you think about this?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her and smiled weakly, "It's wonderful."

"Are you lying?"

He shook his head, "No, of course not. It's just I can tell that you're…well, you weren't exactly thrilled about the news."

She sighed, "Jacob, I'm really grateful that I'm able to give you a child, I really am. But, I just had a baby last year. A year is not a long time. I'm still recovering from it and everything it put me through. To now be pregnant again….it's just….I wasn't ready to be a mother then, and I don't think I'm ready to be one now. I mean, what I screw this up? What if I'm a horrible mother?"

Jacob shook his head and took her hand, "That's impossible. You are going to be a wonderful mother."

"But-"

"Last time you were in an entirely different situation. You were going through this alone. You were in no position to keep her, to give her everything she needed. It's different now, lamb. You have me. The Cullen's. This baby is going to be surrounded by so much love. And I know it's soon to be having another baby but you won't be going through this alone this time around. I'm going to be here for you, Quinn. We all are. Every step of the way. You won't ever have to go through anything alone ever again. Okay?"

She nodded. He gently brushed her hair out of her face. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, "So are you okay with this?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her even tighter, "Of course I'm okay with this, lamb. To be married to you _and_ to have a child being brought into this world…life doesn't get any better than this."

The two walked downstairs and Quinn sat down next to Alice on the couch, whose eyes were glued to her laptop screen.

Quinn rested her head on Alice's shoulder, "What are you looking at?"

"Baby stuff, duh," she replied as she added an item to her shopping cart, "We're not prepared in the least to have a baby running around. There's so much we need to buy!"

Quinn shook her head, "You are seriously addicted to shopping, you need help."

"Oh shush, my shopping benefits you and the baby so you should not be talking."

Quinn just shook her head and scooted closer to Jacob who was sitting on her other side. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Uh-oh."

Quinn and Jacob looked at Alice. "What's wrong?"

"Rosalie and Emmett are back from hunting," she said quietly as she closed her laptop and set it down on the table. Quinn immediately straightened up as she heard the two coming up the stairway. Her happiness about the pregnancy seemed to deflate as she pictured the look on Rosalie's face when she told her the news. She heard the door open as well as Emmett's booming laughter.

"We're home!" Emmett called, his voice echoing off the walls as usual.

"Hey guys," Jacob greeted, standing up from his place on the couch, "Guess what? Quinn's pregnant!" Quinn quickly got up, ready to kill Jacob. That really wasn't how she wanted to break the news to them.

Rosalie stopped, "You're…pregnant?"

Quinn slowly nodded, a sick feeling overcoming her as she took in the look on Rosalie's face. It was a mixture of devastation, hurt, anger, disbelief….

They were both quiet until Rosalie broke the silence.

"How is that possible?" she demanded, her head whipping to Carlisle.

Carlisle stood up, "Somehow the imprinting has made it possible."

"You've got to be kidding me, is this some kind of sick joke?" she looked around at all of them, hoping one of them would tell her it was just a bad joke.

Quinn shook her head, a hand moving to her stomach, "It's not a joke."

Rosalie's bottom lip started to tremble, "This isn't fair!" she screeched.

"Rose take it easy." Emmett said quietly.

Rosalie ignored him, "No, she had her chance at motherhood and she threw it away. She gave her own daughter away like a old pair of shoes…she…she doesn't deserve to have another one!"

By now Rosalie was screaming. Emmett tried to calm her down but she just snapped at him. She was trembling with anger and Quinn didn't blame her. She shook her head and turned on her heel before storming out of the house, Emmett on her heels, but not before throwing one of Esme's vases against the wall. Quinn's heart sank.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked quietly.

"She's always wanted to be a mother." she replied sadly.

He frowned, "It doesn't give her the right to say those things to you."

"She's just hurting. This can't be easy for her to learn that I'm pregnant when that's all she ever wanted."

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose before she pushed herself onto her toes and kissed Jacob's chin, "I think I'm going to go upstairs and lie down for awhile."

He nodded and walked upstairs with her. Once they entered her room, she walked over to her chaise and laid down. Jacob grabbed the remote off of her desk and turned on her television but was careful to keep the volume low. He sat down on floor, resting his back against her chaise. He looked back at her only to see that she was asleep. He said her name softly, wondering if she really was sleeping, and when she didn't answer, he figured it was just another freaky human trait of hers kicking into action. He figured that he would have to buy her a bed now.

* * *

><p>Seth had spent the last few days avoiding the pack, making up excuses just so he didn't have to be around them. They couldn't find out what he knew. They just couldn't. If they did… he didn't even want to think about what they'd do if they found out. He started telling his mother that he was failing a few classes, even though he wasn't, so that his mom would make him spend more time doing schoolwork than pack duties. Besides it wasn't like there was a threat anymore so the pack really didn't need him around. Unfortunately for him, his sister wasn't buying his story and she immediately grew suspicious.<p>

"Okay, spill it little brother, what's going on with you?" she asked him one day after she came home from patrol. He had been on the couch playing video games when Leah barged in on him. "N-nothing," he replied. He really wished he had been born with a talent for lying.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that? Always have" she said as she took a seat next to him, "Are you going to tell me what's going on with you or am I going to have to beat it out of you?". Seth shook his head, "I can't."

She lightly nudged him, "I'm your sister you can tell me anything, so talk."

Seth kept shaking his head, "Not this."

Leah frowned, "Did you imprint? Is that it? Because if it is-"

Seth groaned, "Please Leah, just leave it alone."

"You can't hid from the pack forever. Sooner or later whatever you're hiding will come out into the open. Just saying."

"It's not my secret," he said quietly.

"Then whose is it?" Leah asked.

Seth kept his mouth shut, he had already said enough. Leah huffed in frustration and got off the couch, "Fine, don't tell me…I'll just call Sam to come over here and order you to tell him, either way I'll find out."

Seth was trapped. Either way the pack was going to find out! "Jacob imprinted on one of the Cullen's, that's why he left the pack. He didn't want us to know because the Cullen's had lied to us" he said very quickly, hoping that Leah didn't catch a word.

Unfortunately she caught every word, "Jacob imprinted on a leech?" she made a sound of utter disgust, "That's disgusting! Wait, what do you mean that the Cullen's lied to us?"

"The new Cullen, she's not just some relative. They…turned her."

"You're kidding me?" Leah said in disbelief. She quickly headed towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Seth asked, quickly getting off the couch and following her.

"To the pack, where else? Once they find out about this we can finally get rid of those damn Cullen's!"

He quickly ran after his sister, "Leah, wait!"

* * *

><p>After a few hours of watching television, Jacob grew bored and since Quinn was still asleep, he decided to take his motorcycle for a spin. The bike rode like a dream, it was so fast, that he was able to zoom through town in minutes. After spending about an hour driving around town and nearly getting pulled over by a cop for speeding, he headed back home, hoping Quinn was awake. He parked his bike in the garage and headed upstairs. He walked into Quinn's room, only to find it empty. He frowned and turned on his heel before heading back downstairs.<p>

"Hey Alice where's Quinn, I though she was still napping." Jacob asked as he ducked his head in the kitchen to see if she was in there with her.

"She went hunting." Alice replied, not taking her eyes off her laptop screen.

"Alone?" he exclaimed.

Alice rolled her eyes, "She's a big girl, Jacob. She can handle hunting on her own."

"Have you forgotten she's pregnant?"

"She's pregnant, not handicapped. Stop being such a worrywart."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief before storming out of the house ignoring Alice's last comment of, "Wait! Did you say she was napping? God she's such a weird vamp…." and jogging into the woods. He inhaled and looked around. At least she was close. He jogged through the woods in his human form, following her scent. After about ten minutes of running, he stopped and looked around. Her scent was strongest here, and yet, he didn't see any sight of her.

"Up here," said a soft voice.

He craned his neck upwards to find Quinn sitting in one of the trees, her camera in hand, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting in a tree," she said innocently before snapping a picture of him.

Jacob shook his head, "Are you crazy? Get down before you hurt yourself and the baby!"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'll be fine! Yeesh, I'm a freaking vampire, Jacob. A tree's not going to hurt me or the baby."

His jaw tightened. "Would you just please come down? You are seconds away from giving your husband a heart attack."

She sighed, "Fine. But you have to catch me." she said quickly.

She jumped down and Jacob's eyes widened, he caught her, but nevertheless was still freaked out, "Don't ever do that again."

She giggled and pecked his lips, "My husband, the worrywart. Are you going to be like this for my entire pregnancy?"

"Pretty much." he replied as he started heading home.

"You know you can put me down, I mean I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own two feet."

"I put you down and you'll just start climbing trees again or doing something else that will scare the shit out of me. Yeah, not going to happen."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

He shook his head, "Nope."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at La Push….<p>

.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked Leah, once she finished telling him about Jacob's imprinting. The entire pack had been at First Beach getting ready to make a bonfire when Leah had come up to them, Seth on her heels.

"I can't believe it, Jake imprinted on a bloodsucker? That's so nasty!" Embry said, shuddering slightly.

Sam shook his head in disbelief, "I've never heard of anyone imprinting on someone outside of the tribe, let alone on a vampire."

Leah nodded, "That's just the beginning, listen to this, the Cullen's turned her!"

"Leah!" Seth hissed mentally cursing his sister. The entire pack looked at her.

"That mean's they broke the treaty." Quil said quietly. Leah nodded, a little more enthusiastically than Seth would've liked.

Paul grinned, "It's about time! I was waiting for those parasites to fuck up, now we can finally get rid of them!" The rest of the pack nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this shit!" Jared exclaimed, reading to take action.

"All of you calm down, we have to think this through." Sam ordered.

Paul stared at him, "What's there to think about, Sam? They broke the treaty, therefore we tear them to shreds!"

"We can't just go over there and attack them!" Seth exclaimed.

Sam nodded, "Seth's right. They outnumber us and I'm not about to lead us to our deaths."

"We can take them Sam, it will be a piece of cake!" Embry said.

"Don't get cocky, Embry. We shouldn't underestimate them." Sam warned.

Paul snorted. Sam ignored him, "Look, I understand that the Cullen's violated the treaty and we want to take action, but it isn't the smart thing to do. We should get the entire story first before we make any kind of plans of attack." The rest of the pack was less than thrilled at this, but with Sam being alpha, what he says goes.

Quinn and Jacob walked into the Cullen household, the scent of Esme's cooking filling both their noses as they walked through the house. Quinn quickly walked into the kitchen, her eyes widening when she saw a plate of bacon mac and cheese on the table.

Esme smiled, "I had a feeling you two would be hungry when you came back".

"Esme you are a goddess," Quinn said as she pulled the plate of bacon mac and cheese in front of her. Jacob took a seat next to her and grabbed his own plate.

"By the way I picked up a bed for you two while I was out getting groceries" Esme said as turned on the sink to wash dishes, "Jacob told me that you were sleeping earlier."

Quinn nodded and stabbed a noodle with her fork, "It was so weird. I haven't slept since I was turned and then all of sudden it hits me and I'm out like a light."

Jacob chuckled, "Snoring included."

Quinn scoffed, "I do not snore."

He smiled, "Hate to break it to you, but you do. Like a freaking' chainsaw." he started to mimic what she supposedly sounded like while sleeping. She slugged him in the arm.

"Christ, woman!"

Esme frowned, "Language, Jacob."

Quinn shook her head and continued eating her mac n' cheese, "I really hope our child doesn't inherit your foul mouth."

Jacob just grinned, "And I hope our child doesn't inherit your incredibly loud snoring."

"Jacob I swear if you don't-"

"Woah, having marriage troubles are already?" said a loud voice. Quinn and Jacob looked up to see Emmett coming down the stairs.

"Your bed is all put together, so you can thank me now." Emmett said, flashing his boyish dimples and walking into the kitchen, "Esme picked out a good one, it looks like it will be great for fuck-" Emmett saw the glare Esme was giving him, "I mean _cuddling. _It looks like it will be great for _cuddling._"

Quinn put down her fork and looked at Emmett, "How's Rosalie doing?"

He shrugged, "She's been better. But don't worry about it, she'll get over it sooner or later. She just needs a little time to deal". Just then the doorbell rang. They all frowned. "Who could that be?" Esme wondered.

Jacob stood up, "It smells like a-"

"Werewolf," Emmett finished. Jacob walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the front door. He quickly opened the door, only to find Seth on the other side.

"Seth?" he said in disbelief.

Seth smiled brightly, "Hey Jake!"

Jacob frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Seth's smile faded, "Well…the pack….they kind of know about you imprinting."

"Jacob, who's at the door?" Quinn asked before walking up beside him.

She looked at Seth, "Oh, hi, you're…"

"Seth" he finished with a smile, "And you're Quinn right?" She nodded.

He grinned and shook her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled at him.

"How do they know, Seth?" Jacob asked as he stared down at Seth.

Seth suddenly became very interested with his shoe laces, "Well… I kind of heard you two talking in the woods the other day while I was on patrol…I tried to keep it from the pack…but Leah boxed me in corner….you know how she is….I'm really sorry, Jake!"

Jacob stepped towards Seth, "Seth, I'm going to kill you!"

Quinn's eyes widened and she immediately stepped in front of him, "Calm down Jacob, it wasn't his fault. You said yourself that the pack can't keep secrets from one another."

She looked to Seth, "Do they know about the pregnancy too?"

Seth's eyes bugged out, "You're pregnant?" Jacob cursed under his breath.

He looked to Seth, "You can't go back now that you know. The pack can't find out about the baby…"

"I can't Jake, I'm bound to Sam's orders. They're all waiting at the boundary line for me to return with news."

Quinn frowned, "News?"

Jacob shook his head in disbelief and headed down the steps, "They didn't even have the balls to come here themselves? They had to send you…unbelievable."

Seth looked at him, "Jake where you going?."

"To talk to the pack, get this thing settled once and for all." he muttered as he headed for the woods.

Quinn ran after him, "I'm going with you."

He stopped and turned around, "No you're not. Just go back inside, I won't be long."

Quinn shook her head, "No way. This isn't just your problem, Jacob. It's mine too. We'll deal with it together."

Jacob huffed in frustration, "You're so stubborn."

"Likewise, hubby." she said with a smile before heading off into the woods.

Jacob headed towards the boundary line, Quinn close behind him. As he got closer, he could see the pack standing there in their human forms. He was surprised that they weren't phased. Quinn took his hand and he squeezed it reassuringly, even though he had no idea what was about to go down.

Sam was the first to spot them, "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, and with _that._"

Jacob did his best to ignore Paul's comment. "Where I go, she goes. And vise versa."

He looked at Sam, "So you sent Seth to do your dirty work? Couldn't even come over and face us yourselves, huh?"

"Shut up, Jake." Jared spat.

"Ouch, what a witty remark." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Watch it, leech." Paul growled, taking a step forward but Sam stopped him.

"Do not talk to her like that." Jacob hissed.

"So it's true, you did imprint." Sam stated.

Jacob nodded, "This is Quinn."

"Hi," she said quietly to them all. They merely gave her dirty looks.

"Enough with the small talk, you know why we're here, right?" Sam asked. Jacob nodded, his grip on Quinn's hand tight.

"I can't believe you're standing with that thing, knowing that the Cullen's broke the treaty" Quil said with the shake of his head.

"Don't you even care that they broke the treaty, that they killed her? Or are you too blinded by the fucking imprint to care?" Embry asked.

"She was already turning when they found her, they didn't violate the treaty." Jacob explained, trying his best to keep his temper.

"Were you there when it happened?" Sam inquired.

"No…"

"Then how do you know they're telling you the truth?" Jared asked.

"They wouldn't lie to me. Quinn wouldn't lie to me."

"They're vampires, Jacob." Leah said.

"Yeah, well they're also my family."

"We're your family. Or at least we're supposed to be." Paul spat.

Jacob shook his head, "If you can't accept them, then no, you're not."

"Why does she keep holding her stomach like she's pregnant?" Leah asked, her eyes narrowing into dark slits.

Jacob stepped in front of Quinn, "Because she is."

Embry looked at him in disbelief, "What? How?"

Quil frowned, "I thought leeches couldn't have babies."

Jacob nodded, "Usually they can't, but the imprint has made it so she's able to."

"Does that mean that the kid's going to be…a half vampire, half werewolf?"

Jacob nodded, "I guess."

"I can't believe you fucked a vampire, isn't that like necrophilia or something?"

Jacob growled, "Watch it, Jared."

Leah looked around, "Where's Seth?"

"Probably hiding behind a tree with his tail between his legs, he hates confrontation." Embry muttered.

"I'm right here," Seth said as he appeared through the trees, with the entire Cullen clan behind him.

"What are they doing here?" Jared hissed. They all stood in a formation.

Quinn looked at her family, "What are you guys doing here?"

Carlisle stepped forward, "Seth informed us of what was going on." He turned to the pack, "We did not come here to fight, we merely came to settle this peacefully."

"You broke the treaty." Paul snapped.

"They didn't break the treaty! How many times do I have to say it before you get it through your pea brain, Paul?" Jacob yelled.

"Both of you calm down." Sam ordered.

"Jacob is right, we did not turn Quinn. Another vampire did. We found her in the hospital and by then she was already bitten. There was nothing we could've done but let it turn her, so we did not break the treaty."

"Still, you didn't do anything to stop it. You should've killed her, not let it turn her." Sam said. Jacob growled at this.

"They probably kept her alive because they knew Jacob would imprint on her, and then they would create their mutant hybrid babies and use them against us." Leah concluded.

Esme frowned, "How could we have known that Jacob would imprint on Quinn?"

Jared pointed to Alice, "You have your own psychic right there!"

Alice huffed in frustration, "I couldn't see Jacob imprint on Quinn even if I wanted to because you mutts are like a blind spot in my visions. And that whole thing about using hybrid babies against you is just ludicrous!"

"Vampires and werewolves were not meant to procreate. We're enemies for Christ's sake.

If that thing's born it will be virtually indestructible. It could be a threat to us and the entire town."

Quinn was starting to get pissed off, "That 'thing' is my baby you're talking about," she snapped, "and it's not going to hurt anybody."

Embry snorted, "So you say."

Sam nodded, "And we can't afford to take that chance. We've already spent enough time cleaning up your messes, we don't need another one."

"The newborn attack wasn't their fault." Jacob said.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Oh no, they just ticked off the red-head who orchestrated the whole thing is all, yeah, totally not their fault."

Jasper frowned, "We were simply protecting Bella from James, Victoria was the one who-"

"We could spend the rest of the day listening to you blame it on anybody but yourselves. But it all leads back to you and your damn family for coming here in the first place!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Would you get over it already? We live here and we're going to continue to live here for as long as we want so quit whining about it and deal with it instead of acting like a bunch of pussys."

Paul started to tremble violently at Rosalie's words.

"Paul calm down," Sam ordered.

Jared clasped Paul on the back and that seemed to calm him a little bit. Sam looked back at the Cullen's, "Back to the point, that baby is a threat. If it isn't terminated we'll be forced to take action."

"Yeah, we'll get rid of the fucking thing ourselves," Paul looked at Quinn, "Both of them."

Jacob snarled, "You are not touching her."

Quinn touched her stomach, "And there is no way I'm getting rid of my baby."

Carlisle stepped in between the two groups, "I must warn you that if you do decide to take action against us, know that we will not just stand aside. We will fight to protect Quinn and the baby. No matter what the cost".

"Bring it! We will totally own you" Embry said confidently.

Leah looked at her brother, who for some reason was still standing next to the Cullen's, "Seth get in formation."

Seth shook his head, "No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean I 'm not going to help you guys fight the Cullen's. I like the Cullen's…they're my friends."

"But we're your family!"

"You guys sure haven't been acting like it. Ever since Jacob left the pack, everything's been different. And besides I don't think of them as the enemies like you do. I just want us to all get along."

Paul scoffed, "This isn't some Disney movie where we put aside our differences and come together to sing a song about it later, Seth."

"I know that, but I think you all are about to go battle for the stupidest reason ever! I mean really? You're about to fight the Cullen's because of a baby? An unborn baby at that? That's just ridiculous!"

"So you're just going to sit this out? How un-like Seth to sit out a fight." Embry chided.

Seth shook his head, "I won't be sitting out. I'll just be on the side where their reason's for fighting is just."

"Seth what is wrong with you!" Leah screeched, shaking her head in disbelief that her little brother was siding with vampires.

Seth looked at Quinn reassuringly, "Don't worry Quinn, I got the baby's back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Hopefully I can get another chapter finished this weekend. Unfortunatley I have to schedule it around the loads of homework I have to do...stupid teachers...don't they know I have a Fanfic to write?<strong>

**Anyways, do you all think I should have the Volturi involved somehow? Or something else, cause i'm running out of ideas, so let me know what you want to happen! =]**


	19. Undisclosed Desires

**AN: Again thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! I got so many, it like blew my mind! Anways here's another chapter! This chapter is mostly pregnancy fluff, but I'll get back to the serious stuff in the next chapter. So, read. enjoy. review...please!**

* * *

><p>"Guys, just back down, we don't want to harm you." Jacob said, his anger slowly starting to simmer down as he looked at his former pack.<p>

"We outnumber you, it would be suicidal to go up against us." Jasper agreed.

Paul laughed, "Don't flatter yourselves."

Jared nudged Sam, "C'mon Sam, give us the okay so we can tear these leeches apart."

Sam frowned, "I think…we should return to La Push."

"What?"

"Are you insane?" Paul growled.

"C'mon!"

"All of you shut it!" Sam ordered, "Now is not the time or the place to do this. We need to strategize"

"But Sam-"

Sam looked at the Cullen's, "We'll give you a chance to get rid of that thing. If not, we'll take matters into our own hands". With that, Sam turned on his heel and headed back into the trees, the others reluctantly following behind him.

Leah looked back at Seth, "Are you coming?"

Seth shook his head, "Sorry Leah."

Leah shook her head before retreating back into the trees as well.

"We shouldn't of let them go. We should've just duked it out and gotten it over with" Emmett muttered.

Carlisle shook his head, "Hopefully they will see to reason after they've thought this over."

Alice frowned, "And if they don't?"

Carlisle sighed, "Then we'll do what we have to in order to protect our family."

* * *

><p>Later at Emily's house…<p>

Sam had just finished telling Emily about what had gone down in the woods when she started yelling at him.

"Are you insane? What is a matter with you?" she shrieked, her head shaking in disbelief, "Tell me you guys did not say those awful things to Jacob and the Cullen's!"

"We were simply trying to get our point across. I was doing it for the good of the pack, of the town, Emily. That thing Jacob's imprint is carrying could be lethal!"

"_Could be_, Sam. _Could be_! It could also be a perfectly harmless baby!"

"We can't take those chances, Emily"

"If the roles were reversed, you really think Jacob would do that to you?"

"Yes, if he believed the baby was harmful, I think he would."

"I can't believe you would threaten to get rid of Jacob's imprint _and_ his baby! What is wrong with you?"

"I was thinking of the town and the pack's best interest!"

"What gives you the right to dictate whether or not their unborn child is harmful?" Sam stayed quiet.

"Exactly! I can't believe you would make such a big deal out of nothing. Because of this, you lost Jacob _and_ Seth as pack members…you've let the family fall apart!"

"Em-"

"Don't! So what were you going to do if they kept the baby, hmm? Go over there and start another battle and possibly get the whole pack killed? Would you really fight Seth and Jacob?"

Sam stood there dumbfounded, "No. I wouldn't let that happen."

Emily sighed, "I know that vampire's are our enemies but the Cullen's have done nothing wrong since they came here. To pick a fight with them just because Jacob imprinted on one of them is just really _really_ stupid. You of all people should know that you don't choose to imprint, it chooses you. Just because Jacob imprinted on a vampire doesn't mean you should turn against him and try to destroy the new life he's creating." Sam ran a hand through his short hair. Emily kept shaking her head, trying to keep her calm. Usually it was Sam who had a rough time keeping his temper.

She looked up at him, "If you try and harm Jacob's new family because of this, our engagement is off, got that?". Sam stared at her and watched as she walked upstairs before slamming their bedroom door shut. The pack was not going to like his decision now.

* * *

><p>About a week later…<p>

.

"How is it that I'm so freakin' huge?" Quinn asked Carlisle before he set of for work that early morning. She had freaked out when she woke up to the sight of her swollen stomach twice its size. Jacob was behind her, still half asleep after being rudely awoken by Quinn's meltdown.

"I mean I'm not even a month along, and yet I look _and_ feel as though I've been carrying this baby for four months!"

Carlisle chuckled, "Well you're not carrying a human baby, Quinn. Remember?"

He sat down on the edge of his desk, "I've been doing some research, trying to find out if there have been any hybrids in existence so that we can have an idea of what we're dealing with."

Jacob seemed to wake up a bit, "And?"

"There have never been a record of a vampire/werewolf hybrid, but I've found that there have been some records of vampire/human hybrids. Which I think would be more closely related to you, with the exception of the werewolf gene."

"So I won't be carrying this baby for nine months?" Quinn asked.

Carlisle nodded and gathered his things together, "The baby is growing at an alarmingly rapid rate, so you'll probably give birth in a matter of weeks, maybe less."

Quinn's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Carlisle nodded, "When I get back from work we can do an ultrasound to see how the baby's doing, alright?"

Quinn nodded in agreement before walking back into her bedroom, Jacob behind her. He eagerly climbed back into their king-sized bed, ready for more sleep. She slipped in between the covers beside him and snuggled up to his warm body, her head resting against his chest. She let out a low sigh and Jacob opened his eyes, sensing something was wrong.

He looked down at Quinn, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Just thinking," she looked up at him, "So you haven't heard anything from the pack?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Not a word."

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, "Maybe they decided to forget the whole thing."

He shrugged, "Maybe."

She touched her belly, "I really hope so."

Jacob turned on his side so that he faced her, "Even if they didn't, you would have nothing to worry about. I would never let anything happen to either one of you. And neither would the other's."

She nodded, "I just wish I knew what they were up to. The last thing I want is some kind of sneak attack."

He gently put a hand on her firm bump, "Don't worry about it, okay? Stress is the last thing you and the baby need."

Quinn gasped and looked at Jacob, "Did you feel that?"

He nodded, "Did the baby just kick?"

She smiled and nodded, "Wow, I didn't except that so soon."

"That's crazy," he said quietly, keeping his hand on her stomach just in case the baby kicked again, "Did it hurt?"

She shook her head, "Not really." She yawned and he could see that her eyes were slowly starting to flutter close but she fought against it for some reason.

"Baby, go to sleep, it's obvious you're tired." he said, gently rubbing her stomach.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I'd rather talk to you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "We have forever to talk, remember? Right now you need to go back to sleep. You're not the only one in need of sleep, remember?"

She nodded and sighed, "I hate when you're right."

Jacob smiled, "Sleep tight, lamb."

He leaned down and kissed her stomach, "And you too, little one."

Jacob was the first one to wake up. He looked back at Quinn who was still out like a light. He never thought he'd see the day where somebody slept more than him. He quietly got out of bed and headed downstairs to see what Seth was up to since he had been staying with them ever since the confrontation in the woods.

Quinn softly groaned before rolling onto her back as she woke up. She just had the most amazing dream involving her husband and chocolate sauce was just about to get to the really good part when she had been rudely awakened by a kick from the baby. She pushed herself onto her elbows and looked around, hoping to find Jacob there. She frowned when she saw that he wasn't in the room with her. She reluctantly shimmied out of bed before heading downstairs, feeling no longer sleepy but rather pissed off.

She trudged into the kitchen where she found Jacob and Seth eating what smelt like pancakes. Her stomach instantly began to growl.

"Hey, Quinn, want some?" Seth offered when he saw her, "Woah."

"Seth!" Jacob growled when he noticed Seth looking at Quinn's…assets that had noticeably grown since the pregnancy.

Seth turned beet red, "Sorry, Jake. I just…they were just….there."

Quinn quickly folded her arms across her chest before walking over to Jacob and settling herself down on his lap before taking his fork from him and digging into his pancakes.

"Hey, get your own plate!" Jacob exclaimed when he realized Quinn was scarfing down _his _food.

"One minute I'm horny, the next I'm pissy and then if I'm not pissy, then I'm sleepy, if I'm not sleepy, I'm hungry, and if I'm not hungry, I'm back to being horny again. I'm like the female version of the seven dwarfs rolled into one!".

Jacob rubbed her lower back and kissed her shoulder, "It's okay baby, it's just the hormones kicking in."

Seth looked at her, "We you like this…when you first pregnant?" Quinn had already told him about her human life, so he knew about Beth.

She pushed Jacob's now empty plate away and grabbed Seth's from underneath him, "Kind of. But I wasn't _this_ bad, I guess it's because I'm a vampire and everything's heightened. But still, it sucks. Be thankful that you can't ever get pregnant, Seth".

"Don't worry, I am!" he replied as he tried to take back his plate of food, but Quinn merely swatted his hand away.

* * *

><p>After finishing their food, the three walked into the living room where Quinn turned on the television before situating herself in between Jacob and Seth. She cuddled closer to Jacob and started flipping through the channels. After about five minutes of searching, she handed the remote to Seth and buried her face in Jacob's neck. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap before kissing her cheek. She returned the favor but moving her kisses down to his neck, while her hand caressed his chest.<p>

Seth shifted uncomfortably. Quinn immediately stopped, realizing it wasn't just the two of them sitting here.

"Sorry Seth," she said apologetically before climbing off Jacob's lap, "You probably don't want to see that."

"I'm fine with you two getting your cuddle on, it's just…" Seth's cheeks flushed with embarrassment again.

"What's wrong, Seth?" Quinn asked, noticing his facial expression.

Jacob chuckled, "He can smell that you're…"

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed, "He can smell that I'm what?"

"Completely aroused for your husband" Jacob said with a laughter.

Quinn's eyes widened in horror, "Ohmygod! That is so mortifying!" she exclaimed before bolting back upstairs.

Jacob chuckled before jogging up after her, "Quinn," he called. He walked up to their room and found that the door was locked. He turned the knob again and pushed a little harder, the lock instantly breaking.

He found her sitting on the bed, fiddling with her camera, "I hate your super smelling thing. It's disgusting." she grumbled. She also hated how much her hormones had skyrocketed in such a short amount of time.

He grinned, "I rather like it. It lets me know when my lamb is in need." She pushed herself off the bed and put her camera back on her shelf.

"C'mon, don't be mad. It's not like we can help it" he said, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down to her height. He kissed her lips softly as his arms snaked around her lower back. She immediately deepened the kiss, her hormones taking over, and slowly slid one of her hands down his torso. He groaned against her mouth and shivered slightly. She smiled and backed him up until his knees hit the bed. His hips bucked instinctively when she straddled his waist.

"Wait," he pushed himself up into a sitting position with Quinn still in his lap.

"What?" she said impatiently as she fiddled with his pants.

"You're pregnant."

She rolled her eyes, "Just figured that out have you?"

He shook his head, "No, I mean, you want to make love while you're p-pregnant?"

"Obviously! I wouldn't be straddling you and taking your clothes off if I didn't. Besides sex during is perfectly normal during a pregnancy."

"Are you telling me the truth or are you just saying that because you want some of this?" he said with a smirk.

"Jacob!" she whined.

"Are you sure we should? I mean what if I hurt the baby? Can I hurt the baby during sex? Wait, can the baby feel when I'm…ugh…that's gross" he said with a shake of his head, "No way, I can't…that would be too weird. I'm sorry I can't". He gently lifted her off his lap before setting her down beside her.

She glared at him, "You suck. I. Hate. You."

Jacob chuckled and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm doing this for the baby's sake. I don't want to hurt it in anyway."

"But-"

He silenced her with a kiss, "Once the baby's born you can do whatever you want to me, okay?"

"That is if I don't kill you first." she threatened.

Quinn was really relieved when Alice and Jasper came home after Jacob totally rejected her. She was going to need some distractions in order to keep her raging hormones at bay.

"Where have you guys been?" she asked the two when she headed back downstairs.

"Shopping, duh," Alice replied as she put her shopping bags down.

"Did I even need to ask," Quinn said with a chuckle. "

"My, my," Alice said as she took in Quinn's round tummy, "You're getting bigger and bigger with each passing second."

Quinn frowned, "Thanks, just what a pregnant girl wants to hear."

Alice smiled and hugged Quinn before leaning down and kissing her stomach, "Hello in there, baby! It's your awesomely awesome aunt Alice! I can't wait for you to come out so I can shower you with presents!".

"Please stop talking to my stomach, it's weird." Quinn said embarrassedly.

Alice rolled her eyes and straightened up, "I have a bunch of parenting and pregnancy books for you. As well as a book full of baby names. Although, if it's a girl, I suggest you name her Alice….that would be so cool!". Now it was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes.

"If it's a boy, you should name him Seth!" Seth said from the couch.

"No way, he'll be Jacob Jr." Jacob said proudly.

Alice made a face, "Jacob Jr.?" she turned to Quinn, "Please don't name your son Jacob Jr. I beg of you."

Quinn chuckled, "Yeah that name is totally out of the question."

Alice pulled a book out of her bag and led Quinn over into the living room where the rest of the guys were sitting.

Alice handed Quinn the baby names book, "I highlighted the good names."

Quinn flipped through the book, "What's with the different color highlights."

"Well that shows how good the name's are. If it's highlighted in orange, it's an okay name, if it's in yellow, it's a really good/cute name, if it's highlighted in pink, it's an awesome name. Notice Alice is highlighted in pink."

"And Jasper," Jasper said with a chuckle.

Alice then pulled out a piece of paper and pen, "Okay, here's my list of potential baby names for my niece and/or nephew." sheannounced.

"We'll start with girl names, how about Abigail?" Quinn shook her head.

"What about Scarlett?"

"In the dining room with the rope? No, way."

"Chloe?" Quinn shrugged.

"Bailey?"

"Mary?"

"Siobhan?"

"Nora?"

"Stella? Hanna? Sawyer?"

Quinn smiled, "Sawyer's a cute name but the others…not so much."

"What about Rachel, that's a pretty name." Jasper suggested.

Quinn stared at Jasper, "Hell. No."

Alice pouted, "You are so picky."

"It's good to be picky when naming you're child," Jacob said, "We don't want to give them a name they're gonna hate like…Apple."

Alice ignored him, "Okay for boys, how about Cole?"

Jacob shook his head, "That sounds like mole."

"Mason? Ryan? Nathan? Lucas? Adam? Robbie?"

Quinn nodded, "I like Nathan and Mason, those are good names."

Jacob shook his head, "Not Nathan, I had an uncle Nathan who was a total dick."

"Then what names do you like?" Alice asked out of frustration.

"If you don't mind, Alice, Jacob and I would kind of like to do this on our own, so that when we do pick names we can surprise you all."

"But what if you pick a horrible name?"

"Your confidence in us is overwhelming." Jacob said sarcastically.

Jasper smiled and stood up, "C'mon darling, let's let them figure it out on their own." he said as he held out his hand to Alice. She took it and allowed him to lead her upstairs.

"Thank goodness for Jasper." Quinn said as she relaxed into the couch.

"What are we watching?" she asked Seth as she noticed an incredibly good looking and shirtless man walking around on the screen.

Seth shrugged, "Some movie on HBO."

"Are you sure we're not watching porn or something?" Jacob exclaimed as the scene quickly progressed into a really graphic love scene.

Seth turned redder than a cheery tomato as he hurried to change the channel, "Whoops." Quinn mentally groaned as she felt her hormones started to flare up again. She quickly crossed her legs, but that didn't really help. _Stupid Jacob, this is all his fault, he just had to get me pregnant…._

She looked at Seth and smirked. She was just going to have to drive Jacob as crazy as this pregnancy was making her. She stared at Seth, hoping Jacob would notice. Seth turned his head upon feeling her eyes on him. He swallowed hard, "Uh, Quinn…could you stop looking at me like that?".

Jacob's head shot up, "Like what?"

"Like she wants to do dirty things to me." Seth squeaked, his cheeks flaming up again.

Jacob glared at Quinn, but she merely smirked at him.

"Sorry, Seth. But seeing as how my husband refuses to make love to me at the moment…and seeing as how you're the only one around…how old are you again?"

Seth stuttered, "F-fifteen."

"How would you like to lose your virginity?" Seth's eyes bugged out at her offer and Jacob quickly stood up, nearly kicking down the coffee table in the process.

"Okay! You win! You. Me. Bed. Now!" Quinn smiled in triumph before pushing herself off the couch, that was a lot easier than she thought.

"Thank you Seth!" Quinn said over her shoulder as she followed Jacob upstairs.

Seth sat there, completely and utterly confused at what had just happened, "Huh?"

As soon as she got upstairs, Jacob scooped her up and carried her into their room before kicking the door closed with his foot. "You caved like _really_ fast." Quinn said with a giggle as Jacob laid her down on their bed.

He shrugged off his shirt and pants, "Only because I can only take so much of that sweet arousal coming from you before I feel like I'm about to burst."

He helped her out of her dress before tossing it aside and hovering on top of her, "But I'm still going to be gentle, I don't want to harm the baby." She nodded and kissed his lips. He leaned down and kissed the swell of her stomach causing her breath to hitch and making her run her fingers through this hair. He kissed a line up her stomach, lightly kissing as much skin as he could before he reached her breasts. She arched her back and unclasped her bra before tossing it aside.

"Hey, that's my job" Jacob pouted.

"Yeah well, you're going super slow."

He leaned down and licked her nipple causing her to moan aloud.

He smirked, "Sensitive?"

She nodded and threw her head back into the pillows. He repeated the action on the other, causing her to thrash at the sensation. "God, Jacob, quit teasing me!" she cried as he gently nipped and bit at the sensitive skin. He chuckled and kissed his way back up to her lips, "You ready?"

"Will you take off your god damn boxers already?"

He didn't hesitate and within the blink of an eye, he was naked with her.

"Better?" he asked, amusement on his face. "Jacob Black, wipe that smirk off your face and make love to me already!"

Just then there was a loud knock on their door, causing Jacob to stop his movements. "Ignore it," Quinn said quietly as she hooked her leg around Jacob's hip. The pounding on the door continued, "C'mon you two, Carlisle's home and wants to give you an ultrasound" Alice's voice came.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Quinn exclaimed in frustration to the ceiling.

Jacob kissed her forehead before rolling off her, "Sorry, lamb."

"I cannot wait for this baby to be born," she grumbled as she started to put her clothes back on.

Jacob and Quinn walked into Carlisle's office which had been converted into a hospital room of sorts with a bunch of medical looking machines around and an exam table.

"Hi Quinn, you ready?" Carlisle asked her. She reluctantly nodded and sat down.

"Is something a matter, you don't seem too happy." Carlisle asked.

"That would be my fault." Alice said with a chuckle.

Carlisle set up the 4-D ultra sound and Jacob sat down next to Quinn, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Quinn's annoyance seems to fade away and is replaced with nerves at the prospect of something being something wrong with the baby. She looked over at Jacob who leaned down and kissed her forehead, this instantly made her feel better. She lifted up her shirt and Carlisle squeezed some of the gel onto her stomach. He took the wand and moved it around her stomach to find where the baby was. She looked at the screen and frowned, it was blank. She instantly started to panic, "Why is the screen blank, what happened?"

"Nothing is wrong. It seems as though the amniotic sac's durability is preventing us from seeing the baby. Like a protective covering of sorts."

"But the baby is there right? It's okay?"

Carlisle nodded, "I can hear a strong, clear heartbeat. We'll just have to wait until the baby is born to determine the sex."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Didn't want to end it there but my hand was cramping up like crazy...hopefully I can update soon!<strong> **Review!**

**P.S. Since you guys all wanted the Volturi to come into play, I'm gonna make that happen, so be on the lookout for that!**


	20. Lucky

**AN: Again, thank thank thank you all for the awesome reviews you keep giving me! Love ya all! Here's another chapter, so Read. Enjoy. Review! Please!**

* * *

><p>Carlisle moved the wand around Quinn's stomach some more, making sure everything sounded as it should. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he stopped. Quinn noticed this and immediately started to panic, "Carlisle what's wrong?"<p>

He moved the wand around a small portion of her stomach, "I hear another heartbeat."

Quinn's eyes widened, "Another_ heartbeat_?"

"You mean our kid has two hearts?" Jacob exclaimed.

Carlisle chuckled, "Not exactly, Jacob. It seems as though Quinn is carrying twins."

Twins? She was barely getting over the fact that she was having one, but two? She looked over at Jacob, whose face seemed to of lost it's color.

"Twins?" Jacob repeated, "Are you serious? His legs looked as they were about to give out on him. Luckily for him, Jasper and Alice were there to ensure that he didn't fall back.

"Are you sure? Twins? I'm barely ready for one child, let alone two!" But now as she thought back, there had been a few instances were she felt multiple kicks at one time, but she had assumed she was just hallucinating or something.

Carlisle put the wand down and looked at them, "I'm positive, unless your child has a mutation of sorts. But I highly doubt it. It's most definitely twins. Congratulations you two."

"Don't worry about it guys, you have all of us to help you take care of Little Alice and Jasper." Alice said excitedly.

"We're not calling them that, Alice!" Quinn exclaimed, instantly groaning as a sudden wave of nausea overpowered her.

"Lie back down, Quinn and take deep breaths," Carlisle advised, "You need rest, not stress."

Alice let go of Jacob, "This means I'm going to have to get twice as many baby things," she turned to Jasper, "C'mon Jazz, we need to hit the mall again." Jasper reluctantly allowed his wife to pull him out of the room.

"We'll be back later!" she yelled as they headed downstairs.

Jacob regained his color and straightened up, "Is that all?"

Carlisle nodded. Jacob walked over to Quinn and gently scooped her up in his arms.

She frowned, "Jacob I can walk-"

He shook his head and carried her back to their room, "You're not lifting a finger for the rest of the pregnancy. No stress, remember?"

"I would hardly consider walking as stress." she muttered, when he gently laid her down on their bed.

"Do you still feel nauseous?" he asked as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She shook her head, "Are you?"

He shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm good."

She nodded, "So…twins."

Jacob nodded, "Twins. I can't believe it. We're gonna have two babies, that's insane."

She bit her lip, "Are you okay with it?"

He looked at her and nodded, "Of course, it's incredible, but at the same time daunting."

She nodded in agreement, "It's hard enough to take care of one baby, but two?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "We'll get through this. I know we'll be able to handle it together."

"And if we can't we have a house full of vampires and a werewolf willing to help out."

Jacob grinned and got up, "I better go tell Seth the good news."

Quinn chuckled, "While you're downstairs, mind fixing me something to eat?"

Jacob nodded, "Of course, what would you like?"

"Chicken." she replied.

Jacob nodded, "Okay, I'll have to go-"

She shook her head, "No, wait! A cheeseburger!"

"Okay, I think we have some patties in the freezer-"

She raised both her hands up, "Hold up! I change my mind, I want pizza."

"Okay, we still have leftovers from last night, I'll heat some-"

"Not Canadian bacon and pineapple!"

Jacob shook his head, "You and your bacon. You know, if you keep this up, when our babies starts phasing, they will be the only wolves with curly tails."

She glared at him, "Will not."

Jacob chuckled, "Call me if you need me" he said before heading downstairs, "And don't you dare leave that bed!"

"Yes, warden!" she called back.

"Twins? Wow, that's awesome Jake! That's like two for the price of one!" Seth exclaimed when Jacob finished telling him the news.

Jacob nodded, "It is isn't it?"

He walked into the kitchen and quickly dialed Domino's number.

"Do you want anything from Domino's?" Jacob asked Seth as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Didn't we just have pizza? I thought there was some left-"

"Quinn wants Canadian bacon and pineapple." Jacob explained, with a slight roll of his eyes.

Seth chuckled, "What is it with her and bacon?"

Jacob shrugged and quickly ordered some pizza before snapping his phone shut.

Seth got up from his seat on a stool, "Want me to go and pick it up for you?"

"No, thanks. They're delivering it. Besides you're only fifteen, you can't drive yet."

Seth frowned, "I've driven around the Rez a bunch of times."

Jacob shook his head, "There is no way your mom would ever allow you to drive without so much as a permit."

Seth's cheeks reddened, "Maybe, but I know I'm an excellent driver."

"Driving you're three wheeler does not count Seth."

"Shut up, Jake."

"Did you order the pizza yet?". Jacob turned his head at the sound of Quinn's voice to find her standing at the foot of the stairs.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs?" Jacob said with a slight sigh of frustration.

She rolled her eyes, "You were taking to long. I got bored."

"I've only been gone ten minutes!"

"Jacob, ten minutes is like ten hours in pregnant girl time. Besides it's no fun being up there by myself."

The front door opened suddenly and the house was hit with the familiar aroma of pizza. "Thank god!" Quinn exclaimed. Next thing Jacob knew was that Edward and Bella were in the kitchen, Bella holding the pizza he had just ordered for Quinn. "How'd you-?"

"We ran into the delivery boy as we pulled up," Bella explained as she handed Quinn her pizza. "And here's that other thing you ordered." Edward said, placing a brown paper bag on the counter too.

Jacob grabbed the brown bag and peered inside, "What the hell is this?"

"Blood, duh" she replied before snatching the bag back from him. "I called Edward and asked him to get me some blood."

"What for?"

"Obviously because I'm thirsty! And seeing as how you won't let me do my own walking let alone my own hunting, I figured going hunting by myself was completely out of the question."

Seth made a face as he watched Quinn pour some blood in a glass, "That's disgusting."

He scrunched up his nose in disgust, "Pig's blood? Really, Quinn? Is it because it tastes like bacon?" Seth teased.

She glared at him, "Ha. Ha. Hilarious."

She turned to Bella, "Want some pizza, Bella?"

Bella shook her head, "No thanks, Edward just made me dinner."

"How come you never offer me your food?" Seth asked.

"Because you smell funny," Quinn teased. Seth frowned. Quinn slid of her place at the counter after eating her fourth slice of pizza. "Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"Living room to talk with Bella, is that okay warden? Or do you need to carry me there yourself?" she mocked. Jacob glared at her, "Keep mocking me and me and Seth will eat the rest of your pizza."

"Jerk." she muttered before taking Bella's hand and leading her into the living room.

"So how've you been? Ever since the pregnancy, I haven't seen you as much." Quinn said as she plopped herself down on the sofa. Bella sat down next to her, "The wedding's been keeping us pretty busy. Especially Alice. It's a good thing she doesn't need sleep since she's pulling double duty planning our wedding _and_ preparing for the baby."

"Actually make it _babies_. It turns out we're having twins!"

"Twins? Wow, that's amazing, congratulations."

Quinn grinned, "Thanks, we were freaked out at first, and still are a little though."

"You two will be great parents, you guys have nothing to worry about."

"You sound like Alice. So how's the wedding coming? Alice really hasn't disclosed any details. You aren't turning into a bridezilla now are you?" Quinn teased.

Bella blushed, "Quite the opposite. But I can't say the same for Alice…one would think she was planning a wedding for royalty or something. This wedding is so much more bigger than I ever would've imagined. It's kind of freaking me out…I really didn't want a big wedding."

"Have you told Alice this?"

Bella shook her head and shrugged, "This makes her so happy. And it's not all that bad….The important thing is that I get to marry Edward. And besides it's only for one day. I think I can put up with Alice's extravaganza for that long."

"I just hope I give birth before the wedding, otherwise I will be ducking out of every picture like a ninja."

Bella chuckled, "Has it been difficult being pregnant? I mean, I know you've been pregnant before, but not with…hybrid babies."

"It's been pretty…normal…I mean my hormones have been like ten times worse but other than that I've had mostly normal symptoms. Although I haven't had much morning sickness, thank god. Knock on wood that it doesn't happen."

Bella laughed just as Edward came into the room. "Ready, Bella?". Bella got off the couch, "I guess. I'll see you guys later." Quinn got up, or at least tried to, and enlisted in Edward's help.

"Alright, penguin?" he chuckled.

"What did you just call me?"

He grinned, "You waddle when you walk. Haven't you noticed? Very reminiscent of a penguin."

Bella frowned, "That's not a nice thing to say Edward."

"Listen to your fiancée, Edward." He merely chuckled.

She turned to Bella, "As soon as I have this babies, remind me to kick his ass." Bella nodded. Quinn walked, and made sure she did not waddle, over to Bella and gave her a hug. Bella returned it before heading for the kitchen to say goodbye to Seth and Jacob.

Edward groaned, "Quinn could you please control your thoughts? I really _really_ don't want to think about Jacob in that way."

She smirked, "I can't help it, pregnancy hormones, and all…"

* * *

><p>As soon as Bella and Edward left, Quinn headed back upstairs as she began to feel the aching pain of being on her feet for two long. She sat down on her bed and grabbed her Ipod off the nightstand. She was about to put her headphones over her ears when she looked down at her stomach and realized that she hadn't exposed her babies to music yet. She pulled her headphones onto her belly and scanned through her music library before settling on a song she liked. She adjusted her pillows and leaned back and closed her eyes.<p>

Jacob headed back upstairs when he realized that Quinn was no longer downstairs. He opened their door to find her asleep on their bed. He frowned when he noticed that she had headphones on either side of her stomach plugged into her Ipod. Jacob walked over to her and quietly took her Ipod out of curiosity as to what she was making their babies listen to, probably some classical music to ensure that they would be super smart. He glanced at the screen…Radiohead? He instantly groaned and quickly changed the song to some Aerosmith. He looked back at Quinn and was surprised to see her eyes open and on him.

"I thought you were sleeping."

She shook her head, "Just resting my eyes." She took her Ipod back from him and he was pretty sure that she changed it back so that the babies were listening to Radiohead again. He shrugged and sat down on the bed next to her. He wasn't going to argue with her again. He was just going to lose anyways. He watched as she put the headphones aside and rolled onto her side to look at him. He moved closer to her and she rested her head on the crook of his bicep.

She slipped a hand under his shirt and began caressing his chest softly, "You know, you still owe me sex…"

She looked up at him through her long lashes and he could see the desire hidden in their depths. He grinned and carefully rolled her on top of him before sitting up so that she straddled him. For the second time that day they started shedding their clothes, only this time they weren't interrupted…

* * *

><p>Quinn was the first one to wake up that morning due to the babies kicking her rather hard. She cursed under her breath and clutched her stomach, "Cut it out you two." she muttered. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked over to see Jacob still sound asleep, his soft snoring filling the room. She scooted closer to him and gently showered his shoulder in kisses while her hand ran up and down his muscular back.<p>

He shifted, "Hmm not now baby…sleep now…sex later."

Quinn chuckled and shook her head before continuing to place kisses on random places.

He rolled onto his back and sighed, "You're insatiable, you know that?"

She pouted, "I am not!"

His eyes fluttered open, "Are too. Last night is proof of that."

He yawned and stretched out his back, "You wear me out, baby….in a single night we've had more sex than I'd ever thought I'd have in like a year. That must be like a record or something, we should Google it. We could be in the Guinness Book of Records…."

She snuggled up to him, "Jacob…." He knew where this was going, she either wanted food or more sex. He hoped it was food because he wasn't sure his dick would be able to handle any more sex.

"I'm hungry," she said quietly, her fingers tracing circles around his chest.

"Waffles and bacon sound good?" he asked as he sat up. She nodded and pulled up the sheets to her chest. He stepped out of bed and walked over to their dresser to retrieve some clothes. "Hot damn, you really have a great ass." he heard her say. He chuckled and quickly slipped some shorts on. He quickly kissed her cheek before heading downstairs, wanting to get out of their room before her hormones started up again.

He walked downstairs and could smell the aroma of food getting stronger with every step he took. _Awesome, now I didn't have to cook, he thought. _He walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Esme, but it was Seth who was making food. He had a serious case of bed head and he looked as though he was half asleep still.

"Morning Seth," Jacob greeted. Seth nodded and set a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of him before sitting down. Jacob opened the refrigerator and got out milk and eggs. He was just about to reach for the bacon when he realized that it wasn't there. He frowned, "What you do with the bacon?"

"Uhh…"

Jacob looked back to see Seth's guilty expression, "I kind of ate it."

"You ate my bacon?" Jacob and Seth both whipped there head around to see Quinn standing there, her mouth agape.

"Shit," Jacob muttered, "Seth, you idiot! How many times have I told you, do not eat Quinn's bacon!"

"I'm sorry! It's early and I wasn't thinking! My stomach was like 'food now' and my brain was like 'I agree'. And it just sounded so good…"

"Seth, I am going to kill you!" Quinn screeched. The hormones were definitely back. Seth jumped out of his chair just as Quinn lunged for him. Lucky for him, Jacob was quick and was able to grab Quinn before she hurt herself, or Seth. She struggled like a wildcat against his grip, using language he'd never heard her say before.

"Lamb, stop trying to kill Seth, it was an accident, I'll run down to the market and get you some more." After a few minutes, Quinn seemed to calm down.

"You suck, Seth," she grumbled, as soon as Jacob released her.

"I'm really sorry, Quinn. I-woah…umm…Quinn…I think you just peed on the floor."

Her eyes widened and her head shot down. She gasped, That's not pee, idiot! My water just broke!"

"What?" Both Jacob and Seth said in unison.

She began to panic, "Of course everybody would be out hunting just as I went into labor!"

Jacob turned to Seth, "Seth, go hunt down everyone, tell them Quinn's having the babies." Seth nodded and quickly dashed out of the house.

"C'mon, let's get you upstairs," Jacob said, lifting her up and carrying her upstairs to Carlisle's office.

Thankfully, The Cullen's weren't that far away so Seth was able to track them down and they were back at the house in minutes.

"Carlisle!" Quinn said in relief when Carlisle entered the room.

"Her water broke." Jacob explained.

Carlisle nodded, "Esme and Rosalie will you help Quinn into this hospital gown?"

They nodded and Carlisle began to put on some gloves. Jacob's heart was pumping fast. This was it. She was going to give birth. After getting the gown on, he helped her lay back down while Carlisle put her legs in stirrups.

He pulled up a stool and inspected her, "I'm afraid you aren't dilated enough to start pushing yet. Are you in any pain?"

"A little, it's not that bad- SHIT!" she screamed, her hand instantly reaching for Jacob's.

"That will be the contractions," Carlisle said quickly. She groaned and squeezed her hand tightly. She didn't remember contractions being this freakin' painful. Carlisle hooked her up to a monitor and told her that the babies' heartbeats are steady and strong.

"How much longer until she can push the babies out?" Jacob asked over Quinn's screaming and cursing.

"It shouldn't be long, her contractions are getting closer and closer" Carlisle said before taking another look at her, "She's incredibly close."

A few minutes later, Carlisle tells her that it's time to push.

"Thank God!" she exclaimed, sweat dripping down the side of her face.

"You can push with the next contractio.," he says.

She nods, feeling the pressure build again causing her to cry out.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, lamb." Jacob said, his hand still secure in hers.

"Ready?".She nods and starts to push. It feels as if she was being torn into two. She takes a deep breath before pushing again, this time harder.

"You're doing great, lamb." Jacob said encouragingly.

Her hand clenched his tightly, "I hate your stupid wolf sperm! I hate it!"

She pushed again and she heard something snap. She was pretty sure she had just broken Jacob's hand.

"Sorry!" she screamed, her toes curling under as she pushes harder one last time. All of a sudden she hears a tiny cry and she freezes.

"It's a boy." Carlisle says, quickly handing him over to Esme before she cleans him up. Quinn is a little to preoccupied with wanting to see her son that she almost forgot she had another child to push out.

"Quinn, remember, you still have one more." Carlisle reminded.

She nods, "Right." She grabs Jacob's hand again and it takes a few pushes before their second child is out and in Carlisle's arms. This time, she realizes, it's a girl.

She feels Jacob begin to shower her face in kisses and she leans back, taking deep breaths. She really, _really_ hated giving birth. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm and looked over at Jacob, who was smiling at her.

"You were amazing." he whispered.

"It sure as heck didn't feel like it." she was still out of breath.

He chuckled, "Now you use a filter? Five minutes ago, you were using every curse word in the book". She leaned over and kissed his lips before looking to Carlisle, who had their son in his arms. He smiled and handed him over to Quinn while Esme handed their daughter to Jacob. "Wow," Jacob said quietly, his voice in awe, "They're so tiny."

Quinn nodded, feeling tears stinging her eyes as she looked at their two babies, "They're so beautiful."

Jacob gently shook his daughter's little fist, "Hey, little one. I'm your dad.""

"Have you picked names yet?" Alice demanded as she took a seat next to Quinn. Quinn and Jacob both looked at each other and smiled.

Quinn smiled, "Well this little guy is Aiden James."

Jacob waved her little fist again, "And this cutie pie is Charlotte Rose. Partially named after her godmother."

Rosalie froze, "What?"

Quinn smiled, "We want you and Emmett to be their godparents. If anything were to happen to us we would want them to be in your care. We know you guys would be able to love them as much as we do".

Alice scoffed, "Excuse me? What about me and Jasper?"

"Alice," Esme warned.

She sighed, "Whatever, I'm still Awesome Aunt Alice. I'm totally gonna make them call me that."

Quinn looked at Rosalie, who had the first genuine smile on her face she'd seen since she became apart of this family, "So do you accept? Cause if not, Alice and Jasper are…"

"We accept," she said quickly, cutting off Alice in the process.

Rosalie walked over to them, "Can I hold one of them?"

They both nodded. "Here, take, Charlie." Jacob said, rising up and gently handing her over to Rosalie.

Alice skipped over to Quinn, "Can I take little Aiden?" Quinn chuckled and handed him over.

"Oh, he's so squishy!" Alice squealed before showing her nephew with kisses.

"I'm going to go get the boys, they'll want to see their nephew and niece." Esme said before heading out of the room.

"This kid is going to be one badass little boy, I can already tell," Emmett said as he held Aiden in his arms, "You two got your work made out for you."

He looked down at Aiden and grinned, "Uncle Emmett is going to make sure of it."

Jasper smiled, "They've both got a lot of hair already." he said, commenting on Aiden's blonde patch of hair and Charlie's brown head of hair.

"It's so soft." Alice commented, gently brushing her fingers over Charlie's head. The baby yawned in her arms.

"Her mouth is so tiny!" Seth exclaimed.

"I think it's time to let these two get some res." Esme suggested. Their was a collective whine and groan of displeasure.

"Just a few more minutes?" Emmett begged.

Quinn got up, "Esme's right. You guys will have plenty of time to faun over them".

She took Aiden out of Emmett's arms and waved his little fist, "Say bye-bye Uncle Emmett."

Jacob took Charlie out of Alice's arms and followed Quinn back into their room.

They gently sat down on the bed, since the cribs that Alice had ordered hadn't arrived yet. As soon as they entered the room, the little ones were out like lights. Quinn looked over at Jacob and he seemed to have the same expression of disbelief that she imagined to be on her face.

"Are they supposed to be this tiny?" he asked quietly. She giggled and nodded.

She looked back at her son and sighed, "This is so surreal."

Jacob nodded in agreement, "I never thought I'd be here in a million years."

She leaned down and kissed one of Aiden's cheeks.

"They're awfully warm aren't they?" she asked, gently brushing a finger across her son's cheek.

Jacob chuckled, "I guess they take after their dad."

She smiled and kept her son close to her, "I guess so."

"At least the hardest part is over, right?"

She nodded, "I can't imagine anything more difficult than pushing these babies out to come our way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Drama to come! Don't you worry! Lol. Review please?<strong>


	21. The Water

**AN: Phew! This chapter was long! Again thank you all for the reviews! Hope you all like, so Read. Enjoy. Review! **

* * *

><p>Quinn was the first to wake up after thinking she heard one of the babies crying. But as she looked around, she realized that she had been dreaming it. Surprisingly the twins had slept through the night without so much as peep. It was both wonderful and alarming at the same time. She had expected to be up most of the night, trying to tend to her crying babies. She got out of bed, careful not to wake Jacob and walked over the dual crib that Alice had picked up last minute. She leaned over the crib to see Aiden and Charlie sound asleep. They resembled Jacob when they were like this.<p>

She headed downstairs and found Esme and Alice in the kitchen going over some details for Bella and Edward's wedding, which was to be in a few weeks.

"Morning," she greeted as she walked over to the refrigerator. "Morning, Quinn. How are the babies?" Esme asked.

"Wonderful. They're out like lights" she replied as she pulled out the blood they kept from the fridge. Last night they had made the discovery that the babies preferred blood over milk. She grabbed two empty baby bottles from the cabinets and filled them with some blood.

"I didn't hear any crying last night, I take it went smoothly?" Alice asked as she flipped through her notes for the wedding.

Quinn nodded, "Last night went really well. It was wonderful."

"Speaking of wonderful, as soon as Jacob wakes up we have a surprise for you two." Alice said excitedly.

"Is our house finally finished?" Quinn asked as she put the lids on the bottles.

Alice's face fell, "How'd you guess? Did Edward tell you?"

Quinn chuckled and shook her head, "Turns out you're not the only psychic in the family" she joked, "It was just a lucky guess,"

Just then Jacob appeared from the bottom of the stairs. "Morning family," he greeted as he made his way to Quinn to kiss her lips.

"Are the babies up?" she inquired. Jacob nodded and took the bottles from her hands.

"Are they crying?"

He shook his head, "They're awake and making noises. I think they're talking to each other."

"Yeah, they're probably saying, 'Where the heck are our parents and why aren't they feeding us?'" she said, taking one of the bottles from him and heading back upstairs.

"Hurry back, I can't wait to show you the house!" Alice called as they headed upstairs.

"They finished the house?" Jacob asked.

Quinn nodded and headed towards their crib before picking up Aiden, "I guess so"

"Awesome," Jacob said as he picked up Charlie.

Alice huffed in frustration, "Would you two hurry up?"

"Calm down, Alice. We're coming" Quinn muttered as she and Jacob followed her through the woods. Alice and Esme was now in the process of leading them towards their brand new home. "It's not much farther," Esme said.

Alice looked at though she was about to explode with happiness, "Ohymygod, you guys are going to love it! Eek! I can't wait to see your faces!". She suddenly stopped them, "Okay now you guys have to close your eyes!"

"Alice-".

"I said close em'!" Quinn and Jacob looked at each other before reluctantly shutting their eyes. Alice grinned in triumph and took their hands before leading them away. Quinn could hear a door open and was hit with the scent of warm vanilla.

"Okay, on the count of three. One….two…three!"

Both Jacob and Quinn opened their eyes and gasped.

"Holy shit," Jacob whispered, his eyes bugged out. Quinn spun around, realizing that the room that they were in was their living room. The place resembled the Cullen house, with all the windows and open space, but it was more woodsier on the inside and with much warmer, homier atmosphere. It reminded Quinn of the perfect home to spend Christmas at.

"This place is amazing," Quinn exclaimed as she walked around.

"All Esme," Alice said proudly.

"With a little assistance from Alice," Esme said, "Are you two happy with how it turned out?"

Jacob nodded, "More than happy! Esme, this place is huge!".

"It's the size of our house, same number of rooms and everything, except this place has a bigger garage since Bella told us you like to fix up cars and bikes and we figured you'd like to have your workspace" Esme said, turning to Jacob.

"My mind is officially blown," he said as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"Just wait until you see the upstairs." Alice chuckled.

Quinn grabbed Jacob's hand and they headed up the stairs together.

"The room at the end of the hall is the master bedroom!" Alice said.

Quinn skipped towards the door and opened it, "Oh god, Alice! This is stunning! Jacob we have a fireplace in the bedroom!"

Jacob followed her and looked around. The room was huge with a large king sized bed against one of the walls. They had windows on the other side with a balcony. Jacob walked out onto their balcony and realized that they were right next to the brook where he had first laid eyes on Quinn. It was perfect.

"Jacob, come here!" Jacob walked back inside and Quinn beckoned him into the bathroom. He stopped upon seeing one of the biggest showers he'd ever seen in his life.

"You could fit my entire old room in this shower!" he exclaimed as he opened the door and peeked inside.

"This place is a dream come true!" Quinn whispered as she headed back into the bedroom before she jumped onto their bed.

"Oh my this bed is so soft," she giggled as she buried her face into one of the pillows.

He jumped on the bed with her, "Sturdy too, know what that means?"

She looked over at him and shook her head, "Get that look out of your eyes, Mr. Black. We are not doing it with my mother and sister downstairs."

Jacob feigned sadness, "Damn."

She smiled before shimmying out of the bed, "C'mon, lets head back downstairs. I want to move in as soon as possible."

Jacob nodded in agreement, "The babies are going to love this place."

The babies did love their new home, but by the time they moved into their house a few days later, they were no longer babies, but toddlers. Charlie and Aiden's rapid growing baffled everyone. They were growing at such a rapid rate that a few days after their birth, they started talking and by the next week, they were already forming complete sentences. It was astounding, especially for Quinn and Jacob, since everyday they woke up to find their kids a little bigger than the previous night.

Alice, of course, loved this since it gave her more of an excuse to go shopping and get them new clothes. Another discovery they made about the kids was that they don't sparkle in the sunlight like normal vampires but rather, their skin subtly glows in the sunlight. Both kids had pale skin, but not as pale as Quinn's and they both had her bright hazel eyes. Charlie had Jacob's smile while Aiden had Quinn's. Aiden's hair was short and sandy blonde whereas Charlie's was long and chocolate brown. They are also incredibly warm, only being a few degrees cooler than Jacob. And by the time Bella and Edward's wedding came around, the twins already looked as if they were four years old.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding….<p>

.

Quinn woke up to the sound of small pitter patter outside their bedroom door. She looked over at Jacob who seemed to of heard it too. He sighed and pulled the covers over his head. She chuckled and did the same.

She rolled onto her side and looked at him, "What do you think they're doing?"

He smiled, "Probably debating on whether or not to disturb us." he said quietly.

She shook her head and smiled, "They always decide to barge in on us anyway."

She heard the door open and she immediately put her finger to her lips and he nodded. They stayed quiet and pretended to sleep.

"I told you they were still sleeping." a small voice whispered. It was Charlie.

"They're always sleeping." another voice countered, it was Aiden.

"We should let them sleep," Charlie whispered.

"But I'm hungry." Aiden grumbled.

"You're always hungry," Charlie said with a giggle. Quinn and Jacob could feel the two climbing up onto the bed. She looked to Jacob, who was smiling along with her. _One, two, three…._ They both sat up and threw the covers away, startling both Charlie and Aiden and causing them to fall back onto the bed. They laughed and each grabbed a child and pulled the covers back over all their heads.

"Now you're our prisoners!" Quinn and Jacob both said before starting to tickle them both. Aiden and Charlie squirmed to get out of their parent's grasp but they were too strong for them.

"We thought you were sleeping!" Aiden said through laughter as Jacob tickled his sides.

"We were until we heard you two hooligans outside our door."

"We aren't hooligans, daddy." Charlie giggled as Quinn stopped tickling her but kept her close.

Jacob reluctantly stopped tickling Aiden and sighed.

"What are we going to do today?" Aiden asked, looking up at his parents expectantly.

"We have your Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella's wedding to go to, remember?" Quinn said while running her hand through Charlie's hair.

Aiden made a face, "That's today?"

Quinn nodded and pushed the covers from over their heads, "Which reminds me…" She glanced at the clock on their nightstand, "We should get up. We're going to have to get ready soon."

Aiden shook his head and slipped his head back under the covers, "It's too early, mama."

Quinn pushed herself out of bed and stretched, "C'mon lazy bums, time to get out of bed." Aiden and Charlie reluctantly shimmied out of bed before scurrying out of the room.

Quinn looked to Jacob who hadn't budged, "I was talking to you too"

Jacob groaned, "Five more minutes?"

Quinn shook her head and climbed onto the bed where Jacob then enveloped her in his arms. She smiled and pulled Jacob down so that their lips met in a warm kiss. Jacob grinned into the kiss and immediately deepened it.

"GROSS!"

Quinn pulled away from Jacob to find Aiden in the doorway, his face scrunched up in disgust. Jacob threw a pillow at him, "Go brush your teeth."

Aiden chuckled before running away again. Quinn sighed and pulled out of Jacob's arms, before patting his thigh, "C'mon hubby, time to feed the little ones."

* * *

><p>After Quinn finished making breakfast, which consisted mostly of bacon and a side of pancakes, she headed upstairs to start getting ready since she had to be over at The Cullen's early to help Bella get ready. She was currently in her and Jacob's room, putting the finishing touches on her makeup.<p>

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?" she walked out of the bathroom to see Aiden and Charlie sitting on their bed.

"Wow, mama you look beautiful." Charlie commented as she took in Quinn's lavender dress. "Mama, why do I have to wear a tux and daddy doesn't?" Aiden asked.

"Because you are in the actual wedding. You're the ring bearer while Charlie's the flower gir.l" she explained.

Aiden frowned, "What's a ring bear again?"

Quinn smiled, "A ring _bearer_ is the person who carries the rings."

"Am I important?" he asked.

She nodded and turned off the bathroom light, "Very important, if we didn't have you, we couldn't start the wedding and without Charlie, there wouldn't be anybody to throw flowers and make the wedding beautiful."

Jacob walked into the room and let out a low whistle upon seeing Quinn, "Wow, you look amazing."

She smiled up at him, "Why thank you." He walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her lips.

Aiden groaned and shook his head, "You two really need to stop doing that."

"Shush Aiden, I think it's romantic." Charlie said quietly. Quinn pulled away from Jacob and grabbed her clutch off the dresser, she turned to Jacob, "Make sure they take baths before they put on their clothes. And make sure Aiden brushes his teeth".

Jacob nodded, "Yes, ma'am." She kissed Jacob before walking over to the twins and giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you guys in a little while."

They nodded. "Bye, mama."

* * *

><p>When Quinn got to the house, she wasn't surprised that the outside was fully covered in lights and decorations. She walked inside and saw that flowers were everywhere. A variety of scents hit her. As she headed upstairs, she recognized them as orange blossoms, lilacs, freesias, and roses. Surprisingly it wasn't overwhelming to the senses. She could hear voices coming from Alice's room so she headed down the hallway. When she walked into the doorway, she saw Alice fussing over Bella's makeup. Bella looked less than pleased to have Alice fussing over her.<p>

"Hey Quinn, you look gorgeous." Alice said, not taking her eyes off Bella's cheekbones.

Bella looked over at her and her face fell, "What's the point of getting dressed up when all of you guys will be hanging around?"

Quinn chuckled and walked over to them, "Don't worry, as soon as Alice is done with you, nobody will even be paying attention to us".

"I highly doubt that." she mumbled.

"Don't doubt my skills Bella" Alice muttered as she put a little blush on her cheeks. Quinn put her clutch down and picked up a brush from Alice's table.

"Want me to start on her hair?" she asked Alice. Alice nodded.

By the time they finished her hair and makeup, Quinn could hear the guests arriving downstairs.

"Okay, time for the dress!" Alice said excitedly, walking over and getting a dress out of her closet.

Quinn's jaw dropped, "That dress is beautiful!"

Alice nodded in agreement. Bella reluctantly got up and allowed Quinn and Alice to help her get into the dress. Quinn couldn't help but notice that Bella's knees were literally shaking as they helped her into the dress.

"Take deep breaths, Bella," Quinn advised. Just then Bella's mother came into the room and automatically began raving about how beautiful Bella was and what a great job Alice did. Quinn wished she had a mother like Renee. Her dad, Charlie, walked into the room too, displeasure of wearing a tux written all over his face. Quinn could hear music starting to play downstairs.

"Alright, show time!" Alice said excitedly. Poor Bella began hyperventilating.

Quinn headed downstairs to where the rest of the wedding party was waiting to make their entrance.

"Mama!" Quinn smiled when she saw Aiden in his tuxedo and Charlie in her light pink dress. Jacob stood next to them, wearing a white button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dress pants.

"I thought you were going to comb Aiden's hair?" she asked Jacob, noticing how her son's hair was sticking up.

"It's untamable, lamb. Just like mine." Jacob said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes.

"Well now that you're here, I better go find our seats. Good luck, you two." Jacob said to Aiden and Charlie.

"Bye daddy," they said in unison. Quinn turned around to find Bella and her dad making their way down the stairs. Bella looked slightly better, color wise, than when she had left the room. The music started up again and Alice told Aiden that it was his cue. Quinn gave him a thumbs up before he headed out there with the rings. Charlie went next, followed by Rosalie, then Quinn, and Alice before Bella finally made her debut as the bride.

* * *

><p>The wedding had been a success with nothing going wrong. Bella didn't trip like she had predicted and she didn't forget to say 'I do' at the right moment. It was a perfect moment for Edward and Bella. The reception was outside, with the wedding ending just in time for twilight. There were lights everywhere, even in the trees, as well as white blossoms and white gossamer ribbons. There was a dance floor set up on the grass under the two ancient cedars.<p>

Jacob was sitting down at one of the tables when he noticed his dad and Sue Clearwater across the room. He stood up and his father noticed him. His body stiffened as he watched his father roll up to him. "Didn't think I'd see you here." Jacob muttered.

"Charlie asked me to come." Billy replied.

Jacob nodded. "Sam told me about your imprinting, about everything that's been going on with you and the pack."

"Now you know why I left."

Billy nodded, "I just don't understand why you couldn't just tell me what was going on with you, instead of just running away."

"I knew you would've blown up when I told you. I figured it would be better if you didn't know."

"I still have a right to know what's going on with you, I am your father."

Jacob shrugged, "What's done is done. The question now is what are you going to do about it? Are you going to shut me out like the pack did?"

"You're my son, Jacob. I would never shut you out. I admit I wasn't thrilled when you imprinted on a Cullen, but I know there was a reason it happened. Everything happens for a reason. Does she make you happy?"

Jacob nodded, "I'm happier than I've ever been." he said truthfully.

Billy smiled, "I'm glad to hear that…I've missed you Jacob."

Jacob smiled, "I've missed you too, dad." Jacob leaned down and gave Billy a hug. Jacob sat back down.

Billy cleared his throat, "Sam says that she was pregnant-"

"Her name is Quinn and yeah, she was. But she gave birth a few weeks ago, to twins."

"That's wonderful. Are they all alright?"

He nodded, "The twins are aging very quickly. A hybrid thing. They already look like they're four."

"Really?"

Jacob nodded, "They're with Seth right now, do you want to meet them?"

Billy nodded, "I'd like that."

Jacob stood up, "I'll go find them."

"Tell Seth to come too, his mother wants to see him."

* * *

><p>Jacob found Quinn and the kids, as well as Seth over by the buffet table. The twins kept pointing to various foods and asking Quinn what they were. "Mama, what's that black stuff?" Aiden asked, his finger dangerously close to touching the caviar.<p>

"That's caviar, also known as fish eggs." she explained, carefully taking Aiden's hand away from the food.

"That's disgusting," Aiden muttered.

Seth chuckled, "You're one to talk, little man. You drink blood for a living".

"That's different. Blood is yummy." Jacob walked up behind Quinn and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She quickly turned around, "Hey you."

He kissed her forehead, "Mind if I talk to you for a second?" She shook her head and allowed Jacob to pull her aside. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "I ran into my dad."

"You did? How did it go?".

Jacob smiled, "Good. He wants to meet you and the twins."

She smiled, "Really? I mean, he's okay with us?" Jacob nodded.

Quinn smiled and slightly nudged him, "See? I told you so."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Whatever lamb."

Jacob led the family over to where Billy and Sue were talking. Sue's face brightened up when she saw Seth. "Seth!" she exclaimed.

"Hey ma," Seth said with a grin as he walked over to his mother.

Jacob stopped in front of Billy, "Dad, I'd like you to meet Quinn."

"Hello," Quinn smiled and shook his head, "It's really nice to meet you."

Billy nodded, "Likewise."

Jacob knelt down beside Aiden and Charlie who were looking up at Billy curiously. "Guys, this my dad, which makes him your grandpa Billy."

Billy smiled down at them, "And what are your name's?"

Aiden grinned, "I'm Aiden James Black, sir."

"And I'm Charlie." Charlie said quietly from behind her mother.

Aiden looked up at Billy, "Are you a wolf like daddy?"

Billy chuckled and shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

Aiden patted Billy's hand, "That's okay, neither am I. At least, not yet."

"You'll be a powerful wolf when the time comes."

Aiden grinned, "Grandpa, can I sit on your lap?". Billy nodded and lifted Aiden up onto his lap. "Can I sit on your lap too, grandpa?" Charlie asked, finally stepping out from behind Quinn. Billy nodded, "Of course sweetheart."

Charlie smiled and Jacob lifted her up onto Billy's lap. "You think you can handle watching these two rugrats while I dance with Quinn?" Jacob asked. Billy nodded, "Go ahead."

Jacob was in the process of leading Quinn to the dance floor when Alice interrupted. "There are some guests we want you to meet." she said, taking their hands and leading them over to where Edward and Bella were. As they got closer, they noticed that they were talking to a group of women Quinn and Jacob had never seen before. They were all extremely beautiful and obvious vampires.

"Who are they?" Jacob asked Alice quietly as they walked over to them.

"The Denali coven. We're really close to them. They're like extended family." Alice explained.

"Alice!" the woman with strawberry blonde curls exclaimed upon seeing her, "Who's this with you?" she asked, taking notice of Quinn and Jacob. Bella seemed relieved that they were here now.

"Tanya," Alice grinned before giving the woman a hug, "These are two new additions to the family that you haven't met yet. This is Quinn and Jacob."

Alice smiled, "Quinn, Jacob, this is Tanya and her sisters, Kate and Irina." Both Kate and Irina had pale blond hair. Quinn couldn't help but notice the distaste in Irina's eyes as she looked at Jacob.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kate said softly.

"So, Quinn how did you come to be apart of the Cullen family?" Tanya asked her.

"I was bitten and the Cullen's found me, thanks to a vision Alice had." Quinn explained.

"How wonderful," Kate commented.

"You should see their kids," Alice said proudly, "They're the wonderful ones."

They all frowned, "Kids?"

"You can have children?" Irina asked, her eyes narrowing.

Quinn nodded, "I'm not exactly a normal vampire."

Jacob grinned, "Just like Bella's not your average human". Bella blushed furiously at this.

"It was a pleasure meeting you but we really should get back to our kids and make sure they aren't doing anything they are not supposed to." Quinn said.

Tanya nodded, "Of course. After all, we have _eons_ for chit-chat."

"Still want to dance?" Jacob asked as he led Quinn back to the dance floor.

Quinn nodded, "But let's check on the twins first."

Jacob nodded and they headed back over to their table. They were surprised to find the twins in exactly the same spot on Billy's lap, they seemed completely enamored by whatever Billy was telling them.

"Hey, guys, whatcha up to?" Quinn asked when they reached the table.

"Grandpa was telling us about the tribe and the werewolves." Aiden explained, quickly turning his attention back on his grandpa to hear more of the story.

Jacob stiffened when a familiar scent came across him and immediately put him on red-alert. Seth sensed this too, for he stood up as well. Jacob looked around and that's when he saw Sam lurking in the shadows of the trees nearby.

Jacob's jaw tightened and felt his fists clench up. He shook his head and took deep breaths, reminding himself that this was not the place to lose it. He kissed Quinn's forehead quickly, "I'll be right back."

She frowned and looked up at him, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and he and Seth slipped away from the party. They followed Sam away from the party and into the trees. Jacob was the first one to speak. "It would be really stupid of you to attack us now, if that's what this is."

Sam shook his head, "I'm not here to attack any of you. And if I were, I definitely wouldn't do it alone."

"Then why are you here, Sam? To warn us that you'll be attacking us later?" Seth asked.

Again, Sam shook his head, "I have no intention of attacking you at all."

Jacob was unconvinced, "Why the sudden change of heart? Last time you were more than willing to-"

"I've had time to think since then", he shifted his weight and took a deep breath, "I had a talk with Emily, or rather _she_ had a talk with _me_. And I've realized that I haven't been the leader I should of. I let this family split apart just because something unexpected happened. I was wrong to turn against you. I should've been there to help you with all this instead of pushing you away. I am sorry for threatening the life of your imprint as well as your baby. I had no right to and for that I am truly sorry."

"I'd say I forgive you, but I'm not there yet. It will take some time for me to forgive what almost came to head."

Sam nodded, "Understandable". "What does the pack think about this?" Seth asked.

"Honestly they are not happy with this, but I am alpha and what I say goes. You will not have to worry about any harm coming to your family from us." Jacob nodded.

Sam cleared his throat, "How is your imprint doing with the pregnancy? Is everything alright?"

Jacob nodded, "She gave birth already."

"To two perfectly healthy and harmless babies." Seth added.

Sam nodded, "That's wonderful."

"Now that this is all cleared up, I was wondering if you two wanted to return to the pack. Jacob, I think you're ready now to take your place as…".

Jacob shook his head, "Thanks but no thanks. I don't want to be apart of a pack that doesn't accept my family, let alone be their leader. If they change their minds over the matter, then maybe one day I'll be ready to rejoin. But I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. I have more important priorities right now."

Sam nodded, "I understand."

He looked to Seth, "What about you?"

Seth hesitated, "I'll have to think about it."

Sam nodded, "Well then I'll just let you two get back to the party."

And with that, Sam departed back into the woods and Seth and Jacob headed back to the party. "Thank goodness that crisis is averted. I really don't think I could've gone head to head with them" Seth said with a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the party, Jacob found that Aiden was dancing with Bella and Charlie was dancing with Edward, her feet on top of his. He searched around for Quinn and found her talking to Billy. They were both smiling and laughing. He never thought he'd see the day where a vampire was making his dad laugh. Jacob smiled and walked over to where Edward was dancing with Charlie.<p>

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked, causing Edward and Charlie to stop.

Charlie beamed upon seeing him, "Daddy!"

"She's a wonderful dance partner." Edward commented.

"Just like my mama" she said with a grin.

"Promise to save me another dance?" Edward asked her.

Charlie nodded, "Of course, Uncle Edward". He nodded and handed her over to Jacob.

Edward then walked over to where Bella and Aiden were dancing.

"Mind if I take back my bride, Aiden?" Edward asked.

Aiden shrugged, "I guess. Maybe you'll have better luck with her than I did. She liked to step on my toes a lot." he teased.

Bella turned tomato red, "Sorry, Aiden."

Aiden chuckled, "It's okay, Aunt Bella, I'm tough."

Irina, Kate, and Tanya were inside the Cullen kitchen while everyone was outside. "Can you believe it?" Irina hissed.

Kate frowned, "Which part?"

Tanya chuckled, "Yes, is it the fact that one of their own married a werewolf or is it the fact that she had children with said werewolf that has you all riled up?"

"Vampires and werewolves are meant to be enemies, not lovers. It's appalling to think that girl actually mated with one of those dogs!"

Kate frowned, "I admit I don't approve of the Cullen's relationship with those wolves but it's really none of our business who they choose as their mates. They are our family."

Irina turned to Tanya, "You can't seriously be okay with this, Tanya? What about their children, you do realize that makes them hybrids right?"

Tanya rolled her eyes, "So what if they are hybrids? Who cares?"

"They're immortal children." Irina stated, hoping her sisters would get her drift.

"Irina, they were born from their mother, they were not turned while children. Yes, they are technically immortal children, but they are not the immortal children you are thinking of. I know what you're getting at Irina and sorry to burst your conniving bubble but it's not the same situation we had." Tanya said.

"Those wolves need to pay for what they did to Laurent." Irina said quietly.

"Is that what this nonsense is all about? Are you really willing to risk our relationship with our dearest friends for a chance at revenge?"

"I want the wolves to pay for what they did to Laurent, Tanya. You wouldn't understand my situation since you've never had a mate before."

Kate folded her arms across her chest, "So what exactly are you suggesting we do?"

Tanya frowned, "She wants to tell the Volturi about the hybrid children."

Kate looked at her sister, her mouth agape, "The Volturi? Are you insane?"

"The Volturi hate werewolves with a passion! You really think they would allow their hybrid offspring to be running around? They could be the only ones that could actually destroy the Volturi. It's obvious that they don't know about them, because if they did, they wouldn't of let those children be born."

Tanya shook her head, "Irina would you listen to reason. The Volturi are-"

Irina ignored her, "My mind's made up, Tanya. Now lets get going. The last thing we need is for Edward to come in here and read our thoughts". Irina headed for the front door, her sisters behind her.

Kate looked at Tanya, "We aren't seriously going through with this, are we?"

Tanya sighed, "You know there's no stopping Irina when her mind is made up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If any of you are wondering as to what Aiden and Charlie look like, I'll post a link to a picture up on my profile.<strong>


	22. Heavy In Your Arms

**AN: Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Here's another chapter! So, read. enjoy. review! (please) Hopefully I can get another chapter out by the end of the weekend but the Harry Potter marathon I'm having might get in the way...**

* * *

><p>"Having fun?" Jacob asked, his grip on Quinn tightening.<p>

They were in the middle of the dance floor slowly swaying together even though a fast paced song was playing. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Over his shoulder she could see Charlie and Aiden dancing with Seth. She chuckled and pointed them out to Jacob. He turned around and shook his head, "Seth is so weird". He was referring to Seth's odd dancing. She rested her head against Jacob's chest when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Alice across the way dancing with Jasper. Only it looked as if she was in the middle of having a vision, and by the look on her face, it didn't seem good. She looked back at Jacob who had the same look of concern that she imagined to be on her own face.

He frowned, "Something's up." She nodded in agreement and let go of him.

They both walked over to where Alice and Jasper were standing.

"What did you see?" Quinn asked, really not liking the expression on Alice and Jasper's faces. Alice didn't reply, she merely turned to Jasper, "Gather up the rest of the family."

Jasper nodded and quickly walked off the dance floor.

"Alice, what's going on?" Jacob demanded.

Alice shook her head, "Not here," she said quietly, before turning on her heel and heading back into the house. Jacob and Quinn exchanged a look before following her inside the house.

"Alice please tell what's going on, you're freaking me out." Quinn pleaded once they walked into Carlisle's study.

Before Alice had a chance to reply, the rest of the family walked into the room. "Alice, what's going on?" Carlisle asked, worry written over his face. Bella and Edward were the last ones to enter the room and Bella nearly tripped over her wedding gown. Quinn could tell by the look on Edward's face that whatever Alice had to say was not good. Alice took a deep breath before starting, "I had a vision. Irina and her sisters are planning to tell the Volturi about Charlie and Aiden".

Quinn's eyes widened, "What, why?"

"Irina wants revenge" Edward said quietly, mentally piecing everything together, "When Alice introduced Quinn and Jacob to them, Irina was disgusted that you two were together."

"But why would she want revenge? We just met her." Quinn replied.

"She wants revenge on the wolves." Alice realized, looking to Jacob.

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why? It's not like we've come across her before. We've never done anything to-"

"Laurent," Bella said quietly. Everyone looked at her.

Quinn frowned, "Who?"

"The vampire the pack killed when the Cullen's were gone. The vampire with the dreads, Jake." Bella said.

Jacob looked at her, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He was Irina's mate." Edward answered.

"Okay, she wants revenge against the wolves for what they did to her mate, but I don't understand why they'd tell the Volturi about the kids, they have nothing to do with-"

Carlisle was the one who answered, "Irina knows her family wouldn't survive if they just openly went up against the pack, since the wolves outnumber them. They feel that if they tell the Volturi, then they will do the dirty work for them."

"But that means the Volturi would come after us too…why would Irina and her sisters do that? I thought we were their family." Rosalie said.

"But why would the Volturi even care about Aiden and Charlie?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle sighed, "They are hybrids, Jacob. Born from a vampire and a werewolf. That's never been done before in the history of our kind. They will see them as a threat."

"But they're just kids-"

"They are still the most powerful creatures in existence. And once their werewolf side kicks in, they will be nearly indestructible. Once old enough, they could possibly be the only ones with enough power to defeat the Volturi."

"If the Volturi finds out about them, they'll want to…take care of the situation before it gets out of hand." Edward said quietly.

"Well are they still here? Maybe we could-"

"I saw them leave through the front door awhile ago, but I only thought it was to get fresh air to hunt or something." Emmett said.

Edward shook his head, "No, they left only because they knew they'd be vulnerable to our gifts."

"And to get a head start before we figured out what they were planning." Jasper muttered.

"They could be halfway to Italy by now." Esme realized.

"What are we going to do? We have to stop them." Quinn said.

"How can we?" Rosalie argued.

"Jasper and I will go to Volterra. Maybe we can stop them before it's too late and Irina and her sisters will listen to reason." Alice said.

Jacob frowned, "And if that doesn't work?"

Alice shook her head, "We'll have to devise a plan from there."

"But if you do fail, and the Volturi does find out and decides to take action…" Rosalie started.

"It will be the newborn battle all over again," Quinn said quietly.

Edward shook his head, "No, it will be far worse. The Volturi are the most powerful vampires alive. Our family alone would not be enough to harm them."

Jacob looked up, "What about the pack? What if I were able to get them to join us like last time?"

Carlisle sighed, "Even then…it probably won't be enough."

"It's still worth a shot." Jacob said.

"So much for our honeymoon." Bella said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward said apologetically.

She shook her head, "I'm fine with it. This just means I'll be turning sooner now, which will be good because if the Volturi-"

Edward shook his head, "Bella, I'm not turning you, not now of all times."

She frowned, "You said you would turn me if I married you….Well," she held up her left hand, "I married you. Now it's your turn."

"Bella-"

"No, if the Volturi want a fight, I don't want to be the only one not able to protect herself. I could be an asset!" Bella exclaimed.

"She has a point." Emmett said.

Edward shook his head, "You'll be a newborn, you'll be out of control and bloodthirsty, it will be the last thing we need…".

Quinn shook her head, "Not necessarily. I wasn't out of control. I was perfectly fine."

"This is a different situation, Quinn." Edward muttered.

"How so?" she demanded.

"You're…a freaky vampire. Bella would be a normal one, she'll-"

Alice huffed in frustration, "Edward, how many times have I told you? Bella was _meant _to be a vampire! She has a gift I know it, she could be a great asset to us!"

"You don't know that for certain, Alice. She might not survive the transformation!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Bella said quietly, causing Edward to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Edward but this is what I want. It has been for a long time. And if you won't do it…".

"I will," Quinn stated. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry, Edward, but I'll do whatever it takes to ensure my children's safety. And besides, this is what Bella wants, you should at least give her that. We're going to need as many people as possible to defeat them and she could help."

"Assuming that she isn't as clumsy as a vampire like she is now." Jacob muttered.

Bella glared at him. Edward's jaw tightened in frustration.

"Edward, please." Bella begged.

Alice sighed, "Edward, you might as well cave, because if you won't change Bella, the rest of us would be more than willing to do so."

Edward looked down at Bella and sighed, "Okay. I'll do it."

Bella smiled up at him, "Thank you, Edward."

"I still wish you'd wait a little while longer." he said quietly.

"I'm done waiting, Edward. It's time I became a vampire."

"So it's settled!" Alice said with a clasp of her hands, "When should we do it?"

"Gee Alice, could you be anymore eager?" Quinn said sarcastically.

Alice shrugged, "What? It's about time Bella became a vampire."

"We really should head back downstairs, everyone will be wondering where we are" Esme said.

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "This will have to continue tomorrow."

Alice nodded and looked to Jasper, "Right. We better get going."

* * *

><p>The reception finally ended a few hours later much to Quinn's relief. She and Jacob immediately headed home and by the time they got the kids in their pajamas, they were out like lights. "Seth really wore them out." Jacob commented as he closed their bedroom door behind him.<p>

Quinn nodded in agreement before slipping into her sleepwear.

"I'm going to talk to the pack first thing in the morning. Now that Sam and I are…somewhat on good terms again, I'm pretty sure he'll be willing to help" Jacob said as he began stripping down to his boxers. She nodded before disappearing into the bathroom. Jacob frowned and followed her into the bathroom, "You alright?"

"I'm fantastic," she muttered, reaching over and grabbing her toothbrush.

He sighed and touched her arm, "Babe, everything's going to be alright."

She shook her head as she fought back tears, "You don't know that for sure."

She shut her eyes tightly, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, "Just when I thought nothing could go wrong. That nothing would threaten us again, this happens…."

Jacob pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"What if we lose them?" she whispered into his chest, "What if I lose you? I've lost so much already, Jacob, I can't afford to lose anything more."

Jacob looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She was scared. More scared than he ever remembered seeing her. He knew he had to do something. He had to ensure that nothing was going to happen to his family. "I would never let anything happen to any of you. Everything's going to be okay one way or another." At least, that's what he hoped.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't sleep that night, she was so distressed. The next morning she got up early to make breakfast, hoping that it would keep her thoughts away from what possibly could go wrong with the Volturi. She was in the process of making another batch of waffles when she felt a tug on the hem of her dress. "Mama."<p>

She looked down to see Aiden still tugging on her dress, even though he had her attention now, "Mama."

She smiled down at him, "Yes, baby?"

Aiden beckoned her closer with his little finger. She leaned down even further and he pushed himself up on his toes before whispering in her ear, "I'm thirsty."

She chuckled, "Okay. Is your sister up?"

He nodded.

"Ask her if she needs to hunt too." He nodded again before heading back upstairs.

"Hey,"

She looked up to see Jacob walking into the kitchen.

He walked over to her and kissed her softly, "How'd you sleep?"

She shrugged, "As best I could…given the circumstances."

He pulled her into his arms, "What can I do to make you feel better?"

She sighed, "Make this whole problem go away."

"I'll do my best," he said quietly as his hands caressed her back.

She pulled away from him and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Mind taking the kids hunting while I finish breakfast?"

He nodded and kissed her head, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Once she finished with breakfast, she anxiously waited for them outside to get back from hunting. She was sitting on the porch when she finally saw them emerge from the woods. She stood up and her eyes narrowed when she noticed that Aiden was carrying something. She walked up to them and realized that it was a freakishly chubby rabbit.<p>

She chuckled, "What is that?"

"A bunny." Aiden replied. She looked to Jacob who had a smile on his face but he merely shrugged.

She looked back at Aiden, "Where did you get him?"

"While we were hunting. He's an orphan, mama." Aiden explained.

"Only cause you killed his mama." Charlie muttered.

Aiden frowned, "I didn't know! Besides I was hungry."

He looked up at Quinn, "Can we keep him?"

She looked down at the rabbit unsurely, "What if he has rabies?"

"It's not like that can hurt us, mama." Charlie said.

"Besides, we already named him mama, it's Buster. Buster Black." Aiden said proudly.

She looked back at Jacob, "What do you think?"

Jacob shrugged, "I'm okay with it. Besides, it's better than a dog, right?"

Quinn chuckled and looked back at Aiden, "Okay, you can keep him. But if you guys don't take care of him properly….I will eat him."

Both their eyes widened. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now you two go inside and wash up, breakfast is on the table." she said.

They both nodded and headed inside. Jacob took her hand and they both headed back into the house, but Quinn stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Quinn nodded her head to the yellow Porsche that had pulled up to the driveway. They looked at each other before heading towards the car. Just as they walked over to it, Jasper and Alice emerged from it.

Jacob frowned, "What happened? Why are you guys back so soon?"

"I had a vision literally seconds before we were to takeoff." Alice explained.

"Irina told the Volturi about Aiden and Charlie." Jasper said.

Quinn swallowed hard, "And?"

Alice looked at her and sighed, "And…the Volturi plan on coming here."

Jacob swore under his breath.

Alice wrapped her arms around Quinn and gave her a squeeze, "I am really sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but don't worry, nothing is going to happen to them, okay?"

Quinn nodded, "Thanks."

Alice and Jasper nodded before heading back to the car, "Come over later so we discuss this further."

"We'll be there," Jacob said with a nod of his head. They watched as Jasper and Alice got in their car before zooming away. As soon as they were out of sight, Jacob turned to Quinn, "Stay with the kids while I go talk to the pack."

She nodded, "You think they'll agree to help?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Hopefully they will."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She nodded and watched as he disappeared back into the forest.

* * *

><p>Jacob headed towards La Push after picking up Seth from the Cullen house. They both walked up to Emily's house, smelling the food coming from it and figuring that the pack was there like always. They walked into Emily's house to find the pack getting ready for breakfast. Jacob was having a serious case of déjà vu.<p>

"Jacob! Seth!" Emily exclaimed upon seeing them. She quickly put down the tray of food onto the table before walking over to them and giving them each hugs.

"It's so good to see you boys." she said after she pulled away, "Are you guys hungry? You know there's plenty of food."

Sam stood up upon seeing them and walked over to them, "What's up?"

"Yeah, what the hell do you two want?" Paul asked from the table.

"All of you shut it" Sam ordered. He turned around and looked back at them, "Is everything alright?"

"Define the meaning of 'alright'." Seth said sheepishly.

Jacob sighed, "There are these vampires, The Volturi, they're basically vampire royalty in the vamp world and-"

"Royalty?" Paul snorted.

Sam glared at him and turned back to Jacob, "Continue."

Jacob nodded, "Anyways, they've found out about Charlie and Aiden and are coming here to destroy them."

Seth nodded, "We need your help."

"What else is new?" Jared muttered.

"Look, we know we aren't your most favorite people but we can't take them on by ourselves."

"And besides, they might not stop at us, they could come after you too." Seth added.

Embry frowned, "Us? Why would these…"

"Volturi." Jacob finished.

Embry nodded, "Yeah, why would they want to get us?"

"They hate werewolves more than anything in the world. They are constantly setting out and destroying them. If they find out about you, they won't hesitate in doing the same." Jacob explained.

"But if we stick together like last time, we could defeat them once and for all and not have to worry about it. And besides, you all said it yourselves you liked killing the vampires last time." Seth said.

"Although this time won't be as easy. These vamps are the strongest of their kind. Even if we team up, it still might not be enough."

Jacob turned to the pack, "So what do you say? Will you help us?"

"Don't you worry, Jake. We will." Sam said for them.

"Hey, don't we get a say in this?" Jared exclaimed before rising from his chair.

Paul stood up as well, "Frankly I don't care if we do get a chance to destroy more vamps, I'm sick and tired of helping those damn Cullen's."

"Watch it, Paul," Jacob warned, "That's my family you're talking about."

Quil and Embry looked at each other before standing up and walking over to Jacob and Seth. "We're in. And not just because we get to kill some more leeches." Quil started.

Embry nodded, "Yeah, we miss you, Jake. We were wrong before, we shouldn't of threatened to harm your imprint."

"Or your kids. And Sam's right, we shouldn't of pushed you away when you imprinted. We should've been there for you, man." Quil said.

"And we're really sorry that we weren't." Embry finished.

"We want things back to the way they used to be. We want to be friends again, not enemies."

Jacob smiled and nodded, "Me too. I'm glad you guys have…seen the light."

They all laughed. Leah stood up as well and walked over to them, "Note that I'm only helping you out because I don't want to see my little brother get ripped to pieces by some vampire princesses or whatever they're called."

"Admit it Leah, you care about Jacob and the Cullen's." Seth said with a smile.

Leah glared at him, "Shut up, Seth."

Sam looked back at Jared and Paul, "So that leaves you two, what do you say?" Jared and Paul looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess so," Jared muttered.

Paul shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe we're helping leeches _again._"

"I think it's because you guys are secretly warming up to the Cullen's." Seth said proudly.

They all rolled their eyes at him.

Just as Jacob was going to leave Seth at the Cullen household, he recognized Quinn's scent around the are. Seth smelled it too, "Maybe she and the kids are inside". Jacob nodded and followed Seth inside the house. They walked into the living room to find Aiden and Charlie sitting on the couch watching cartoons on the television. They tore their gazes from the t.v. when they heard the door close. "Daddy!" they both exclaimed, smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys, where's mom?" he asked them.

"Upstairs." they both replied. Jacob nodded and headed upstairs while Seth took a seat next to them on the couch.

"What's that you got, little man?" Seth asked upon noticing Buster in Aiden's arms.

"This is Buster, he's our bunny." Aiden replied.

"He is freakishly chubby." Seth said with a chuckle.

"He's not chubby, he's just fluffy."

Jacob walked upstairs to find mostly the entire family in Edward's room. He walked into the room and noticed Bella sitting down on the bed, a dazed look on her face, "What's going on?"

"We're preparing to change Bella." Quinn answered as she walked up to him. She pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed his cheek.

Jacob arched his eyebrow in surprise, "What? Already?"

"That's what I said," Edward muttered.

"We don't know how long we have until the Volturi arrive. If Bella's to become a vampire, it's now or never." Alice explained.

Jacob looked down at Bella, "You sure you're ready for this, Bells?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Quinn chuckled, "She's a little loopy from the morphine Carlisle just gave her."

Jacob grinned, "I can see that."

"It's time, Edward." Carlisle announced. Edward reluctantly stood up. Quinn took Jacob's arm and lead him to the door. "Good luck, Bella" Jacob said to her before he left the room. Bella merely mumbled a response.

"You think she'll be okay?" Jacob asked as they headed downstairs.

Quinn nodded, "She's a lot tougher than everyone thinks. She'll come out of this perfectly."

"Does it hurt a lot, the whole transformation process I mean." he asked.

Quinn sadly nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. The whole process feels like you're being burned alive."

"That's terrible." They walked back into the living room to find the kids exactly where they left them.

"Charlie, Aiden, why don't we go play outside for awhile?" Quinn suggested.

"Okay, mama." They both bolted from their seats and ran to the backyard with Seth behind them. Jacob and Quinn both followed them. "I don't want them to be able to hear Bella when she start's screaming," Quinn explained.

Jacob nodded, "I'm glad Charlie and Aiden never had to go through that." She nodded in agreement.

Aiden ran up to them with Buster in his arms, "Mama, could you hold Buster while I play?" Quinn nodded and took the bunny from him, "Sure, baby."

She turned to Jacob, "So how'd it go with the pack? Did they say they'd help?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, I actually think that the pack's coming around. They don't seem to be as hostile towards you guys as before, well with the exception of Jared and Paul."

She let out a sigh of relief, "That's wonderful."

He nodded in agreement, "Hopefully with all of us, and the addition of Bella, we can defeat the Volturi."

She nodded, "Hopefully."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Quinn returned to the Cullen house while Jacob headed home with the kids. As she walked through the house, she noticed that everyone had moved to the living room.<p>

"How's Bella doing?" she asked.

"Good, she's doing very well." Carlisle replied.

"At least she stopped screaming." Quinn noted, realizing that the house was awfully quiet now.

Carlisle nodded, "That was very hard for Edward."

"He was close to destroying the furniture." Emmett said with a chuckle.

Esme shook her head, "It's not funny, Emmett."

"Has Jacob spoken to the pack yet?" Carlisle inquired.

She nodded, "He spoke to them this morning, he said that they agreed to help."

"That's wonderful," Esme said with a smile.

Jasper nodded, "But even with all of us, it still won't be enough to defeat the Volturi."

Quinn looked around, "Then what do we do?"

Carlisle looked at her."We'll have to enlist in some outside help."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Review please!<strong>


	23. You'll Ask For Me

**AN: First off, Happy Belated Birthday to PixieShinex3! Woo! =] Here's another chapter, so you know the drill. read. enjoy. review (please)!**

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Outside help?"<p>

"The Denali coven is not the only coven of vampires we know. If approached properly, we could probably get them to join the cause as well." Carlisle replied.

"I highly doubt anyone will help us, Carlisle. Going up against the Volturi would be suicidal. We may have friends, but I doubt any of them would be willing to risk their lives so that our family stays intact."

"You forget Rosalie that many of the covens would love to see the demise of the Volturi. If we gathered enough allies and explained the situation, we could have a good chance of destroying them."

"Could being the operative word." Rosalie muttered.

Alice frowned, "Don't be such a pessimist, Rose."

Rosalie folded her arms across her chest, "I'm not being a pessimist, I'm being realistic. It's going to tough to convince all the other covens to lay their lives on the line for two baby hybrids they've never even heard of before."

Carlisle stood up from his place on the couch, "We'll never know unless we try. I should start calling everyone up immediately and explaining the situation". Quinn watched as he headed upstairs and sighed. She really hoped he would be successful in getting _some _help.

Esme walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug, "Don't you worry. Carlisle is very persuasive."

She nodded, "I think I'll head back home. You call if you hear anything?"

Esme nodded, "Of course."

* * *

><p>The house was relatively quiet when Quinn got back home, except for the sound of Charlie and Aiden's laughter coming from the living room. When she walked into the living room, she found Charlie and Aiden sitting on the floor, their eyes on the television, while Jacob and Seth were sprawled across the couch. Jacob's eyes drifted away from the television and he immediately stood up from his place on couch and followed her into the kitchen. "Is everything alright? How's Bella doing?" he asked before placing a kiss on her forehead.<p>

She nodded and took a seat at the counter, "Bella's doing wonderfully."

He opened the refrigerator and looked over his shoulder, "Did you tell Carlisle about the pack willing to help out?"

She nodded, "Although he thinks that it won't be enough, so he's enlisting in some outside help." Jacob frowned and shut the refrigerator door, "Outside help?"

She nodded, "Apparently he knows more covens besides the Denali clan. He's old friends with some of their leaders so he figures he could help them with the cause."

He uncapped his bottle of water and took a drink, "That's great."

She fiddled with her hands, "Only if they accept…what if nobody's willing to help us?"

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, before pulling her into a hug, "Then we'll make do. I'm sure we can take on these Volturi people with just the pack and the Cullen's."

She sighed, "This isn't like the newborn battle, Jacob. It's not going to be as easy. The Volturi are incredibly powerful….some of us could end up dead. What if we're the ones that-"

He shook his head, "That's not going to happen. I won't let it"

"You can't be so sure about that, Jacob. It's a possibility. We could end up being the ones that get…"

He shook his head again, "Stop talking like that. Nothing is going to happen to me, you, or the babies…got that?" She sighed and reluctantly nodded her head.

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "Feel better?" She smiled weakly and nodded before she pushed herself onto her toes and returned the favor. He smiled and gently wrapped one of her curls around his finger, "You know I was thinking that we could go down to La Push for a little while. It's really beautiful around sunset."

She arched her eyebrow in surprise, "Really?"

He nodded, "Now that everything with the pack is cleared up and we're back to speaking terms, I think it would be okay. I think it's time you properly got to know them, the babies too."

She nodded in agreement, "Okay, but are you sure none of them are going to attack us?" she half joked.

He nodded, "I'll make sure Jared and Paul are on their best behavior."

* * *

><p>"Daddy, where are we going again?" Aiden asked as they walked through the forest together, Seth walking along side them.<p>

"La Push," Jacob replied, "It's where me and Uncle Seth grew up. It's where our other family lives."

"Does grandpa Billy live in La Push too?" Aiden inquired, one hand grasping the hem of Quinn's dress, the other one holding their bunny, Buster.

Jacob nodded, "If you want we could stop by later."

"Where are we going now?" Charlie asked as she noticed the subtle change in trees that signaled that they were in La Push territory.

"To your Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily's place." Seth explained, eagerly jogging ahead when their house came into view.

"They have a nice house….are they nice, daddy?" Aiden asked, his neck craned up to look at Jacob. Jacob nodded and led them into the house, "Knock, knock" he said loudly as they walked into the seemingly empty house.

Emily appeared from the kitchen, a smile on her face, "I didn't expect to see you two back so soon," she noticed Quinn and the kids, "You must be Quinn". Quinn smiled, "Yeah, it's nice to finally meet you Emily."

Emily grinned and gave her a hug, "Likewise."

Jacob ruffled Aiden's hair, "And these two hooligans are Aiden and Charlie."

"Wow, when you said that they age fast, you weren't kidding." Emily said with a laugh.

She knelt down and held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you two, I'm Emily."

Aiden smiled at her and gave her a hug instead, "This is Buster," he said, referring to the bunny in his arms.

"What an awesome rabbit you have, he's so fluffy." she said, reaching out and petting one of his ears.

"Thank you," Aiden said, his cheeks slightly reddening. Charlie walked up to her and gave her a hug too.

Jacob cleared his throat and looked around, "So where is everyone?"

"Where else? They're out patrolling. They left as soon as you guys did, so they should be back at any moment."

Emily turned around, "Why don't you all sit down, I'm in the process of making dinner." Jacob and Seth eagerly sat down at the table, Charlie and Aiden following suit.

"Need any help?" Quinn asked before following Emily into the kitchen. She nodded and Quinn helped make the salad. "I don't know why I even bother making salad, you boys never eat anything green." Emily joked.

"You know we're strictly carnivores, Em" Seth said with a grin.

"Pack's on their way." Quinn stated after hearing the distant sound of their voices emerging from the woods. Within seconds, the pack began piling through the door. Sam stopped upon seeing Quinn and the babies and the rest of the pack followed suit.

Jacob immediately stood up, "Guys, and Leah, this is Quinn," he said gesturing towards Quinn in the kitchen. "And these two are Aiden and Charlie". The two looked up at everyone in wonder.

"Are you _all _wolves?" Aiden asked, now standing on the chair he had been sitting on, his eyes full of awe. A few of them chuckled before nodding.

"That's so cool!" Aiden exclaimed before jumping down from his seat and walking over to them.

Sam smiled down at him, "I'm Sam."

"And I'm Quil, and that's Embry." Quil said before pointing to Embry.

"And those blockheads over there are Jared and Pau.l" Embry said with a chuckle, clasping Paul on the back before making his way towards the table.

Without warning, Charlie walked up to a surprised Leah.

She looked up at Leah in awe, "I'm Charlie, what's your name?"

Leah cracked a smile, "I'm Leah." That was the first time Quinn saw Leah smile.

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Embry asked.

Jacob looked at Quinn, "I don't know, are we?"

Quinn shrugged, "If it's alright…"

"Of course it's alright!" Emily exclaimed as she put down a basket of rolls onto the table.

"I thought vampires don't eat." Paul asked before ripping his teeth through a roll.

"Normally, but Quinn and the kids do."

"We're awesome like that," Quinn joked as she put the salad on the table.

* * *

><p>Dinner went surprisingly well, considering the fact that this was the first time any of the pack members dined with a vampire. It wasn't as awkward as she had envisioned it to be. They all made vampire jokes and in return, Quinn made a few werewolf jokes, causing even Jared and Paul to crack a smile. As she looked over at the end of the table, she saw her usually quiet daughter chatting up a storm with Leah. It was the most she'd ever heard Charlie talk…ever.<p>

By the end of the night, she truly felt like she was apart of the family. It made her dead heart swell with joy knowing that she had two loving families that she was considered apart of.

The next morning, they headed back to the Cullen house to see if Carlisle had made any progress. They walked into the living room to find Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch talking softly. They both stood up upon seeing them. "I'm glad you two came, I was just about to call you two." Carlisle said, smiling softly as he watched Aiden and Charlie run to embrace Esme.

"Why what's wrong? Did something happen?" Quinn asked worriedly.

Carlisle shook his head, "Quite the opposite. I have some good news, the Romanian coven has agreed to help us out."

Quinn grinned, "That's wonderful!".

"That's two people." Rosalie muttered as she headed down the stairs. Her doubtful expression disappearing into a smile when Aiden and Charlie ran to embrace her too.

Alice slightly nudged her on the way down the stairs, "That's two more than we had before."

Carlisle nodded, "I also spoke to Siobhan… but she is reluctant."

Quinn frowned, "Siobhan?"

"She's the leader of the Irish Coven" Edward explained, as he was the last one to walk down the stairs. Quinn was pretty sure it was the first time he left Bella's side since he had bitten her. "How's Bella doing?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Good." He turned to Carlisle, "What about Amun, were you able to get a hold of him?"

Jacob frowned, "Who?"

Carlisle sighed, "Again, reluctant. I've invited them to visit so that I can explain more and see Charlie and Aiden, but-" The doorbell rang suddenly and everyone halted.

"Who could that be?" Quinn asked. They were all here and it wasn't like they got visitors often.

Esme frowned, "Could it be Amun and…?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No, I only got off the phone with him moments ago." Quinn knew by the look on Edward's face that he knew who was at the door. He silently walked out of the room and she heard him open the front door. A few seconds later he returned…with Tanya and Kate behind him. Quinn stiffened and she heard a low growl escape Jacob's lips.

Carlisle remained calm, "Tanya, Kate…to what do we owe this visit?"

Quinn looked to Seth, "Take the kids outside." she said quietly.

"We mean no harm," Tanya said, Kate nodding in agreement.

"Yeah because the harm's already been done." Jacob snarled. Quinn grasped his arm firmly and looked back at Seth. He nodded and lead the kids out of the room. Quinn turned her attention back on Tanya and Kate.

"You have to believe us when we say that we did everything that we could to try and stop our sister" Kate started.

Tanya sighed, "Unfortunately Irina is stubborn and wouldn't listen to reason."

"Where is she now?" Jacob demanded, "Cause I want to tear her apart…"

Quinn nudged Jacob hard in the ribs. Tanya and Kate sighed, "We do not blame you for being angry, if we were in your positions we would be doing the same thing".

"To answer you're question, she stayed in Italy. The Volturi insisted she stay until they make their departure to Forks together."

"We wanted to return to tell you, but of course you already knew what had happened." Kate said, referring to Alice.

"We also wanted to let it be known were our alleigance is when this…battle…is to take place."

Kate nodded, "We offer our assistance in defending your family against the Volturi."

Jasper seemed unconvinced as were most of them, "You'd go against your own sister?"

They hesitated before Tanya spoke up, "Yes, although we love our sister, what she's doing is wrong and we can't support her in this."

Carlisle nodded, "And how do Carmen and Eleazar feel about this, assuming that they know?"

"They do not care for the Volturi, you know that, Carlisle. When they found out, they weren't pleased with the mess we had brought upon you all. But Carmen and Eleazar, being who they are, and considering you all like family, were more than willing to help out" Tanya said.

"How do we know you're telling the truth, how do we know you won't betray us?" Emmett said abruptly, folding his arms across his chest to further show his doubt.

Tanya looked to Edward, "You're the mind reader in the family, Edward. Tell them, are our intentions…pure?"

Tanya's tone of voice towards Edward caused Quinn to flashback to moments when Santana would use her 'sexy' voice to get a guy she had her eye on. It almost always worked for her. But Tanya was not Santana and Edward was most definitely not like the McKinley boys back home. It was obvious that Tanya's flirting was not working. She could tell that Edward was just as uncomfortable. "They're telling the truth," he said quietly.

"Do you know when the Volturi plan to strike?" Quinn asked. Both Tanya and Kate shrugged. "I've been keeping an eye on them with my visions…the decision's been made, but they haven't made a move to leave. It's like they're waiting" Alice stated.

Jasper nodded, "They want to lure us into a false state of security."

Alice shrugged, "I guess so."

Tanya looked around the room, "Tell us Edward, where is your wife? You are usually attached at the hip."

"She's upstairs, she's in transition" Alice explained, slightly glaring at Tanya for her attempts at flirting with her _married_ brother.

Tanya arched her eyebrow in surprise, "You changed her?" Edward nodded.

Tanya chuckled, "I'm surprised you didn't kill her." Edward snarled at her. _At least now I know that I'm not the only one he's ever snarled at, Quinn thought. _Kate softly scolded her sister and then turned her attention back to the rest of them, "I think we've overstayed our welcome for today. You'll contact us, Carlisle if we are needed?" Carlisle nodded and walked them to the door.

* * *

><p>A few days later…<p>

.

It was early morning, the sun had not even come out, when Quinn and Jacob's phone rang, waking them both up. "Who the hell is calling at this hour?" Jacob grumbled, rolling over and throwing his pillow over his head. Quinn shook her head and reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, knowing Jacob wasn't going to do so and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice filled with annoyance.

"Bella's awake!" a voice squealed, she instantly recognized it as Alice's.

"You called us up at," she glanced at the clock, "5:30, to tell us Bella's awake? Are you freaking kidding me, Alice?"

"Well sorry! I just thought you'd like to know that your sister-in-law has survived through becoming a vampire and is up and okay!"

"I am going to slap you Alice." Quinn grumbled.

Realization hit her, "Ohmygod! I forgot you people sleep!" Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"But seriously, it's not even that early! I mean come on, wakey, wakey! Early bird gets the worm and all that-" Quinn hung up the phone, slamming it back down on the receiver before shimmying back into bed and cuddling up against Jacob.

Once they had all woken up and had breakfast, they walked over to the Cullen house to see the newly transformed Bella. Once they walked inside and said hello to everyone, Quinn and Jacob headed up the stairs and found Bella in Edward's room. Jacob let out a low whistle upon seeing her, and Quinn was pretty sure if Bella could still blush, she'd be redder than a tomato right now. But Jacob had been right to whistle. Bella had always been attractive in her eyes, a little awkward, but naturally beautiful in her own way. And now that she was a vampire, all that was heightened and in short, she was gorgeous just like the rest of the Cullen clan. The only difference was that she had bright red eyes like the Volturi and the newborns from the clearing. "How you feeling, Bella?" Jacob asked, cautiously walking over to her.

Quinn chuckled, "She's not going to bite, Jacob."

Jacob ignored her. "Everything's so….clear." Bella said quietly.

Quinn nodded, having remembered being where she was, "It's overwhelming isn't it?"

Bella nodded, "But I like it….is that weird to say?"

She shrugged, "You're the one who wanted this so much."

Bella nodded, "How…do I look? I mean…I've been too chicken to look in the mirror."

Quinn smiled, "You're gorgeous just as you've always been. A little paler, eyes a little redder, but you're still Bella. Only now you've got the strength to withstand sex with your husband." Again, Quinn was sure Bella would be blushing if she could.

"That's disgusting, lamb." Jacob said with a shake of his head.

"It's not disgusting." Bella muttered under her breath.

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat, a hand going to her throat. "You okay?" Quinn asked.

"What's wrong?"

Quinn and Jacob turned around to see Edward in the doorway.

"I think I'm thirsty." Bella said nervously.

Edward nodded, "I'll take you hunting right now." Bella seemed a little uneasy at his offer.

"I'll take her." Quinn offered.

Edward frowned, "I'll go with her."

"No offense, Edward. But I'm stronger than you are. If something goes wrong it will be easier for me to make sure Bella doesn't do anything harmful. Besides, I can help Bella more since it wasn't that long ago where I was in her position."

Edward's jaw tightened, "Fine."

"So how'd it go?" Jacob asked when Quinn and Bella finally returned from hunting about an hour later.

Quinn smiled brightly and sat down next to him on the couch, "She's a natural," She turned to Edward, "You really should've turned her a long time ago." Edward didn't smile.

Quinn then turned serious, "Although, I'm afraid to report that she's brought her clumsiness into this life too".

"It's not as bad as when I was human" Bella muttered embarrassedly.

Quinn chuckled, "Still, I bet you're the only vampire in existence to trip while hunting."

"That's probably her special gift…excessive clumsiness…a danger to us all." Emmett roared with laughter.

"Leave Bella alone, it's not her fault." Alice said, although it was clear she was trying hard not to chuckle herself.

"Yeah, leave Aunt Bella alone." Charlie said as she climbed onto the couch and sat next to Quinn. Just then the doorbell rang.

"If it's Tanya and Kate again, don't answer it." Rosalie muttered. Esme gave her a disapproving look.

Edward shook his head, "It's not Tanya and Kate." Carlisle walked out of the room.

"If it's Irina coming to apologize, I'm going to rip her head off." Jacob muttered. Quinn nudged him, reminding him that their children were in the room, but luckily they hadn't heard what their father had said. Carlisle reentered the room, following him were three people Quinn had never seen before.

Esme stood up upon seeing them, a warm smile on her face, "Siobhan!" _This must be the Irish coven Carlisle had been talking about, Quinn thought. _

"I guess all the covens are coming out of the woodwork now." Jacob said under his breath.

Quinn nodded in agreement. Siobhan was a very tall woman, with jet black hair and a curvaceous figure. The man who stood next to her, whose name she learned was Liam, had dark brown hair and looked slightly older than Carlisle. The third one was rather young, around Seth's age, Maggie was her name. She was tiny like Alice with flaming red ringlets. She noticed they all had red eyes, which made it clear that they were not 'vegetarians'.

"It has been a long time, Carlisle." Siobhan said before giving him a hug.

Carlisle nodded, "Of course you remember everyone, although we have made new additions to our family like I had spoken of."

He gestured towards Bella, "This is Bella, Edward's wife, and over there is Quinn and Jacob. And these two little ones are their children, Aiden and Charlie."

Liam knelt down and shook Aiden's hand, "Aiden is a Celtic name. Do you know what it means?"

Aiden shook his head, "No what?"

Liam smiled, "It means 'little fire'."

Aiden grinned, "Awesome."

"So these are the two little ones that are causing such a stir," Siobhan mused, "They are very beautiful."

"They get that from their mother," Jacob said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Quinn. "So what brings you all the way to the States?"

Siobhan smiled, "Carlisle's phone call. You are our oldest friends and Carlisle made a very convincing case over the phone the other day."

Liam cleared his throat, "However, going up against the Volturi is suicidal."

"Not if we have enough allies that are willing to fight along side us." Carlisle countered.

Jasper nodded, "If you help us, we could get rid of the Volturi once and for all."

Liam frowned, "The Volturi bring order and structure to our kind, without them it would be anarchy."

"That may be, Liam, but they are being unjust about this situation. They have no just reason to want to destroy Quinn and Jacob's children." Siobhan said.

"They are just being paranoid, as they always are. If a butterfly were to threaten them in the slightest they would destroy the entire species." Maggie said with a slight roll of her eyes. Liam still seemed more hesitant than Maggie and Siobhan.

Siobhan turned to Carlisle, "Needless to say, we wouldn't of come all this way to simply say we weren't going to help you."

Carlisle smiled, "Wonderful. We really appreciate that you would do such a thing for us."

Siobhan nodded, "Friends stick together in times of need."

"That and she would love to rip apart the Volturi given the chance." Maggie said with a smirk.

"You are going to get us killed." Liam muttered.

"The more of us there are, the less likely it would be for anyone to get hurt." Carlisle said. "Speaking of which, on our way here, we took a detour to visit our friends down in South America. We visited Zafrina and her sisters and told them the situation."

"And?"

Siobhan shrugged, "I'm not sure if they would leave their rainforest, but they have not forgotten your kindness, Carlisle. They definitely took the offer into consideration."

Quinn didn't know who Zafrina was but it sounded like another coven.

Jacob nudged her softly, a smile on his face, "See I told you things would work out."

"Oh my god."

Everyone looked at Alice, who seemed like she was in the middle of a vision. The other shoe was about to drop.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked.

It was Edward who answered, "It's the Volturi, they're on their way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry, next chapter will be full of the action. And no, it will not be like Breaking Dawn where The Volturi back down. There is totally going to be a throwdown! But you have to review to find out... <strong>


	24. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**AN: Again thank you all for the reviews! Hope I wrote the battle sequence good enough for you all. I had an epic battle scene going through my head but it's very hard to translate it onto paper...So, please Read. Enjoy. Review!**

* * *

><p>Quinn swallowed hard, "How much time do we have?"<p>

Alice frowned, "Not long, they didn't seem to be far away from here."

Carlisle turned to Esme, who stood next to him, "Contact Tanya, tell her what's transpired."

Esme nodded and quickly left the room.

"What about Stefan and Vladimir? They haven't arrived yet." Rosalie stated.

Carlisle nodded and looked to Jasper, "Jasper, go upstairs and try to contact them, see how far away they are." Jasper nodded and headed upstairs.

"I'll go down to La Push and tell the pack," Jacob announced, looking over at Quinn and giving her a kiss before heading outside.

Quinn reluctantly let him go, an uneasy feeling arising in the pit of her stomach. Esme returned from the kitchen just as he left.

Tanya and Kate returned within a few minutes of Esme's call, this time joined by three other vampires, Carmen and Eleazar, Quinn guessed. Carmen had long flowing dark brown hair with a slight olive tone to her pale skin. She stood next to Eleazar who resembled her in skin tone. The other one, a man, stood tall with sandy brown hair tied back with a thong.

"This is Garrett, a nomad who's offered his assistance." Tanya explained, smiling slightly when she noticed Garrett staring at Kate.

The Denali and Irish coven began conversing with each other and the rest of the family. Quinn looked down when she felt someone tug on her hand. She looked down at Aiden who was looking at her, a confused expression on his face, "Mama, what's going on?" She hesitated for a moment, racking her brain for an answer suitable for children.

She couldn't just say, 'Oh, some evil vampires are coming to try and destroy you but don't worry, we're all here to make sure that doesn't happen'.

"Some vampires are coming here to…talk….and all these other vampires are here to make sure that they don't do anything that they're not supposed to." she said slowly, hoping her children would take that as a suitable answer.

Aiden and Charlie looked at each other before looking back up at her. "Are they going to try and hurt us?" Charlie asked.

Quinn bit her lip, "Uh…". Thankfully she was interrupted when Jasper came back downstairs. "They said that they were in the area. It shouldn't be long before they-"

And then like clockwork, the doorbell rang. Jasper turned on his heel and headed towards the door. He returned a few moments later, with two men, one with dark hair and the other blonde. Quinn could see the eagerness in their eyes. She knew she should feel somewhat at ease, being surrounded by multiple vampire covens willing to protect her family, but she really wasn't. Instead, she felt like she was going to be sick.

Alice said that the Volturi would be coming at any moment and she headed outside to show them where she had seen the confrontation to take place. They were now in a clearing similar to the one where the Cullen's fought the newborns, except larger. Bella recognized it and told Quinn that this was where the Cullen's had played baseball one time. The very thought of any of her family playing baseball was enough to distract Quinn from the heaviness of the situation. Within minutes of arriving at the clearing, the wolf pack emerged from trees, eliciting a low murmur of whispers from the other covens.

"Marvelous," Maggie commented as she took in the pack. Jacob was the first one Quinn saw and she let out a sigh of relief when he trotted over to her and the kids. The kid's faces lit up upon seeing their father in his wolf form.

"Daddy!" they both exclaimed. Jacob leaned his head down and nuzzled their cheeks. While Jacob did that, Quinn walked over to the sandy grey wolf that was Seth. She walked up to him and beckoned him aside. He looked down at her curiously. She cleared her throat, "When the fight breaks out, I want you to take Aiden and Charlie and leave. I'd ask Jacob to do it, but he would never leave my side." Seth whimpered.

"I don't care where you go, just get them out of harm's way until this is all over. Can you do that for me?" she asked hopefully.

Seth nodded his large head, a look of sadness in his eyes. She smiled weakly up at him and rubbed the top of his head, "Thank you."

"They're here," Edward said quietly, causing everyone to line up in a formation. Quinn looked up and could see a large number of figures, about the same number of people their side had, walking out from the shadows of the trees. She felt Jacob's fur tickle her arm as he walked up beside her. Aiden and Charlie stood next to Seth.

Just as the Volturi walked up to them, Quinn saw movement in the trees out of the corner of her eye and prayed that it wasn't any more Volturi members. But the figures stepped forward and out of the shadows, revealing three women that looked nothing like members of the Volturi.

They were extremely tall for women, not as tall as Jacob or any of the pack, but still really tall. They wore nothing but animal skins, hide vests and tight-fitting pants that laced on the sides with leather ties. They were the least civilized looking vampires she'd ever seen. But she could tell by the way they held themselves that they could totally kick ass if needed. She realized that maybe this was the coven that Siobhan had mentioned.

"Thank god," Alice said breathlessly as the women walked over to them, briefly meeting the eyes of some of the Volturi guards as they headed over to their side.

"Carlisle," the women in front said, her voice deep and powerful.

"Kachiri, so glad that you have decided to help. We know it must be hard for you to leave your beloved wetlands." Carlisle said calmly, a slight sigh of relief escaping him as he spoke.

Kachiri nodded, "It was for a good cause." Her gaze landed on Charlie and Aiden, a smile spreading across her intimidating face, "What beautiful children." She didn't wait for a response, but merely turned to face front just as her sisters did and crouched down in an attack position.

Quinn recognized the members of the Volturi that had visited them during the Newborn battle, her gaze lingering on Jane, who had a smirk plastered across her face. "What I wouldn't give to wipe that smirk off her face." Kate muttered.

Tanya crouched down, "Likewise." Quinn turned her attention back to the Volturi, watching as three men stepped in front of everyone else.

They all wore black suits, two of them with shoulder length black hair while the third had blonde shoulder length hair. It was clear that these three were the leaders.

"It has been such a long time, Carlisle." the one who stood front and center with the long black hair said.

Carlisle nodded, "I agree. It is good to see you again. Although I wish we were meeting on brighter circumstances that this, Aro."

"As do I, unfortunately…ah, Bella!" Aro's gaze drifted to Bella, a creepy smile spreading across his pale face. "The Cullen's have finally changed you! How wonderful".

Bella slightly nodded her head while avoiding his gaze.

Carlisle looked at Aro, "We ask you to reconsider your decision. I assure you that my grandchildren are of no harm to you and never will be."

Aro sighed, "I'm sorry my old friend, but our minds are made up. We cannot allow these…abominations that are of werewolf _and_ vampire genes to live. We are not meant to mate with werewolves just so we can create another species all together."

Alice frowned, "They didn't do it purposely! It's not like they plan to create more hybrids."

Tanya spoke up, "They haven't broken any of your laws, so you have no justifiable reason to attack their family."

Quinn noticed Irina on the other side of the field, standing near Volturi members, and throwing a glare Tanya's way. She couldn't understand how Irina could turn against her family like she did. She looked back at the Volturi and grimaced. It was clear by the look on all their faces that they had no intention of changing their minds. They came here to fight, and that was exactly what they were going to do. And yet, they were all unmoving. A few, including Felix and Demetri, were crouched down in an attack position, but no one made any movement to actually attack. The anticipation was killing her. What were they waiting for?

_Something's wrong, she thought. _She looked over at Jane and Alec who were in firm concentration, like if they were trying to use their gifts on all of them. Only problem was, Quinn didn't feel anything, and by the looks of everyone on their side, they didn't either. Her gaze drifted over to Bella, a thought occurring, "Are you doing that?" she asked her.

"I think so," Bella said quietly as she bit her lip unsurely.

Quinn looked at her curiously, "What are you thinking about?"

"Protecting everyone," she lowly, "But I don't think…"

Quinn looked to Edward, who had the same look of confusion on his face, "Do you think she has a gift?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, it would make sense seeing as how no vampire's mental abilities can harm her."

"Well, I think she's got one, cause it seems like we have a shield around us" she said, noticing Jane and Alec's aggravation growing.

Edward nodded in agreement, "Jane and Alec are very frustrated that their powers are not working on any of us."

"Looks like we found our secret weapon," Emmett commented, a sly grin on his face.

Quinn nodded in agreement, "How long do you think it will last, Bella?"

Bella shrugged, "For as long as I concentrate, I guess."

Bella looked a little uneasy. "It's going to be difficult to keep this shield up when everyone start's fighting. I hope I can still keep it up around everyone…."

"I'll make sure no one touches you, so don't worry." Edward said reassuringly. But Bella shook her head, "Focus on protecting Quinn and Jacob. If anyone needs to survive this whole thing it's them". Quinn wanted nothing more than to hug Bella at that moment, but she feared it would break her concentration. She would have to do it after this whole ordeal was over with. That is, if she survived it.

"Jane's mine," she overheard Kate hiss. "She needs a taste of her own medicine." Many of the others began divvying up opponents and her stomach lurched. A bunch of low growls escaped from the mouths of the wolves, including Jacob, combining to sound like a bout of thunder. She slowly stepped away from Jacob and walked over to where the kids stood. She knelt down beside them. "Guys, I need you to do mama a favor." she said quietly.

"Anything, mama." Charlie said.

"I need you to go with Uncle Seth. He's going to take you somewhere safe."

Aiden frowned, "Why?"

"Because something's about to happen and I don't want you two getting hurt." she said softly.

"But…"

"Please guys, just do as I ask? Okay?"

They reluctantly nodded. "Now give me a hug." The both wrapped their arms around her and she squeezed them tightly, silently praying that this would not be the last time she saw her kids.

"I love you guys," she whispered.

"Love you too, mama" they said in unison. She reluctantly let go of them, trying her best to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Watch it!" someone yelled. Quinn whipped her head around to see Demetri running towards them and through Bella's shielded, only to have Jasper collide into him. The sound of the two colliding was enough to deafen a human. The two began to engage in a heated fight just as the rest of the Volturi guards charged for them all. All hell was about to break loose. She swiftly turned around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Seth and the kids disappearing from sight.

She turned back around and focused, keeping an eye on Jacob at all times. A tall, blonde vampire ran up to her, his teeth bared and she slammed him into the ground. He hissed and quickly flipped her onto her back. She was about to retaliate but a mass of reddish brown fur pulled the vampire off of her, tearing his limbs in the process. It was Jacob.

She quickly got up, "Jacob stop trying to play the hero, I could've handled it!"

The last thing she needed of a repeat of what had happened during the newborn battle. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't let anything like that happen this time around. He merely growled at her. _Why does he have to be so stubborn and overprotective? She thought. _And unfortunately he was like that for the entire battle, every time a leech came within ten feet of her, he had to take care of it. Only on rare occasion when he was dealing with one vampire, could she destroy one on her own.

Everyone was moving at such a rapid pace that it was hard for her to tell who was who. She recognized Bella trying to fight off one of the guards while trying to concentrate on keeping her shield up around everyone. Quinn ran over to her and helped her take down a Volturi guard. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alice fighting with another one of the guards. The way she dodged him looked more like she was dancing around him. It reminded Quinn of the day when they were preparing to battle the newborns and Alice and Jasper went up against each other. Only this time it was clear that Alice was not playing.

Edward and Jasper were both taking on Demetri. Edward swung his fist and Demetri barely dodged it. Jasper slammed into Demetri sending him onto the ground just as another guard tried to tackle Edward from behind. But Edward was too quick for him, having slammed the guard into a tree and ripping his head from his body before disposing of the pieces into a nearby fire.

Emmett charged through like a bat out of hell, easily ripping apart the weaker Volturi guards. It wasn't until he ran into Felix when it looked like he might be in trouble. It wasn't until he was assisted by Paul and Jared when he was able to take down Felix.

Caius headed towards her and she could see Jacob out of the corner of her eye charging for him. She wasn't about to let Jacob take Caius on all by himself, she knew if she did, he wouldn't survive. So they took him down together after some difficulty. She tried to ignore the fact that Caius had managed to bite her a few times in the arms during the exchange before Jacob finally ripped him in half. She really hoped Jacob hadn't noticed.

After they defeated Caius, Quinn ran over to help Quil and Embry, one of which, had a vampire close to crushing him while Jacob helped Esme. She threw the vampire off Embry with ease and Quil jumped in to rip the girl apart. Quinn ran to help the rest of her family, just now noticing that many of the Volturi guards were torn apart. The only ones left were the strongest ones. But as Quinn looked around, she noticed that two members where nowhere to be found_. I just saw them, she thought to herself, spinning around and looking for Jane and Alec._

"Quinn, they've gone after the kids," Edward yelled to her as he struggled to take down Marcus with Carlisle.

Her eyes widened in horror and without thinking, she started running. She was filled with terror as she followed her children's scents, rage mixing in as she recognized Alec and Jane's scents as well. If they harmed them in any way…That's when she heard the screaming.

She pushed her legs even harder, skidding to halt when she saw Jane standing over her babies, using her power on them. Charlie and Aiden were writhing on the ground, screaming at the top of their lungs as Jane inflicted pain on them. Alec stood beside her, a smirk on his boyish face. He seemed to be amused at the sight of her children in pain. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed an unconscious Seth lying near by. Her stomach constricted in a knot and she prayed that he wasn't dead.

The sound of her children's screams broke her out of thought and she didn't hesitate in charging for the sadistic little blonde bitch. She lunged for Jane, successfully catching her off guard and sending her into the dirt. Jane quickly retaliated, kicking Quinn in the stomach, sending her onto her back. Quinn moved to get up but Alec slammed her back down into the ground. His teeth were bared and he bit her on her shoulder, but he didn't have the chance to rip her throat out, thankfully, for a mass of fur pulled him off of her. At first she assumed it was Jacob, but she looked at the wolf and realized that it was Leah.

Quinn looked around for Jane, rage filling her as she went after her children _again_. She slammed into Jane again before she had the chance to use her power on Aiden and Charlie again. Unfortunately, Jane was prepared this time around. She flipped Quinn over her shoulder, slamming her into the ground, her teeth sinking into her arm. Quinn hissed and punched Jane in face before she had the chance to pin her down. Jane fell back and snarled, quickly ramming into Quinn, the action sending both of them into the dirt. They rolled over one another, each trying to pin the other down. But Quinn had more strength and managed to kick Jane off of her, sending her into a tree, which snapped from the impact. Quinn had to jump out of the way before the tree trunk fell down.

Quinn swiftly turned to Jane, who was smiling at her like a happy child. Quinn bared her teeth at her and charged for her. Suddenly, she felt as though she were on fire. The pain was enough to bring her to her knees. It felt as though every single cell in her body was burning with the worst agony imaginable. She could barely hear herself screaming, the pain was so intense. It was like her transformation all over again, except ten times worse. If that was even possible.

She staggered towards Jane, doing everything she could to fight the burning sensation Jane was forcing upon her, but it was too much. She wanted to rip her skin off, the pain was so unbearable.

It was hard to tell through the pain, but she was pretty sure that Jane was laughing at her. She tried to lunge for Jane but the pain handicapped her and only made her slower. Jane smirked and easily dodged her attempt. She quickly slammed Quinn down onto the ground and lifted her foot up. Quinn saw this through watery eyes and shifted at the last second before Jane had the chance to smash her face in. Instead, Jane's foot meet her shoulder and instantly crunched her collarbone and part of her shoulder blade. In one rapid movement, Jane pulled her off the ground and twisted her arm behind her, the action bringing Quinn to her knees. She could hear the crunching sound of the bones Jane hadn't already broken and knew she was seconds from ripping her arm off.

She struggled against Jane's grasp and the fire that was currently eating her alive while Jane merely laughed, "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart in front of your children. It will give them a chance to see what they're in for".

"No!"

Someone screamed and the next sound Quinn heard was that of a body dropping to the floor. Jane's infliction of pain was suddenly gone and Quinn swiftly turned around to see Aiden standing there…with Jane's head in his little hands. His usually bright eyes were a shade darker and filled with moisture. His bottom lip was trembling slightly. He dropped Jane's head and ran over to her, his muddy sneakers making noise with his every step. She knelt down in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her neck, his head resting against her good shoulder.

Quinn looked down at Jane's dismembered body over his shoulder, still in shock that Aiden had done _that _to her. Not that she was complaining….but still it's not a normal thing a mother usually gives praise for, beheading a vampire…but then again it _was_ Jane. She soothingly rubbed his back, "I'm sorry that I scared you back there," she whispered, knowing that she probably traumatized him for life. He was probably going to need therapy after nearly seeing his mother get ripped apart.

"I think I scared you more than you scared me, mama" he said through hiccups, lifting up his head to look at her.

She chuckled and wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks, "More like surprised…don't ever do something like that again, okay? You could've been hurt."

He sniffled, "She was hurting you, mama, I had to help you."

She smiled weakly, "I appreciate it, baby, but it was an incredibly dangerous thing for you to do."

Aiden wrapped his finger around one of her curls, "I'll always have your back, mama, whether you like it or not."

She smiled, then looked around, "Where's Charlie?". She quickly set him down. "She went to help Aunt Leah while I helped you," Aiden explained before they ran back to where they had left Leah and Charlie. They arrived to the sight of Leah and Charlie throwing various limbs of Alec into a fire they had made. Seth sat nearby, now in his human form, his hand clutching his head. They all turned around upon hearing them.

"Mama!" Charlie exclaimed, quickly running over to Quinn and jumping in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked her. Charlie nodded enthusiastically, "I helped Aunt Leah destroy the bad boy/"

"Helped is an understatement," Leah said as she walked over to them, "If it hadn't been for her jumping in at the last minute, I would've been a goner. Charlie went full up ninja status on that leech".

"So did I, Aunt Leah! You should've seen me! I ripped her head off like…" Aiden reenacted how he ripped Jane's head off, "Just like that!"

"Woah, sounds like we got ourselves some little ninja assassins here." Seth said with a grin as he limped over to them.

"Are you okay, Seth?" Quinn asked worriedly.

Seth shrugged, "Pretty sure that leech cracked my skull and he broke my leg but I'm healing fast."

"You should have Carlisle take a look at you when we get back."

Leah looked down at Aiden and Charlie proudly, "High five little ones, you guys were amazing." They both chuckled and slapped her hands.

Aiden looked up at Quinn, "You should've let us fight, mama. We would've kicked some serious butt."

Quinn chuckled, "Yeah…no. As much as I appreciate what you two did, don't think you'll be ripping apart any more vampires anytime soon."

They both pouted, "Aw!"

Quinn shook her head, "I can't believe you two actually enjoy killing vampires."

"Hey, they're part wolf, it's in their nature, lamb." Quinn whipped her head around to see Jacob emerging from behind the trees. She let out a huge sigh of relief at the sight of him alive. "Daddy!" Charlie and Aiden both exclaimed, quickly running over to him and jumping into his arms. He lifted them both up with ease and squeezed them tightly.

"Are you okay, daddy?" Aiden asked.

Jacob nodded and kissed both their heads, "A little bruised, but other than that I'm good."

"You should've seen me daddy, I helped Aunt Leah take down the mean vampire." Charlie said proudly.

Jacob's eyes widened, "You what?"

Aiden nodded, "And I saved mama. I ripped a vampire's head off!"

"You're kidding." It was clear by the look on his face that Jacob was not as enthusiastic about his children killing vampires as they were.

"Relax, Jake. It's not like anyone got badly hurt. The little ones were kick-ass." Leah reassured. Aiden and Charlie both nodded their heads in agreement.

Jacob ran a hand through his short hair, "I think we should head back now. The fighting's over with." he muttered.

"How…is everyone okay? What happened?" Quinn asked.

"All the Volturi are dead." Jacob replied.

"At what cost?" Quinn asked quietly, praying that none of her family was killed.

"Everyone is fine for the most part, just really bad injuries. The only ones that didn't make it were Stefan and Vladimir."

"And the pack?" Seth asked.

"Sam and Paul got really ruffed up, when I left Quil, Embry, and Jared were taking them back to La Push with the help of Emmett and Jasper."

Leah looked at Seth worriedly, "We better get back." Seth nodded in agreement.

"I want to come too!" Aiden said.

Charlie nodded in agreement, "Me too!"

Seth and Leah nodded and allowed them to follow them. Quinn was about to do the same but Jacob held her back, a firm grip on her wrist. She winced and quickly took her hand away. His eyes narrowed and drifted down to her arms. She quickly put her hands behind her back.

"What's wrong with your arms?" he asked, reaching out and taking her hands in his. His eyes widened when he noticed that her forearms were covered in bite marks, similar to those that Jasper has.

She could see the anger flash in his eyes and she immediately took her arms away. She really wished she had worn a long sleeved shirt now. "It's no big deal," she mumbled. His jaw was tense and his hands clenched into fists.

"It's all over now." she said softly, her hands covering his fists.

He shook his head, "It's my fault, I wasn't there to protect you like I should have."

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

He seemed unconvinced, "I wasn't there for you. This," he lifted up her arm, "is entirely my fault."

She shook her head, "You were busy helping the others, they needed you. I was doing fine on my own."

"Obviously not if Aiden felt he needed to behead Jane in order to protect you."

"I was in a compromising position. I was taking care of it when he jumped in."

"I never should've let you out of my sight. I saw her run out of the corner of my eye, but I was busy helping Esme. I should've ran after you…."

"And left Esme to take on one of the Volturi by herself? Thankfully you didn't otherwise she wouldn't of stood a chance!"

He shook his head, "You should've been my priority. I don't know what I was thinking…"

"You were thinking that you needed to help Esme. Jacob you need to stop beating yourself up about this."

She lifted up her arms, "This is no big deal compared to what could of happened. Be thankful that you, me, Charlie and Aiden as well as the rest of the family are all alive, okay?"

He reluctantly nodded.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him softly. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, his chin resting against her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." she whispered, shutting her eyes and burying her face into his bare chest.

"Just say that you forgive me," he muttered, his fingers intertwining themselves into her hair. "For what? Not being able to be in two places at once?"

He sighed, "Remember what I told you? It's my job to make sure nothing ever happens to you."

"And?"

"And, those bite marks are proof that I didn't do my job."

"Jacob, me standing here is proof otherwise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please!<strong>


	25. A Thousand Years

**AN: Again, thank you all for the reviews!...Okay, so...(takes deep breath)...this is the last chapter. I know I said I'd do more, but I wrote this and I realized that this was the ending. It was at such a loss about what to write about in this chapter...Hopefully I didn't give you all the worst ending ever...Fingers crossed that you all at least semi-liked it! Anyways, read. enjoy(hopefully). review! **

**Oh p.s. there's some M rated material in this chapter! Just a heads up!**

* * *

><p>Jacob and Quinn walked back to the clearing together, the smell of ash and smoke filling their noses. Once they made it to the break in the trees, they were met with the sight of everyone, tired and worn, throwing left over pieces of the Volturi into the multiple fires that had been built. Quinn let out a huge sigh of relief upon seeing her family alive. She immediately ran up to Bella, who was the closest to her, and gave her a big hug before continuing with the rest of her family.<p>

"Well that was fun." Tanya said with a triumphant smile as everyone regrouped.

"It's nice to know that they won't ever be able to harm anyone again." Kate reaffirmed, her gaze drifting over to Garrett.

"Only question is, what are we going to do now that they're destroyed? We can't _not _have rulers to enforce the rules. Our kind cannot be free to do whatever they please without retribution." Liam stated.

Zafrina cleared her throat, "Carlisle, I think it is you that should become the leader of the new Volturi." Carlisle seemed a little shocked at her suggestion.

Eleazar nodded, "She is right, you would be the perfect leader of the new Volturi."

"As much as I appreciate your faith in me, I'm afraid that I-"

"Carlisle," Edward spoke up. Carlisle looked to him. "You should do it, you could choose new members, ones that will do their jobs properly."

"If you were to head the Volturi, I would consider re-joining." Eleazar said.

"I do not want to be the sole leader of the Volturi. If anything I believe that we all should be apart of this," Carlisle said, referring to the other Coven leaders. They all seemed to nod in agreement.

"But one of us would have to reside in Volterra, would we not?" Siobhan asked.

Tanya raised her hand, "We'll volunteer. I mean hello, Italian men everywhere! Besides I've always wanted to live in a castle."

"Jee, thanks for talking to us first, Tanya." Kate muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind it." Carmen said.

Eleazar agreed, "Neither would I."

"How about we continue this conversation back at the house? It's about to rain soon." Alice suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement before heading back to the Cullen house.

While Carlisle, Esme, and the other covens deliberated over what was going to happen with the new Volturi, Quinn and Jacob headed towards the kitchen, followed by Alice. Jacob walked over to the refrigerator and started grabbing things to make a sandwich.

"Jacob, you can't just go in their fridge and start taking food!", Quinn exclaimed, "We don't live here anymore, remember?"

"It's okay, it's not like any of us eat." Alice said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm doing them a favor." Jacob muttered.

"Where are the babies?" Alice asked as she looked around. "Down at La Push with Leah and Seth. Which reminds me, we need to pick them up as soon as your done with your sandwich."

Jacob nodded in agreement as he stacked meat onto a piece of bread. Alice grimaced and shook her head, "That smells awful."

Quinn just shrugged, then looked at Alice, "Why aren't you in the living room with everyone else?"

"I already saw the outcome in one of my visions." Alice explained.

"What do they decide?" Jacob asked, his mouth full of sandwich.

"Basically what they agreed on. All the coven leaders will be members of the new Volturi with the Denali clan taking residence in Volterra since no one else was willing on leaving their coven to move there. Emmett joked that they can all skype each other when an issue comes up" Alice said with a chuckle.

"That's good that everything is settled." Quinn said as she reached over and quickly grabbed a piece of bacon out of Jacob's sandwich. "I'm just glad that all this drama is behind us, now it's going to be nothing but relaxation. We're gonna have so much free time…" Jacob said as he moved his sandwich out of Quinn's grasp.

"For now," Alice said.

Quinn frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten what's happening in a few weeks?" Alice asked, her hands on her hips. Quinn frowned, "No?"

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled, "First day of school, silly!"

Quinn's eyes widened, "Say what?"

"You're going to be a senior, remember? How could you forget?" Alice said with a shake of her head.

Quinn shook her head, "Alice, the last thing I want to do with my time is school!"

Jacob started laughing, "Ha. Ha. Sucks for you."

"I wouldn't be laughing, Jacob. You still have to finish school too."

Jacob's face fell. Quinn looked back at Alice, "Alice we have more important things to take care of than school, they're called Aiden and Charlie."

"C'mon, school is important too. Besides you have more than enough volunteers for babysitting."

"But-"

"Hey, it's only fair. We did our time, besides you two are already enrolled in Forks High School." Alice said with a smirk.

Quinn glared at her, "You. Suck."

Alice merely smiled, "So do you, we're vampires, remember?"

* * *

><p>As soon as Jacob finished eating, he and Quinn walked back into the living room to say good-bye to all the covens and thank them again for their help. Quinn and Jacob headed back to La Push after that, walking into Emily's house when they reached it. They found the rest of the pack in the living room, along with Charlie and Aiden.<p>

"Hi, mama!" Aiden greeted over Quil's shoulder, "Me and Uncle Quil are wrestling."

"Awesome, but Quil be careful not to hurt Aiden." Quinn said worriedly.

"You should be saying that to Aiden, he's all hell of a lot stronger than I am." Quil said before throwing Aiden onto the couch. Quinn looked over to find Charlie sitting with Leah, the two talking and laughing together. It was a wonderful sight seeing the usually somber Leah happy and laughing.

"How are Sam and Paul doing?" Jacob asked, noticing that they were the only ones absent.

"Fine, they're healing quickly. Emily's upstairs with them now." Seth explained.

Leah broke away from her conversation with Charlie when she ran up to hug Quinn, "Although Paul's throwing temper tantrums since it looks like he's going to be stuck in bed until he fully recovers."

"That shouldn't be long since he heals fast." Quinn said as she lifted Charlie into his arms.

Seth shrugged, "That's what I told him. But Paul is incredibly impatient."

"Hmm, sounds a lot like someone I know." Quinn muttered, her gaze drifting over to Jacob.

"What can I say? It's a werewolf thing." he said with a grin.

* * *

><p>It was a little after midnight by the time they got home. Quinn headed upstairs with Jacob close behind her as he carried both Aiden and Charlie, who had fallen asleep during their walk home. Once they got upstairs, she took Charlie from Jacob and headed into Charlie's room to help her into her pajamas while Jacob did the same with Aiden.<p>

Quinn entered her bedroom and headed for the bathroom. She walked over to the shower and turned on the water, eager to rid herself of the grim and dirt she had accumulated during the battle. She winced slightly as she lifted up the arm that Jane had nearly ripped off what seemed like only moments ago. Her body was still pretty sore from the fight, but she could feel that her body was close to fully repairing itself. She quickly stripped down until she's naked and steps into the shower. She sighed in content when the warm water penetrated her aching muscles. She stood there for a minute, just enjoying the feeling of the warm water against her cool skin. She heard the bathroom door open but didn't bother to turn around.

A few moments later she heard the shower door open and could feel the heat radiating off her husband's skin against her back. He switches places with her so that he's directly under the showerhead and then switching them back to where they were. She couldn't help but smile as she took in Jacob's glorious, wet naked body. She managed to pry her gaze from his body to reach over and grab the bar of soap. He watched as she rubbed the bar onto his chest in small circular movements until his chest was completely full of lather. He reached out and grabbed her hips as she slide her hands down his torso and even further.

She continued on until his entire body was full of lather. He took the soap from her suddenly and lathered up his hands before putting the soap aside. She reached behind her and grabbed the shampoo bottle off the rack. She slipped some shampoo into the palm of her hand and began massaging it into his scalp. Her fingers are intertwined in his hair as his hands slide up her sides, until he cups her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. She moaned softly, her grip on his hair tightening before he took his hands away from her chest and began to lather up the rest of her body.

As he did this, she begun to lather her own hair with shampoo, gasping in surprise when she felt his hands slide in between her legs. He caressed the inside of her legs, purposely avoiding the place where she needed his touch most. He directed her back under the stream of water before covering her mouth with his own. She pushed herself onto her toes and threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He lifted her up, his lips leaving hers and traveling down the side of her neck. She moaned softly, her nails digging into his shoulders, her legs finding their way around his hips. They hadn't been intimate since before the babies were born and although it wasn't that long ago, it felt as though they had gone a lifetime without. Quinn almost forgot how capable Jacob was of making her eyes roll back into her head from pleasure.

Once they were fully rinsed off, Jacob quickly turned off the water and carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He laid her down on their bed before locking their door and turning off the lights.

"Should we?" she whispered, as he hovered over her, "I mean the babies are just down the hall…"The last thing she wanted was for them to hear while they were in the middle of….That would just be horrifying.

"They are both out like lights. They sleep like me, remember? It would take a stick of dynamite to wake them, not even our passionate love making would be enough to wake them" he reassured, as he brushed a wet strand of hair out of her face. He placed his lips on her ankles, then calves, and slowly moved higher. Her breath hitched when he spread her legs apart, burying his face in between her legs, lapping, exploring, his slight stubble brushing her inner thighs ever so softly.

"Jacob…" she pleaded, her toes curling as his tongue finds her clit. As her orgasm builds, she can feel her body start to writhe and jerk. Then suddenly he pulls away and she all but curses softly. But her displeasure disappears as quickly as it had come for he spread her legs apart even further and plunged his cock deep inside her. Finally satisfied and filled, her back arches, and she cries out in absolute pleasure as their bodies move together. He thrusts hard and deep, stretching her with his thickness, his hands braced on either side of her, his muscles tight. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as their climaxes near, his nails digging into the bed. He shifts her body up the bed with the strength of his final thrusts before they release into one another.

Jacob leaned down and kissed her forehead before kissing her softly on the lips. She gazed up at him lovingly, a smile spreading across her lips.

"I love you so much," he whispered, "And I'm sorry for not telling you that as often as I should."

She frowned, "What are you talking about, you're always telling me that you love me."

He shrugged, "I just feel like I don't say it as often as I should."

"Every time you look at me I see the love….it goes without saying."

"But it's always nice to hear." he whispered, a finger wrapping around one of her wet strands of hair.

"Thankfully we don't ever have to worry about someone trying to harm our family again." she whispered bringing her hand up to caress his cheek.

He nodded in agreement and kissed the inside of her wrist, "The worst is over."

She chuckled, "You forget we have school in a few weeks."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later…<p>

.

"Mama, mama wake up."

Quinn buried her face deeper into her pillow at the sound of her son's voice. She could hear him chuckle and then shake her slightly, "Mama wake up!"

"You'll be late for school!" Charlie said.

"Go away, I did my time." she grumbled. They both giggled.

"You're going to be late, mama, you turned your alarm off." She opened one of her eyes to see Aiden and Charlie standing at the side of her bed, staring up at expectantly. She reluctantly sat up, looking over to her nightstand to see that her alarm clock was completely gone.

"What happened to my…?"

Both Aiden and Charlie pointed to the window, which now had a nice alarm clock shaped hole through it.

"You threw it out the window," Aiden said with a little chuckle. She threw the covers aside and got out of bed before walking over to the window. She looked down and could see their alarm clock and it's pieces spread across the grass. Even though it was broken, it was still beeping. She shook her head in disbelief, turning around to see Jacob still sound asleep.

"Hey, why didn't you wake him up?" she demanded, looking down at Charlie and Aiden.

"We tried mama, but you're the only one who's able to wake him up." Charlie explained.

Quinn sat back down on the bed and smacked Jacob on the arm, if she had to get up then so did he, "Babe, wake up." He didn't budge.

She sighed and looked back at Charlie and Aiden, "Why don't you two go downstairs while I try and wake daddy". They both nodded and headed downstairs.

Once they were out of sight, Quinn straddled her husband and shook him violently, "Jacob, wake up."

Jacob groaned and his eyes flew open, "What the hell, lamb?". He looked at the position she was in and he smirked, "Is my lamb in need of some early morning lovin'?" he asked, his hands cupping her ass.

"You wish….it's our first day of school." she said unenthusiastically.

His face fell and his hands dropped from her ass, "Is that today?"

She nodded and rolled off him, "Unfortunately… now hurry up, otherwise we'll be late."

It didn't take them long to get dressed, although they would've been quicker had Jacob not unexpectedly taken her in the shower with him and ravished the hell out of her. As soon as she was done getting ready, she headed downstairs to find Aiden and Charlie, as well as Buster the bunny, sitting at the kitchen counter eating some cereal. _My kids were so weird, she thought, if I didn't have to go to school, I'd be back in bed right now and yet here they are wide awake…_ She walked over to them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"It's about time, mama" Charlie said, "What where you doing up there?" _Not so much 'what' but rather 'who'….she thought. _She reached over and grabbed some cereal for herself.

"We got a surprise for you, mama." Aiden said before hopping out of his chair and walking over to the refrigerator. She watched in curiosity as he opened the door and pulled out two brown paper lunch bags. She arched her eyebrow, "You guys made us lunch?"

Aiden and Charlie nodded, "Yup."

Aiden handed her a bag that originally said _Mama_ in the middle, but it was crossed out and underneath it said _Quinn_.

"We forgot people aren't supposed to know you're a mama" Charlie said with a giggle. Quinn looked inside to find a bacon sandwich, a bag of apple slices, and a juice box. "You two are too cute, you know that?" she said with a smile as she closed her bag and walked over to give them hugs.

"What did they do this time?" Jacob asked, once he walked into the kitchen.

Quinn smiled, "They made us lunch. Do we not have the best kids or what?" Charlie and Aiden both beamed proudly.

"Am I the only one thinking that the roles should be reversed?" Jacob asked with a scratch of his head as Quinn handed him is lunch. Just then their doorbell rang and Quinn knew it was Alice. She walked over to the front door and opened it, not surprised when she saw Alice on the other side.

"Are you excited for today or what?" she asked.

Quinn stepped aside to let her in, "I wouldn't say excited was the word…". She shut the door before following Alice into the kitchen.

"How are my favorite niece and nephew?" Alice asked, upon seeing Aiden and Charlie.

"Aunt Alice, we're your _only_ niece and nephew" Aiden reminded as he and Charlie walked over to give her a hug.

She chuckled and squeezed them both, "No matter, your still my favorites."

She let go of them and stood up, "Now let me get a good look at both of you." she said, referring to Quinn and Jacob.

She looked them both up and down as she took in their clothing choices. Jacob wore his maroon t-shirt with dark jeans and a leather jacket that Alice had picked out for him.

"At least you wore _one_ thing I had bought you." Alice muttered.

"Can you blame me? Those clothes you got were just so…ugh."

Alice scoffed.

Quinn chuckled, "It could've been worse, at least he didn't choose to wear the jeans with all those holes in them and those sneakers that looked like they were about to fall apart".

Alice shrugged and looked at Quinn's outfit, "I guess. At least you wore what I had gotten you." She was wearing a brown and cream colored patterned dress with pockets and a grayish lavender cardigan. **(AN: Think the outfit she wore in her last scene of The Sue Sylvester Super Bowl Shuffle episode)**

"Only because you forced me." she said as she put her lunch into her bag. Alice noticed Quinn's camera on the table.

"Photo op!" Alice said suddenly, snatching the camera that Quinn was about to put in her bag from her hands.

"Smile you two." she said with a smile.

Quinn rolled her eyes and reached for her camera, "You are going to make us late, Alice."

"One picture." Alice begged.

"Just go with it, lamb." Jacob said, pulling her by the waist so that she stood next to him. Quinn smiled into the camera as Alice took the picture.

"Okay, now we're going to be late." she said as she snatched her camera back from Alice.

"Okay give us a hug you two." she said, crouching down and giving Charlie and Aiden another hug before they moved onto Jacob.

"You two be good for Aunt Alice, alright? And if she tries to take you shopping, I give you my permission to run for the hills." Jacob said as he squeezed them both. They both laughed. "Okay, daddy."

Quinn and Jacob headed outside where Jacob pulled Quinn's Ferrari out of the garage.

"Have fun at school, mama." Aiden said as he and Charlie stood on the front porch.

She smiled back at them, just as she was about to get in the car, "I will. You two behave and stay out of trouble."

"As long as we keep them away from Emmett, they'll be good." Alice said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>The Ferrari pulled into the student parking lot and much to Quinn's dismay, was receiving quite a lot of attention. Just like usual. <em>They just had to get me a Ferrari, she thought as she unbuckled her seatbelt. I bet Edward didn't have this problem with his stupid inconspicuous Volvo…<em>

Jacob looked over at her, "You ready for this lamb?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." she muttered as she grabbed her bag from under the seat.

"Are you going to be okay…you know with all these humans around?" he asked as he removed the keys from the ignition.

"I'll be fine, I hunted last night, remember?" she said before she stepped out of the car. She could hear the gasps and soft murmurs of the surrounding students as she walked around the car to walk along side Jacob. They hurriedly headed inside to avoid the attention but it only got worse once they got inside. They walked down the hall together to find the office, but Quinn was having a tough time concentrating on that when she could hear everyone's comments about her as they walked by.

"That girl is smokin'!" one boy said to his friend.

The friend turned around and agreed, "But I think she's with that big dude. Oh well, I'd totally do her though…". She could feel Jacob slip his arm around her waist and pull her close.

"Could they be any more obvious with their staring?" Jacob muttered as he glared daggers at a group of boys that were gawking at Quinn. Thankfully they had reached the office and Quinn nearly ripped the door off its hinges in her haste to get away from everyone.

"Hello?" Jacob said to the secretary to capture her attention.

"Oh, hello what can I do for you?" she asked with a warm smile as she walked over to them. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle when she heard the secretary's heart rate quicken, her eyes still on Jacob.

"We're here to get our schedules, we're new." Jacob explained.

"Oh….you're students." This seemed to surprise her. Quinn figured it was because Jacob looked a lot older than seventeen.

"Can I have your names?" she asked.

"Jacob and Quinn Bl-" Quinn nudged him hard in the ribs.

"I'm Quinn Cullen and this is Jacob Black." she said quickly. The woman nodded and left to go get their schedules. Quinn turned to Jacob, slightly glaring at him.

"Sorry, I forgot that here we're not married." he said sheepishly. Before she could say another thing, the secretary returned with their schedules, maps of the school, and locker numbers, "Have a good day!" Jacob thanked her and Quinn took the schedules.

"Do we have any classes together?" Jacob asked as they left the office.

She nodded, "All but one. I have Dance six period and you have Auto shop."

"Do you think Alice rigged our schedules?" Jacob asked as he took his schedule from her.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Oh, look, we also have lockers next to each other. Tell me that's a coincidence."

He chuckled, "We'll have to thank Alice when we get home."

* * *

><p>Even though they were taking easy courses and the teacher's seemed really nice, the day had gone by incredibly slow for both Jacob and Quinn. Quinn felt a little weird in this new setting seeing as mostly everyone seemed a little intimidated to talk to her. She wasn't sure if it was because of her beauty, not to sound vain, or the fact that she had a large werewolf attached to her hip. It wasn't until her fourth period Government class when someone spoke to her.<p>

"Ohmygod is that a wedding ring?" exclaimed a girl who sat next to her. Quinn's eyes widened and looked down at her left hand where her wedding band lay. She knew she had forgotten to do something this morning! "Uh, no…it's a…"

"Promise ring." Jacob finished for her from his seat that was behind her.

The girl stared at Jacob, "That's some promise ring, it looks like it costs a ton of money!"

"Nothing but the best for my girl." he said with a grin before kissing Quinn on the cheek. The girl staring at them all but melted in her seat. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

><p>Things started to look up for Quinn once she had Dance class. It was the only class where she didn't have Jacob by her side and knew it was easier to talk to the girls knowing that they wouldn't be drooling over Jacob as she spoke. Thankfully after that class was over, she had a free period so that enabled her and Jacob to go home earlier. <em>Thank god for being a senior, she thought as she and Jacob headed towards the school parking lot, just as most seniors did. <em>

"I'm so glad the day's over, I've been missing the kids since third period," Quinn said as she walked up to their front door, Jacob right behind her.

She searched in her bag for the keys, "Although….does that make me weird if I said that I actually enjoyed being in school again?"

Jacob shook his head, "I feel the same, plus having nearly all my classes with you is just an added bonus. This year is going to be really amazing." She nodded in agreement but stopped when she noticed that there was a note on the door.

_Meet us at the clearing! _

_-Alice._

Quinn ripped the note off the door and looked back at Jacob, "Do you think something happened?"

He shrugged, "Let's just hurry up and see, it will probably rain soon."

* * *

><p>She nodded in agreement and they left their bags on the porch before heading into the woods. As they ran towards the clearing, they were able to hear voices and laughter. This made Quinn feel better seeing as how nothing could be wrong. The two of them skidded to a halt and jogged out into the open, surprised to see the entire Cullen family and the wolf pack standing around. Quinn's eyes narrowed when she realized that the Cullen's were dressed in baseball outfits. Okay, now she was confused.<p>

"Mama! Daddy!"

Aiden and Charlie ran towards them, and she realized that they were both wearing oversized baseball jerseys and matching baseball caps.

"You made it just in time, mama."

Alice skipped over to them, carrying what seemed like a pile of clothes.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"Baseball, duh! The thunder makes it the perfect weather for it! It's a Cullen family tradition and today is going to mark the first time you, Jacob, the babies, Bella, and the pack are going to play with us! It's the start of a new family tradition!" Alice exclaimed, before handing Quinn some clothes.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your baseball attire, duh! You can't play baseball in a dress. Go behind one of the trees and change!" Quinn blinked and reluctantly turned around and headed for the trees.

Jacob followed Alice to where everyone else was, "Since when do vampires play baseball?"

Quinn returned a few seconds later, dressed in tight fitting baseball pants and a baseball t-shirt with matching cap. "Okay, now that everyone's here, let's gather around." Carlisle announced. Everyone huddled around.

"Okay, Emily and Esme will be the referees and the rest of us will break off into two teams of nine players. So everyone get into teams" Carlisle said. And everyone did. It was Jacob and the pack versus Quinn and the Cullen's.

"We call Charlie and Aiden!" Emmett bellowed.

"No way, unfair advantage! One hybrid per team!" Paul argued.

"We have names, Uncle Paul." Aiden said with a frown.

"We'll take Charlie and you guys get Aiden, so that it's even." Leah announced.

"Now that's settled. Team captains step up front." Esme directed. Sam and Carlisle both stepped forward.

"Whoever calls it, bats first." Esme explained as she held up a quarter. She flipped it up in the air.

"Heads!" Sam called. It landed and everyone stepped back.

"It's…tails. We bat first." Alice said proudly.

"Rosalie, you're up first." Carlisle said as he handed her a bat. She smirked and strutted onto home plate while the pack took to the field.

Leah was pitcher. Rosalie nodded her head and Leah wound up before throwing the ball. Rosalie smacked it with all her strength, only for it to be a foul ball. Now Quinn understood why they needed thunder to play. Rosalie smirked at the pack's surprised expressions. Leah threw the ball again, and Rosalie smacked it into center field where it bounced into Jared's hands. He pivoted and threw the ball to Seth on first base. He caught it before Rosalie made it to the base.

"Sorry, Rose." he said apologetically as he threw the ball back to Leah.

She brushed herself off and walked back over to her team. Jasper walked up and managed to get a two base hit. Edward followed and got a home run. The score was 1-0. Bella reluctantly walked up to the base and struck out, nearly hitting herself in the face on the last try.

"Quinn, you're next." Alice said.

"Huh?".She sucked at sports! Alice quickly threw her a bat and pushed her onto the base. "Do I have to?"

She nodded. Quinn groaned and walked up to the plate where Jacob was crouched down.

"You can do it, mama!" Charlie said from the infield.

"Who's team are you on?" Quil joked.

She got ready and lifted her bat up. "Have I told you how incredibly sexy your ass looks in those pants, lamb?" Jacob asked.

Quinn turned around just as Leah threw the ball. "STRIKE!" Quinn whipped her head around. She glared at Jacob who was laughing, "Jerk!". He merely chuckled.

"No sex for you." she muttered. His face fell.

Leah threw the ball again and Quinn swung but missed.

"STRIKE!"

"Get your eyes checked, ump!"

"Aiden James!" Quinn and Jacob both said sharply at Aiden's outburst.

He slouched down in his seat, "Sorry."

"Don't say it to me, say it to Grandma!" Quinn scolded, as she rested her bat against her shoulder.

"Sorry grandma!" Aiden said to Esme. Esme stifled her laughter.

Quinn focused back on Leah as she wound up and threw a fastball at her. She swung at it, the ball going deep into the trees causing Sam and Paul to both run for it. She dropped her bat and started running as fast as she could. She had just rounded second when she saw Sam throw the ball to Embry on third. Embry reached out to catch it, only to have the ball fly past him. He scrambled for the ball as she was nearing home plate. She slid into home and heard the sound of the ball meeting Jacob's hands.

"SAFE!" Esme and Emily both said. Quinn smirked and brushed the dirt off her pants. Aiden excitedly walked up to the plate, with everyone, even the pack, cheering for him.

"Don't go easy on my Auntie Leah just cause' I'm a kid." Aiden said as he got in position. Leah chuckled and nodded. She threw the ball and Aiden swung, sending the ball into the trees just as Quinn had done. And like Quinn, he also made a home run. The score was 3-0.

After everyone on their team batted, they switched places so that the pack was now the one batting. The pack was more than eager at their chance to defeat them. In this inning, Paul, Seth, and Sam made home runs.

The game continued on, everything going well with the Cullen's in the lead 11-9 by the start of the seventh inning. And by the bottom of the ninth, the two teams were tied 14-14. The Cullen's were up to bat, with two outs and Aiden was up. _No pressure for a little kid, Quinn thought to herself. _He got two strikes and three fouls, but on the sixth pitch, he slammed the ball so hard that everyone heard a boulder two miles away crack under the impact.

"Damn, Aiden James, you got skill!" Paul said, clearly impressed and seemingly forgetting that their team lost. Aiden smiled proudly and rounded the bases and then jumped into his father's arms for a congratulatory hug.

"Good job, Aiden!" Quinn exclaimed, lifting up her son and kissing both his cheeks as soon as Jacob put him down. Charlie skipped over to them and Jacob lifted her up.

"You were awesome, Aiden." she said and they both high-fived each other.

"We should head home, it's starting to rain." Seth commented as rain droplets fell on the tip of his nose.

"You should all come over to our house for dinner," Esme suggested. The pack looked at each other and then looked to Sam.

"That would be great." Sam said with a nod. Quinn and Jacob were both surprised that they agreed.

Quil chuckled, "Think you can put up with our stench for a few more hours?"

Emmett grinned and scooped Aiden and Charlie up so that they sat on his shoulders, "I think we can. We put up with anything for family." The pack smiled and everyone started to head back to the Cullen household.

Quinn followed everyone but stopped for a moment to look up at the sky. Jacob noticed this and walked back over to her, "Everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded, her gaze still on the sky, "The weather…it reminds me so much of my first night in Forks. It wasn't even that long ago and yet it feels like it was another lifetime or something". She thought back to her Aunt's words on her first day in Forks. _Things are going to get better. I promise._ Quinn had doubted her then, but now realized how right she had been.

"A lot has changed since then" he whispered, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, his cheek pressed into her hair.

She nodded in agreement, "So much. It's crazy just how much".

He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, "I'm just glad the Cullen's found you when they did. I would be so miserable if they hadn't".

She turned her head and kissed his cheek, "Me too. Although, even if they hadn't of found me, I believe we wouldn't found our way to each other sooner or later".

He turned her around and kissed her forehead, "I'm just glad it was sooner rather than later".

She nodded and tried to blink away her tears. Jacob looked down at her, "Are you crying or are these raindrops?" he asked as he gently brushed them away.

"Tears," she said quietly, "But happy tears" she reassured. He looked at her curiously.

"As I watched the baseball game, it dawned on me that this is what the rest of forever is going to be like…nothing but happiness and love. And after seventeen years of being miserable, it's just an incredible feeling to know that's what lies ahead for me…for us".

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head, "I look forward to all the other moments and experiences we're going to get to share together". She nodded in agreement and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, "They say that a soulmate is the one who makes life come to life… you did exactly that for me, Jacob Black".

He cupped her chin and titled her face up so that she was looking up at him. She sucked in an unnecessary sharp breath as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes. Everything about being here, in his arms, was natural…perfect…beautiful. Everything that was Jacob.

"I love you," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her forehead.

She pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed his lips, "Always," she breathed. He pulled her closer than she had been before, her hands now clinging to his broad shoulders as his lips descended onto hers.

"And forever," he whispered against her lips, their gazes locked.

"Always and forever." she agreed. The thunder increased to a deafening roar as if to reaffirm their vow before their lips met once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you like this pairing, check out my other stories of them!<strong>


End file.
